


Nothing In This World I Wouldn't Do.

by Itch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, Accidental Mating, Alcohol, Alpha!Dean, Alpha!Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Ball Gags, Blowjobs, Bondage, Bottom!Cas, Bottom!Sam, D/s tones, Fingering, Frottage, Handcuffs, I'll update this as I upload more chapters, It is now, Kinky, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Omega!Castiel, Parent!Destiel, Pet Names, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Smut, barista!Gabriel, black market organ selling, coffee shop AU, gabriel kicking down doors, is that a tag, it's a/b/o so yeah, lawyer!Sam, omega!Sam, omega!cas, parent!sabriel, protective older brother, self lube?, top!Gabriel, top!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 97,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itch/pseuds/Itch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is an over worked Alpha who works with his younger brother Castiel in their coffee shop that's open 9am till 10pm seven days a week. As Gabriel curses Castiel for being open so late, a hunk of a man walks through the door and Gabriel finds himself falling head over heels.<br/>Sam is one of the finest Omega lawyers in the country, tired and working late on a difficult case. As he stops off for coffee on the way home from work one night he encounters a small golden haired Alpha who seems to be all he needs in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Kind of Coffee Shop is Open Till 10pm Anyway?

It’d been a long day, and Gabriel was tired. He rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand and groaned as he saw another damn customer walk into the store. _Go home already_ he thought spitefully as the man in a suit ordered a coffee. Thankfully it was a simple drink, and Gabriel had him caffeinated and on his way quickly. He glanced at the clock. Half eight. What kind of coffee shop is open until ten pm anyway? Grimacing, he leant on the counter, watching the second hand on the clock drag itself round the clock face painfully slowly.

 “A watched pot never boils.” A voice behind him said and Gabriel dropped his head, staring at the mahogany counter.

 “Cassie I don’t think I asked your damn opinion.” Gabriel turned around, looking at his younger brother and manager of the store. Well, the unofficial manager. All the paperwork was in Gabriel’s name, and all the complaints (thankfully there weren’t many) went to him. All the praise, straight to Cas. Castiel was an Omega, meaning no one would let him run a business even though legally he was allowed. So Gabriel took matters into his own hands and opened the store for his brother and stuck Cas in charge. All Gabriel asked for was decent pay, and Castiel was more than happy to m. Castiel shrugged before handing Gabriel a steaming cup of hot chocolate.

“Thank you for taking the late shift.” He said, before heading back into his office to work on some of the complicated paperwork Gabriel didn’t have care for.

Sam Winchester was exhausted. The firm was working him overtime on a case involving a really nasty Omega hate crime, and the prosecution was aiming for maximum sentence. He had been working long hours and now, at 9 PM, he was finally on his way home, where he would be pouring over the case files again. He groaned as he realized he was out of coffee, and it wouldn’t be nice of his older, Alpha brother to have stocked up on it. Well, looks like I’m swinging by here, he said, as he pulled his sedan in front of the coffee shop about four blocks from the firm. He got out and nervously straightened his tie. He knew he didn’t look like an Omega, but he was an anomaly, with his tall gene making him 6’4” and giving him the sleek physique of an Alpha. It came in handy, until his heat rolled around. He made his way to the door, thankful that they were still open, and opened it, breathing in the heavenly scent of coffee. 

Gabriel nearly fucking _swooned_ when the tallest person he’d ever seen walked into the café. That guy was six foot four of solid muscle and Gabriel wanted him. Honestly, he was sure he was drooling as the guy walked over to the counter.

 “Hey there cutie pie, what can I get ya?” He asked, raising his eyebrows. Alpha? Beta? Omega? Gabriel didn’t care. He’d screw anything if it was in bed with him. He’d thank Cas when the gorgeous man left for being open so late. Sam smiled as he saw the much shorter. . . Alpha? Well, he has been in a stuffy law office all day. . . 

“Ummm.. .. Can I get a light roast with four shots of espresso, milk, and sugar? And could you make the milk soy?” he asked softly, adding a warm smile and a “please” at the end of it. His dimples showed through and his eyes sparkled a little at the prospect of coffee.

 “Anything for you sugar.” He purred, plucking a paper cup from the stack and pulling his pen from the messy ponytail Cas insisted he had. “Name? Or shall I just write “Gorgeous” on it?” He said.

Sam blushed furiously. “Um, it’s Sam,” he said shyly, biting his lower lip. The Alpha behind the counter- he knows the scent of an unmated Alpha- was absolutely adorable, in the way that Sam wanted to cuddle him close like a teddy bear on a dark, cold, rainy night. Gabriel nodded, scribbling “Cutie” on the cup, dotting the i with a heart, and sliding the cup into the machine to make Sam’s drink.

 “So Sam, what brings you to this neck of the woods so late?” He asked, slipping the biro back into his ponytail, pouring the soy milk into the cup.

“Been kept busy on a case,” Sam sighed. “I’m about to go home and continue working on it. I really wish it wasn’t such a high profile one, I could use the sleep.” Gabriel hummed, listening to Sam’s soft voice and sighing as he put the lid on the cup, handing it to Sam with a flamboyant bow.

 “Your coffee dear Sir.” He said with a smile, before plucking a muffin from the cake stand and sliding it to Sam. “No charge on the cake.” He wiggled his eyebrows, looking over his shoulder at the office where Cas was. “Actually, nah, I’ll cover the coffee, just go get some sleep.”

Sam positively melted. “You sure?” he said, having already taken out his wallet and was ready to pay for both coffee and muffin.

 “If I wasn’t sure I wouldn’t be offered Samalam.” He rolled his eyes, waving his hand at Sam. “My brother’s the manager, and I get paid more than I should, trust me, this isn’t much to cover.” He grabbed himself a muffin, peeling the wrapper away and taking a large bite. “I’m covering this too.”

Sam smiled, slowly putting away his wallet. “Thank you, so much,” he said, taking a sip of his coffee and moaning softly. It had been way too long since his last caffeine break, when he asked for some and his secretary informed him that they were all out, thanks to the paralegals. Gabriel went scarlet. That moan that came from Sam’s mouth was damn right illegal, and not appropriate for this situation. He knew the situation he would like to hear Sam make that sound in.

Sam smiled, licking his lips. “Okay, better coffee than what’s at the firm. I’m going to have to start ordering in. At least then I know I can get decent coffee AND not have to worry about uppity paralegals getting it.”

 “If you call me I’ll bring it personally.” Gabriel said with a wink, leaning on the counter, licking some muffin crumbs from the corner of his mouth before taking another large mouthful.

Sam flushed. “That. . . That would be nice. Um. . . Do you want my card?” he asked. “That way, you know my last name as well.” Gabriel hit a few buttons on the cash register, printing out some plain paper and scribbling his number on it, writing his name before putting the kiss emote on it.

 “Tell you what Samster, save some information for the second date hmm?” He teased, tucking the number into Sam’s shirt pocket.

Sam blushed and smirked. “I wasn’t aware that this was a date,” he said calmly. He reached into the inside pocket of his suit coat and pulled out a plain, somewhat fancy business card. **Samuel Winchester, Attorney** was written in big black bold letters, with Alistair  & Sons Law Firm underneath of it in a gold calligraphy script. He grinned, tucking the card into his pocket.

 “Hey Cas, I’m popping out the store, I won’t be long.” He shouted to the office.

 “I don’t even want to know what you’re doing Gabe, just don’t leave me without a way to get home.” A voice called back, and Gabriel grinned, taking off his apron and hanging it up.

 “C’mon then Samaroo I’ll walk you to your car.”

Sam smiled and nodded, leading the way out of the shop and to his car.

 “So Sam, you’re a fancy dancy lawyer hmm?” He said, having to jog slightly to keep up with Sam’s long legs. Dammit he was tall. Gabriel couldn’t tell whether he was an Alpha or an Omega, he’d had coffee beans under his nose for so long all he could smell was the finest Moroccan roast.

“Yeah, working the big time. A couple more years and I may make partner,” Sam said with a smile. “It’d be. . . history if I did.” Alistair and Sons had never had an Omega partner at the firm before- he was lucky he wasn’t stuck doing the mundane cases. But having a minor in Omega Rights did come in handy.

 “Oh? What makes you so special?” Gabriel joked, nudging Sam with his elbow.

Sam flushed. “I’m an Omega,” he admitted. “Alistair and Sons has never had an Omega partner at the firm in their 32 year history. This case I’m working could very well help me get that partnership in. .. about four years.” Gabriel tripped a little, grabbing onto Sam’s elbow as he did. Sam was an omega? But he was so damn tall, how the heck did an Omega get this damn huge? Gabriel couldn’t help but imagine himself imagining himself dominating Sam, dominating the Omega who was over a head taller than him and having him writhing beneath him. Oh no, down boy.

Sam laughed and helped Gabriel upright. “Yeah, I know, I’m tall and exude Alpha,” he teased. “Everyone was surprised when I presented.” He shrugged. “It’s really funny. It means I can hold my own if need be. Only time it’s a problem is when I have my heats.” _OH GOD DON’T THINK ABOUT SAM IN HEAT_ Gabriel shouted at himself, determined not to pop a stiffie right there in the street. But it was so damn hard not to think about Sam in heat, mewling and begging to be touched, stroked, fucked, and by him.

Sam raised a brow and smirked. “You’re thinking ‘bout it, aren’t you?” he asked softly with a light laugh. He couldn’t deny his attraction to the handsome Alpha who was a whole head shorter than him. And hey, if Gabriel was attracted to him. . . teasing was totally legal, he should know, he’s a lawyer. He laws. He enjoyed teasing Alphas, to be honest. It came from having one as a big brother. Gabriel scowled up at Sam.

 “You know exactly what you’re doing.” Gabriel growled at Sam, squinting. “Because if you are doing it on purpose, I’d suggest we don’t go to your car, that you come back to the shop with me, we lock up, I take Cas home, and you come with me. I’ll even take you to work in the morning.” He purred, moving to stand in front of Sam, stopping the huge Omega from going past him.

Sam stopped and cocked his head not unlike a puppy and smiled. “I’m doing some of it on purpose. But you thinking about me in heat, that was your own doing. I just know the look unmated Alphas get when they hear I’m an Omega and the word ‘heat’. Anything after that. . . Yeah, I am doing it on purpose, what are you going to do about it?” Gabriel stood on tiptoes, reaching up to run his fingers along Sam’s jaw before wrapping Sam’s tie round his hand and he yanked the tall Omega’s head down so they were almost kissing. “You’ll know if you come home with me.” He growled dangerously before letting go of Sam’s tie and dropping back to standing normally, eyes glittering.

Sam was now officially turned on. Most Alphas, when he started teasing, turned their noses up at him and walked away, much to his amusement. But Gabriel. . . yeah, that was hot. The dominance display made him slightly weak at the knees and he nodded, gulping. “Sounds good.” he rasped out, straightening his tie. Gabriel winked, turning on his heels and skipping back to the shop, a grin on his face. Good job Gabe, he thought, waltzing back into the café and heading into the office, leaning on the door frame, staring at this little brother with the messy dark hair and glasses with wire frames balanced on his nose.

 “Cas, please, I’m begging you, let’s close up early.” He gave Castiel the puppy dog eyes and he saw his brothers resolve wilt. “Castiel I am actually begging you here.” Sam waited out in the shop, breathing heavily. He at least had the foresight to inform his brother that he won’t be home, and made up something about the fact that the firm had him working late _(That wasn’t technically a lie)_. Castiel stood up, taking off his glasses.

 “I’ll drive myself home and clear up, you…  you go do whatever you’re begging me to let you go do.” He threw Gabriel his glasses case and gave him a warning look. “Just don’t be late to work tomorrow.” Cas said, looking away from Gabriel. Gabriel hopped excitedly and nearly ran out the shop, tucking his glasses into his pocket, nabbing his hoodie from the coat hooks.

 “Looks like we are taking your car kiddo, I’ll direct you to mine.” He said, trying to be nonchalant even though Sam’s eyes were dark with lust already and his tie was wonky.

Sam smiled and straightened his tie (again). “Sounds good,” he said, walking out of the shop and unlocking his sedan. “Don’t mind the mess,” he said, grimacing at how many empty styrofoam cups of coffee littered the floors. He slid into the driver’s seat, removing his briefcase and putting it into the back seat. He felt a wave of slick slide down his cheeks and he flushed lightly. Gabe plopped himself in the passenger seat, pulling a strawberry lollipop from his pocket, unwrapping it one handedly and popping it in his mouth, watching Sam. For someone so tall he was damn graceful, and that made him all the more attractive to Gabriel.

 “What mess?” He asked, rolling the sweet around in his cheek, clicking the seatbelt in. “Head straight, turn right at the end.” He gestured as he gave the directions.

Sam smiled and put the car in gear, driving and turning right. “Alright, what next?” he asked, chewing on his lower lip. He picked up his coffee and took a long sip of it.

 “Take the first left, second right, and then we’re there. I don’t live far - Cas does, and I have to drive him home early night. He’s an Omega, and one that a lot of Alphas perv over. Don’t like him going home alone this late.” He pulled the lollipop from his mouth, licking it pensively.

“I thought I sniffed him,” Sam commented. “If his voice is anything to go by, I can understand completely, he sounds like he should read erotica for a living. My brother’s the same way- he’s an Alpha. He hates the fact that I don’t allow him to drive me to places.”

 “You’re taller than literally every Alpha I’ve met, how would one overpower you?” He asked with a smile as the car pulled up outside his apartment. “Here we are.” He got out, leaning on the car and making eye contact with Sam as he slowly licked the lollipop. “I know I could, but I’m a special case.” He grinned, pulling his keys from his pocket and jingling them.

Sam laughed softly. “It’s happened, while I was at Stanford.” He got out of the car and locked it up. “Size sometimes doesn’t mean anything. And sometimes, it means everything.” He shivered at the sound of the jingling keys, another gush of slick coating him. He licked his lips again. Gabriel growled slightly at the thought of someone else overpowering Sam. If that person had hurt Sam he was going to get on a damn plane and kick that guy’s arse until he couldn’t walk. Wait, why was he being so protective of Sam? Didn’t matter. He unlocked the door and bowed Sam in.

 “After you, m’Lord.”


	2. Ooh Ah Just a Little Bit, Ooh Ah Little Bit More!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Sam go back to Gabe's and have some good old fashioned sex. Then Gabriel makes the biggest mistake he'd ever made.

Sam snorted and walked in, toeing off his shoes and shrugging off his suit coat. He ran his fingers through his long hair as he looked around. “Cute place for a cute Alpha” he teased. Gabriel rolled his eyes and pulled the hair tie from his hair, letting the dusty blonde hair fall around his shoulders.

 “Well, y’know, I like my home comforts. Plush sofa, lots of booze, king size bed with hand and ankle cuffs, the average.” He shrugged and pinged the hair tie across the room, watching his cat dive after it from under the sofa. “There you are Steve-o.” He poured the cat some biscuits before turning back to Sam. “Grand tour?”

Sam shivered at the mention of cuffs. “Sure, I’d love a tour,” he said.

 “Well this is the living room, that’s the kitchen, if you touch my cheesecake I will leave you tied up in my bedroom all day.” He warned. “That’s Steve my cat, the bathroom is through that door,” he pointed at a white door in the corner, “and my room is through the door with the DANGER poster on - it’s not my poster, my friend Balthazar put it there.” He grinned. “Though, I can be damn dangerous if you want me to be. That’s the tour done, it’s small apartment.” He said, heading over to the bedroom door and swinging it open. “You go first.”

Sam smiled and hesitantly stepped inside the bedroom, starting to undo his tie. Honestly, clothes were just too hot right now. Gabriel slipped in behind him, closing the door and standing in front of Sam.

 “I don’t remember telling you to take your clothes off Sam.” He said, staring up at the Omega.

Sam smirked, his tie undone and hanging loosely on his neck. “Last I checked, a tie was merely an accessory, not an article of clothing,” he replied casually. Another fresh wave of slick. God, he was wet. He really hoped his arousal wasn’t showing through. Gabriel took hold of the ends of the tie and tugged slightly, making Sam bend down a little.

 “It might be an accessory, but I still don’t remember telling you to remove it.” His voice was low and stern and he looked directly into Sam’s hazel eyes. Oh now he could smell the Omega coming off Sam like a goddamn wall.

“It’s called taking initiative,” Sam replied back cheekily. He could feel his cheeks color in arousal and his breathing get slightly heavier, staring back into the gold-amber eyes of the Alpha. Gabriel let go of the tie, standing up just a little taller.

 “Take your shirt off. Then redo your tie and leave it on, it suits you, the green bring out your eyes.” He purred, walking backwards to sit on the bed, watching Sam intently. He was hoping that the Omega would do as he said. Cheeky little asshole, but Gabriel was a fan of someone with a mouth on them.

“What if I don’t do that?” Sam asked warmly, his eyes twinkling in mischief. Oh, it was so on. He fiddled with his belt. Gabriel sighed, standing up again and running a hand through his hair.

 “Hmm. I think I’d have to cuff you down on my bed, on your front, with a blindfold and a gag, and I’d just slip a cock ring onto you, and blow you till you’re thrusting into my mouth, then stop, rimming you and tasting that sweet slick I know you’re currently soaked with until you’re begging me around that gag to fuck you and let you cum.” He said darkly, slipping his hands into his pockets and staring up at Sam. “If you do what I say however, I’ll let you cum, and then I’ll fuck you. Hard.”

Sam swallowed. Okay. Yeah. He needed to obey. Like, now. He began unbuttoning his shirt, his fingers trembling slightly in anticipation. Gabriel purred happily and sat back down, watching Sam undress in front of him. “Sam, you’re so fucking gorgeous it’s such a treat to watch you undress.”

Sam flushed and slid his dress shirt off of him, revealing the tan and muscular planes of his torso. He slowly re-did his tie, his eyes on Gabriel the entire time. Gabriel stood up and walked over to Sam, stroking his chest before grabbing the tie, pulling Sam down for a hungry kiss.

 “Good boy.” he muttered against Sam’s lips, giving the bottom one a small bite.

Sam melted and moaned, shivering at the bite and the praise, hungrily returning the kiss. Gabriel dragged Sam over to the bed and pushed him onto it, kneeling over the larger man.

 “Hands above your head.” He demanded, pulling off his own shirt and looking down at Sam. “Tell me Sam, what gets your blood boiling hmm? Neck kisses? Scratching? Love bites? Talk to me baby, let me make you feel amazing.” He ran his hands across Sam’s chest, admiring the muscles.

Sam swallowed and did as he was told. “Umm. . . Biting. Definitely biting. Umm. . . being overpowered. . . I’m really fond of dominance displays.” He could feel his dick twitch in his pants and a fresh gush of slick coat his rear. “Bondage, too.” Gabriel smiled, moving up to grab his handcuffs, clipping them round Sam’s wrists, forcing him to hold his hands up against the soft sheets.

 “Like that?” He winked and kissed Sam again with a soft groan, now realising how lucky he’d been to have Sam walk into the damn coffee shop. He loosened Sam’s tie slightly and unbuttoned his trousers, nibbling on Sam’s lower lip.

Sam moaned and nodded, shivering. “Yeah, like that,” he agreed, rutting against the Alpha above him. Gabriel growled and grabbed Sam’s hips, pushing them down into the mattress.

 “Nah uh Sammy, you’re staying still.” He nuzzled Sam’s cheek, biting his earlobe and whispering softly. “If you’re a really good boy I won’t even make you ask permission before you cum.”

Sam shivered and moaned, keeping his hips still now. Gabriel smiled at Sam, kissing down his neck and nibbling at a tendon. “You’re so gorgeous Sam, and tonight you’re all mine. And I’m going to have so much fun with you.” He reached down, pushing Sam’s pants off and palming Sam’s cock. “Does my beautiful little omega want me to suck him off? Or does he want me to get straight to fucking?” Sam mewled.  Both honestly sound so good. And he didn't know which one sounded better.

"Fuck me please," he groaned. Gabriel grinned at his eagerness. There was nothing hotter than hearing that come out of Sam’s mouth. He flicked his tongue over Sam’s nipple before biting down softly.

 “Sorry Sam, I don’t think I heard you, what do you want"

Sam moaned and gasped, his back bowing. "Please fuck me, fuck me I need to be fucked," he begged, whimpering loudly. Gabriel beamed.

 “You are a good boy Sam.” Gabriel praised, biting down on his nipple again and wrapping his hand around Sam’s dick, stroking upwards slowly.

Sam moaned loudly resisting the urge to buck his hips. "Please" he begged. Gabriel let out a small happy sigh, lazily stroking Sam, moving his attention to the other nipple, swirling his tongue around it before biting down.

 “You’ll get your reward in just a second Sammy.” He purred, swiping his thumb over the tip.

Sam moaned and gasped at the bite on his nipple. He struggled slightly in the cuffs unable to help himself. Gabriel’s hand let go of Sam’s cock, moving between his legs to rub against his hole. He bit down again and groaned when he felt the wetness. “Oh god Sam, you’re so fucking wet for me.” He slipped two fingers inside easily and slowly.  

Sam moaned and arched his back. He whimpered and bit his lip. "Please oh. . . " Gabriel pulled his fingers out swiftly, slamming Sam’s hips back down.

 “I said, don’t move.” He snarled, glaring up at Sam. His expression softened as he raised the slick coated fingers to his mouth and licked them slowly, groaning. “You taste so sweet Sam, but that’s for another day.” He got up, heading to a cabinet to grab a condom.

Sam whimpered. Christ that was hot. Absolutely hot. He remained perfectly still, though. He bit his lower lip more. Gabriel came back with a small foil packet and slipped two fingers back into Sam, getting them covered in slick before removing them and hovering his hand over Sam’s lips.

 “Suck.” He ordered.

Sam moaned and obediently opened his mouth sucking on Gabriel's fingers. Gabriel groaned at the feeling and smiled, pulling his fingers back out of Sam’s mouth, leaving Sam’s mouth hanging open. “Good boy.” He stroked Sam’s cheek and ripped the packet open, sliding the condom onto himself, biting his lip as he looked down at Sam, handcuffed and vulnerable beneath him. Sam whimpered and watched his mouth open slightly and his skin flushed. Another gush of slick spilled out of him. He flexed his wrists. Gabriel grabbed onto Sam’s hips as he slipped himself under, teasing Sam, becoming intoxicated by the scent of aroused omega. "You want this Sammy? Hmm?"

Sam moaned and nodded. "Fuck me Alpha please" he begged instincts taking over his lust addled mind. He just wanted the Alpha to fuck him already. Hearing Sam call him _alpha_ threw him over the edge and he thrust deeply into Sam with a loud groan.

"Fuck, you feel so good." He panted, struggling not to just pound Sam into the mattress that very second. He pulled back painfully slowly till the tip was just inside before slamming all the way back in with a shout. Sam shouted and moaned clenching tightly around Gabriel's length. Gabriel’s fingers dug into Sam's hips so tightly he was sure he was going to leave bruises as he pounded into Sam, bottoming out each time, leaning down to bite Sam's nipples again. He wanted the Omega to feel good. Sam was definitely feeling good. He moaned and arched his back, enjoying the Alpha's attentions and he pled for more.

"Such a good boy." Gabriel gushed praise for Sam as he fucked him, one hand moving to get tangled in Sam's hair, tugging sharply to tip his head back and expose his neck. Sam moaned and tipped his head back his eyes closing in pleasure. The praise washed over him like a balm. Gabriel kissed Sam's neck and shoulder softly, completely drunk on the scent of unmated Omega underneath him. He was getting closer and closer to coming the harder and harder he pounded into Sam, the bed frame creaking quietly. Sam whimpered and moaned, his legs coming up to wrap around the Alpha’s waist and squeezing, trying to drive him in deeper as he got close.

 “Fuck, Sam, I’m gonna, you’re so goddamn hot, fuck,” Gabriel panted as he tugged Sam’s hair, forcing the Omega to tip his head back. As he felt the heat coiling in his stomach the Alpha instincts kicked in, the smell of unmated Omega too much, and he growled, burying his face in Sam’s neck, nipping at the sensitive skin. 

Sam moaned and whimpered even louder. “Alpha, I’m so close,” he whined, no longer concerned about staying still. He arched his back and rolled his hips, the heels of his feet digging into the dimples in Gabriel’s back as he offered his neck up trustingly to the Alpha. Gabriel panted, and at the exact moment he came he groaned Sam’s name against the hot skin of his neck and bit down, hard, on the top of Sam’s shoulder. Sam gave a loud cry, cumming as Gabriel bit down on his shoulder, painting their stomachs and part of his forest green tie white with ropey cum. Gabriel panted, resting his forehead on Sam’s shoulder, enjoying the afterglow of the damn best sex he’d ever had.

 “Jesus Samshine…” he finally managed to say.

Sam panted as well, shifting slightly. “Yes, Alpha?” he purred lazily. Gabriel sat up slightly, suddenly noticing exactly how hard he’d bitten Sam. And where. And what they’d been doing. Oh no.

 “Uh… Sam?”

“Hmmm?” Sam hummed, still basking in the post coital haze.

 “Okay, don’t get mad…” He said, eyes going wide. Oh Jesus Gabriel you fucked up you fucked up so bad his Alpha brother is going to kill you.

“Dude. . . you just gave me the best sex of my life. . . why am I gonna get mad?” Sam asked with a warm chuckle.

 “I might have just accidentally mated with you.” He closed his eyes with a slow exhale that was mainly Gabriel trying to control his anger at himself.

Sam’s eyes widened. “Are. . . are you sure?” he asked, becoming slightly agitated. Oh fuck no, Dean is going to murder you. And him. But you first. He’s going to lecture you to death. Gabriel ran his fingertips over the bite mark and felt himself shudder. Oh yep, this was a mating bite alright. He pulled out of Sam, grabbing the bedsheets and pulling them over his lap.

 “Yeah, I’m sure. Fuck, I’m sorry Sam, I fucked up.”

Sam felt slightly soothed as the Alpha rubbed the bite in his shoulder. “No, I’m sorry,” he said, looking over at the small man with a warm smile. “I mentioned a biting kink, and you wanted to deliver. It happens. It could have been worse. You could’ve been ugly and horrendous. At least we both. . . well, we both wanted it. My body wouldn’t have accepted the mark otherwise.”

 “Sam, you have an Alpha older brother, I am about to get my face kicked in.” Gabriel said with a small laugh. Sam wasn’t mad, and he was right, they both did want it, otherwise the mark wouldn’t have taken. He moved quickly, undoing the handcuffs and letting Sam move freely.

“Don’t remind me about my older brother,” Sam groaned, rubbing his wrists slightly. “I’m going to get lectured to death.”

"You and me both - Cas is gonna be furious." He could already see the scornful look in his eyes. "You're staying the night, right?"

He laughed. “I better be staying the night with my mate, who’s name I don’t even know,” he teased, rolling over onto his side and looking at him. Gabriel groaned - he hadn't even told Sam his name yet.

 "Gabriel." He answered the unspoken question and rolled over, snuggling into Sam's broad chest. Well, a bonus of his mate being the freak of nature huge Omega was that Gabriel could be cuddled.

Sam smiled. “Like the archangel?” he asked, wrapping his arms around the smaller Alpha, cuddling him close.

 "Yep, the messenger of the Lord and all that jazz. Shoulda told you before, at least you'd have had a name to scream." He winked and snuggled closer. A thought came to mind and he moved, pressing a gentle kiss to the mating bite. Sam sighed happily, smiling warmly as a pleasant feeling took over his body at the gentle kiss. Gabriel grinned, resting his head back on Sam's chest.

 "Get some sleep Sam, earlier on you was dead on your feet."Sam rolled his eyes and nuzzled into his hair.

“Gonna be dead on my feet no matter what, Gabe,” he murmured. Gabriel purred at the nuzzling and snuggled closer. Accidental mates or not, Sam was pretty decent company, and he had no qualms with holding the Alpha in his arms. He worried to himself. Would Cas be able to tell right away they'd mated? Would Dean? Would this get Sam in trouble at work?

“I can hear you thinking,” Sam said dryly, kissing the top of his head.

"Lawyer and psychic Sam Winchester?" Gabriel joked, sighing into Sam. He shouldn't worry, but this was his mates well being they were talking about! He closed his eyes, more comfortable than he'd ever been.

Sam chuckled. “Not really psychic, I just know when people are thinking loudly,” he teased, kissing his forehead. “Look, whatever you’re thinking can wait until morning. I just want to snuggle and sleep with my Alpha.”Gabriel was already asleep, nestled in Sam's arms and purring softly on every exhale. Sam awed for a moment and nuzzled into Gabriel, falling asleep happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Find AJL: dragonmage.tumblr.com  
> Find me: they-atemytailor / whodoesntlovesabriel


	3. Well Someone's In Trouble.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam goes home, and Dean finds out about what happened the night before. Safe to say he's less than impressed.

_**HEAAAT OF THE MOMENT.** _

Gabriel’s alarm made him jump and he panicked for a second. Person? His bed? What? Oh god it was Sam his mate. He gave Sam a small kiss.

 "Good morning Samshine."

Sam groaned and kissed him back. “Morning, Gabriel,” he rumbled sleepily, burrowing his head underneath the pillows. Gabriel chuckled.

 "C'mon Samalam, Asia!" Gabriel ruffled Sam's way, rolling out of bed to grab clean underwear and launch some at Sam. "These should fit - and I have ties you can borrow if you need." He ran a hand through his messy hair, whistling for the cat.

Sam groaned and pulled the blankets up and over his head, burrowing deeper into the bed. Gabriel raised his eyebrows. "is my mate not a morning person?" He teased, sitting beside Sam and petting his hair. "Up and at em Sammy. I'll take you out for dinner tonight - a "sorry I accidentally mated you now let's get to know each other" meal."

Sam groaned and rolled over. “Sounds great; let me sleep,” he begged softly.

"Don't you have work my sweet?"  He rubbed between Sam's shoulder blades, working at the tense muscles. Sam moaned softly and burrowed deeper into the pillow.

“Yes, and none of my paperwork got done, so I’m contemplating jumping off of the roof,” he grumbled.

"Tell them you got yourself some hot Alpha action." He joked. "Next time I want to fuck you I'll make sure all the lawyering is done first.

Sam chuckled. “Alright,” he mumbled. He rooted around for his phone. “I’ll call the firm, tell them I fell asleep and I’ll be there soon,” he said, not even bothering to get off the bed to get his phone out. Gabriel dragged a shirt from a drawer, tugging it on. They needed more staff, he couldn't keep doing 9am to 10pm. Well, he could. He didn't want to. He sighed,  grabbing a hairband and tying his hair into the fucking ponytail.He hated the damn thing, but Cas insisted he have one.

Sam finally found his phone and explained what happened (well, except for the whole I accidentally got mated part- his boss didn’t need to know that). Alistair understood and was almost sympathetic to the young Omega, and told him to come on in when he felt like it. Sam profusely thanked him and hung up before snuggling back down under the covers. Gabriel pouted, watching Sam snuggle back down under the covers before grabbing his own phone.

 “Cas? Yeah, sup, hi, I’m gonna come in two hours late. Don’t get mad, I worked 9am till 10pm yesterday, and I’m meant to be doing the same today, I’m tired. I will be in at 11 and I’ll stay till 10. And we’re finding you more staff.” he hung up on his brother before wiggling over to cuddle up to Sam.

Sam smiled and cuddled up to Gabriel and sighed happily. "I win." he teased softly.

 “Yes, yes you do.” He grinned, nuzzling the underside of Sam’s chin softly. “Then again you’re always going to win in the “Gabe do a 13 hour shift for me” situation.”

Sam laughed. “Trade places? You can do all my lawyer paperwork and work on this case, and I can work at the coffee shop,” he joked.

 “Samster, I do thirteen hour days,” He whined, dragging the bed covers up over his head.

Sam chuckled. “Thirteen hour days at a coffee shop is a shade better than nine hours a day lawyering,” he teased. “Think! You get to sit behind a desk and wear a fancy suit and yell at people in court.” Gabriel groaned, digging his fingers into Sam’s side and dragged himself closer to Sam.

 “How about we stop comparing and start snuggling because we both have places to be at some point today and I would like to spend my last few hours happy before I go into work and get chewed out by my baby brother.”

Sam laughed and kissed the top of his head. “Fair enough. I actually have to run home at some point to grab a new package of pens, meaning that I’m going to come home to a very grumpy older brother who is going to immediately know I’ve been mated. Might as well spend it with my mate.” Gabriel shivered as Sam called him his mate. It was a weird thing to hear someone say. After Kali, the majority of Gabriel's family had assumed he wasn’t going to have a mate just at all, and now he did. Accidentally, but still.

Sam noticed the shiver and kissed him. “Do we like the sound of that?” he asked. He was planning on mating, just not until he made partner. He wanted to be able to have that title before he was mated. Oh well, Fate was a fickle thing. Gabriel nodded, burying his face in Sam’s chest and inhaling that sweet scent of Omega that was now tinged with cinnamon, sugar and a hint of whiskey.

Sam smiled. “Good, ‘cause I like the way it sounds,” he said, rolling his hips. “Late dinner tonight? Say, after you get off work?”

 “Sounds good to me.” He mumbled, pressing a gentle kiss onto Sam’s sternum. “Somewhere nice and fancy or low key and good?”

“Low key and good, I save fancy restaurants for things like anniversaries, birthdays, etcera.” He kissed the top of his head. Gabriel nodded again, knowing just the place to take Sam. He rubbed his eyes and traced a small pattern on Sam’s chest.

 “I got fucking lucky.” He chucked.

“How so?” Sam replied with a warm smile, complete with dimples.

 “Well, you’re gorgeous, and you’re smart, and you’re funny. There are a million and one people who it’s worse to be accidentally mated to. Plus you don’t mind that I am the cuddliest damn Alpha the world has ever seen.” he snuggled closer as he said that, as if to prove his point.

Sam laughed. “My older brother is a cuddler, especially post coitus. If his date leaves before they cuddle, I get roped in.” He rolled his eyes fondly. “But you’re much better to cuddle with.” He kissed him sweetly. Gabriel couldn’t help but snort with laughter at the image of the Alpha older brother going to beg for cuddles with his Omega sibling. He looked at the clock, it’d only been half hour but he felt guilty about leaving Cas at the store alone.

“Urgh. I’m gonna go to the shop, it feels wrong leaving Cas to do all the managerial duties and the front of house.” He sighed, not wanting to get up.

Sam groaned. “And I should probably do my paperwork and head into the firm. Good thing court’s next week.”

 “Less paperwork then?” He tied his hair back up, pulling on a pair of dark jeans. He stuffed his phone in the back pocket of his jeans before fumbling in an ornate box on the bedside table, chucking something shiny and jingly to Sam.

 “If you’re my mate - you should have keys. It’s only me and Steve-o here, so feel free to come and go as you please, just feed the cat if his bowl’s empty.” He beamed at Sam.

Sam awed and caught the keys easily, setting them on the bedside table for right now as he slid on the clean underwear and his dress pants from the night before. He laughed as he fingered his tie. “Did I seriously sleep with this on all night?” Gabriel laughed, swinging open his wardrobe, looking at his rather small collection of ties, the vast majority of which novelty for Christmas time. He finally found a plain red one and he threw it to Sam.

 “Seems like it.”

Sam pulled off the tie around his neck and slid on his dress shirt, catching the tie gracefully. “So, do you want me to drop you off at the shop so I can run back to mine?” he asked, looping the tie into a graceful Eldridge knot. Gabriel hummed in agreement and looked at himself in the bedroom mirror, pulling a dumb face. Morning ritual: done. As he did, Steve came bounding through the cat flap installed in the bedroom door and meowed at Gabriel, sitting on the end of the bed. Sam smiled at the cat and nodded. “Awesome.” He came over and wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s waist, kissing the top of his head. Gabriel grinned at Sam, leaning back into him, taking a quick look at them both in the mirror. He looked like the damn Omega, and Sam the Alpha. This would be one hell of a thing to explain. Sam grinned back, laughing softly at how ridiculous they look with the short Alpha and the tall Omega. “This is going to be so much fun,” he laughed. “I mean, it’s going to suck explaining that you’re the Alpha, but think of how much fun it will be making people think I’m the Alpha and you’re the Omega until you do some sort of dominance display and I melt.”

 “It’s gonna be great.” he beamed, disentangling himself from Sam’s long arms and scratching behind his pet’s ears before heading to the living room, pulling on his trainers. “Ready to go Samalam?”

Sam nodded, kneeling down to lace up his shoes and threw on his suit coat. “Sure thing, Baberiel,” he said with a wide grin.

 “You are the worst kind of person.” Gabriel gave Sam the most deadpan look, opening the front door. “Get the cute ass out there before I drag it back to bed and ravish it all over again.”

Sam laughed. “Oh, and you mean continue to be late to work?” he teased, almost skipping out the front door.

 “I would be late anywhere if I meant I got a piece of you.” He winked, slapping Sam’s ass playfully and he slid into the passenger seat of the car, grinning.

Sam squealed and got into the passenger side. “Of course, my cute Omega ass is too much for you to resist.”

 “Damn right.” Gabe growled quietly, and he pulled a face as they pulled up outside the café. “Okay, time to face the fire.” He said, leaning over to give Sam a soft kiss. “Meet me here at 10 sugar.”

“I will,” Sam said, kissing him back. “Deliver coffee to my office around noon? You know how I like it.” He winked.

 “Sure thing.” He hopped out the car, gave Sam a camp wave, and headed into the shop.

 “Would it kill you to be on time for once?” Cas huffed, standing behind the counter, glaring at Gabriel. The glare softened for a second, then harder again. Despite being younger, and an Omega, Castiel was taller than Gabriel. He looked tired, dark shadows under his eyes and a five o clock shadow decorating his jaw. He folded his arms, the crisp white shirt he was wearing contrasting to the navy blue of his sweater vest, and the black of the ink on his right hand and smudged on his cheek.

 “Morning to you too Cas.” Gabriel tried.

 “What did you do.” Castiel said. It wasn’t a question.

 

Sam pulled up to the flat that he and Dean shared. Squaring his shoulders, he made his way up to the apartment, where Dean was waiting. Dean was standing in the middle of the doorway, his arms crossed and his boot impatiently tapping. Four beer cans littered the end table at the end of the couch. Dr. Sexy was playing in the background, on DVR.

“Hey, Dean,” Sam said, hanging up yesterday’s suit coat. “I’m just going to change suits real quick, grab my new pens, and be on my wa-” Dean was now suddenly in Sam’s personal space and sniffing his neck.

“Samuel Lewis Winchester,” Dean growled and Sam gulped. “What the fuck did you do?”

“Uhhhh,”

 

 “Okay, Cas, listen, sit down, I’ll make a coffee, I can expl-”

 “Gabriel, shut up for once in your life.” He did. “Did you… did you mate with someone?” He asked, striding to his older brother and inhaling. Gabriel didn’t smell like himself at least, but then again he was guessing his partner had stayed the night.

 “No- I mean yes- I fucked up Cas.” Gabriel’s shoulders drooped and he wilted under the stern gaze of the younger Novak.

 

“You smell. . .” Dean inhaled his young brother’s neck again, smelling the sugar, cinnamon and whiskey tangled in with the smell of new books, pen ink, and peppermint. “Mated.”

Sam swallowed again. “Y-y-yeah?” he managed to make out of his mouth without sounding like a girl. Dean growled. He hurriedly pulled off Sam’s tie and unbuttoned his shirt, Sam fighting him every step of the way until he shrugged off the right shoulder and glaring at the mating bite that was the new decoration.

“Who is the fucking Alpha that mated my little brother?!” Dean snarled and Sam pulled on his shirt.

  
  
  


Castiel handed Gabriel a cup of hot chocolate, flipping the OPEN sign to CLOSED on the door and sat at a table with him.

 “You accidentally mated with someone?” He asked, sighing heavily. Gabriel was irresponsible, but this irresponsible?

 “Yeah. I did, it was the last customer we had, Sam. He came home with me, we got frisky, I bit him, then I realised what had happened and just… fuck Cas I don’t know what to do, Sam is great, he really is, but I’m just… I really messed up.” He drank a mouthful of the sugary drink and Cas put a hand on Gabriel’s back, trying to comfort his brother. At least Gabriel seemed to be sorry about it.

 

“WHO is it, Sammy? It better not have been Alistair, I swear to GOD if it is-”

“DEAN!” Sam finally shouted. Dean quieted. “It wasn’t Alistair. I- I lied about staying the night at the office. I was on my way home stopped by to get some coffee, and there was this cute Alpha working there, and we hit it off. I went home with him, we got frisky and. . . we accidentally mated. But. . . Dean, Gabe’s a really sweet guy, and he’s upset that it was accidental, but maybe. . . Maybe it was like Mom and Dad.”

Dean growled. “You- you are going to get changed. Then go to work. I am going to go see this Alpha who thinks it’s okay to mate my little brother.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Yeah, you do that. Dean, it was an accident. It could have happened any number of times.”

Dean glared. Sam quailed under the look and wisely escaped to his room to get changed.

Dean made his way out to the Impala and drove to the coffee shop.

 

Gabriel rubbed his face and Cas just sighed. “He’s got an older brother Cas, an Alpha. I know if someone had mated with you like that I’d be fucking pissed out of my mind, and this guy is bigger than me. Well, most people are, but you get what I mean.” He finished off the hot chocolate and took the cup back to the counter, slipping the orange apron on and tucking his biro behind his ear.  “I accidentally mated with his baby brother and I bet you he’s out for my blood.” Gabriel’s lungs forgot how to work as the door to the coffee shop burst open and a very, very angry looking man stood in the doorway.

Dean sniffed around the coffee shop. No wonder Sammy stopped here, he thought as he breathed in the coffee beans. He also smelled an Omega (unmated, possible relation to the Alpha he’s looking for) and. . . Ahhh, there’s the smell he’s looking for. He turned and glared at the two people sitting at the table. “Which one of you mated an Omega by the name of Samuel Winchester last night?” he growled.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you everyone who's reading you're wonderfull!  
> Find AJL: dragonmage  
> Find me: they-atemytailor / whodoesntlovesabriel


	4. So, Tell Me About Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean confronts Gabriel, and Sam and Gabe go out for dinner as a 'let's get to know each other' meal.

Gabriel blanched and stood up, smoothing out the apron.

 “Uhh… that would be me, Gabriel Novak.” He said at a loss of what to do. He held out his hand. Was it for the Alpha to crush, shake or use to help throw him across the room? He tried to keep his breathing steady. Sam’s brother was also huge.

Dean glared at the hand in front of him. “And what gave you the right to just. . . randomly mate my little brother?” he snarled. “You look like you could barely punch his stomach, much less be the Alpha he deserves.”

 “It was an accident.”Gabriel said pathetically. “He- Sam told me he has an umm… biting kink… and I just wanted to make him feel good… and I fucked up.” He stopped speaking, realising all he was doing was digging himself a deeper and deeper hole. He didn’t like the insinuation about the fact Gabe couldn’t be the Alpha Sam deserved however. This guy knew jack shit about him, how can he tell? 

Dean breathed in deeply. He knew that his little brother had a biting kink but c'mon Sam,  really. “Yeah, I’d say you fucked up,” Dean agreed. “Majorly.” He cracked his knuckles. “Because my baby brother would hurt me if I didn’t do at least this, the big girl that he is, I am going to give you one chance to prove yourself to be worthy of my baby brother. Fail and the outcome?” He growled. “Your head will be mounted on my wall.” Gabriel nodded frantically, very glad Dean wasn’t currently punching his face in.

 “Listen- I don’t know your name, but I want you to know that I’m not gonna hurt Sam, okay? I won’t. I have a younger brother too- his name’s Castiel,” Gabriel gestured to Cas. “And I know that I would do the same thing if someone had done what I’d done to Cas, I’d be fuming.” He sighed slowly. “Can I get you a coffee?” He asked hopefully. “I’ll pay.”

Dean nodded. “The name’s Dean. And yeah, get me a dark roast, black,” he said, easing his guard down a little bit. Gabriel nodded, hurrying behind the counter and making Dean the dark roast coffee he’d asked for. Cas stood up, straightening his sweater vest and giving Dean a small smile.

 “I’m Castiel - the younger Omega brother he mentioned.”

Dean turned and sucked in his breath. Gabriel of course forgot to mention that his little Omega brother was completely GORGEOUS. He smiled warmly and held out his hand. “I’m Dean,” he almost purred. Gabriel raised an eyebrow at the exchange, noticing a difference in the Alpha as he smiled at Cas. He scribbled Dean’s name on the cup and whistled.

 “Here ya are Dean-o, one dark roast, black.” He held it out, leaning over the counter on tiptoes. “I’m taking Sam to dinner tonight - think of anywhere he’d really like to go?”

Dean looked over at the Alpha, feeling a tad better. At least Gabriel was going to try to help his little brother. “Umm. . . there’s this seafood place he likes to go to. It’s small, quiet, and not real fancy,” he said. “It’s down by the bookstore.” Gabriel nodded, making a mental note and put the coffee down, heading back to turn the sign to OPEN.

  “Oh, Cas, I’m taking Sam some coffee at the office at lunch so you’ll have to cover front of house for half hour if I can pry you away from your taxes at shit.”

Dean laughed. “I take it you’re the manager?” he asked the Omega, taking his coffee and sipping it. He moaned. Okay. Sam, at least you found someone who can make decent coffee. Cas nodded.

 “All the paperwork is in Gabriel’s name because they wouldn’t let me buy the place due to my status. Gabriel bought it, then gave it to me. He’s a really hard worker, he does thirteen hour days because we can’t find anyone willing to work for an Omega boss.” Cas said, smiling up at Dean. Gabriel just smirked as he heard Dean make a noise around the coffee.

 “You’re welcome.” He winked at Dean.

Dean nodded, impressed. “That’s awesome, man. It really sucks, though, that you don’t get the building and shit in your name. I know how that is; Sam had a hard time getting into Alistair and Sons” Cas nodded, sitting back down at the table listening to Dean. Another few customers walked in and Gabriel went right to work, slapping on that cheerful smile, but he kept the flirty comments to a minimum today, he had Sam waiting for him this evening.

Dean flirted and talked with Cas before checking the time. “Hey, Gabe, didn’t you say you were dropping coffee off for Sam at around noon?” he asked. Gabriel checked the clock. and squeaked.

 “Oh shit yeah.” He made Sam’s coffee quickly before hopping into his car, leaving Cas to manage the shop for a little while whilst he took his mate some coffee. He pulled up outside Alistair and Sons and looked up at the pristine building, pulling off the apron he’d left wearing and dropping it into the passenger seat. He entered the building, humming softly. 

Sam was in the library, pouring over a thick law volume with paralegals bumbling about him, writing something down. He groaned and accidentally brushed his tie over his mating mark, making him give a soft squeak. Damn, was it sensitive. He gnawed at the end of his pen, thinking of all the problems that could arise from certain questions being asked from the courtroom.

Gabriel sauntered up to the counter and leant on it, winking at the cute secretary behind it.

 “Hello darlin’, can you tell me where I can find a certain Sam Winchester?” He asked, raising his eyebrows. She blushed.

 “I’ll call him for you.” She picked up her phone and called Sam, trying not to spend too long staring at Gabriel.

Sam was interrupted in his reading of an obscure Omega rights law by his phone ringing. “Winchester. Oh? Okay, thank you Barb, could you send him on back to the library? Thank you.” He grinned, happy that his mate came through for him.

 “Library.” She said with a smile and Gabriel blew her a kiss.

 “Thank you darlin’.” He headed off to the library, following the way she pointed, and he beamed when he saw Sam. “Sammy, darling, I bring you caffeine.” He bowed, holding the cup out for Sam to take.

“Oh praise,” Sam sighed, getting up and taking the coffee. “You are an angel.” He took a long drink from it and kissing the top of Gabriel’s head. “You’re alive, at least.” Gabriel grinned and stood on tiptoes to kiss Sam on the cheek.

 “Yep, he came, he yelled, he saw Cas, he melted.” Gabriel shrugged, looking around the library. “Pretty swanky place you’re working in Samalam.”

Sam huffed a laugh. “Yeah. . . He didn’t punch you or anything, did he?” he asked. “And yeah, it is.”

 “I still have my front teeth right?” Gabriel joked, leaning against Sam. There was something soothing about just standing here with Sam making conversation.

Sam laughed and hugged him. “I guess you do,” he teased back. “How has your shift been?” he asked, rubbing Gabriel’s shoulder.

 “Slow, dull, Dean’s been making goo-goo eyes at Cas all morning.” He rolled his eyes. “I should probably be letting you get back to work.”

“Probably, I gotta close this case out soon, hopefully get the sentence we want,” Sam said, kissing Gabriel’s forehead. “God, I can’t wait for court to get here.” Gabriel nodded and gave Sam’s cheek another kiss.

 “I’ll meet you tonight at 10 at the shop my dear.” Gabriel patted Sam’s cheek and swaggered out back to the shop. Seeing Sam halfway through the day made it feel all the more fast, and it was 9pm before he blinked.

 

Sam smiled happily and drank his coffee, and by 9, he had packed up and was ready to leave. Alistair gave him an indulgent smile and told Sam that he was doing great, and that the trial was going to go spectacular. Sam preened at the praise and locked up his office before heading out to the coffee shop, humming happily.

He showed up at 9:45 and walked in, breathing in deeply. “Well, doesn’t this look familiar?” he teased. Gabriel turned to look at Sam with an expression on his face that just screamed he’d got caught doing something. He slowly put down the can of whipped cream and leant on the counter.

 “Hello there sweetcheeks, you local?” He teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

Sam laughed and came over, kissing his mate’s forehead. “Perhaps,” he joked. “What were you doing, eating whipped cream from the can?” Gabriel blushed, licking some cream off his lip before nodding sheepishly.

Sam laughed. “Oh you’re such a dork, Gabriel,” he said, kissing his flushed cheeks. “Doesn’t that violate health regulations?”

 “Not when I bought the can.” Gabriel retorted, picking up the can and shaking it, squirting a small bit onto his finger and holding it out to Sam.

Sam huffed a laugh and licked his finger, grinning broadly. “I know this violates health regulations,” he teased.

 “My brother is the ‘owner’ I can violate what I want.” Gabriel said indignantly, tipping his head back and finishing off the can, throwing it into the bin. He knocked on Cas’ door and fumbled with his hands for a second, before nodding and coming back, grinning. “Cas is gonna close up again.”

Sam lit up. “Awesome. Where are we going?” he asked, grinning broadly.

 “A small seafood place near the library?” He asked, hanging up the apron and grabbing his hoodie.

Sam laughed happily. “Dean spilled that one, didn’t he?” he asked.

 “Possibly.” He grinned, heading out the shop and leaning on Sam’s car. “You lead the way, it’s your ride after all.”

Sam laughed and smacked Gabriel’s ass playfully as he made his way to the driver’s side. “Alright,” he said. Gabriel squeaked and got in the car.

 “Samstar, rude!” He playfully the smacked Sam’s thigh.

Sam laughed happily. “Only rude if it was unwanted,” he said cheekily, throwing in a wink. Gabriel rolled his eyes and relaxed, sitting up when he saw the restaurant. “Oh, I know this place!” He grinned at Sam. “I know the head chef, Ron."

“Really?” Sam laughed. “Yeah, he and Dean are great friends.” Sam parked in his usual space and got out, stretching with a yawn. Gabe got out, stretching his arms above his head and feeling his spine click.

 “C’mon then.” He held out his hand, and they walked into the place, Gabriel grinning.

Sam grinned and took Gabriel’s hand, opening the door and smiling at one of the waitresses. “Ruby, tell Ron I’m here?” he asked her sweetly.

Ruby laughed. “Of course, Sam. I’ll let him know you even have a date.”

Sam flushed and ushered Gabriel back to his usual booth towards the back of the restaurant.

 “Ruby huh? She’s cute.” Gabriel teased, sliding into the seat opposite Sam. “Right, so we should probably get to know each other a little better than where we work and our names.”

Sam laughed. “And the fact that we have protective as fuck brothers,” he added. “Right. So, I’m 26. I passed the bar three years ago. Graduated from Stanford Law four years ago. Only had two girlfriends before you. Ruby was one, it didn’t work out. The one before was Jess. She and I planned to mate, but an electrical fire exploded our apartment.” His jaw clenched and then unclenched. “Anyways, I love dogs, I’m a health food nut, I’m bi. Mom died when I was a baby, and my dad kicked me out when I presented. Fun fact, my parents also accidentally mated.” He sighed. “Ummm. . . Oh, I also enjoy working out and I am also the first Omega to win the yearly chest tournament.” Gabriel listened to Sam, heart sinking when he found out about Jess. This guy had had two girlfriends, one of which died and then he goes and accidentally mates with him. Wow he was a prick.

 “Alright, well I don’t really have anything to speak for myself about. I work in the coffee shop 9am to 10pm, get home, feed the cat and go to bed. Cas is my younger brother and we’re really close, especially after our parents kicked us out. Looked after him every way I could when we lived on the streets, raising money to get him a roof over his head. Then… well I got a small job, saved up, got Cas the shop, and we went from there.” He shrugged a little.

Sam nodded. “I work at the firm typically from 7 to 6, unless there’s a major case going on. Court days are shorter, I’m done typically by 3. It took me six months to get into Alistair and Sons after I passed my bar. I am a caffeine addict, a habit I picked up. Dean took me in when Dad kicked me out and I haven’t heard from him since I graduated.”

 “Being a caffeine addict is a good thing in my books - I’m addicted to sugary shit.” he grinned, Ruby waltzing over to the table. Gabriel didn’t like the way she looked at Sam.

Sam smiled up at Ruby. “I’m not even going to say my order,” he said to her. “You know it by heart.”

She laughed. “Yeah, yeah yeah. You want a cup of coffee with soy milk and sugar, and then you’ll go with the California roll sushi platter with a healthy side of ginger,” she said, writing it down. She looked at Gabriel. “What can I get you?”

“Can I get the same as Sammy, just with a hot chocolate instead of coffee?” He asked, moving his hand to hold Sam’s as he spoke. He really didn’t like the way she looked at Sam. Maybe it was a mating thing.

Ruby smiled and nodded. "No problem," she said noting it and walking off. Sam gave him an apologetic look. "Protective?" He teased. Gabriel blushed slightly and nodded. He was damn protective of anyone, friend, family or mate in this case.

Sam smiled brightly. “Good. Glad to know I’m in good hands,” he said, squeezing his hand. Gabriel grinned and brought Sam’s hand to his mouth, kissing the knuckles softly. Sam flushed and smiled shyly.

 “Aren’t you just precious.” Gabriel cooed with a smile. “Anyway, more stuff about me? I love Disney movies, cuddles, shitty 80s music and my cat.”

“The ‘shitty 80s music’ I’m used to, Dean’s a classic rock nut,” Sam laughed. “I am probably the most affectionate Omega you will ever meet, so cuddles are awesome. Disney movies? Yes. And your cat seems to not be an asshole to me, so I guess he’s okay.”

 “Damn right Disney movies. All about the Lion King.” He grinned. “And Steve is an asshole when he’s hungry, he’ll come wake me up at 4am just because he’s hungry.”

Sam grinned. “I’m an Aladdin fan myself,” he admitted, chuckling at the statement about the cat. “Do I ask why your cat is named Steve?”

 “Cat picked me, showed up one day and didn’t leave. He’s the closest thing to a housemate I have, and if I tell people I need to go home because Steve’s waiting it makes me sound less lonely and pathetic.” He chuckled at himself. He’d used that excuse way too many times.

Sam chuckled. “Makes sense, I guess.” He squeezed Gabriel’s hand. “Now you have a mate to go home to,” he said.

 “Do I now? I wasn’t aware my mate lived with me.” He poked his tongue out cheekily and grinned at Sam. Yep, he could get used to living with this dork. “If you’re living with me, beware, I cook and work unreasonable hours.”

“And beware, I have unpredictable work hours and cook as well,” he teased right back. “Oh, and my heats have never been on a regular cycle, SO. . .” his voice dropped low and he growled, “Be prepared.”Gabriel snorted in laughter, dragging his hand out of Sam’s to cover his face with in the utter shock of the dreadful pun.

 “You should be ashamed of yourself for that pun Samarama.” Gabriel sighed, peaking out at Sam through his fingers.

Sam giggled and thought for a moment. “Nope, not ashamed,” he grinned. “It was fantastic.”

 “I guess I’ll have to give in to your pun prowess. Luckily it’s a calm surrender after the rush of the day.” He winked, one upping Sam.

“Oh, you mean in the heat of the moment?” Sam shot back, grinning.

 “O Death, come quickly for me, for these puns hurt me too dear.” He groaned melodramatically.

“Then I guess that you should be calling out ‘turn, hellhound turn’,” he laughed.

 “Heaven knows we belong way below.” He grumbled at the hellhound comment, and he leant backwards as Ruby slid their plates onto the table.

Sam smiled thankfully at Ruby and grinned. “Saucy fellow, hence,” he teased. Gabriel rolled his eyes and picked up the chopsticks, picking up a piece of tuna and wiggling it at Sam.

 "Don't you dare quote Shakespeare in bed." He warned, before shoving the fish into his mouth.

Sam laughed happily and picked up his own chopsticks. “Awe, why not?” he asked playfully.

Gabriel glared and muttered "you know why you asshole."

Sam grinned. “What, you don’t want me to ride you to orgasm while reciting ‘Friends, Romans, countrymen, lend me your ears’?” he joked.

"If you're still articulate I'm not fucking you hard enough." Gabriel said simply, tipping some salmon onto the soy sauce on the plate.

“Fair enough,” Sam said with a laugh. “And I do like being fucked hard.” He winked across the table.

"We'll have fun when we get home then hm?" Gabriel’s voice was innocent and soft, the promise of fucking weighing heavily on his mind.  

Sam flushed and nodded. “I’d say so,” he said, piling some ginger on a sushi roll and eating it gracefully.  Gabriel finished his dinner pretty quickly, setting the chopsticks down on the side of the plate and giving Sam a sunny smile.

Sam finished his own dinner and relaxed drinking his coffee. Gabriel wiped his mouth and sipped his drink.

 “Next time you have a day off we should watch Disney films together.” He said, looking at Sam over the rim of the cup.

Sam smiled. "My next day off is Sunday" he said.

“I’ll tell Cas I’m taking the day off.” He said with a smile smile, finishing his drink. “I have dessert at home if you’d like? I made apple pie yesterday before work.”

Sam smiled and alerted Ruby that he needed the check. Gabriel pulled his wallet from his pocket and pulled out his bank card, tapping it in the table quietly as he waited for Ruby to come back.

Sam raised his brow and pulled out his own wallet. "My treat," he said. Gabriel raised his eyebrows and took Sam’s wallet out of his hands, putting it in his own pocket.

 “I beg to differ. How are you going to pay when you don’t have your wallet?” He winked and smiled at Ruby this time when she came over to them with the check and those weird complimentary chocolates.

Sam pouted, putting on his puppy dog face that he occasionally used to get what he wants. Gabriel popped a chocolate into his mouth and paid, averting his eyes from Sam’s face. From the glimpse of the face he saw, he knew he couldn’t resist those eyes and that pout. “No.” He said, unwrapping the other chocolate and putting it in Sam’s mouth. “I paid, you’re welcome.”

Sam sighed, accepting the chocolate. "You're supposed to look," he mumbled.

 “I know I am, and I know that if I looked I’d fall for that face.” He said, pinching Sam’s cheek gently and standing up. “Tell Ron Gabe came by?” He asked Ruby, a stunning smile across his face.

Ruby smiled and nodded. "Sure thing. Have a good night!" She winked and sauntered off.

Sam batted his hands away as he stood up and gently patted Gabriel's rear. "Let's get a move on short stuff"  Gabriel puffed his chest out and glared up at Sam, golden eyes twinkling.

 “Listen to me Moosey just because you tower over me doesn’t mean you can call me short stuff because I think you found out yesterday my “stuff” is anything BUT short.” He retorted to Sam’s comment and strode out of the restaurant.

"Oh are you referring to your dick?" Sam laughed. "But that's completely different, baby I can't make comments about how big it is in public that’s just not right. Then you'd have all these Omegas after you and I’ll be spending too much of my time fighting them off." Gabriel grinned at Sam.

 “Looks like I’m not the only one who’s possessive hmm?” He teased, tugging at the collar of his shirt. God it would be nice to get home and put pyjamas on.

Sam flushed. "A little," he admitted, undoing his tie.

 “Don’t be embarrassed Samshine, I like it.” He stood closer to Sam, standing on tiptoes to press a kiss against Sam’s jaw softly. “Maybe you can mark me up tonight like I did to you?”

Sam moaned. "I'd like that." He bit his lower lip. Gabriel grinned and leant on the car again.

 “You gonna unlock this so we can go home?” He teased Sam, seeing his flustering.

“Yeah, sure,” Sam said, unlocking his car, blushing. Gabriel grinned at Sam and waited for them to pull up outside the house.

 “Do you wanna do the honour of unlocking the door?”

Sam flushed again, pulling up to the house. “Sure,” he said, parking and getting out, opening Gabriel’s door for him. He unlocked the house, spinning his key ring around his finger. Gabriel came up behind Sam and grabbed his backside, hip bumping him into the house, closing the door behind him.

 “Now, do you want apple pie and ice cream before fucking?”

Sam squeaked and blushed. “Umm yeah, that sounds great,” he said, sounding a little out of breath. Gabriel winked and headed to the kitchen, pulling the apple pie from the fridge. He cut out two decent sized pieces and put them in bowls, pouring double cream over them.

 “Here you are Samaroo.”

“Thanks,” Sam said, kissing Gabriel’s cheek and beginning to eat. Gabriel smirked at Sam and had a mouthful of apple pie, groaning around it. He didn’t tell himself he was a good cook nearly enough as he should do. He made a mental note of the fact that the sprinkling of cinnamon on the apple was a good choice.

Sam ate his apple pie and ice cream quickly but savored every bite. A good choice of mate, Sam- he can make good coffee AND bake. Gabriel put his bowl in the sink before tipping his finger in the pot of cream and licking it off slowly, savouring the taste.

Sam came up behind Gabriel and breathed down hotly into his ear, his hands travelling south towards the Alpha’s belt.Gabriel purred quietly and leant backwards into Sam, tipping his head back to rest on Sam’s chest. “Yes Samalam?” He whispered.

“Need you, Gabe,” Sam murmured softly, starting to slowly undo his belt. Gabriel chuckled and exhaled slowly, letting Sam undo his belt.

 “Someone’s needy.” He teased, moving a hand up to tangle in Sam’s hair. “Wanna move this to the bedroom? Or shall I just bend you over the kitchen counter?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!  
> Find AJL: dragonmage  
> Find me: they-atemytailor / whodoesntlovesabriel


	5. Sometimes Dessert Isn't The Sweetest Part of the Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so much smut you have 0 idea

Sam shuddered and moaned, tilting his head back happily. Both sounded very appealing, and he felt a gush of fresh slick. “Ey Sammy?” Gabriel tugged on Sam’s hair gently, before turning around and pushing Sam against the kitchen table. “Answer me Omega.” he growled, ducking his head to nip at Sam’s exposed neck.

Sam moaned even louder, offering his neck up pleadingly to his Alpha. “Alpha, please, fuck me,” he begged. Dominance displays always got him soaked and begging. Gabriel smirked

 “Get into the bedroom.” He growled, nipping Sam’s earlobe and grabbing his ass before letting him go, standing back to admire the turned on Omega on his kitchen table. Sam whimpered and obeyed, his skin hot and flushed and soaking another pair of boxers as he scrambled to the bedroom. Gabriel followed Sam, smirking the whole time, kicking the door closed.

 “Tell me Sam, what do you want me to do to you? And if you just say fuck you’re going to get spanked. I want to know in detail what you want.” He toed off his trainers, pulling off his tshirt and throwing it into a corner of the room. Sam whimpered and mewled in need. Now was not the time to be talking, Gabriel, he needs to be fucked and frankly he doesn’t care how he gets fucked. Gabriel sat beside Sam on the bed, stroking his face and undoing his shirt buttons with one hand.

 “Talk to me baby.” He purred, trailing his fingers along Sam’s hot skin. Sam shivered and mewled, arching his back into Gabriel’s fingers. He really had an idea of what he wants the Alpha to do to him, but for the life of him he couldn’t vocalize it. Gabriel grinned, pushing the shirt off Sam’s shoulder and he brushed his fingers over the mating bite, feeling a twinge of pleasure run through him as he did.

 “Do you want to ride me baby?” He asked, biting down on his lower lip. Sam moaned and arched his back even more as Gabriel brushed his fingers over the mating bite, giving a loud cry of pleasure. His thought process temporarily went offline. Gabriel bit back a moan, bending down to kiss the mating bite, then sucking on it gently, making the skin around it go a similar shade of purple. Sam panted, his cock straining against his pants as gush after gush of slick poured out of him like a fountain, his hips bucking into the air. Sighing softly against Sam’s shoulder, Gabriel reached down, undoing Sam’s pants and rubbing his palm against Sam’s- his- boxers. “Sam, I asked you if you wanted to ride me. I’d like an answer.” He nipped the skin on Sam’s shoulder, enjoying the way that Sam came undone under his hands. Sam honestly knew how to speak. He knows he’s been taught- his first word was Dean- but for the life of him, he couldn’t get the words out. He did, however, as much as he wanted to ride Gabriel, it wasn’t what he wanted right now. He shook his head, whimpering and bucking into Gabriel’s hand. Gabriel bit down over the mark again with a loud groan and squeezed Sam’s erection. “Do you want me to fuck you Sam? Now you know my name you can scream it as you cum… fuck I’d love to hear my name come from those lips.” Sam moaned and gasped, bucking and squirming underneath of Gabriel. He nodded his head rapidly in answer to his Alpha’s question. Gabriel grinned.

 “Take your trousers and underwear off. Now.” He growled in Sam’s ear, already pushing his own off and reaching into the drawer in his bedside table for a foil packet. “Because I am going to fuck you until you see stars.” Sam nearly fell off the bed in his haste to obey, his long limbs getting tangled up as he shoved his pants and underwear off. Gabriel chuckled, rolling the condom on and grabbing Sam’s hips, yanking him towards him. “You ready baby?” 

_“Alphaaaaa,_ ” Sam whimpered, bucking his hips. His eyes were dilated to the point that the black pupil was almost the only thing visible in his eyes. Gabriel grinned at Sam before fully sheathing himself inside, a loud moan escaping him. Sam felt way too good to be true around him, so fucking tight and wet. Sam moaned and bucked in his hips. A low whine escaped from his throat, long and pathetic in its need. Gabriel pulled all the way out before snapping his hips back forward into Sam, groaning loudly, fingers digging into Sam’s hips so hard he was sure he was going to leave bruises. Sam whined and whimpered, writhing underneath of Gabriel. Gabriel breathed out slowly as he set a rhythm, pounding into Sam hard, letting go of one hip to grip Sam’s hair tightly.

 “So fucking wet for me baby, so goddamn wet.” He purred out praise for Sam, watching his reaction. Sam whimpered and tilted his head back into his hand. Gabriel let a out that was pure want and slammed in harder, trying to find the perfect angle. Sam whined and whimpered even louder, shouting when Gabriel hit just the right angle. Gabriel grinned and kept going, hitting Sam’s prostate every single time, leaning down to bite Sam’s nipple as he himself bit back a moan. Sam shouted on each pass, arching his back into Gabriel’s mouth. Gabriel smirked and bit down again, rolling the nub on his tongue.

 “Go on Sammy, scream my name, no one can hear you I promise.” He coaxed, the hand in his hair becoming soft, stroking his hair.

“Alpha. . . _Gabe_ ,” Sam whimpered, shouting again at the pass. Gabriel nearly lost control right there and then as Sam whimpered his name. Seeing an Omega the size of Sam making a noise that small was just… damn. He clenched his jaw, feeling the heat in his stomach rising.

 “Fuck, Sam, you do that again and I’m gonna fuckin’ explode.”

“Please, Alpha,” Sam managed to whimper, his own heat pooling low in his belly. Gabriel choked out a cry of “Sam,” and he bit down on Sam’s shoulder again, right over last night’s bite, sending an extra wave of pleasure through him.

Sam exploded with a loud cry of “ _ALPHA!!!_ ” and clasped onto Gabriel tightly. Jesus Christ that’s hot, Gabriel thought, and he held onto Sam as his Omega trembled through his orgasm.

 “I got you baby, it’s okay.” He whispered. Sam trembled and whimpered through his orgasm, mewling for his Alpha. “It’s okay baby, I got you, I got you.” He whispered, pulling out of Sam and holding his Omega close, petting Sam’s hair and peppering his face with kisses. Sam eventually calmed down, ending up limp in his Alpha’s arms, breathing heavily. Gabriel held onto Sam, reached to his bedside table for some tissues, and he cleaned Sam and himself up before tugging Sam back into his arms, cradling his Omega against his chest, kissing his forehead.  “There we go.” He purred, humming a quiet tune. Sam cooed and nuzzled into his chest. Gabriel smiled, running a hand through Sam’s hair, petting him. “Good boy.” He whispered, resting his cheek on the top of Sam’s head, the smell of books and peppermints making him feel sleepy. Sam purred softly at the praise, nosing his way to Gabriel’s neck and sighing happily, the smell of cinnamon and sugar washing over him and soothing him. Gabriel’s hands made their way to Sam’s shoulder blades, and he slowly gave his partner a massage, humming quiet songs as he did, soothing Sam.

Sam cooed and sighed happily at the massage. “Two more days until my day off, and three until this trial,” he whispered.

 “Mhm, and then we can spend a whole day together.” He mumbled into Sam’s hair, nuzzling at Sam’s hair.

Sam sighed happily. “Mhm.” He nuzzled more into Gabriel. Gabriel held Sam close, exhaling slowly.

 “Do you wanna get some sleep Samski?” He murmured, rubbing Sam’s back softly.

Sam sighed and nuzzled into his Alpha and nipped his neck. “Ish.”

 “How do you want to get some sleep...ish.” Gabriel chuckled, tipping his head back at the small nip.

“I wanna stay up and cuddle, maybe fuck again,” Sam said, nipping his neck again happily.

 “Someone’s insatiable.” Gabriel tickled Sam’s ribs lightly, purring at the nipping.

Sam squeaked and squirmed, nipping again. “I have a relatively higher than normal sex drive for an Omega,” he confessed. “Think about what I’m like during my heats.”

 “Do you have any idea when your heat is gonna hit?” He asked, breathing getting a little harder as Sam nipped at his neck. “Cause if you’re gonna need constant attention I need to find someone to cover my shifts.” His fingers found the soft hair on the nape of Sam’s neck and he tugged slightly.

Sam shrugged. “It should be hitting soon, but stress tends to prolong it. So, maybe before the trial. Maybe after. I pray to God that it’s after.”

 “Do you think Dean would be willing to cover my shifts for the worst few days of your heat?” He asked, thinking. He needed to find someone who was willing to work for Cas, and most people (Alpha or Omega) weren’t willing to. “I need someone who’ll work for Cas and listen to him.”

Sam mulled it over. “He could probably pull some strings at the shop,” he agreed. “I’ll ask him tomorrow.”

 “Thank you sweetie.” Gabriel grinned, kissing the tip of Sam’s nose softly, before marvelling how he’d landed himself such an attractive mate.

“You’re welcome darling,” Sam purred, scrunching his nose up at the kiss. Gabriel chuckled and kissed Sam’s nose again softly.

 “Cute little Omega.”

“I am not cute,” Sam pouted, looking up at Gabriel.

 “Yes, yes you are.” He kissed Sam’s pout affectionately.

“Nuh uh,” Sam protested.

 “I am your Alpha Sam, and I say, yes, you’re a cutie Omega.” Gabe said, tickling Sam again.

Sam squeaked again and squirmed. “Nuuuu!!!” Gabriel gigged, tickling Sam more, finding the sensitive spot right on his ribs that made Sam flail about.

Sam squawked and flailed, nearly falling off the bed. Gabriel laughed louder, catching Sam as he was about to fall off. “Woah there Sammy.” He giggled and held onto Gabriel, nuzzling into him. He tugged him back onto the bed and cuddled him tightly. “This Sam is mine.”

Sam giggled and nuzzled into Gabriel. “I’m fine with that,” he purred. “My Gabe.”  Gabriel gave Sam a gentle kiss and stroked his cheek softly, thumb brushing Sam’s bottom lip.

Sam sighed and kissed him back, nibbling on his thumb. Gabriel whimpered quietly before going a little pink at the noise. The Omega raised an eyebrow at him, doing another soft nibble. Gabriel whimpered again, pulling his fingers back slowly from Sam’s mouth.

 “You know exactly what you’re doing.”

Sam smirked. “Yeah? So?” he asked cheekily. Gabriel blushed and rubbed his cheek with the back of his hand.

 “You’re teasin’ me Samster.” He chuckled, nibbling on his bottom lip.

Sam shrugged. “I do that,” he said casually. Gabriel poked Sam’s nose and rolled his eyes.

 “God kiddo, you’re gonna be the death of me you are.”

“Yeah, because of fantastic sex,” Sam teased. Gabriel chuckled, holding his Omega close.

 “Can I get a longer list of your kinks? Last time I asked you were already pretty far gone.” He winked at Sam playfully, ruffling his hair.

Sam chuckled softly. “Umm. . . Okay. Dominance displays, biting, some spanking- hand only, um, dirty talk, food play, bondage, sensory deprivation, and stimulation play. So, like, get me overly sensitive.” Gabriel purred as Sam spoke, nuzzling his hair.

 “Well, I’m pretty damn sure I can supply off all them.” He chuckled darkly.

Sam shivered and mewled happily. “I, umm. . . “ he blushed furiously, cutting himself off.

 “Yeeees Sam?” Gabe asked, tipping Sam’s chin up to look at him. “Tell me.”

Sam swallowed. “It’s, um, really, um. . . “ He blushed even more.

 “Samalam, if you don’t tell me, I’m going to tickle it out of you.” He warned, his free hand making it’s way to rest on his ribs.

Sam squeaked and moved out of the way of the hand. “Fine! Fine! Only if you promise that you won’t think I’m some sort of freak,” he warned. Gabriel crossed his heart and pressed a small kiss to Sam’s forehead, waiting. What the heck could this kink be?

Sam opted to stare up at the ceiling as he spoke, his blush coloring his neck and chest now as well. “I, um, have a small bloodplay kink?” he squeaked out. Oh God, his mate’s going to think he’s a fucking _FREAK_.

 “Oh do you now?” Gabriel purred, nipping at Sam’s ear harder than he had done before, hands sliding off Sam’s ribs to rest on his waist. “Well Sammy, I can honestly say I’ve never played around with that so you’re gonna have to teach me.” He winked at Sam. Well, whatever floats his boat.

Sam shivered and moaned at the nip on his ear. “You. . . you don’t think that’s weird or nothing?” he asked. Gabriel shook his head, nipping his ear again harder, hands sliding down to Sam’s hips.

 “Whatever gets you goin’ kiddo, I’m not one to judge.” He purred quietly in Sam’s ear, digging his nails into Sam’s hips.

Sam moaned and squirmed in Gabriel’s lap, hissing happily at the nails digging into his hipbones. “Oh. . .” Gabriel chuckled at Sam’s reaction, mouthing along Sam’s defined jaw, placing small kisses here and there. He winked at Sam before entwining one hand in his hair, tugging it hard.

Sam gasped and moaned, allowing his Alpha to expose his throat. “Forgot about the hair pulling,” he managed to say.

 “Good thing I didn’t.” Gabriel nipped at Sam’s throat before sucking a dark purple lovebite right above Sam’s collarbone. “Mine.” He growled, the sound coming from deep in his throat.

Sam mewled and moaned, shivering happily at the growl. “Alpha, please,” he moaned. Gabriel was pleased by the response he was getting from Sam and he nipped over Sam’s pulse point.

 “What do you want baby?” He whispered against Sam’s skin, his free hand moving up to stroke Sam’s chest, brushing lightly over his nipple.

Sam whimpered at the nip, his eyes fluttering happily. “Need you, Alpha, please,” he begged.

 “Tell me Sam, what do you want? Other than me.” He kissed Sam’s neck gently, sliding down to kiss Sam’s nipple. “How about I show you my lack of a gag reflex?”

Sam’s eyes widened and whimpered, nibbling on his lower lip.

 “Is that a yes?” Gabriel chuckled, nipping Sam’s lowest rib. “Cause if it is, I need to hear you say Yes Alpha.” He looked up at Sam, golden eyes shining. Sam whimpered even louder, arching his back up into his Alpha’s waiting mouth. Somehow, while the idea of Gabriel blowing him was indeed something he wanted, it wasn’t what he was craving, and he shook his head, moaning. “What do you want Sam? C’mon baby I’m not a mind reader, you gotta talk to me.” he grinned, licking a hot stripe back up to Sam’s neck, tangling his fingers in Sam’s hair and pulling again. “If you don’t tell me I’ll tie you up, put a cock ring on you and blow you until you tell me.” His voice had that powerful deep quality again as he looked right into Sam’s eyes.

Sam downright quivered as he listened to Gabriel. And as appealing as that punishment sounded, and part of what he wanted, he didn’t want that at the moment.

“Tie me up. . .” he managed to rasp, attempting to steady his breathing. “Bite and s-s-spank me, oh God, Alpha, then fuck me, please!!” Gabriel grinned. That was better. Gabriel loved it when his partner was vocal, the louder and the more liberal the usage of his name the better he found. He bit down on Sam’s lower lip - hard.

 “Then rolls over and get on all fours.”

Sam whimpered and did exactly that, nearly kicking Gabriel in the face in his haste to comply. He arched his back, waving his rear tantalizingly in the air for his Alpha. Gabriel bit his lip and knelt up behind Sam, handcuffing him to the bed and dragging a soft black cloth from the bedside drawer and tying it over Sam’s eyes. He tugged Sam’s hair again.

 “Safe word sweetie?” He asked, kissing Sam’s shoulder blades.

Sam whimpered and squirmed, his vision completely obscured and arousing him even more. “P-p-pineapple,” he stammered. He’s never been asked his safe word before. Gabriel nodded and began to give Sam a massage, fingers playing over the muscles, grinding slowly against Sam.

 “You’re so damn gorgeous Sam, fuck, all tied up in front of me like this.” Sam mewled, arching his back into Gabriel’s fingers, panting. “Such a good boy.” Gabriel purred, reaching under the bed to find a small plug for Sam, running it down his spine lightly. “I’m gonna enjoy teasing you Sammy, watching you fall apart under me.” Sam shivered and moaned, the praise zinging through him and going straight to his cock. He was positively drenched, even more so than earlier. Gabriel chuckled, leaning over to lick Sam’s hole lightly, groaning quietly. “You even taste amazing Sam.” He crooned, slipping his middle finger into his Omega. Sam gasped and pushed back onto his Alpha’s finger, trying to drive it deeper into him. Gabriel pulled his finger out instantly and smacked Sam’s ass, hard. “Still.” He growled, teasing the tip of plug against Sam. Sam gasped and moaned at the smack, biting his lower lip to prevent himself from shoving himself onto the plug. “ _Good boy_.” He whispered, pressing a kiss against the reddening skin as he slowly pushed the plug into Sam, licking his lips. “God Sam, you’re such a good boy for me.” Sam preened at the praise and moaned, whimpering as the plug was slowly inserted. When it was finally in, Gabriel gave it a small twist, enjoying the way Sam shivered, and he spanked Sam again, harder this time, no reason other than he enjoyed the reaction it got him. Sam gasped and moaned again, pushing his rear out and up more. His bound hands grasped the bedsheets.  “Sam…” Gabriel drawled quietly, voice taking on a dangerous edge. “I thought I told you to be still.” His hand made a fist in Sam’s hair, tugging backwards roughly. “Don’t disobey me omega.” he whispered into Sam’s ear.

Sam mewled and gasped loudly. “Alpha, please, need more,” he babbled. “Need you more, Alpha, please.” He couldn’t help but give his ass a little enticing wiggle. Gabriel spanked Sam harder as he wiggled, tightening his grip on Sam’s hair.

 “If you don’t obey me, I won’t fuck you.” He snarled, biting Sam’s earlobe, running his nails down Sam’s back. “Don’t. Move.”

Sam shivered and moaned, trying to still his quivering in anticipation body. “Y-y-y-yes, Alpha,” he rasped.

 “Good boy.” He reached down, twisting the plug inside Sam, kissing his shoulders and checking the blindfold was tied tight enough. “So fucking pretty.” He kissed Sam’s back, admiring a swirling dragon tattoo that looped over his left hip and he trailed his fingers along it. Sam shivered as he felt Gabriel’s fingers trailing along his tattoo, a souvenir from a drunk night with Dean the day after he passed the bar. He loved it, though, and he felt sad that he couldn’t show it off more. Gabriel gave it a soft kiss and gently starting pulling the plug out. “I’m gonna fuck you now Sam, would you like that?” He smiled, knowing what Sam was going to say.

“Yes, Alpha, please,” Sam whined. He smiled kissing between Sam’s shoulder blades.

“Good boy.” He praised again, ripping a foil packet and protecting himself before teasing Sam with the tip. “You’re allowed to move now.” Sam moaned and thrust himself backwards, impaling himself on his cock. Gabriel hissed in pleasure, running his hands down Sam’s back and thrust in hard, closing his eyes. Sam moaned wantonly and kept pushing back on Gabriel's cock needing and wanting him to go harder, faster, anything. He bit his lip and pulled out, slamming back into Sam hard, purring at the sound of his Omega’s moaning. _God_ Sam sounded good. 

Sam cried out in pleasure arching his back and ground his ass against Gabriel's hips. God it felt so good he needed wanted more. "Alpha" he begged.  Gabriel twisted a hand in Sam’s hair and pulled as he found himself a good rhythm, fucking Sam roughly, panting the whole time.

 “This what you want baby?” He asked, tugging slightly harder.

"Uh huh" Sam whimpered, squirming in his cuffs and blindfold, his lips ruby red. Gabriel grinned and pounded into Sam. It felt so good it should be damn illegal, but Gabriel was so glad it wasn’t. Sam whimpered and mewled underneath of the Alpha rocking back on his hips into Gabriel, clawing the bed sheets and desperate for everything Gabriel can give him. Gabriel pulled back, nearly all the way out, teasing Sam, before pushing back, groaning at the warmth. He reached round, wrapping his fingers around Sam’s cock and started stroking, matching his own pace.

Sam whined and mewled as his cock was stroked, rocking back and panting. "Alpha" he whimpered.

 “Such a good little omega.” Gabriel praised, jerking Sam off as he felt himself teetering on the edge. “Come for me baby.” Sam came at Gabriel's command, arching his back and screaming his name loudly. Feeling Sam come on command pushed Gabriel over the edge and he came too, hips stuttering and he shuddered in pleasure, resting his forehead between his lover's shoulders. Sam mewled and all but collapsed on the bed worn out. Gabriel pulled out, grabbing some more tissues to clean them both up with and laid down beside Sam, unclipping the handcuffs and slipping the blindfold off Sam, kissing his forehead before opening his arms for Sam to crawl into. Sam whimpered and made his way to his Alpha before he nuzzled into his chest. 

 “Better?” He asked with a soft smile. Sam nodded nuzzling into the Alpha more feeling safe and warm. Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam, dragged the covers up around them both, pressing a kiss into Sam’s hair. “Sleep.” He whispered. Sam was already half asleep by the time Gabriel whispered the soft order. Giving a quiet mewl of contentment he drifted off to sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading you're all great!! <3  
> Find AJL: lucifers-a-subby-sub   
> Find me: pumpkinspicegabriel / whodoesntlovesabriel


	6. Square Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GabeSam fluff, Gabriel has a little bit of a square off, and Sam explains the case he's working on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Rape mention.

Morning came too fast for Gabriel’s liking and he shut off the alarm, finding Sam still wrapped around him like an octopus. He chuckled and ran a gentle hand through Sam’s hair, not wanting to wake him. am moaned softly in his sleep nuzzling into Gabriel. Gabe smiled, kissing Sam's forehead. _How did he end up with such a perfect mate?_ Sam yawned and slowly woke up, blinking blearily.  He made a noise of happiness and cuddled closer.

 "Good morning sleepy head." He looked over at his alarm clock, really not wanting to get up.

Sam mewled happily. "Morning" he rumbled, nosing Gabriel's neck. Gabriel closed his eyes, inhaling the heady scent of books and peppermint, a hand resting on Sam’s hip. Sam sighed happily and inhaled the soothing scent of cinnamon and whiskey.

 "Sleep well?" He nosed Sam's hair softly.

"Mhm" Sam purred. "You?"

 "As good as I get." He kissed Sam's hair. "I hate to break it to you but I think my brother will kill me if I'm late to work again." He dragged himself out if bed unwillingly. Sam laughed and watched his mate, lounging like a large cat on the bed.

He begrudgingly got dressed, leaning down to kiss Sam again gently.

 "I'll see you this evening?"

Sam smiled brightly. "Most likely," he admitted. "You're closer to the firm and I'm going to run to mine after work to pack an overnight bag." He winked.

 "Good idea. You have keys, let yourself in and just feed Steve." He blew Sam a kiss as he hurried out the door. Fuck it was chilly. When he finally got to the shop he made himself a hot chocolate and after some deliberation he added a small squirt of peppermint syrup. He sipped it pensively. Perfect.

Sam got up and got dressed before making his way down to the firm wishing for Gabriel's coffee. Gabriel hummed as customers came in . As lunchtime rolled around he was preparing to take Sam coffee when a big guy walked in, looking at Gabriel hungrily. Fuck off Gabriel thought to himself. Sam came into the shop around noon and saw the big guy. This male reeked of alpha. He skirted around him and smiled happily at Gabriel.  "Hey there," he said sitting on the counter to kiss his Alpha's cheek. "Good shift?" Gabriel beamed when Sam walked in, nearly choking on the amount of Alpha pheromones the other dude was spewing.

 "Usual babe?" He purred, running a hand over Sam’s jacket.

"Of course, add another shot of espresso," Sam said with a laugh. "Thanks darling." Gabriel turned his back, humming as he made the drink, sprinkling some cinnamon on the top. As he handed it to Sam, Cas emerged from the office looking disheveled. The smell of Alpha increased as Cas - a clearly unmated Omega - entered room. Gabriel bristled.

Sam beamed and kissed Gabriel's cheek. "Thank you Thank you much baby" he purred. He took a sip opting to stay because of the Alpha and the way he was eyeing Cas.

"Care to take a quickie with me?" Sam asked. "So i'm not leaning over the counter." Cas waved Gabriel away from the counter, and he sat Sam, their knees touching. Gabriel didn't like the way the other Alpha's voice crooned as he ordered. He stiffened, letting a quick wave of pheromones go. He was the stronger of the two, plus this was his territory.

Sam looked anxiously at the counter, letting off distressed pheromones. He hated it when Alphas prey on Omegas like Castiel. Castiel took his order and handed the Alpha the cup, and Sam watched his fingers linger too long on Cas’. Gabriel could smell a twinge of fear from Cas, and the anxiousness from his own mate and he stood up, striding back to the counter and hip bumping Cas out of the way.

 “That’s $3.50.” He said monotonously, staring the other Alpha down. It was one thing to be filling the café with his pheromones, and another to be making his brother feel scared, but the anxiety coming off Sam was thick enough to cut with a knife and enough was enough.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief when Gabriel moved Cas out of the way. He smiled at the other Omega and sipped his coffee. The guy growled at Gabriel, taking the coffee. Gabriel stood his ground, shoulders set. Sure he was bigger, but Gabriel was probably stronger.

Sam was once again turned on. But then again that's what he gets for loving when his Alpha goes into Alpha mode and he felt a gush of slick. Oops... well it was the first time he had been aroused at work. Gabriel leant on the counter and whispered.

"I think you need to leave." His eyes were dark and he didn't stop staring until the other Alpha left when he relaxed, boyish grin spreading across his face.

Sam breathed another sigh of relief and relaxed, smiling at Gabriel’s boyish delight. "Asshole." He muttered, grabbing he and Sam a muffin before sitting down. "You okay?" He asked, directing the question to both omegas.

Sam nodded. “Yeah, I’m good,” he said, directing one of his award winning smiles at his mate. Cas  nodded too and Gabriel grinned. Kept both his boys safe - that was what mattered. Sam leaned over the table and kissed Gabriel’s cheek.

Gabriel blushed and kissed Sam's cheek back gently.  "How's the case going?"

Sam smiled. “It’s going really well. As long as the defense doesn’t have their act together- which they probably won’t- we should be able to get maximum sentencing for this guy. Trial shouldn’t take long, anyways- the defendant is being an absolute idiot and is representing himself, and isn’t calling any witnesses. We only have two witnesses, eye witnesses, and the victim opted to not take the stand. Which is probably wise.”

"Oh, at least you'll get the sentence you want." He munched a mouthful of muffin.  "Omega hate crime?”

Sam nodded. “Alpha-Omega. Unmated Omega was walking home alone, well known Alpha sees Omega, tries to strike up conversation. Omega turns Alpha down. Alpha begins yelling Omega centric slurs at him. Omega starts to run, scared. Alpha catches up with the Omega and proceeds to beat, rape, and degrade the Omega. Alpha was scared off by a Beta, who turned out to be the Omega’s older brother, who had heard his brother’s screams. There was no mating, and the Omega is well on the road to recovery.” He tore off a piece of muffin and placed it in his mouth.

"Fuck... the world's so shit to Omegas, I don't get it."  He shook his head, chewing on the muffin.

“Something that one of my Omega Rights professors mentioned back when I was at Stanford was that society is always shit towards those that can produce children. If you take a look at most cultures, which are patrilineal in nature- or, in our case, Alpha in nature- women and Omegas are the ones who get treated the worse and something almost subhuman,” Sam said, shrugging. “Matrilineal, or Omega dominant cultures- are rare and women and Omegas are pretty much worshipped.”  Gabriel listened to Sam, nodding as he spoke.

"Sometimes I realise how much of an asshole I'm not - I'm actually decent to Omegas."

Sam smiled. “I know you are,” he said, running his fingers through his hair. He checked the time. “Alright, I should be heading back, I got to finish formulating my line of questioning of the defendant.” He stood up and smoothed out his dark brown suit jacket. “I’ll come pick you up after work, okay?” he asked, bending over to kiss the top of Gabriel’s head. Gabriel nodded, waving as Sam left before ruffling Cas' hair.  

 "You okay Cassie?" He asked, smiling at his brother.

 "Can you get me a coffee black?" He asked, rubbing his face.

 "Coming right up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!!! I know this one is shorter than the others, and the next one will be too, but we're getting up to something good ;)  
> Find AJL: lucifers-a-subby-sub  
> Find me: pumpkinspicegabriel / whodoesntlovesabriel


	7. Normal Day In The Life Of Gabriel and Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> literally what the title says, short and sweet. BE PREPARED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER THOUGH :)

Sam went back to the firm and worked until 9:30, finally satisfied with his line of questioning. He would’ve stayed longer, but at 9:30, Alistair poked his head in.

“Winchester, what are you still doing here?” the older Alpha asked. He leaned against the doorframe of Sam’s modest office.

Sam turned and gave a sheepish smile. “I’ve been working on the line of questioning for the case, trial’s Monday,” he said.

“And you have a day off tomorrow, and you don’t think I’ve noticed that one of my best lower level lawyers is finally mated?” Alistair retorted, and Sam blushed. “Go home to your mate, Sam. You’ll be fine. Yeah, this is your first big case, but I put you on it for a reason. So get home to your mate, stay there, and after the trial? Yeah, you’re staying home until the following morning.”

Sam gaped. Alistair chuckled. “Get your ass going, Winchester. I’m sure your mate is eager to see you.”

Sam blushed and obediently packed up. “Thank you, Alistair,” he said.

Alistair grinned. “No problem, Sam.” Sam bolted for the door before Alistair could tell him to go again. He ran by his place and Dean was waiting.

“How have you been?” Dean asked.

“Good. Been getting to know my mate,” Sam replied. “I’m staying at his house until at least the trial’s over. Gabriel’s good.”

“I know he is, it’s just.” Dean sighed and stood up, wrapping his arms around his little brother. “I worry about you, ya know? I mean, you’re a freak of nature and now mated and all, but you’re still an Omega. And one in the public eye. I worry.”

Sam groaned. “Chick flick moment, Dean. Now let me go, so I can pack.”

Dean laughed. “Bitch.”

“Jerk,” Sam shot back, going into his room and packing up a few suits, ties, underwear, and a few. . . necessities. Just in case he went into heat and Gabriel wasn’t home. He made his way out, waving bye to Dean before heading to the coffee shop, pulling up at 9:55.

He walked in and kissed the top of Gabriel’s head from over the counter. “Hey, babe.” Gabriel looked up, smiling at the sight of Sam and the overnight bag slung over his shoulder.

 “Hello there my dear.” He kissed Sam’s cheek and handed the coffee he was making the cute blonde girl leaning on the end of the counter. “Sam, this is Jo, Jo, this is the guy I was telling you about.” He said. Jo waved, sipping the coffee. “Jo is gonna start taking shifts for me - meaning I don’t work myself to the bone.” He was so damn grateful he’d found Jo.

Sam beamed broadly. “Nice to meet you, Jo,” he said happily. He looked at Gabriel. “You ready to go?” he asked.

 “Yep, lemme tell Cas I’m leaving.” He headed into the office. “Cas? I’ma head off with Sam now.” Cas’ head was on the desk, and he could hear soft snoring. Gabriel chuckled and walked over, wrapping his arms under his brother and picking him up bridal style. Cas grumbled, hiding his face in Gabe’s chest, the corner of his glasses digging in slightly.

 “Sam, I’m gonna drive Cas home. You follow me and we’ll go to mine together.” he said as he reemerged from the office with the sleeping manager.

Sam awed and laughed. “Sounds good,” he said, beaming. Gabriel eased Cas into the car and drove him to his apartment, carrying him in. The place was bare but it didn’t need a lot of stuff, mainly because he spent all his damn time at the café. Gabriel carefully put Cas in his bed, brushing his hair from his forehead and placing a soft kiss on his hairline, taking his glasses off. He scribbled a note and left it on the kitchen table that said something along the lines of “Take the damn day off” and left the car keys, heading back down to Sam. “Damn child doesn’t take any time off.”

Sam laughed and kissed Gabriel. “I feel like Alistair said the same exact thing to me earlier,” he said. “After the trial ends, I’m not allowed back in the office until the Monday after.” He winked at Sam cheekily.

 “I’m am so glad I found Jo. Means I can stay off with you.” He got into Sam’s car, stretching out, wincing as his shoulders crunched.

Sam smiled and pulled out of Cas’s driveway, driving back to Gabriel’s . “A fucking men,” he said. Gabriel grinned, leaning back in the car, thinking about how damn lucky he’d gotten to end up with Sam. Sure it’d been an accidental mating, but still, he and Sam seemed to just…  click.

Sam soon pulled up to Gabriel’s cracking his neck as he killed the engine. “Home sweet home,” he murmured softly.

 “You wanna move in?”

Sam looked at Gabriel and smiled. “Well, it’d be kind of weird for me to live in two places at once. That, and I’d rather live with my mate than my brother,” he said casually. “I mean, if it’s too soon or whatever, just let me know.”  

 “If it was too soon Samshine I wouldn’t have asked.” He winked, getting out the car and opening the door, being greeted by Steve meowing loudly and leaping off the floor to curl up around his shoulders. “Yes hello Steve. Did Sammy not feed you this morning?”

Sam frowned. “I fed him before I went back to the firm around lunchtime,” he said, scratching behind the cat’s ears.

 “Then he’s being an attention whore.” Gabriel chuckled as the cat rubbed his face on Gabe’s ear, purring loudly.

“Like someone else you know?” Sam teased, kissing the top of his mate’s head.

  “Yeah, you.” He winked playfully, heading into the kitchen to rustle them up some dinner.

Sam laughed and patted Gabriel’s ass as he went into the kitchen. “Let me go set my things up in the bedroom,” he said. Just over an hour later Gabriel had made a shepherd’s pie and they were sitting at the table eating in silence. Gabriel scrunched his nose up. Not the best thing he’d ever made, could have used more butter in the potatoes.

 “Sorry it’s sub par.” He said, taking his empty plate to the sink. “I’ll make it better next time, I dunno what went wrong really.”

Sam smirked. “Maybe you were distracted,” he teased, coming up behind him to place his own empty plate in the sink. “Better than the Ramen Dean would’ve made.” He kissed his cheek.

 “Yeah, distracted by the gorgeous Omega that was sitting on my sofa playing with my cat.” He grinned, turning around to stroke Sam’s cheek. “You okay after that dude in the shp earlier? You seemed nervous.”

Sam nodded, nuzzling into Gabriel’s hand. “Yeah. Really strong pheromones like that can make me nervous,” he admitted softly. “Especially when another Omega is involved. I can handle myself, but I wasn’t sure about Cas.”

 “Don’t you worry about Cas.” He soothed, tucking Sam’s hair behind his ear. “No one touches Cas. If they do, I know, and they end up with a broken nose. At least the last guy did.” He smiled up at Sam. He and Cas had only had each other for years since Gabriel’s father threw Cas out, and Gabriel went too. He’d protected Cas on the streets. No one touched the Novak omega.

Sam smiled and kissed his forehead. “Okay,” he said.

 “And anyone who even dares look at you wrong will get the same treatment.” Gabriel hopped up and sat on the kitchen counter, snaking his arms round Sam’s neck.

Sam smiled and wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s waist. “Sounds good to me, but I do know how to take care of myself,” he said.

 “I know. But as your Alpha I’m obliged to kick the shit out of anyone who’s mean to you.” He said with a smile, kissing Sam’s nose.He smiled and kissed Gabriel. He kissed back with a small purr. “Cake?” He asked hopefully.

Sam laughed softly. “Sure, we can have some cake,” he said. “What flavour?”

 “I have chocolate cake.” He said, grinning. “I made some the other day. Yes, I spend most of my time working or baking.”

Sam laughed. “Sounds good to me,” he said. “Would like down off the counter?” Gabriel put his hands on Sam’s shoulders and hopped down, grabbing the cake from the side and some ice cream.

 “If you couldn’t tell already, I have a sugar addiction. I think I told you actually. Well, whatever.”

Sam laughed and kissed Gabriel, dipping his finger into the ice cream. “Last night, at dinner,” he said, licking his finger clean of ice cream.

 “Memory is shit.” he grumbled, digging into his chocolate cake with a smile. This was much better than that shoddy meal he’d thrown together.

Sam grinned. “Good thing that I have an excellent one, huh?” he asked, leaning over and taking a huge bite of chocolate cake. Gabriel nodded, licking some chocolate sauce from his spoon and yawning. He was shattered. He needed a good night’s sleep, that was for certain.

Sam chuckled at the yawn. “Oh no. I have a sleepy Alpha,” he sighed. Gabriel nodded, putting the bowl in the sink.

 “Mmm… tired. Bedtime for me I think. Not for sex. For sleep.” he said, wobbling a little on his feet as he trudged into the bedroom.

Sam pouted and followed his mate into the bedroom, letting loose a massive yawn. “Fine,” he mumbled.

 “I promise you mind blowing sex tomorrow night.” He winked, changing into his pyjamas and crawling into the bedcovers, curling up around a tattered gold blanket that was under the duvet.

Sam pulled everything off except his boxers and crawled in with him, cuddling up and sighing. “Night, Gabe.”

 “G’night Sammy.” He shuffled backwards a little, cuddling against Sam.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I swear action comes in next chapter!!  
> Find AJL: lucifers-a-subby-sub  
> Find me: pumpkinspicegabriel / whodoesntlovesabriel


	8. Put Him Down Or God Fucking Help Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam encounters some less than friendly faces, and Gabriel does what any Alpha would.
> 
> Warning: some dubcon connotations but NOTHING DUB CON ACTUALLY HAPPENS.

It was the day of the trial, and Gabriel woke up to Sam pacing the room, running a hand through his hair.

“Samster, you got this. Relax.” He huffed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“It’s my first major case, Gabe,” Sam said, rolling his eyes. He held up two ties in his hands, frowning at them both. One was a dark green, the other a warm pale blue. Both would go with the cream white dress shirt and the rich black suit he was wearing.Gabriel stood up, padding across the room, taking the blue tie from Sam’s hand and draping it round his neck.

 “This one.” He stood on tiptoes to give him a gentle kiss. “I know it is Sam, and I know you’re gonna do great.” He smiled softly up at his mate, proud of him for getting on this case.

Sam smiled and looped the tie into a basic Windsor knot. “Thanks, Gabriel,” he whispered softly, calming down. He combed his hair back and looped a hair tie around it, giving himself a low ponytail. “I’ll be off by like two at the earliest,” he said softly. He nodded, patting Sam’s cheek.

 “You go get ‘em kiddo. Come find me at the shop afterwards, Jo’ll take over from there.” Sam smiled and left, picking up his briefcase and driving to the courthouse, meeting up with his witnesses and the rest of his legal team before heading in. He drew in a deep breath and went in, the trial starting at 9 on the dot.

 

Gabriel rubbed down the counter, checking the clock way too often. He hoped the case was going well - he hated Omega hate crime.Maybe it was because he was an Alpha with an Omega brother, but he didn’t understand why they were the lower members of society. He made himself his new usual - hot chocolate with added peppermint and sipped it, serving every customer that came in with a cheery smile and a wave. As one o’clock rolled round, Gabriel twisted his tea towel in his hands. _The guy needed to be put away._

 

Sam paced the courtroom, asking his questions to the doctor that had treated the Omega the night of his attack. The room was thick with tension, permeating the air with all the pheromones of everyone in. The judge, a beta, was frowning deeply. The defendant, the Alpha, was now squirming in his seat. Good, Sam thought as he asked about a certain injury, presenting him with a photo to confirm with him of a long laceration that went from just under the Omega’s rear down to his ankle, nearly slicing his Achilles. The photo personally made Sam’s blood boil. The doctor confirmed it, and Sam went to present the photo to the jury.

“Let the record show that Doctor Milligan has confirmed that the Omega James Mondoon received this laceration the night of the attack on October 9, 2014. Mr. Mondoon received forty one stitches and that it nearly tore his Achilles tendon, which would’ve been even more. Doctor Milligan. . .” The clock hit one thirty.

 

Gabriel swallowed nervously, pouring himself the fourth espress of the hour and downing it. Jo skipped in and saw him, taking the small cup from his hands and ushered him to a table.

 “What’s eatin’ you Gabe?” She asked as there was no one in the shop at that moment.

 “Sam’s on this really important case, assault and rape on an Omega… Sam is an amazing lawyer but I just can’t help but worry they won’t put the guy away and someone like that’ll be wandering the streets again and he’ll go for someone else. Like, what if he didn’t get put away, and he went for Sam, or Cas?” He babbled, running his hands through his hair. He trusted in Sam’s ability as a lawyer, of course he did, but he also knew how this shit usually went down, and how Alphas usually had some way of making it out on top.

 

The clock struck two as Sam prepared his closing argument of the day, listening to the Alpha question the Beta on the stand. It was obvious that the Alpha was trying to intimidate the Beta into making the jury believe him, but Michael Mondoon wasn’t having any of it.

“No further questions,” Mr. Azazel said softly, returning to his seat.

“Closing argument of the day from Mr. Winchester?” the judge asked.

Sam stood up and walked in front of the jury.

“Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, it is very clear to me that Mr. Azazel isn’t feeling the slightest bit of remorse for what he did to James Mondoon. Being an Omega is difficult enough in society without having Alphas like Mr. Azazel. You have heard from the police officer on the scene, Officer Lafitte; you have heard from the doctor who treated Mr. Mondoon, Doctor Milligan; and you have heard from Jessica Moore, the Alpha that Mr. Mondoon is courting and his older Beta brother, Michael Mondoon, who had responded to his cries of pain as he was assaulted and raped. And tomorrow, when we hear from Mr. Azazel, I am sure that you will have made your mind up.” He sat back down, wiping sweat from his brow delicately with the worn monogrammed handkerchief. He couldn’t wait to get out of the stuffy courtroom and to his mate.

“Mr. Azazel?”

Azazel stood up and addressed the jury. “I am certain that justice will be brought, but upon the person who actually did this,” he said simply before sitting down.

“Court dismissed, report back tomorrow morning at 9 AM.” The gavel banged and Sam collected his papers, giving both Jess and Michael a hug and his best to James, before beelining out of the courtroom and to his car. He hooked up his Bluetooth and called Gabriel. “Hey, I’m on my way to the shop,” he said, breathing a sigh of relief.

 

Gabriel answered the phone with shaking hands and beamed when he heard Sam saying he was on his way.

 “How’d it go? Please tell me that creep is being put behind bars.” He said, tracing one of the coffee stains on the table with his finger, Jo getting up to a serve a customer who’d just walked in.

 

“I cannot say with 100% certainty, but I have the distinct feeling that he’ll be going away for a long time,” Sam said, beaming broadly. “Tomorrow he takes the stand, and then the jury goes into deliberation. I have the feeling that the verdict will come back guilty of all-”

A metal pipe hit the back of his head and he crumpled to the ground, hissing. “Charges,” he managed to say, turning over onto his back to see a very pissed off Alpha. “He’s probably gonna go away for good,” he added, swiping his attacker’s legs from underneath of him as he stood up.

 

Gabriel heard the hiss and a crash and he jumped up, knocking the chair over.

“Where are you.” He demanded. “Jo, I’m going, tell Cas to call Dean, then get Cas to hit up the GPS on my phone and send Dean to me, _now_.” He strode out the shop, phone to his ear, worry running through his veins. He had to find Sam, he had to help him dammit. He was Sam’s _mate_ , the _Alpha_.

Sam couldn’t exactly reply with anything more than a grunt, ignoring Gabriel in favor of fighting off the Alphas- that’s right, there were _three more of them_. Where they came from, Sam didn’t care. He fought with everything he had until one Alpha snaked his arm around his throat. Sam flailed, whimpering. He was so screwed now, even though he was scratching and kicking with all of his might, even as another Alpha began to undo his belt. Oh fuck no, Sam thought morosely.

“You ain’t gonna put our buddy away, Omega,” the Alpha keeping him in a headlock growled. and Sam whimpered at it. He thought of Gabe and closed his eyes.

“Sam!” Gabriel shouted down the phone, worrying when he got no response. He shoved his phone into his pocket and sprinted towards the court, still wearing that stupid green apron was uniform. Was Sam okay, please say Sam was okay, please say Sam was okay… his breath was coming hard and fast, and he had no idea where he was going, he was just going towards the damn court, praying Sam had taken the normal route. Sam was rapidly losing vision, still struggling against the chokehold that was cutting off his airflow and the pawing.

“He’s mated,” one of them noted.

“I don’t give a shit that he’s mated. It’s even better, actually,” the Alpha keeping him in a chokehold. “Must be recent. Wonder how his mate will be with damaged goods.” They all cackled at that, and Sam felt nails digging into the purple halfmoon.

Sam swung his fist back wildly, connecting with the Alpha’s cheek. He grunted and loosened his grip on Sam’s neck. Good. Sam pushed his head up, taking a deep breath of air before shouting. “GABRIEL!!!” Gabriel heard that, stopping, and running back a few streets, wheeling round a corner into an alleyway and noticing the four, four, alphas surrounding Sam, one with his arm round Sam’s neck, another with his hands… _oh FUCK no._

 “Step away from my mate.” He said, slowly taking off the apron and dropping it by his side, cracking his knuckles, then his neck, top lip raising into an ugly snarl. Sam could have sobbed with relief when he heard Gabriel’s voice and he struggled even more, his entire being giving off distressed and upset pheromones. Gabriel took a step forward, noticing how all these Alphas were at least a head taller than him. Not that he cared. The scent of Sam’s distress was making him feel all the more angrier, and his hands were already clenched into fists before he'd started throwing punches. Anger and dominance radiated off him, the alleyway beginning to smell overly like whiskey. “Are you deaf?” He said, tilting his head and looking up at the Alpha with his arm round Sam’s neck. “I said, step away.” The two Alphas not doing anything at the moment stepped away, scurrying away. They didn’t like the threatening look on Gabriel’s face, not one bit. The Alpha that was pawing at Sam’s pants stopped and glared up at the Alpha posturing.

“You mated this?” he asked incredulously of the Alpha. “Wow. Talk about a pussy Omega. All talk in the courtroom, but he ain’t got no game without his fancy words and the safety of the courtroom.” Sam kicked hard, his legs finally free and the Alpha howled. Gabriel stepped forward, wrapping his hand in the other Alpha’s shirt, dragging him up from the hunched state Sam had left him in, bringing his face up close. 

 “I don’t recall asking your opinion on my mate” He spun, slamming his face into the wall, leaving him out cold. He turned to the Alpha that still had hold of Sam’s throat, but before he could speak a third came up behind him with a knife, pressing at against his throat. “Are you sure you want to do that?” Gabriel questioned, noticing a figure stepping into the entrance of the alley. Sam was now mewling in distress. _This was not good. Gabriel was in trouble, he was going to die, in front of Sam, his mate was going to die…_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I'm not sorry for the cliff hanger.   
> Thank you for reading :*
> 
> Find AJL: lucifers-a-subby-sub  
> Find me: pumpkinspicegabriel / whodoesntlovesabriel


	9. I Got You, Just Breathe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are Gabriel and Sam okay from the altercation in the alleyway? Who is the shadowy figure in the entrance?

“OI!! BACK AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!” Dean Winchester stood in the alleyway, his hands clutching a sawed off shotgun, and he was in pure Alpha fury. Gabriel spun elegantly, landing a roundhouse kick to the armed Alpha’s face who dropped his guard upon seeing Dean, before marching over to the Alpha still holding onto Sam.

 “Drop him. Now. Or you’ll end up like your friends.” Gabriel’s voice was low and pure fury, a growl resonating in his chest that wasn’t the sexy growl Sam liked. It was animalistic rage, causing Gabriel’s vision to blur and tinge red. “I said. DROP HIM.” He shouted for the first time in the scuffle, hand flashing up to twist in the Alpha’s hair. “Don’t you ever, ever, fucking think it’s okay to touch my mate again.” Sam whimpered and crumpled to the ground as the Alpha finally deigned to drop him.

Dean ran over and pressed the barrel to the Alpha’s head. “Take care of Sammy,” he told Gabriel. “I’ll handle the filth. I’ve already called the cops. You handle Sammy.”

“Alpha,” Sam whimpered, curling up in a ball and ducking his head into his knees, trying to hide until Gabriel could tend to him. Gabriel dropped to his knees, anger seeping away as he wrapped his arms around Sam, pulling him against his chest.

 “There we go Sammy, it’s okay, it’s okay, I’ve got you, I’ve got you Sammy.” He whispered softly, running a hand through Sam’s hair soothingly and holding him close, eyes swimming with tears. _He should have gotten there earlier, he shouldn't have let Sam get hurt._  Dean dragged the Alpha that had his baby brother’s throat away, corralling him with the two Alphas that were knocked out cold, his gun trained on them.

“Alpha,” Sam mewled, immediately seeking out Gabriel’s neck and breathing in his scent deeply, trying to calm down. His head throbbed, as did his eye, and he was sure he was covered in bruises. Gabriel brushed Sam’s hair from his face and kissed his forehead.

 “Dean, anyway you can get them out the alley?” He asked, turning back to Dean whose jaw was set, glaring at the Alpha who wasn’t knocked out. “I can’t move Sam yet.” 

Dean nodded. “Sure thing. You just take care of my brother,” he said. Gabriel had definitely earned his respect. He picked up the Alphas that were knocked out, slinging them over his shoulders and prodding the one still awake in the back. “Move.”

The Alpha snarled, then quailed when Dean roared. “Move, you pathetic piece of shit!” The Alpha moved, and Dean marched him out of the alleyway. Sam whimpered and mewled, trembling. He was in so much fear and distress, he was paralyzed with it. Gabriel snarled as the Alpha dared make a noise at Dean before turning back to Sam, pulling him into his lap and cradling him.

 “Sam, Sammy, it’s okay, I’m here, I’m here baby.” He whispered, burying his face in Sam’s hair, clutching him close. _Why hadn’t he gotten here sooner dammit…_ he didn’t want to think about it. Sam clutched at Gabriel desperately, needing to reassure himself that his mate was here, and that he was safe and sound. He could smell Dean’s fury, although it was much more faint than it had been earlier. Gabriel concentrated on his own pheromones, trying to calm Sam down. “You’re safe Sam, you’re safe.” He whispered, rubbing a hand up and down Sam’s back. “Just breathe for me okay, breathe. The police will come - take them, then Dean will drive us home okay? I’ll make you coffee and we can cuddle, how’s that sound.” He muttered. Sam nodded and took in a deep breath of air, feeling himself calm down.

Dean showed up with Officer Lafitte in tow. “Winchester, what have I told you about not mixing in with the wrong crowd?” The Alpha teased. “I’m not going to make you, but I think you should head to the hospital, make sure there’s no lasting damage. Your brother told me what happened- or, at least, what he walked in on. If you don’t, I’ll see you tomorrow morning in the courtroom, even though I don’t think you should be in the courtroom, but I know you. Police escort from your mate’s house until the trial’s over, though.” He held his hand out to Gabriel. “Officer Benjamin Lafitte, sir. And may I say, you have an excellent mate. Winchester’s one of the best lawyers Alistair and Sons has ever produced.” Gabriel shook his hand, standing up and running his hand through his hair.

 “Gabriel Novak, son of the founder of Novak and Co.” he said, giving Benny a small smile. “Sam will not be in the courthouse tomorrow, I won’t damn let him.” He chuckled. “And I’m well aware of how excellent my mate is.” He beamed down at Sam, crouching again to tip his chin up and give him a gentle kiss. “You feelin’ stable enough to stand up and get home sugar?” 

Benny chuckled. “You have fun persuading Winchester to do that, he’s the most stubborn Omega I’ve ever met,” he said. “Winchester’s been in the courtroom after worse.” He nodded at him. Sam nodded, slowly standing up, gripping onto Gabriel’s hand tightly as he made his way up to standing.

 “I’m sure Samster’ll listen to me.” He said, helping Sam up. “You gonna give us a lift Benny?” He asked.

Benny nodded. “You think I’m going to let Winchester drive after this?” he asked. “Come on. The Alphas are in another car; my guess is they’re already down at the station.” He beckoned them to follow.

Sam scowled softly, leaning on Gabriel heavily. “My notes. . . I need my notes.”

Dean frowned. “Sammy, what you need is a bath,” he informed him. “And to not leave the house for a few hours. Gabe? You talk sense into him.” Gabriel sighed and looked up at Sam.

 “Where are they?” he asked, caressing his mate’s cheek. He knew if they didn’t pick them up Sam wouldn’t stop fussing, and he needed to calm down and destress.

“In my briefcase, by my car,” Sam murmured, nuzzling the hand caressing his cheek.

“I’ll grab them, Dean knows where my car is,” Benny drawled. “Mr. Novak, do you want me to take him to the hospital, or do you want to just go straight home?”

Dean sighed. “Nerd,” he muttered as he walked in the direction of the car.

 “Home.” Gabe said, escorting Sam to Benny’s car. “I have a qualification in nursing; I’ll give him a once over when we get home.” He admitted, helping Sam into the back of the car. Sam mewled and tried to grab Gabriel to him. Benny nodded and went to fetch Sam’s briefcase.

Dean peered into the car. “Peppermint tea is his favorite thing to drink when he’s distressed, and he likes to be read Tolkein.”

“Dean,” Sam mumbled.

“You go home and you get better, Sam,” Dean said firmly. “If I hear on the news ‘Despite a recent attack, Omega lawyer Samuel Winchester is back in the courtroom’ again, I will personally beat your ass. After Gabriel’s done.” Gabriel nodded, but was curious at the again Dean used. Had this happened before? He wrapped an arm around Sam’s shoulders.

 “Dean-o if you think I’m letting him leave the house you’re sorely mistaken.” He said with a smile before giving Benny directions to his house. “Cheers Benny, I’ll keep you updated on him.”

“Much appreciated,” Benny said, driving up. “I’ll drive Sam’s car over later, after I’m done booking and interrogating.” Sam sniffed and nuzzled into Gabriel’s neck.

Benny turned and smiled. “I’m glad he’s mated now,” he admitted softly. “Not that I don’t like Dean well enough, but there’s nothing like having a mate. Get him inside.” Gabriel gave Benny a small wave, escorting Sam inside and closing the door behind him before breaking down.

 “Sam, oh god sugar what happened?” He cupped Sam’s face, giving him small gentle kisses.

Sam nuzzled his face into the kisses. “My guess is friends of Azazel’s,” he whispered softly. “Jumped me while I was on the phone with you. Tried to fight ‘em off best I could.” He rested his head on Gabriel’s, breathing heavily.

 “I know you did baby, I’m so proud of you.” He lead Sam to the sofa where they both fell onto it and Gabriel pulled Sam into his arms. “What did they do to you?” He asked quietly, tucking Sam’s hair behind his hair and stroking his cheek.

“Nothing that you didn’t see,” Sam admitted. “Just roughed me up a bit, and they were going to try to. . . to rape me, but then you showed up.” He nosed Gabriel’s throat.

 “Damn right I did. No one fucking touches you.” He growled, tilting his head back, giving Sam better access to his throat, still stroking his cheek. “I’m proud of you Sammy, you fought back hard.”

Sam mewled happily. “Thanks.” He picked up his briefcase and opened it up. Gabriel pursed his lips, taking it out of Sam’s hands and putting it on the floor, pushing it so it slid away.

 “No.”

Sam groaned. “Gabeeeee~”

 “No.” He repeated, kissing Sam’s forehead. “None of that shit.” He sighed, ruffling Sam’s hair. “You are a little workaholic, shit like this happens and you wanna jump right back on the case! C’mon Samski you gotta take of yourself first.”

“I gotta,” Sam pouted. “This case is now supremely important!” Gabriel shook his head, kissing Sam into silence.

 “What’s important is you recovering from today. What did Dean mean by if he heard that again. Has this happened before?”

Sam nodded. “A few times. Usually on cases like this.” He ran his fingers through his hair. “It’s normally only one or two Alphas though.” Gabriel growled quietly, arms sliding around Sam again, holding him close. Not again. Not fucking again. He closed his eyes, thanking himself for at least running and not walking to where Sam was, because he did not want to think about what could have happened if he’d gotten there too late. He shuddered, burying his face in Sam’s hair. This wasn’t fair. Why the fuck would people hurt Sam, his Sam.

Sam nuzzled into Gabriel. “Most people don’t expect me to show up, since you know, ‘oh, he’s an Omega that got attacked, he’s not going to court’ and then I show up like ‘surprise!’ and the news outlets go insane.” He shrugged. “Good publicity for the firm, honestly.” Gabriel rolled his eyes.

 “You’re not going in tomorrow.” He said, tipping Sam’s chin up so he was looking right into those hazel eyes. “You’re not. And neither am I. We’re going to spend the day here, together. End of conversation.” He said, giving Sam another kiss.

Sam pouted. “Gabriel,” he muttered. “Partnership at stake.”

“Alistair will understand.” He grumbled, running his hands through his hair. “Please Sam.” He whispered.

Sam groaned. “I wanna go, I need to see Azazel get sent off,” he mumbled. Gabriel sighed, tipping his back back, staring at the ceiling.

 “Sam, I’m not gonna do this often, and I hate having to do it now, but as your Alpha and your mate, I am begging you not to go.”

Sam sighed. “And as an Omega lawyer and the driving force behind this, I am begging you to let me go.” Gabriel shook his head slowly.

 “Fine, fine, but I am coming and I am waiting outside, and then I am escorting you home.” He really didn’t want Sam to go, but if he had to, then Gabriel would go too.

“Thank you,” Sam breathed happily, nuzzling his neck. Gabriel sighed, knowing he’d just given in to Sam’s Omega charm, but he didn’t care. He purred at the nuzzling, just glad Sam was okay, not hurt too bad and not… he was okay.

Sam nuzzled more and kissed the underside of Gabriel’s jaw. “I’m happy you came,” he whispered. Gabriel chuckled softly.

 “What was I supposed to do? Sit in the damn shop when I knew you was in trouble? Fuck no Sam, I came for you. You’re my mate and I care about you.”

Sam purred and nuzzled a bit more. “I know, but I’m still glad you came.”

 “I’ll always come when you call Sam.” He whispered quietly, hands making their way into Sam’s hair, stroking softly.

Sam smiled and sighed happily. “I’m hungry,” he murmured. “And my eye hurts.”

 “What would you like for food Samshine? And what did they do, punch you in the eye?” He asked, ruffling Sam’s hair.

“Kicked,” Sam mumbled. “And something hot.” Gabriel winced, stroking Sam’s face softly.

 “My poor baby. I’m so glad I got there when I did- if they’d done anything more to you I might have actually killed one of them.” He growled, standing up to go find Sam some food. Sam relaxed and watched his mate, comforted and happy. He hummed a happy tune as he whipped up some soup, bringing it over to Sam.

 “Your Majesty.” He put the soup on the table for Sam, bowing.

Sam laughed and took the soup. “Thanks, babe,” he said. He kissed his cheek.

 “You’re welcome.” He sat beside Sam with a small smile, watching him eat. Okay, good, Sam was eating, and he wasn’t too badly injured. Sam ate the soup, curled up against Gabriel.

 “When you’re done, we’re going to bed, and I’m gonna hold you.” He whispered, nuzzling Sam’s hair. He was pretty shocked at how in the alley, his anger didn’t seem to scare Sam, and his presence had soothed him instantly, yet Dean’s anger seemed to have freaked him out more. He resigned himself to thinking he’d need to do more research on mates soon.

Sam’s eyes lit up. “Okay,” he said happily. He grinned, heading to bed. Damn today had been stressful. He collapsed into the bed with a happy sigh, burying under the covers. Sam followed and nuzzled into Gabriel after stripping down. Gabriel rolled over, snuggling into Sam with a smile.

Sam kissed Gabriel and nuzzled. “Thanks again.”

“I told you, I’ll always come when you call.” He whispered, petting Sam’s chest until he fell asleep. Just before Gabriel fell asleep a small thought crossed his mind. _Maybe he was falling in love with Sam._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER LAST CHAPTER HERE YOU GO  
> Find AJL: lucifers-a-subby-sub  
> Find me: pumpkinspicegabriel / whodoesntlovesabriel


	10. In a Court of Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam goes back to court the day after the attack, his golden-haired Alpha with him

Sam woke up the next morning at around seven and he groaned. His body hurt. But he rolled out of bed and fell onto the floor with a crash. “Ouch.” Gabriel sat up with a jolt.

 “Sam!” He cried, blinking, then realising he was on the floor. “Sammy, what’re you doing down there?” He asked, holding out a hand to pull him up with.

Sam groaned. “Waking up. I fell.” Gabriel laughed, pulling Sam back into the bed and cuddling him close.

 “Who’s a silly little Omega?”

Sam laughed. “Me.” he said, kissing his forehead. “But, seriously, need to get up. Court starts at 9.”

 “Ew.” Gabriel rolled out of bed, dressing as smart as he could, actually brushing his hair, sweeping it back away from his face. “Well don’t we look like a dapper pair.”

Sam smiled, dressed in a dark brown suit and putting on the green tie he almost wore yesterday. “Yes, we do.” Gabriel shrugged on the black suit jacket and grabbed his phone, snapping a quick picture of them both.

 “I swear, every day you look more and more like the Alpha of this pair.” He joked, linking elbows with his boyfriend.

Sam grinned. “I’m sure.” He led them out to his car and slipped into the driver’s seat, making a face at his reflection in the mirror. His eye looked dreadful. Gabe leant over, pressing a kiss against Sam’s cheek.

 “You’re still gorgeous Samalam.” He reassured, giving his thigh a quick pat. “Now let’s go get this over and done with so I can go back to bed.”

Sam laughed. “You’re going to be bored,” he warned as he drove to the courthouse.

As predicted, he was ambushed by reporters the moment he stepped out of the car.

“Mr. Winchester-”

“Mr. Winchester, is it true-”

“Mr. Winchester, how is it that you sustained-”

“No comment,” Sam said gruffly, walking towards the courtroom with his head held high.

 “Come on, move aside, get out of the way before I tread on you.” Gabriel muttered, hurrying along after Sam, his shorter legs struggling to keep up.

Sam ignored the reporters’ questions about his appearance and who was at his side before he entered the courtroom. “Take a seat in the back, behind that table,” he murmured to Gabriel, pointing. “Just don’t do anything stupid.” Gabriel crossed his heart. He wouldn’t do anything if it meant it’d get Sam in trouble. He sat down quietly, turning his phone off in his pocket. Sam nodded and strode up to his table, ignoring the whispers in the courtroom. He sat down and waited for the trial to resume. The trial started up again and it wasn’t long before Sam was questioning Azazel. 

Gabriel sat at the back, watching Sam do his job and couldn’t help but smile softly from pride at Sam’s finesse when it came to questioning. As it came round to time for a break he yawned softly, craving coffee.

Sam walked to the back of the courtroom with a steaming mug of coffee. “It’s not as good as yours, but it’s still coffee,” he said, handing it to him.

 “You, Samster, are a mind reader.” He smiled, taking the mug, sipping it. Sam was right, it wasn’t as good at his, but it was drinkable. “How’s it goin’?” He asked, looking up at his partner.

Sam beamed. “Pretty good, we should be out by lunch,” he said. “I got closing arguments to do still.”

 “Think you’re gonna win?” He asked, taking another sip. If they were out by lunch they could go home and go back to sleep. _Nice._

Sam shrugged and winked. “We’ll see,” he said. He beamed at Sam, shrinking in his seat when one of the other professional lawyers gave him a filthy look.

Sam glared at the other lawyer, raising his eyebrow by way of saying _you got a problem?_ and the other lawyer snarled before looking back to the front of the courtroom. “Ignore him,” Sam said flippantly. Gabriel nodded in a _‘yeah, sure’_ kind of way, finishing the coffee and placing the mug down quietly on the table.

 “So much of this just flies over my head.” He chuckled.

Sam smiled. “It’s difficult to navigate.” He kissed the top of his head chastely. “Let me go prepare my closing argument, alright?” Gabriel nodded again with a bright smile, leaning back in his chair. Sam had this in the bag, he had to.

Sam couldn’t help but swagger back up to the front of the courtroom, taking a seat and thumbing through his notes. When he was asked to give his closing argument, he spoke passionately about justice for the Omega population, concluding with, “If you convict Mr. Azazel, it’s not only a victory for Mr. Mondoon, it’s a victory for all Omegas.” Gabriel nodded at the back of the room, thinking about yesterday. That guy needed to be behind bars. Away from where he can hurt people. He balled his hands into fist under the table, awaiting the verdict with baited breath. 

The jury went back to deliberate, and after two hours, a conclusion hadn’t been made, and the judge sent them home. Sam hurried to the back of the courtroom and wrapped his arm around Gabriel’s shoulders. “Shall we head home?” he asked.

 “God, I thought you’d never ask.” He grinned, arm winding its way around Sam’s waist.

Sam beamed and walked out of the courtroom, once again ignoring the reporters, despite hearing one go “Samuel Winchester, an up and coming Omega lawyer out of the firm Alistair and Sons, was brutally attacked last night, and he has once again appeared at court. He has declined to comment on the person he was seen walking into court with, and who is appearing right now at his side, as well as details of his attack or the case.” Gabriel scowled at a microphone that was shoved under his nose, batting it away roughly.

 “You deal with this a lot Samalam?” He muttered, climbing into the car, away from the flashing of the cameras.

Sam shrugged. “It happens,” he said, sliding into the driver’s seat. “It’s not every day that people hear about an Omega lawyer. Cases like this? Yeah, I deal with it. As long as you ignore it, it’s not a big deal. It happens more after anytime I’ve been attacked.” Gabe sighed, rubbing Sam’s thigh softly.

 “Next time you’re attacked I am going to break the fuckers nose.” He growled, bristling slightly.

Sam laughed and sighed. “Yeah. It’ll be wise to not turn the TV for the rest of the day. Whenever this happens, they like to bring out clips of me from all my previous attacks and me showing up in court the next day.”Gabriel let out a low growl removing his hand from Sam’s thigh so he didn’t dig his fingers in.

 “Let’s just go home.” He breathed out slowly. He hated, hated, the fact Sam was attacked on a regular goddamn basis.

Sam nodded and drove back to their house. He took down his hair once he was inside the door and pinged the hairtie, grinning as Steve bolted out from underneath the leather armchair to catch it. Gabriel watched Sam before bursting out laughing, having to wipe a tear from his eye. “Oh god, I can’t believe you just did that. Literally no one else who comes round pings hair bands for Steve.”

Sam shrugged. “Between the two of us we have like 50, I think we can lose one or five to the cat.” He kissed Gabriel’s forehead. “Let’s get out of these suits and cuddle.”

 “Fuck yes.” Gabriel nearly threw his jacket across the room, undoing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt.

Sam chuckled and slowly took off his suit, wincing as he jostled a sore rib. “Can’t tell if that’s from yesterday or today,” he grumbled, hanging his suit up neatly. Gabriel ran his hands over Sam’s chest, kissing the purple skin gently.

 “It’s not broken either way.” He shoved his shirt into the washing bin, stretching, then squeezing his tummy. He… really should exercise more.

Sam smiled and kissed the top of Gabriel’s head, cracking his neck. “Your pouch is fine,” he murmured. “I like it.” He blushed, leaning back into Sam.

 “You sure? I could tone up, become Mr Strong like you.” He chuckled.

Sam chuckled and nuzzled his head. “You don’t need to be Mr. Strong for me,” he murmured. “You’re my Alpha and mate, and I like you just the way you are.” He grinned, leaning his head on Sam’s shoulder.

 “And I’m already Mr Strong without it. You saw me- my majestic green apron and everything.” He chuckled quietly, turning around to press a kiss to the centre of Sam’s chest.

Sam chuckled. “My knight in shining coffee,” he teased softly, hugging him close. Gabriel beamed, stroking Sam’s cheek.

 “God we’re a weird couple. Tiny Alpha, huge Omega, a barista and a lawyer.”

Sam laughed softly. “Yeah, but it works for us.” He yawned. “Okay, bedtime, I didn’t sleep well last night.”

 “Bedtime, 100%.” Gabriel snuggled under the covers with a wide yawn, enjoying the feel of Sam beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're all fab for reading! :*
> 
> Find AJL: lucifers-a-subby-sub  
> Find me: pumpkinspicegabriel / whodoesntlovesabriel


	11. It was the HEAAAAT of The Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ no im not sorry for the title ~
> 
> Sam's heat kicks in  
> This is literally all porn

The next morning, Sam woke up and whimpered. Damn, he loved morning sex as much as the next person, but this- his eyes widened as he sat up straight, realizing what was happening. He looked at the clock. 5. Gabriel slept beside him, peacefully. How he could sleep so goddamn peacefully when he was beginning what felt like the worst heat of his life was beyond the horny Omega. Whimpering, he pressed himself against Gabriel’s back and began rutting, closing his eyes in pleasure. Gabriel whined in his sleep, pressing his face into the pillow as he felt Sam press up against his back.

 “Sammy….” He groaned, “‘m sleepin’ wha’ you wan’?” He mumbled into the pillow, refusing to move unless it was a damn emergency.

“ _Alphaaaa~_ ” Sam whimpered, rutting against him more firmly. “Need you Alpha, like, twenty minutes ago.” Gabe blinked, waking up a little more.

 “Wha? Oh shit.” He inhaled, the thick scent of horny Omega filling the room. Oh God Sam was hitting his heat. Right now. At… five am. “Five am? Really?” He grumbled, rolling over, grinding back up against Sam, hard.

Sam mewled in happiness, rutting back. “Blame. . . my heat,” he gasped. “Please, Alpha, need you to fill me with your knot, fuck me, Alpha _please_.”  Gabriel groaned at the words Sam was saying and couldn’t help but wake up fully.

 “I forgot you’re a needy little Omega.” He growled, shoving Sam backwards so he was straddling Sam, hands tangling in his hair. “No foreplay Sammy, just wanna be fucked?”

“Alpha, if you’re not fucking me within the next twenty seconds, I am going to find one of my fake knots,” Sam growled, or attempted to growl at least. It came out closer to a whimper. Gabriel smirked, grabbing himself a condom and dragging down Sam’s pyjamas, palming at his erection.

 “Whatever you want Samster.” He said, slamming himself inside Sam roughly on the first thrust. Sam shouted loudly, his back arching off the bed. His legs immediately went up to wrap around Gabriel’s waist, his hands crossing at the wrist above his head. Gabriel grinned at Sam’s reaction, slamming into his mate over and over again, bending down to nip at Sam’s nipples, one hand grabbing onto his ass.  “Fuck Sam, you’re so responsive.” Sam gasped and moaned loudly, offering neck and body up to his Alpha, glad that he doesn’t have to cum on a fake knot anymore, this felt a thousand times better and he was on cloud nine at the moment. “ _Oh my god,_ ” Gabriel whined, seeing Sam offering himself up to him completely. He licked his lips, kissing all the way up to Sam’s shoulder to the mating bite. He kissed it gently, thrusting hard against Sam’s prostate as he did, eager to see the reaction. Sam nearly fucking came right then and there, his cries even louder than he or Gabriel thought possible. Gabriel knew exactly what he was doing. As he thrust in again he bit down hard over the mating bite, feeling himself explode at the intense feeling.

Sam exploded himself, his cry loud enough to _(possibly)_ wake up Gabriel’s neighbours, trembling with the force of the orgasm. Gabriel clapped a hand over Sam’s mouth, muffling the scream and eased himself out Sam.

 “Jesus kiddo.” He mumbled, cleaning them both up, laying back beside Sam. “Can I get another few hours sleep now?” He teased, tucking a strand of Sam’s hair behind his ear.

Sam panted, sated for now. “Probably not,” he confessed, staring up at the ceiling. “You think I was a needy little Omega before? I’m insatiable during my heats. And this one is bad, I told Dean I should go on heat suppressants. . .”

 “Hey, it’s fine okay?” He gave his mate a soft kiss. “Seriously, it’s fine. I’m just gonna have to make sure I take care of my Omega aren’t I?” He purred softly.

Sam purred at Gabriel’s own purr, kissing him back. “Mhm,” he hummed. The fire began spreading in his blood again and he whimpered needily. Gabe chuckled at the sound, nudging Sam’s jaw up and kissing down his neck,nipping at the skin occasionally.

 “Who’s a good boy hmm?” He nipped Sam’s neck a little harder.

“Alpha,” Sam whimpered, tilting his head back and exposing his entire throat. 

 “Get on your hands and knees for me Sam.” He purred, nipping Sam’s collarbone. Sam immediately flipped over, putting his face down into the pillows and raising his rear, absolutely covered in slick. “Good boy.” His hand slid down Sam’s back, two fingers sliding easily into Sam. “God Sam you’re so wet for me again already. You really want this; don’t you.” He nipped Sam’s hip hard, watching his Omega squirm.

Sam squirmed and moaned, bucking back onto Gabriel’s fingers. “Alpha. . .” He pulled his fingers out, moving up to sit next to Sam.  

 “Suck.” He ordered quietly, pressing his index and middle finger to Sam’s bottom lip. Sam opened his mouth, greedily sucking on Gabriel’s fingers, moaning loudly. “Such a good boy aren’t you Sammy.” He purred, removing his finger from Sam’s mouth and picking up a dark red ball gag. “Now, you’re pretty loud, and it’s pretty early, and I don’t think my neighbours will appreciate being woken up at half five by you screaming. Is this okay? If not; say so.” He said, stroking Sam’s hair softly.

Sam’s mouth dropped, whimpering. The gag was turning him on a lot more, and he gave a rapid nod of approval. “Yes, please, need,” he begged.

“Okay baby, okay.” He gently slipped the gag in, clipping it up and stroking Sam’s cheek. “Not too tight?” He checked, tipping Sam’s chin up so they were making eye contact. Sam shook his head, his ruby red lips stretching prettily around the gag and his eyes wide in arousal. He thrust his rear into the air, then glanced down at his hands and ankles before looking back up at Gabriel. “Oh really?” He grinned, getting the idea, tying Sam’s wrists to his bed before giving him a hard spank, y’know, for good measure. “That better Sam?” He purred. “Being tied up? That what you want?” Sam whimpered around the gag, nodding his head happily. He wiggled his ass, taunting Gabriel with it. Gabriel spanked Sam again harder before kneeling behind Sam again, right hand twisting in Sam’s hair, left digging into his dragon tattoo. He teased Sam for a few seconds again before easing himself in, shuddering. Sam mewled and thrust his hips backwards, shuddering as well. This was hot and sexy, and, most importantly, helping with his heat. He groaned, bottoming out before giving Sam’s hair a hard yank, pulling out to dive back in again, and again, bottoming out every single time. Sam gasped and moaned around the gag, closing his eyes and letting himself get fucked.  “You’re such a good boy Sam _oh my fucking god._ ” Gabriel groaned, letting his hand slip from Sam’s hair to the middle of his shoulder blades. He flexed slightly, pressing Sam down against the mattress, fucking into him hard. Sam allowed himself to be pushed down, gasping and bucking as this provided a steeper angle.

“You like this angle hmm?” He purred, slamming harder into Sam, gasping softly. “I’m gonna fucking knot you this time, you want that Sam?” He groaned. Sam positively whimpered and melted, nodding his head rapidly. He kept going till he thought he was going to explode and he thrust in harder, knotting Sam. And god it felt good. He froze up as he came, shivering. Sam held on a bit longer, but he came with a muffled scream as he felt Gabriel’s knot catch his rim. Gabriel groaned as he felt Sam tense around him, and he ran his hands down Sam’s back.

 “It’s okay Samster, it’s okay, god you’re doing so good.” He purred, keeping his hips flush against Sam’s. Sam came down from his high, panting around the gag and mewling happily on the knot. He’s been knotted and it feels so fucking good. Gabriel started giving a gentle massage as he waited for his knot to come down, breathing out carefully as he eased out of Sam, unclipping the gag and carding his hands through his hair. “You’re such a good boy Sammy.”

Sam cooed and nuzzled into Gabriel. “That felt fucking amazing,” he whispered softly.

 “Well I do aim to please.” He chuckled, letting him nuzzle into his chest. “Better?”

“Mhm, hopefully that’ll last longer,” Sam murmured. “Keep me tied up, though. I like it.”

  “Whatever floats your boat sweetie.” He chuckled, kissing Sam’s forehead. “I’m gonna try and nap for a little while, okay? Wake me up when you need me.” He said, kissing Sam again.

Sam nodded, kissing Gabriel back. “Will do.” Gabriel nodded, curling up to try and grab some more sleep before Sam needed fucking- again. Sam managed to last a whole half an hour before needily waking Gabriel up again. He had clumsily put the gag back in, and he rutted against Gabriel’s back once more. Gabriel rubbed his face, sitting up and smiling at Sam.

 “Half hour is better than nothing I s’pose.” He said, putting the gag in properly.

 

By the time it was 8am Gabriel was still tired, and thoroughly sexed out. He grabbed his phone, sending Dean a text.

 

_How did you cope with Sam’s heats Dean help me_

 

Dean woke up to the text from Gabriel, swearing softly. I take it Sammy’s in heat?

 

_HELP ME DEAN. HE’S A SEX CRAZED BEAST AND MY DICK IS GOING TO FALL OFF_

_Alright. Well, I really hope that he brought over fake knots. Tie him down, stick one in him. Make sure he’s gagged too._

_right. anything else? bc i s2g dean i need more than a few hours of sleep and being woken up by horny omega_

_Please tell me you know all of his kinks?_

_dominance play, biting, hair pulling, gagging, bondage, yeah i know em and im using em but stamina man…  i dont have enough to keep up with him_

_Did he mention blood play or rimming at all?_

_blood play yeah but idk what im meant to do, rimming no the little asshole forgot to tell me_

_Dean laughed. I’m surprised, I had to buy him a fucking toy for that. Blood play, that’s easy. Small knife, like a paring knife, run it across his shoulders. Bonus points if you lick up the blood._

_sweet i can go back to collect brownie points._

_Oh, and keep him tied up. He WILL try to go to work while in heat. Please tell me you’ve heard of Heatgate? The time the nameless Omega went to court and somehow managed to slam dunk a fucking conviction in the middle of a heat?_

_are you telling me that was sam because if you are im about to cry with pride_

_Yep, that was him. I had to LITERALLY drag him out of the courtroom. He went to court, fake knot and all._

_I AM LAUGHING SO HARD RIGHT NOW. anyway anything i need to kno? i think i can ehar him whimpering for me again_

_Have fun trying to convince him to eat. If he tries to go to court, or if you want HIM to get some sleep, spank his ass until he comes, ffs that always does it._

_gross dean, gross.at least coming (heh) from you it is_. Gabriel ran a hand through his hair, putting his phone down and going back into his room, where Sam was tied and gagged, whimpering for him.

 

Sam whimpered and squirmed in his bonds, drool running from the corners of his mouth, attempting to rut against the bed. Gabriel wiped the drool from Sam’s chin with a gentle smile and ran a hand down his back, spanking him hard and jostling the fake knot he’d left in Sam. Sam  gasped loudly and moaned, rocking his hips back. Slowly Gabriel removed it, remembering Dean’s text, and leant forward, brushing his tongue against Sam’s hole.

  “Someone forgot to inform me of a kink.” He muttered, squeezing Sam’s ass again before another spank resounded in the room.

Sam’s eyes widened as Gabriel spoke, and he fucking mewled like a kitten, moaning as another spank landed on his rear. I am going to hurt Dean. He flicked his tongue again, moaning softly. “Can’t believe you forgot Sammy, gonna have so much fun with you now.” Sam whimpered and thrust his hips back. He needed his Alpha’s knot, dammit, not his fucking tongue, as nice as this was. He chuckled, gently pushing his tongue inside Sam, teasing him.  “You didn’t tell me Sammy, I should punish you…”

Sam fucking whimpered. He didn’t need to be punished, not now, he can get punished after his heat was over. And he’s on a knot. Yes. Getting punished while on a knot sounded so fucking good. “Does my Sammy not like that idea?” He said, sitting up and spanking Sam hard. “Hm?”

It wasn’t that Sam didn’t like the idea- it’s just that he wanted it to be done when he was lucid and on a knot. He whimpered and moaned, thrusting his hips back into Gabriel’s hand after he spanked him.  “You just wanna be fucked don’t you.” He purred, teasing Sam with his own knot now. “Juuust wanna be filled up and fucked.” Sam nodded rapidly, moaning and rocking his hips back. Gabriel slowly, _oh so slowly_ pushed himself inside Sam, hand twisting in his hair again. “Like this baby?” Sam nodded rapidly, whimpering and rocking his hips back again. Tugging on Sam’s hair,he fucked him roughly, nails digging into his skin so hard they broke the surface.  Sam whimpered and moaned and mewled, allowing himself to get fucked into the mattress once again, feeling Gabriel’s knot inside of him once again. Gabriel noticed he'd broken the skin and ran his thumb along the tiny half moon shaped cuts. Sam shivered and mewled, hissing. _Where there was broken skin, there was sure to be blood_. . .  Gabriel bent down, flicking his tongue across them with a low growl. He was gonna fucking knot soon, again. Sam fucking came right then and then, shouting loudly around the gag. Gabriel groaned, knotting Sam again, quivering, nails digging into Sam’s skin. His heats are going to be the death of him. Sam sighed and mewled in happiness, squirming on his Alpha's knot. Gabriel grabbed Sam’s hips, holding him still.

 “Woah there kiddo, calm it down on the squirming.” He whimpered, the over sensitivity getting to him.

Sam stopped and mewled again. Rolling his eyes, he ran his hands into Sam’s hair, massaging his head gently. “Good boy… good boy…” Every word of praise was punctuated by a kiss to Sam’s shoulder blades. Sam purred and slowly relaxed under the praise and the kisses, melting into the mattress. He pulled out when he could and lay next to Sam, caressing his face. Sam sighed and gazed at his mate adoringly, nuzzling his hand. Gabriel chuckled, unbuckling the gag and manoeuvring himself to sit in front of Sam, thumbs massaging Sam’s jaw. “Give your jaw a rest for a little while hmm?”

He nodded just relaxing and enjoying the touches. "What time is it?" He mumbled.

 “About half eight.” he pressed a kiss into Sam’s hair. Sam's eyes widened and he went to jump off the bed, only have the cuffs stop him.

 “And where do you think you’re going Mr HeatGate?” He asked, glad he’d used the strongest cuffs he had.

"Jury deliberations for the Azazel case," Sam said, fighting with the cuffs. "gotta go to court."

 “No.” Gabe said, tipping Sam’s face up to look at him. “Sam your heat is so bad I have to cuff you, gag you, and put a fake knot in you so I can go take a nap and have some coffee. You’re not going anywhere.” He grabbed Sam’s phone, dialling for Alistair.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find AJL: lucifers-a-subby-sub  
> Find me: pumpkinspicegabriel / whodoesntlovesabriel


	12. In Which Sam is Actually Houdini.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's still in heat

"Alistair and Sons" Alistair greeted pleasantly. Sam growled and began fighting the cuffs harder.

 “Sam dammit I said no,” Gabriel hissed, standing up and spanking Sam with his free hand to try and quell his struggles. “Hi there, is this Alistair? I’m Gabriel Novak, Sam Winchester’s mate.” Sam whimpered and kept fighting.

"This is him. How is Sam doing? I heard about the assault. He did a marvelous job in court the past two days." Gabriel grabbed Sam’s hair, growling quietly.

 “Omega I will deal with you in a second, let me speak to your damn boss.” He held the phone away at that point- Alistair didn’t need to hear that. “He’s fine, thank you for asking. I’m calling to inform you that he’s gone into heat, and he won’t be able to show up today. Or tomorrow. Or until it’s over really.” Sam mewled and gave another tug.  

 "Well, good for his heat. I’m aware that his heats tend to be long and intense. I’ll fill in for him myself. Thank you for... well I’m not quite sure how you're holding him in the house, and frankly I don’t want to. Take care of him." Alistair sighed. "Enjoy his heat." Gabriel chuckled and looked down at Sam tied to the bed.

 “I’ll try and keep him here, just… alert security. In case you don’t know, he’s over a head taller than me, I feel like if he tried to overpower me he could, so keep an eye out m’kay? Cheers. I hope to actually meet you at some point.” He hung up, putting the phone down and sitting back beside Sam. “You’re not going in. And I am going to bring you breakfast, you need to eat.”

Sam growled. "Need to go in," he whimpered. "Please, Alpha" he struggled against the bonds some more. Gabriel sighed.

 “No, you don’t need to go in. Okay? I am telling you no as your Alpha, and your mate.” He grumbled, heading out the room to go make he and Sam some food. “Waffles good?”

 "Sure!" Sam called back. He looked at the cuffs frowning as he played with the locking mechanism. Gabriel got halfway to the kitchen before spinning around on his heel, marching back in the bedroom.

 “And you’re playing with the locks on those why?” He asked, leaning on the doorframe. He had a sneaking suspicion that little lawyer boy was crafty like that, and turns out he was right. Sam ignored Gabriel as he fiddled with the locks his tongue poking out in concentration,  heat all but forgotten. Gabriel sighed, sitting on the bed again. “Sam, I said stop.” He barely acknowledged his Alpha, squeaking triumphantly when he was free and sprang out of bed. Gabriel dived at Sam, tackling him to the floor, grabbing his wrists and slamming them to the floor. _God help me_. Sam struggled against the Alpha, attempt to free his wrists. “Sam- dammit, NO.” He growled, holding Sam’s hands down, struggling with the taller Omega. Sam's mind went on autopilot and he looked, turned his head and bit down on Gabriel's elbow. He howled in pain, teeth gritting and he lifted Sam’s hands before slamming them down again. “Stop it.” Sam really didn’t register why he didn't didn't let go. He just knew that it didn't work. “Sam I swear to God if you don’t stop and I going to hogtie you and leave on this damn floor.” Sam mewled at that and ceased his struggling, whimpering and baring his neck. “Of course that’d make you stop,” Gabriel muttered, leaning down to pepper Sam’s neck with kisses. “You don’t wanna go out baby I know you don’t, you wanna stay with me, you want me to fuck you, don’t you.” He crooned quietly, kissing the purple mating bite.

Sam whimpered and visibly relaxed when his mating mark was kissed. "Alpha," he mewled.

 “Yes baby, I’m here.” He purred, kissing the mark again. Right; that calmed Sam down and the longer he kept him preoccupied, the less likely he’d remembered to be in court. Sam rolled over and looked up at him, his eyes wide with his heat and confusion of what just happened.

Gabriel traced his thumb over Sam’s cheekbone, kissing him gently. “So gorgeous…” Sam kissed him back, cooing at the compliment.  “Good boy, fuck Sam you’re such a good boy,” He kept praising as the he kissed the mark on Sam’s shoulder, running one hand through Sam’s hair, tugging gently now. He wanted to prolong it, distract Sam for as long as he could. Sam melted into the floor, soothed and relaxed, court forgotten. Gabriel sighed happily, Sam finally calm, and he pressed opened mouthed kisses against Sam’s neck, letting go of his hands finally, confident he wouldn’t try to squirm away. He left his hands where they were, arching his back and baring his throat happily to the Alpha. Gabriel purred, running his hands down Sam’s ribs and hips, sucking a gentle lovebite over Sam’s pulse. Sam moaned softly and closed his eyes. Gabriel rolled his hips down into his Omegas, dragging his nails lightly over Sam’s ribs. Sam moaned and rolled his hips back and up into his Alpha’s, shivering at the nails.

 “What do you want Sammy?” He nibbled on Sam’s earlobe, grinding his Omega into the floor.

 “Need you, Alpha, please,” Sam whimpered. “Need you to fuck me.” His heat was now returning with a vengeance, now that court and the adrenaline that came with the near escape gone. Gabriel grinned, nipping at his earlobe again before sitting up, flipping Sam over with the raw strength that came with being an Alpha.

Sam moaned and raised his rear, begging for his Alpha’s knot. Gabriel ran a hand down Sam’s back, kneading his rear.

 “Such a good boy for me Sam…” Sam mewled and moaned, wiggling his rear the best he could. Gabriel exhaled slowly before fully sheathing himself in Sam with a choked cry. He moaned and arched his back, his head thrown back in pleasure. Thrusting in hard, Gabriel leant over Sam, head pressed against his shoulder blades and gripping into Sam’s hips hard.

Sam moaned and whimpered loudly, rocking his hips back firmly. He pushed himself so he was supporting his torso with his hands and bowed his back, gasping as he felt his head hit his prostate. Gabriel bit down on Sam’s shoulder and thrust in harder as Sam gasped unable to hold himself back. The overwhelming scent of aroused Omega in heat was just too much. Sam soon came, shouting loudly (but not loud enough) and melted onto the floor, his arms giving out. Gabriel’s arms snaked around Sam’s chest, holding him up and pulling out slowly, drawing his Omega close and cradling him.

 “Feelin’ better Samsquatch?”

Sam nodded, nuzzling into Gabriel. “Yes,” he murmured.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading my lovelies!
> 
> Find AJL: lucifers-a-subby-sub  
> Find me: pumpkinspicegabriel / whodoesntlovesabriel


	13. Victory Sex? Next Week.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YAY  
> Sam's heat is over  
> and uh  
> yeah  
> booyah  
> (btw i laughed so hard writing the breakfast scene bit)

Sam’s heat took a week and a half to go. Gabriel spent all his waking hours either fucking Sam, or texting Dean asking him for help ( _you DID NOT TELL ME YOUR BROTHER WAS HOUDINI DAMMIT DEAN WHAT HANDCUFFS CAN HOLD HIM_ ) and waking up on that Wednesday morning with the room free of the smell of heat was honestly so refreshing that Gabriel groaned.

Sam woke up and sighed in relief. “It’s done,” he slurred. “Oh thank Jesus. . .”

“Thank the fucking Lord.” He mumbled, burying his face in the pillow and rolling over. “I am so tired.”

“I am going on heat suppressants, I can’t keep putting you through this,” Sam groaned. “God, that was bad.”

 “No no, just, let’s give it one more heat mkay? Maybe it was just bad because of the stress.” He rolled over, swinging an arm over Sam and wincing at a bite from two days ago protested. Sam was a fan of biting his damning elbows. Sam noticed the wince and looked down, which was a mistake. Distressed pheromones immediately permeated the air and Sam immediately began whimpering. Gabriel’s eyes went wide and he sat up, pulling Sam into his arms.

 “Hey, hey Sammy, what’s wrong, what’s wrong baby?” He cooed, running a hand through his mates hair.

Sam struggled and kept staring at Gabriel’s elbows, which were covered in bruises from his teeth. He whimpered louder. “Sam, Sammy talk to me.” He held onto Sam’s chin, lifting his face. “What’s eatin’ you?”

Sam made a distressed noise. Tears rolled down his cheeks. Gabriel whined quietly and stroked the tears away, lifting Sam up with his other arm and bringing him close. “Sam what the hell is wrong?” He panicked. First his room smells of horny Omega now it smelt like panic and anguish… what the fuck did his neighbours think. Sam shook his head, whimpering and crying. Gabriel rubbed his eyes and forehead, staring down at Sam. “Sammy, I can’t help if you don’t tell me what’s wrong. Talk to me baby, c’mon.” He remained mum, unable to help himself. How could he have hurt his Alpha so much? How was his Alpha so calm about it? Oh god, was this during his HEAT?  Gabriel put both his hands on Sam’s cheek, rubbing his thumbs in circles, trying to concentrate on giving out calming pheromones. “Sam, talk to me, baby, please, was it something I did? Did I hurt you?”

Sam shook his head violently, baffled and upset. Honestly, how was Gabriel remaining CALM with all these bruises on his elbows?!  “Okay, I didn’t hurt you. I… okay, Sammy, stay here, I’ll be back in a sec okay?” He carefully eased himself up, grabbing his phone and calling Dean, shutting the bedroom door behind him.

 “Dean, you gotta help me man,” He rambled as he heard Dean pick up.

Dean yawned, rubbing his eyes. “Is the giant still in heat?” he asked sleepily.

 “No, he just came off, but he’s just crying and I don’t know what the fuck is wrong? He won’t talk to me about what’s upsetting him and I’m so confused and worried.”

Dean rubbed his jaw. “Alright, since I didn’t hear about a repeat of Heatgate, I’m confident that you kept him from court. So, that means you probably held him down and shit. Okay, did he bite you at all?”

 “My elbows and hands are purple, he used me as a chew toy. Drew blood a couple of times too.” Gabriel said, now fully examining the extent of the purple on his arms.

Dean groaned. “I know what’s wrong. Sammy’s a gentle giant, and if he sees that he’s hurt you, even unintentionally, he freaks.”

 “Well fuck. I look like someone’s tried to paint a damn galaxy on me. Right, okay, how the hell do I calm him down.” Gabriel leant the wall, cool paint against his forehead.

Dean chuckled. “You gotta be patient and firm with him. Tell him that you’re not mad, that you’re not gonna punish him. Reassure him that you know it’s an accident. I assume you have some sort of magic trick for him to forget about going to court while he was in heat. Do that. And, for God’s sake, don’t let him out of the house.”

 "Okay,  cheers Dean." He hung up,  grabbing a light hoodie from the living room and throwing it on before heading back into the bedroom to Sam.

Sam was curled up on the bed, his head in his knees and rocking himself. He looked so small, a contrast from usual. Even when he was in heat, Sam was huge. But right now, panicking over hurting Gabriel, he looked so small. Gabriel sat beside Sam, a hand automatically running through Sam's hair.

 "Sam?" He whispered,  trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

Sam sniffled in response. "C'mere sugar, it's okay. I got you."  He sniffled and slowly made his way to his Alpha’s lap. “Is this about my arms?” He asked quietly, petting Sam’s hair soothingly. Sam nodded, not looking at him.

 “Sam, I need you to look at me please.” He sat back a little giving Sam room to move. Sam looked up at him, his eyes red rimmed with tears. “It’s okay.” He whispered, hand resting on Sam’s cheek. “Okay? I’m not mad, I’m not gonna hurt you, it’s okay.” He sighed slowly, cursing whatever made Sam this damn scared. Sam sniffled and gave a slow nod, not understanding, but accepting. He bared his throat unconsciously. Gabriel frowned softly.  “Why you barin’ your throat for me Samski?” He asked, planting a kiss on Sam’s forehead. Sam shrugged, unsure. He wasn’t even sure why he bared his throat. He reached his head up and nosed Gabriel’s neck, sighing happily as the scent of cinnamon and whiskey washed over him. “There you go,” he wrapped his arms around Sam, pulling him close. “It’s fine, seriously, I’m not mad, you’re not in trouble, I promise.”

Sam nodded, still nosing his mate’s neck and letting his scent calm him down, loving the way his Alpha smelled. It was warm and comforting. Gabriel closed his eyes and traced a small heart on Sam’s ribs, tipping his head back for Sam. He’d found time to do research on mates, and according to specialists the best thing to calm a distressed Omega down with the scent of his Alpha. Sam eagerly nosed Gabriel’s neck, calming down and relaxing as he greedily inhaled the Alpha’s scent, eventually purring in contentment.Gabriel chuckled and massaged Sam’s neck softly with one hand, resting his cheek on his mate’s head.

 “Feeling better poppet?” He nodded, purring and cooing happily. “I’m glad.” He smiled, pulling Sam closer into a cuddle, nosing at his hair.

Sam was so down for cuddles, and he cuddled closer. “Sorry,” he murmured.

 “Don’t you dare apologise Samster, it’s fine.” He nuzzled Sam’s hair again, kissing gently.

“Mkay,” Sam murmured. He sniffed the air and nearly retched. “I am going to need a shower. With, like, several layers of a scent neutral soap. Dear fucking Christ I smell like I just got fucked for a week and a half and nothing else.”

 “That… is what happened.” Gabriel laughed, leaning back into the pillows and dragging Sam down with him.

Sam allowed for himself to be dragged. “Oh. My. God. I can’t believe you’re actually tolerating how I smell right now. I smell positively disgusting. Is this how I smelled all fucking week and a half of my fucking heat?” Gabriel nodded with a laugh, brushing Sam’s hair from his face.

 “Yep, yep it is.” He teased Sam, kissing his nose. “But you’re my mate, and I put up with you.” He winked.

“Ugh,” Sam moaned, scrunching his nose. “Kudos to you, because I think I smell disgusting. I actually know I smell disgusting, I’ve never smelled like this after a heat. . .”  

 “You wanna go shower then sugar? I’m gonna make pancakes, I haven’t eaten well in a week thanks to someone.” He tickled Sam briefly, not willing to move him from his chest.

Sam squeaked and moved slightly. “I thoroughly apologize, and now that you’ve mentioned it, I’m starving.”

 “You go get clean, I’ll go get the food.” He nodded. Sam nodded and went to shower, scrubbing himself down viciously numerous times with the scent neutral soap that Gabriel had. He came out and went into the kitchen with only a towel clad around his waist. Gabriel had a whole stack of pancakes ready, bowls of chopped fruit sitting on the table and a bottle of maple syrup next to them.

 “Help yourse- dammit Sam how do you always look more delicious than my own damn cooking hmm?”

Sam chuckled and kissed Gabriel’s forehead as he sat down. “Maybe because I’m not exactly edible,” he teased.

 “Dammit boy I make my pancakes look all great and then you waltz in the room and put them to shame.” He laughed, spearing a pancake on a fork and fitting the whole thing in his mouth at once to Sam’s confusion.

Sam stared at the smaller Alpha. "Wow okay then" he said, cutting himself a piece and eating it.

 “I told you, I’m starving, and I really like pancakes.” He said around his mouthful.

"Yeah but you don't have to shovel an entire pancake into your mouth."

 “I am so fucking hungry Sam.” Gabriel complained, swallowing and chuckling. “Someone wouldn’t let me leave the room for more than twenty minutes.”

"Oh you could, I just made a very good case for not letting you leave," Sam teased.

 “True. Oh, Alistair wanted to speak to you.” He mumbled, covering his pancakes in maple syrup. Sam immediately dashed for his phone.

"Alistair and Sons"

"Alistair it's Sam Winchester. My mate said you wanted to speak with me?"

"Ahh Winchester how nice of you to call. You did it. Azazel was convicted and received maximum sentencing."

Sam fist pumped the air. "Yes!"

"Good job Winchester. Proud of you. Anyways take the rest of the week off. From Tuesday's call I’m going to say your heat was bad. You need to recover. Monday 9 am."

Sam beamed. "Yes sir!" He hung up. "Hallelujah praise the lord and pass the booze round!" Gabriel laughed loudly, chewing on another mouthful of pancakes.

 “I like the sound of a break to be honest.” He ran a hand through his hair and beamed at Sam. “Drinking tonight then? I have rum, vodka, whiskey…”

Sam moaned happily. "This is going to be great. I got the conviction and the sentence I wanted!" He danced happily. Gabriel grinned, watching Sam dance around.

 “I’m bringing out the good whiskey.” He said, spearing a piece of strawberry on his fork and chewing it.

Sam's eyes were bright with happiness and victory. "Good. And I want victory sex. "

Gabe thudded his head down on the table, groaning loudly. “Next week.”

"Then it’s not victory sex Gabe!” Sam pouted. “Please?”

 “Sam, I thought my fucking cock was going to fall off during your heat. No.” He grumbled, rubbing his face on the table.

“I could check out your lack of a gag reflex,” Sam bargained.

 “Oh you could…” Gabriel sat up instantly, wiggling his eyebrows at Sam.

Sam laughed. “Or you could rim me. Either or. I’m not picky.” He winked. He blushed a little, eating another slice of strawberry.

 “I’ll do whatever you want Sammy.”

Sam couldn’t help but smirk at Gabriel’s blush. “Okay. Since you’re not sure, how about I blow you and then you rim me?”Gabriel munched on the strawberries steadily, nodding slightly.

 “Sounds good.” He mumbled through a mouthful of strawberries.

Sam grinned. “Awesome. I can’t wait.” He winked again. “No, next week you can punish me for not informing you of my rimming kink.” Gabriel nodded, trying to push a blueberry into his mouth but missing due to the distraction Sam was presenting and he ended up shoving the blueberry right up his right nostril. He laughed, collapsing into the chair and grabbing a slice of banana, popping it into his mouth. Gabriel scowled, though still laughing, and removed the offending fruit, dropping it onto his plate. “That didn’t go well.”

“I’d say not,” Sam agreed, grabbing a whole banana and peeling it.

“How much of that can you put in your mouth at once?” Gabriel asked, finishing off the strawberries.

Sam appraised the banana. “Probably half,” he mused. “Maybe more.”

“Dare you.”Gabriel winked, picking himself up a banana too.

Sam grinned. “You’re on,” he said. He slowly began to insert the banana into his mouth. Gabriel watched, eyebrows raised. He got about half of the banana in his mouth. Clenching his left hand into a fist, he opened up his throat and began swallowing. Gabriel chuckled, leaning forward to watch more intently. It was way hotter than he’d thought it would be.

Sam allowed the banana to slide down his throat, coughing slightly as he began to choke, only a quarter of it sticking out. Gabriel purred watching Sam.

 “Don’t die Sammich.” He said as Sam began to choke.

He winked and opened his throat up more, allowing the banana to completely slide down his throat. Gabriel’s eyes went wide and he bit his lower lip. “By the way, you’re eating that banana.” He said flippantly.

Sam shrugged. The banana distended his throat, and he swallowed, almost crushing it, and part of it slid down his throat. Gabriel watched Sam and the banana get intimately acquainted before he shrugged, snapping his own banana in half and peeling one side.

Sam finished his banana and stared at Gabriel. “What the fuck? HOW do you eat your bananas like that?!”

 “I used to share them with Cas, so I’d break ‘em in half for us. Never got out the habit.” He said through a mouthful of soft fruit.

Sam shuddered. “There’s this invention known as a knife.”

 “There’s this thing known as being homeless and broke.” Gabe replied, throwing his banana peel into the bin. “Shall we call up our friends, let ‘em know there’s a party at mine tonight?”

“Sure,” Sam said, sobered by what Gabriel said.

 “You phone ‘em, I’m head round to the shop and see Cas, check everything’s goin’ okay, okay?” He stood up, smiling down at Sam.

“Sure thing,” he said, craning his neck to kiss Gabriel’s cheek. Gabriel smiled, leaving the house and humming as he walked down the road to the café. As he neared the shop, something hard and heavy struck the back of his head and he did a small spin, crumpling to the floor out cold.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y E S I M S O R R Y
> 
> Find AJL: lucifers-a-subby-sub  
> Find me: pumpkinspicegabriel / whodoesntlovesabriel


	14. Come Out Swinging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel has a bad time.

Sam called Dean, Alistair and Benny to inform them of the party. But around 5, he still hadn’t heard from Gabriel. He dialed Cas.

“Hey, it’s Sam. Did Gabe stop by?” he asked.

 “No? I haven’t seen him all week. Is everything okay Sam?” Cas asked, pushing his glasses further up his nose and putting his pen down, spinning on his chair to look at Dean who’d started keeping him company in the office whenever he could with a frown. Dean cocked his head to the side in confusion.

“He left around 11 to go see how you were doing, since I’ve kept him busy with my heat. We were going to have a party to celebrate the victory I had in court with the Azazel case,” Sam said. “It’s now 5, and I’m worried. He would’ve called.” Cas frowned even more, squinting as he heard Sam explain.

 “Have you called him?” He asked, guessing Sam had, but he wasn’t sure. Dean frowned deeply.

“Yeah, called and texted.” Sam said. “No response. And the GPS on his phone’s been disabled.” Cas sighed softly.

 “Okay, I’ll give it a try, call Benny and tell him - this isn’t right Gabriel wouldn’t just drop off the face of the Earth like this.” He said, hanging up the phone to Sam and putting the phone down, a worried feeling nagging at him.

 

Gabriel woke up, and he had no idea where he was. There was a blindfold over his eyes, and he was strapped down. He tried to struggle but… couldn’t. He squirmed, limbs feeling heavy and sluggish.

 “Jeez, you were right Walker, that Alpha suppressant really _does_ work.” A soft voice said behind him and he tried squirming again, but just wasn’t able. “This’ll get that fucking lawyer back.” He heard people laughing and it was all he could do not to whimper in fear.

 

“Cas, still haven’t heard from him, but Benny’s on it. I’m really worried,” Sam told Cas an hour later.

 “I haven’t heard from him either Sam, I’m sorry.” He said down the phone, wandering along the streets, looking for any sign of his brothers. He twitched, hearing something familiar. “Sam, I think-” Cas stopped, staring at the pavement. Gabriel’s phone was buzzing on the pavement, Heat of the Moment playing loudly. “I’m sorry Sam.” He muttered, dropping his own phone.

 

Gabriel thrashed on the table as hands grabbed him from all sides. He whined louder, a gag being forced between his teeth and a palm stung his face.

 

“Cas?!” Sam then heard Gabriel’s ringtone and his heart sank. “Oh no. Cas, where are you?” he asked, getting up and throwing on a jacket.

 “I’m outside the bakery, near the alleyway.” Cas picked his phone up, and Gabriel’s too, and he shivered. “He’s not here Sam…”

“I don’t care,” Sam said, already out the door and getting into his car. He still felt weak from his heat, but damn him if he was supposed to sit idle in the house. “I’m on my way, don’t move.” Cas sat on the pavement, rubbing his face and biting back tears. No, no no, Gabriel was fine, he had to be fine, he chanted to himself.

 

Gabriel whined louder as pain shot through his arm, tears rolling down his cheeks. He tried to get away as he felt hands dragging his belt off him.

 “Nnnn.. nnooo…” He whined around the gag, the pain in his arm turning out to be another needle prick, injecting him with more suppressant. His arm went heavy again and he couldn’t fight, he couldn’t stop anything happening.

 

Sam arrived where Cas was and immediately smelled distressed Omega. He got out of the car and sniffed past the air before raising his hackles. He found his mate’s scent, alright, but he also found something unfortunately too familiar.

“Cas. Call Dean.” He said softly. “I think I know how I can find Gabriel. But hurry, we won’t have much time.”  Cas called Dean and explained the situation.

 “Dean- Gabe, he’s gone, Sam thinks he knows what to do but he… I’m scared Dean, I don’t know what to do about Gabriel being gone…”

“I’m on my way out,” Dean said immediately. “Don’t move.”

Sam sniffed the air and soon Dean was there with the Impala. He got out and wrapped his arm around Cas’s shoulders, soothing the distressed Omega. Sam didn’t seem distressed, but Dean knew that he was hiding it. “Alright,” Sam said. “Follow me. Dean, call Benny.” He took off down the alleyway, following his mate’s scent.

“DAMMIT SAMMY” Dean looked at Cas. “Do you want to follow, or do you want to go back to the shop?”

 “Wanna stay with you.” Cas said quietly, shivering and leaning into the Alpha’s touch. He wanted Gabriel now. He swallowed, breathing in slowly, enjoying the scent of motor oil, leather and apple pie. It was soothing, not the same as his brother, but still soothing.

Dean nodded. “Alright, then let’s go angel, Sam’s ahead.” He could smell his little brother, who was starting to give off his own distressed pheromones. Taking Cas’s hand, he chased after his little brother. Sam stood outside a warehouse. His mate’s scent was strong, but it smelled diluted. He growled and began breaking a window with a drainpipe.

Dean stopped in front of the building. Now he could smell a distressed Alpha and. . . a scent he hoped he’d never have to get reacquainted with. He marched up to the old door and kicked it in the rest of the way, and came in upon Gabriel, tied up and with. . .IVs?

“Alpha!” Sam cried, darting in without a care in the world.

Dean spied the four Alphas that had beaten Sam up. “ _OH NO YOU DON’T YOU LITTLE BITCHES!!_ ” He shouted as they scattered. He pulled out a pistol and chased after them.

Sam, in the meantime, was busy undoing the IVs, speaking to Gabriel. “Gabe, it’s me, it’s Sam, Imma get you out of here,” he panted.

Gabriel sat up a little at the sound of Sam’s voice, feeling the needle slide from his skin, the suppressant dripping onto the floor.

 “Sam?” He asked, blinking. As he looked up at Sam he saw an Alpha behind him, a knife raised.  “Sam!” He yelled, shoving his mate to the floor, shoving himself up and headbutting the attacked in the stomach, knocking him to the floor. He panted, feeling his strength return slowly, and he slammed his fist into the Alpha’s face. “Don’t. Touch. My. Mate.” he snarled, fist coming down again and again, a sickening crunch every time. He could barely breathe, and all he could smell was stagnant water and blood, the iron tang invading his nose, but he couldn’t make himself stop. Sam mewled and shrank a little. Even when Sam was getting attacked, his Alpha didn’t seem this angry. Benny came in, Alistair in tow. Benny assessed the situation and grabbed Gabriel, holding him to him.

“Calm down,” he hissed. “They will be dealt with properly this time, I can’t believe they got bond. Rest assured that they won’t. Now, please, calm down and tend to your mate.”

 “Don’t touch me.” Gabriel snarled, yanking himself away from Benny. He couldn’t breathe- his chest was too tight with the pure rage. He kicked the door out his way, leaving into the street and slamming his fist into a brick wall, feeling the bone crunch, before turning a corner and vanishing.

Alistair carefully approached the distressed Omega that was his employee. “Sam? It’s me, Alistair,” the much older Alpha said soothingly.

“Alpha?” Sam whimpered.

“He’s. . .gone to get some air, he’s rather upset,” Alistair said. “Good job finding him. Can I take your hand?”

Dean came in, handing the other three Alphas over to Benny with a snarl. Seeing that the lawyers were conversing, he walked over to Cas and stroked his cheek. “Are you okay, angel?” he whispered. Cas threw his arms around Dean’s waist and hugged him close, burying his face in Dean’s chest, panicking. Where had Gabriel gone? He breathed in the smell of apple pie making him feel slightly calmer, but he needed his brother, he needed Gabriel.

 

Gabriel went into the smallest seediest bar he could find and sat down, slamming his wallet down.

 “Double whiskey, straight. Make it two.”

 

Benny promised he’d go looking for Gabriel, disappearing into the night. Alistair sat on a chair, cradling the overwhelmed and distressed Omega who was begging for his Alpha and almost refusing to calm down. Dean sighed, stroking Cas’s back.

“We’ll find him, Cas,” he whispered softly. He looked over at Alistair. “Hey, could you take Sam home? Not my place; Gabriel’s?”

Alistair nodded. “Of course, Dean,” he said. He stood up with Sam in his arms. “C’mon, Sam, I’m taking you home.”

“Alpha home?” Sam asked, and the lawyer’s heart, as well as his brother’s, broke.

“Maybe,” Alistair said softly. “If he isn’t, do you want me to lay you down on your bed and let you nap?”

Sam nodded, sniffling. “Alpha,” he mewled, and Dean’s jaw clenched. He’s only heard his baby brother this broken once, and that. . . well, he didn’t want to think about that.

“Cas? Do you want to go back to the shop, or do you want to go with Sam? Or do you want to stay with me?” he asked the Omega clinging to him.

 “Stay with you.” Cas mumbled quietly, twisting his hands in Dean’s shirt. He didn’t know what to do, he was lost without Gabriel, they’d been together all their lives and suddenly all he can smell is distressed Gabe, angry Gabe, and now he was gone, just gone, and he didn’t know what he was going to do. “P-please.”

 

The barman didn’t question Gabriel, just slid him both drinks. He threw one back instantly, picking the second one up and swirling it around a little before taking a sip. He stared blankly down into the glass, watching the light dance off it, and he sighed heavily.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the pain in this chapter - but fluff is coming <3
> 
> Find AJL: lucifers-a-subby-sub  
> Find me: pumpkinspicegabriel / whodoesntlovesabriel


	15. The Not So Surprising Development.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel finally opens his eyes, and Dean and Cas have a heart to heart

 

“Okay, angel, I’m going to take the Impala and help Benny find Gabriel, okay?” Dean said. “You can stay with me; I’ll drive through a burger joint and get us some food. Does that sound good?” He looked over at Alistair. “If you need help, call me,” he said.

“Will do, Dean,” Alistair said softly before walking out of the warehouse.

Dean walked over to the Impala, holding Cas to him. “What would Gabriel do if he’s upset?” he asked gently.

 “Railway bridge.” He muttered, rubbing over his eyes. “Maybe. Whiskey, Gabriel likes whiskey.” He swallowed and took in a deep breath, trying to calm down, thinking about where he would go.

 

“What’s eatin’ you goldy?” The barman asked as Gabriel drunk his fifth double whiskey, drying a glass. Gabriel merely grunted in response. He didn’t want to talk to anyone.

 

 Dean drove through the burger joint, handing Cas a burger and a soda before driving over to the railway bridge. “I’m not seeing him here, so he probably went to a bar,” he said. “I know of a small place. Really seedy, used to hustle pool there.” He backed up and drove to it.

Alistair sat outside of the bedroom at Gabriel Novak’s, listening to Sam sob and mewl for his Alpha. He rubbed his hand over his face. Oh he couldn’t wait for his day in court, when he would royally roast these Alphas on the stand. He had pictures of Sam’s injuries; and he was on the scene for Gabriel. Maximum sentence would be perfect for these. Maybe worse. He steepled his fingers together and listened to the sound of a distressed and upset Omega.

All so soon after the Azazel case, he thought sadly. He sighed and stood up, walking into the kitchen for some food.

Dean pulled up to the bar and looked over at Cas. “Does this look familiar at all?” he asked softly, eating fries. Cas’ eyes widened and nodded frantically.

 “This is where he used to go when he was looking for uh… customers… when we needed money.” He said, chewing on a chip that he’d stolen from Dean’s packet.

Dean raised a brow but didn’t comment. It wasn’t his business. “Alright, wait here. I’m going to go in and see if he’s in here. If he is, I’m dragging him out and throwing him into the backseat.” He hesitated but then leaned over to kiss Cas’ cheek. Blushing, he escaped the Impala, leaving it running to keep Cas warm before marching in.

“GABRIEL NOVAK,”  Gabriel let his head drop the bar with an ugly thud as he heard his name behind him. He sat up, spinning around on the chair and throwing the whiskey back, putting the glass down. He tried to stand up, wobbling slightly.

 “Dean.. Winchestem.” He mumbled through a numb mouth. He’d drunk a lot of whiskey.

Dean marched up to the smaller Alpha, fury radiating through him. “You’re getting drunk when my baby brother needs his mate and your baby brother needs his big brother?” he snarled. “I can provide some comfort for Cas, but I know his brother would be better. Fucking Alistair is taking care of Sam right now, when it should be you!” He motioned to the bartender to cut Gabe off before glaring at him. “I should strangle you right now, but I know neither Cas nor Sam would be happy with me. So y’know what we’re going to do? You’re coming home with me and Cas. You’re getting sober. And tomorrow, you are going back to your mate and calming him the fuck down.” Gabriel glared at Dean.

 “I don’t fink… right.. I asked you… for your fuckin’ opinion.” He slurred, rubbing at his own stubble. “The fing is Dean-o is that, right, I’ve had a fucked up day, and to be hones’ I wanna drink myself into a blackou’ and lay down somewhere for the mornin’ to come and make me regret what I did like the good ol’ days.” He stumbled forward, using Dean’s chest to brace himself as he left the bar, hand on the wall the whole time. “You don’t fuckin’ get it Dean-o, you don’ ge’ it.”

“Maybe I don’t,” Dean said quietly. “And maybe I do. The thing is Gabriel, you have your brother and your mate pining for you, and you’re ignoring them. Say I was mated to Cas, and this same thing happened to me. And I went out to drink myself into a black out. Would you be pissed at me for not caring for my mate and brother when they need me? Of course.” He picked Gabriel up and slapped a pair of Sam’s cuffs on him. They had a digital lock on them that was nigh on impossible to break. He was glad he grabbed them when he left the house. “You don’t get a choice in the matter, Gabriel.”

Gabriel saw the cuffs and panicked, falling to his knees and wrenching his hands at the cuffs, howling in pain as his right wrist dislocated. He shuddered with sobs, struggling to breath, and babbling loudly.

 “M sorry officer ‘m sorry it won’t happen again ‘m sorry ‘m so sorry I have a brother I need to protec’ him c’mon man please lemme go.”

Dean’s eyes widened as he recognized the babbling and he knelt down in front of Gabriel, tilting his chin up. “Gabriel. You’re not in trouble. Repeat, you’re not in trouble. I’m putting these on for your protection,” he said soothingly, stroking his hair. “Your brother is with me, and he is safe. Nod if you understand.”

 “Cas!” he whined, quivering and shoving himself away from Dean as much as he could. “I- I need.. Cas… and a glass of water.” He admitted, tear tracks on his cheeks as he looked for his brother desperately.

“Dan! Get me a glass of water, fill ‘er to the top,” Dean shouted. He held onto Gabriel tightly. He called Cas. “Come into the bar, he’s asking for you.” Dan handed him the glass of water and Dean held it for Gabriel to drink from. “There we go, he’s on his way in, okay?” Gabriel nodded, looking for Cas over Dean’s shoulder and gulping down the water. Cas followed Dean’s call and he broke as he saw Gabriel on his knees on the floor, handcuffed by Dean. He ran over, kneeling in front of him and poking the handcuffs.

 “Can you take these off? I’ve got him.” He asked Dean, his other hand tucking some of Gabriel’s hair behind his ear.

Dean nodded. “Careful, he dislocated his right wrist,” he added, punching the code in and the cuffs came undone. “I’m sorry, Cas, it was the only thing I could think of to get him to calm down.”

 “It’s fine,” he whispered, wrapping his long cool fingers around Gabriel’s right wrist, ignoring the whimper. “Gabe, I’m really sorry about this.” He said before moving his fingers in a certain way, popping Gabe’s wrist back into place. Gabriel’s let out a choked sob, burying his face in Cas’ shoulder before wrapping both arms around his brother and dragging him close.

 “‘m sorry Cas, ‘m sorry, I’ll come home with you, I’ll sleep, ‘m just so fucking sorry.”

Dean signaled Dan for a drink. “Can I get a G&T?” he asked. Dan nodded and prepped it, sliding it to him. “Thanks.” He took the drink, sipping it. “Cas? Do you want me to stay, or can you get him home?” he asked.

 “Can you give us a lift please?” He asked Dean with a small smile, wrapping an arm around Gabriel’s ribs, hoisting the smaller Alpha up and dragging him to the car. Gabriel clung to Cas like he was air.

“Sure. Before we roll out, I’m going to call Alistair, check up on Sammy.” He called the lawyer.

“Alistair.”

“Hey, it’s Dean. How’s Sammy?”

A long, dragged out howl, hoarse but loud, echoed through the phone and he winced. “That bad, huh?”

“I tried to get him to eat,” his brother’s employer admitted. “But he wouldn’t. He’s been locked up in that room, crying his heart out. I can’t wait to see these bastards in court, they’re going to wish they were in Hell by the time I’m through with them.” The last sentence was snarled, and then a calm voice resumed. “I really hope Gabriel comes home soon, I’m going to need hearing aids by the time I leave here.”

This time, when Sam’s voice came through, Dean could make out Gabriel’s name, and his brother crying out for his Alpha.

“I’ll be home soon, okay? I’ll help.”

“Thanks, Dean.” They hung up and Dean looked in the back at the Novak brothers. “Where to, Cas?”

 “It doesn’t matter - yours, mine, whichever is easier. He needs to sleep, and then we can get him to Sam.” He said, running a hand through Gabriel’s hair. “It’s okay Gabriel, it’s okay, me and Dean are here for you.” he whispered, closing his eyes. He hated seeing his brother this vulnerable.

Dean nodded. “I’ll take you to yours,” he said softly. “He needs familiarity right now.” He pulled out of the bar’s parking lot and drove towards Cas’s. As they pulled up outside Cas reached out for Dean.

 “Would you mind staying?” He asked quietly. “I… I don’t feel like sleeping yet, and I don’t want to be alone.” He blushed a little pink, clutching his brother still.

Dean blushed a little as well. “I’ll have Benny swing over to Gabe’s, have him help Alistair take care of Sam.” He said. “Do you want me to carry him in?” He nodded, realising his brother was putting his whole weight on him.  

 “Please.”

Dean got out and carefully slid the smaller Alpha into his arms. “C’mon, Gabe, let’s get you sleeping,” he said. “We got you.” As he walked up the steps, he called Benny and explained the situation, and the police officer promised to go help the lawyer take care of Sam.

Gabriel was already asleep by the time they got him into Cas’ bed and Cas went, falling onto the sofa with a groan.

 “He hasn’t done this in years… I forgot how stressful it was.”

Dean nodded, sitting down in a chair close to Cas. “I thought I recognized him at the bar. I used to hustle pool down there. He was the Alpha who’d knot Omegas in heat, ain’t he?”

Cas nodded with a sigh.

 “I presented at 13, Gabe hadn’t yet, and Dad threw me out. Gabriel didn’t care he hadn’t presented and he left with me. We were homeless for a year and a half, living under the railway bridge. He’d go do that, to earn money for food and motel rooms when my heat came round. One heat he couldn’t, and whilst he went to buy us some food another Alpha found me. I was terrified, fought back best I could, and just as I thought the worst was coming, Gabriel showed up and threw him off me. That’s when he presented, when he saved me.” He drew his knees up to his chest, getting quieter. “Gabriel is the best damn brother I could have asked for.”

Dean nodded. “I presented at 12. Sammy was 8. Dad. . . well, Dad wasn’t the best thing, and when I was 18, I left. Sam hadn’t presented yet. He didn’t present for another two years, and when Dad found out he was an Omega. . .” Dean drew in a deep breath. “Sammy went into heat moments after he presented. Dad literally kept him prisoner inside his own bedroom, without even a fake knot to go off on. Wouldn’t feed Sam, wouldn’t try to help him in any way he could. I found out my brother was an Omega after his heat, and I beat Dad up before stealing Sam away. I had my own place, but it wasn’t big enough for a growing Omega. I helped him through his heats best I could- no doubt Gabriel told you how intense they got. I saved the money I earned from hustlin’ pool and fixin’ cars to put Sammy through Stanford.” He sighed. “I kick myself every day for not helpin’ Sammy out from the moment I left Dad. I was hoping he’d present as an Alpha, honestly, but I love him because he’s an Omega.” Cas smiled, rolling slightly on his side to watch Dean as he spoke. He stretched out and placed a hand on Dean’s knee.

 “You’re a good brother Dean. You did everything you could, and look where Sam is now, one of the best lawyers I’ve even seen.” Cas patted Dean’s knee softly, nudging his glasses up his nose again.

Dean smiled. “I’m damn proud of Sammy. He doesn’t like the fact that he’s an Omega prohibits him from so much, meaning he works himself to death at the firm. You know of Heatgate? Yeah, that was Sammy. Only my baby brother would show up to court, in full heat, and manage to slam dunk a conviction.” He shook his head, amused. Cas beamed before sitting up and patting the sofa beside him, inviting Dean to join him.

 “You should be proud of Sam. I’m sure your mate is proud of you as well Dean, for getting Sam where he is.”

Dean came over and sat down next to Cas. “I’m not mated. Not yet. My focus has always been Sammy.”

 “Oh, sorry, I just assumed someone as nice as you…” Cas trailed off, embarrassed at himself.

Dean chuckled. “You’re not the first to make the mistake. I’m one of the few Alphas who is unmated at age 30. Sam came first, and I don’t regret that.” He looked at Cas. “However,” he hesitated before plowing ahead, “there’s someone that I met recently, thanks to my baby brother, that I would definitely not mind having as a mate.”

 “Oh?” Cas looked up, feeling slightly disappointed. He liked Dean. A lot. He’d come spend time the office with him, bring him coffee, find his glasses and liked Gabriel. He swallowed. “Do I know them”?

Dean smiled and leaned over, gently kissing Cas’s lips. Cas’ eyes went wide in shock as he felt Dean’s lips on his and he scooted backwards, hands flying up to Dean’s cheeks. “W-wha?”

Dean chuckled softly. “Yes, you,” he whispered. “If you’ll have me.” Cas blinked, then smiled.

 “Oh, Dean, I’d love to have you.” He said, pressing his forehead to Dean’s before crushing their lips together again.

Dean moaned softly and kissed him back, holding him tightly. tightly. He shivered, pulling back and nuzzling Dean’s nose with his own. “You seriously want me?”

Dean chuckled and nodded, nuzzling his nose back. “Yeah, I do. You’re intelligent and quirky and dorky and absolutely gorgeous.” Cas blushed, hiding his face in Dean’s neck. Maybe that was why his scent was the one that calmed him down the most after Gabe.

 “But, as you say, I’m a dork… and I over work myself, and I need a haircut, and my glasses are too big for my face.”

Dean grinned. “I love dorks. Yes, you do overwork yourself, but I’m willing to help you on that. I disagree about the haircut, and your glasses?” He rightened them for a moment. “The fact that they’re too big for your face makes you adorable.” Cas blushed an even brighter pink and kissed Dean’s nose softly, still trying to process the information. Just as he was about to kiss Dean again, Gabriel stumbled through the door looking panicked.

 “I’m in love with Sam.”

Dean stood up, kissing the top of Cas’s head and striding over to Gabriel. “Then I suggest you get home and tell him,” he said, not at all surprised by this development.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU LIKE FLUFF RIGHT? BECAUSE HERE YOU G OO   
> Kudos and comments are precious!!
> 
> Find AJL: lucifers-a-subby-sub  
> Find me: pumpkinspicegabriel / whodoesntlovesabriel


	16. In Which Gabriel's Cat is an Asshole.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel has come to his senses <3

Sam mewled and cried out for Gabriel again, tears rolling down his cheeks. Fruit was inside the door, courtesy of Alistair, but it had been untouched. He didn’t want to eat, he didn’t want to sleep, he just wanted his Alpha and mate.Alistair groaned, hearing Sam’s cry pierce the night once more, and glared at the cat on his chest. “Will either of you let me sleep?” he asked plaintively. The cat meowed, a dark brown hair tie in it’s mouth. Alistair recognized it as one of Sam’s. “Why are you stealing hair ties?!” he asked. Another scream of despair. Alistair groaned. 

"I need a drink," he grumbled. 

Gabriel jammed his shoes on and grabbed a hoodie he wasn’t sure was his, throwing open Cas’ door. It was four am and he didn’t care. He needed to get to Sam, his Sam, and tell him. Tell him he loved him. Gabriel hadn’t even thought that he could love anyone, not after Kali, not after everything she’d said to him… but here he was, living and breathing and completely in love with Omega lawyer Sam Winchester. He skidded round a corner, grabbing some roses from a bush, ignoring the thorns in his palms and he ran, harder than he’d ever run in his life. 

Sam gave another heart wrenching cry as Alistair tossed and turned on the sofa. The cat meowed, another hair tie in his mouth. “No, you insane creature, I am not flinging another one across the room,” he hissed. He didn’t know where this cat was getting his hair ties. If there is a God, please let Gabriel come marching through that door, he prayed. Gabriel didn’t exactly come marching through, he more crashed into it and tumbled to the floor, rose petals going everywhere. He blinked, getting his bearings. Last time he’d done a forward roll he’d been ten, now he was twenty seven. Alistair jumped up, then breathed a huge sigh of relief, just as Sam gave another loud sob and screamed for his mate.

“Thank fuck you’re here,” the normally composed lawyer sighed. “He’s been screaming for you all fucking night.” Gabriel threw the flowers at Alistair.

 “Merry Christmas.” he said gruffly before twisting the doorknob on his bedroom. Nothing. Right, it was locked. He rolled his eyes, grabbing a newspaper and a pencil. He slid the paper under the door, poked the pencil through the keyhole until the key fell, landing on the paper. He tugged it back through, waggling it at Alistair, before unlocking the door. The scent of distress, anguish and pain hit him like a wall and his heart broke. He’d fucked up big time. 

Sam heard the door open, and all at once a wave of cinnamon and whiskey washed over him and he turned, sobbing in relief at seeing Gabriel. “Alpha” he whimpered.Gabriel kicked the door shut and strode to the bed, picking Sam up off the bed completely and holding him.

 “I’m sorry Sam.” He whispered, burying his face in Sam’s neck. Sam immediately clung to his mate, burying his nose into Gabriel’s neck, relief and comfort washing over him like a balm. He sat down on the bed, holding Sam close, a hand in his hair. “I’m so sorry Sammy, but I’m here now, I’m here.” Sam started to slowly calm down, his Alpha’s scent and words soothing him. “Yeah? You listenin’ to me sugar? I’m here.”He pressed a kiss against Sam’s temple and purred, the sound coming right from his chest, a proper mating purr reserved only for his mates ears. Sam mewled in response to the purr, a semi content mewl reserved for his mate and his mate only. He laid back on the bed, propped up by pillows and cradled Sam, closing his eyes, the scent of books and peppermints filling him up, and tears pricked his eyes. 

 “Hey, Sam, can you look at me? I got somethin’ I really need to say.”

“If it’s ‘I’m sorry’ I am not blowing you for a week,” Sam mumbled his first coherent words of the night, lifting his head up to look semi adoringly at his Alpha. Gabriel laughed, looking down at Sam, and he realised right then exactly how much he did love Sam.

 “I… I love you Sam.” He choked out, resting a hand on Sam’s cheek. “I think I only just fucking realised how much I goddamn love you kiddo.” A tear rolled down his cheek as he made eye contact with Sam, his mate, his love.

Sam purred and flushed. “I love you too, Gabriel,” he whispered softly, tilting his head to kiss the hand on his cheek. He reached up and wiped away the tear trailing down his mate’s cheek. “I’ve known for a while, but. . . I didn’t want to rush into anything.”

  “Fuck… I’m sorry I made you wait Sam, I really am, but I’m here now, and I’ll shout it from the rooftops if I have to. I love you, I fucking love you.” He caressed Sam’s cheek softly, other arm holding Sam tighter.

Sam sighed and purred. “I love you too, but you’re still not completely forgiven for running off like that,” he murmured softly. “Week’s worth of rimming. And sex whenever I want. For that week. And cuddling, lots of cuddling.” He sighed. “And after I saved you and all.” Gabriel buried his face in Sam’s hair, inhaling the mintyness.

 “You did, you saved me. I owe you Sammy. My brave little Omega coming to my rescue.” He purred, hands making their way to Sam’s neck which he started to massage.

Sam purred right back, allowing his Alpha to have access to his neck. “‘m the one who found you. Found your scent, followed it,” he murmured proudly. Gabriel purred in pride, hands dipping to Sam’s shoulders, where he traced the mating bite with his thumb.

 “God, Sammy ‘m so proud of you, comin’ to find me like that.” He massaged Sam’s shoulders slowly, feeling the tenseness seep away.

Sam purred and mewled happily, sighing as Gabriel traced his mating bite. “My brave little Omega.” He kissed Sam’s hair softly again. “Now, onto the important questions; have you eaten? ‘Cause if not I’ma go get you something to eat, no arguments.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Not since I realized you were missing, fourteen hours ago.”

 “Right, c’mon, kitchen.” Gabriel said, wiggling out from under Sam and sitting on the edge of the bed. “I’ll carry you if you want.”

“There’s fruit right there,” Sam said, pointing to the bowl on the dresser. He didn’t want to move. Or eat.

 “I’ll go get you some of my chocolate cake?” He laid back down, giving Sam an upside-down puppy dog look. “Please Sammy-kins?”

Sam giggled and responded with his own puppy dog look in return. Gabriel melted and got up, grabbing the bowl of fruit and picking out a piece of strawberry. “Mouth, open.” He raised his eyebrows at Sam, resting the bowl on the bed.

Sam opened his mouth obediently. Gabriel placed the strawberry on Sam’s tongue. “Eat.” he ordered, tucking Sam’s hair behind his ear before getting up, opening the door to check on Alistair.  Sam ate the strawberry happily. Alistair was passed out on the couch, Steve curled up on his back, purring like a motorboat. The living room was flooded with hairties.Gabriel smirked, closing the door again and headed back to Sam. “Is my omega happy now?” He asked, sitting in front of Sam.

Sam beamed. “Very happy Omega,” he said happily.

 “Good.” He leant in, giving Sam a gentle kiss. “I’m still sorry though Samski, I shouldn’t have run off, I shouldn’t have scared you like that… what happened when you got back here?”

Sam shrugged. “What you heard when you walked in. Alistair dropped me off on the bed and left me alone.” He coughed slightly. “My voice is a bit raw,” he confessed. Gabriel sighed, mentally kicking himself.

 “Sam- I can’t even… I can’t even say how sorry I am, I can’t believe I put you through that.” He pulled Sam into his arms again, the mewling cries still loud in his head.

“If you say I’m sorry one more time, I’m going to shove something down your throat so far, it’ll come out of your ass,” Sam mumbled. Gabriel burst out laughing at that, burying his face in Sam’s hair again.

 “Okay, okay I get it. God, I walked in and my blood ran cold hearing you… I’m just glad you’re okay Sammy.”

“I’m pretty sure your neighbors hate me,” Sam said, nuzzling his Alpha’s neck.

 “And I don’t give a shit.” He grumbled, closing his eyes at Sam’s nuzzles. “Hey, Sammich… what do I smell like to you?” He asked quietly.

“Warmth and happiness,” Sam replied, nosing his Alpha’s neck. “But if you’re asking for physical things, cinnamon and sugar and whiskey.” He grinned, tipping his head back for Sam.

 “You wanna hear about something I researched?” He asked quietly, wondering if this was the time to mention it.

“Hmm?” Sam hummed, inhaling his Alpha’s scent happily.

 “I was researching, y’know, mates and stuff one day. And I came across an article on uh.. soulmates? And I’ve spent a lot of my life thinking it’s a pile o’ crap really but then uh… I read about… oh fuck this is hard to say.” Gabriel squeezed his eyes shut, egging himself on. “I read that the only people who can mate on their first sexual encounter with the other are soulmates, otherwise the bite rejects.” He said quickly, still staring at the ceiling.

Sam beamed. “I know. Dean was a test subject for that study.” He nuzzled Gabriel’s throat and gently nipped it.

 “He was? And, wait, you knew?” He whined slightly at the nip, way more interested in the fact Sam seemed to have known they were soulmates since the first night.

Sam shrugged. “If it’s one thing I’m good at, it’s research.” he said. “I looked up the study again after that first night while I was at the firm.”

 “So… you knew.” He said, leaning back and looking down at Sam.

Sam grinned. “I did. But I also knew you needed to figure it out. If I told you, you would’ve freaked out.” Gabriel shook his head slowly.

 “Sam, I’ve been so damn worried about how quickly I’ve been falling for you, how easy it is to be around you and how you calm me down from Alpha mode instantly and I’ve been so unsure of why.”

Sam grinned. “And you did the research and had to come to terms with it. Which you did.” He looked at his Alpha, beaming. “Checkmate.”

 “Sammy… oh my god,” He pinned Sam down with a growl, biting his neck a little harder than he was planning to. “You should have told me dammit.”

Sam moaned and smirked. “Would you have believed me if I did? And isn’t self-discovery much more satisfying?”

 “I know one thing that’s going to be fucking satisfying.” He growled, pressing a kiss to Sam’s mating bite.

“Is that fucking satisfying thing going to be fucking me into the mattress?” Sam asked cheekily, mewling as his bite was kissed.

 “No, it’s going to be a good night’s sleep after a shit day with the man I love in my arms.” Gabriel said, laying on his back with his hands behind his head.

Sam laughed and cuddled up to Gabriel. “That sounds good too,” he said.

 “Damn right it does.” He buried his face in Sam’s hair, falling asleep nearly instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading!! comments and kudos are always loved <3
> 
> Find AJL: lucifers-a-subby-sub  
> Find me: pumpkinspicegabriel / whodoesntlovesabriel


	17. In Sync

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Sam has a few tricks up their sleeve
> 
> Destiel you're welcome~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIGHT OKAY SO I SOMEHOW MISSED THIS CHAPTER ON THE ORIGINAL UPLOAD? IM SO SORRY FUCKMYLIFE

“I’m going to try and get some sleep.” Cas mumbled, suppressing a yawn, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, dislodging his glasses so they slid down his nose.

Dean chuckled softly and kissed his cheek. “Sounds good to me, angel.”

 “Would you… would you join me?” Cas asked, taking his glasses off and nibbling at the frame nervously.

Dean smiled and nodded. “Of course, angel.” Cas beamed, hopping up off the sofa and showing Dean the way to his room.

 “Sorry it’s only small… I’m not home often.”

Dean chuckled. “That’s fine,” he said, starting to undress in the confines of Cas’s room. Cas went red as Dean stripped, realising now how muscular Dean was. He went to lift off his own shirt when a weird and all too familiar sensation hit him. _Oh no why now why now._

Dean sniffed the air and licked his lips. “Cas? Did your heat just hit?” he asked. Cas nodded slowly, dropping the hem of his shirt.

"Yep... it did."

Dean sighed. “Okay, Cas? Listen to me. Get undressed, get under the covers. I will be right back.” He walked out of the bedroom and found his phone, dialing Gabriel.

“Cas is in heat,” he said without preamble. “Help?”

"He's- what? Oh fuck." Gabriel groaned. "Uhhh... he cries a lot, and they get stronger the longer they last. Just hold him whilst he cries I guess, that's what I do."

Dean sighed. “Permission to knot and possibly mate your little brother?” he asked politely.

Sam woke up and mewled, nudging Gabriel’s hand. “Alpha~” he whimpered.

 "Yes baby I'm here it's okay." Gabriel mumbled quietly to Sam. "I- go ahead. You be fucking gentle though, he's never been knotted before and I will hurt you Winchester if you hurt Cas."

“I ain’t gonna hurt him,” Dean promised. “Shit. Does he have any kinks, or do you not know that information?”

“Alpha” Sam whined, wrapping his legs around Gabriel’s waist.

"I don't know- Dean they've synced up." Gabriel rutted into Sam as the smell of horny Omega seeped into the air. "Okay baby I'm awake I'm gonna take care of you." Sam whimpered and bared his throat to Gabriel.

“What do you mean they’ve synced up Sam just went through a week and a half long heat!” Dean hissed.

 “Does it look like I know Winchester?” Gabriel hissed. The smell of horny Omega hit his nose and he sighed. “Alright. I’ll see you in hell after my dick falls off.” He hung up and sprinted back to the bedroom. “Angel, I’m here,” he cooed.

  
  


Cas sat on the end of his bed, looking up at Dean.  "I know you're here Dean; it's my house." He said quietly.

Dean rolled his eyes and gently pressed Cas back into the mattress. “So beautiful, angel.” Castiel whimpered quietly, unsure of what to do, to say.

"Dean, I've never done anything before - in or out of heats.”

“I know, angel,” Dean soothed. “I promised Gabriel to take good care of you.” He leaned down and gently kissed Cas, soothing him. “Concentrate on me, and my scent.” he nodded, shivering as Dean's scent washed over him. “That’s it,” he soothed softly. “Focus on me and my scent.” He lightly began kissing down his neck. Cas bit down on his lower lip, tipping his head back. Dean smelt amazing. Dean kissed down the center of Cas’s chest, the smell of his slick getting stronger and stronger as he went down. Cas whimpered;  he'd left his boxers on, a mistake seeing as they were now damp. He hooked his fingers in the sides of Cas’s boxers and he looked up at him, silently asking permission. Cas nodded again.

"Go ahead." He swallowed nervously.  Sure, the heat was making him feel insatiable and on fire but nothing could quell his nerves.

Dean nodded, pressing a gentle kiss to the sharp hipbone in front of him as he slid off his boxers. He ran his hands up and down his legs. “Relax, little Omega, I got you,” he whispered. Cas closed his eyes, rolling his hips upwards slightly towards Dean. “That’s it, baby,” Dean cooed. “My beautiful angel.” Cas squirmed under the praise. It seems like Dean had found a kink. Dean noticed and he smiled, filing it away even as he continued to use it. He kissed his way back up Cas's chest and kissed him gently. "Such a good little Omega for me," he whispered. "Can my sweet angel open his legs for me?" Cas nuzzled at Dean's neck as he did what he was asked, nipping at Dean's shoulder, concentrating on the sweet smell of apple pie that clung to Dean's skin. "Good job baby," Dean praised, stepping in between his legs. He inhaled the sweet scent of omega in heat and something that was uniquely Cas. He sighed happily at the nips. "Is there something my angel needs?" He asked.

"You, Dean, I need you." Cas whined quietly, sitting up slightly.

“Alright, angel,” Dean soothed softly, his lips never leaving Cas’s skin. “I’ll take care of you, my little Omega. My beautiful angel.” His hand traveled south, tracing over the curve of the Omega’s rear before dipping a finger into his hole gently. Cas whined loudly, rolling his hips down into Dean's touch. It felt good, way better than he thought it would. Dean smiled against his skin, slowly pumping his finger inside of him. His other hand rubbed gently up and down his ribs. “Oh, my beautiful little Omega likes that, doesn’t he,” he whispered softly.

"Dean, oh, it feels good." Cas laid back down, arms going weak. He chuckled warmly. “Going to make you feel even better sweetheart,” he whispered as a second finger slowly eased in to join the first. “Gonna make my beautiful angel feel really good.” Cas panted, chewing on his bottom lip, letting the burning of the heat take him over and help relax him.

“Such a sweet little Omega,” Dean murmured softly, leaning forward to kiss his bottom lip. He gently scissored the two fingers inside of him. “So wet and open and perfect for me, angel.” Cas moaned softly, kissing Dean back and arching his back to press himself against Dean, his hands running over Dean’s back. “So responsive,” he murmured. “So sweet, and delicate and beautiful.” A third finger joined the first two, even as they moved around, searching out the sensitive bundle of nerves. Cas whined louder, and as Dean found what he was looking for Cas yelped, biting down on Dean’s bottom lip in surprise as a wave of pleasure flooded through him.

Dean moaned at the bite to his lip, his body humming as he heard the yelp of pleasure, easing his fingers off of his prostate. “Oh, angel,” he whispered. “Do you think you’re ready for me, my perfect Omega?”

 “I… I think so.” Cas nodded slightly, kissing Dean softly.

Dean kissed the Omega gently and he lifted Cas’s legs to around his waist, lining himself up and slowly pushing in, watching him for any signs of discomfort or pain. Cas held his breath for a second, whimpering quietly, but there was no pain. He kissed Dean again, resting his forehead to his lovers’. “It’s okay, it’s not hurting, it feels… so good.”

“Good,” Dean murmured, kissing Cas again as he rocked his hips inside Cas. “God, Cas, you’re perfect for me, little angel. My beautiful perfect little Omega, a gorgeous angel.”Cas whined, grabbing onto Dean’s cheek and kissing is roughly before pulling back, bottom lip swollen from where he’d been biting it.

 “Dean, I love it when you talk to me, but right now, I need you to fucking stop talking and have your wicked way with me.” he growled, confidence coming from nowhere. Maybe it was the heat talking.

Dean rumbled a deep chuckle, almost a purr and he rolled his hips firmly down into the Omega’s. “Have my wicked way with you? Oh, little Omega,” he whispered, pulling out slightly before pushing back in hard. “Is that what you really want?” Cas whined loudly, grinding his hips into Dean’s in response. “Beautiful,” Dean moaned, thrusting into the Omega at a firm, fast pace, nosing at his neck and shoulder. Cas tipped his head back, rocking his hips in time with Dean’s and panting loudly, the pleasure way better than he’d ever imagined. Dean nipped and licked the warm skin underneath of him, the smell of unmated Omega getting stronger and stronger as he fucked him, rolling his hips. “Want me to mate you? Make you mine?” he whispered into Cas’s ear, nibbling on the earlobe. Cas whimpered softly, digging his nails into Dean’s back.

 “Y-yes, oh god Dean yes.” He breathed in deeply, the smell of motor oil and apple pie making him shiver.

Dean felt his knot growing and he moaned. “I’m gonna knot you, too, little Omega,” he whispered. “Knot you, mate you, make you mine. . .”

 “I’m all yours Dean.” Cas cried, shivering again. He was close, so close.

Dean moaned and his knot popped upon hearing the words, he ducked his head down and bit hard, crushing the Omega to him. Cas tipped his head back further, the word Alpha being ripped from his mouth louder than he’d expected and he prayed in that second his neighbours didn’t hear, but he didn’t really care. He felt hot, and tingly as he came, the mating bite sinking into his skin and scarring. Dean shivered and held his lover close, nosing his neck. “Such a beautiful angel,” he whispered. Cas panted slightly, nuzzling at his mate's neck, a quiet purr rising in his chest. Dean held him close, stroking his hair, delighted at the purr. He gently traced his thumb around the mating bite, and shivered as the pleasure coursed through him. He could feel tears coming to his eyes. He had found his mate. And not just his mate- his soulmate.

Sam was the one who had encouraged Dean to do the study, and unfortunately, while the pay was good (enough for Dean to get the Impala in tip top shape), no mates came out of it, even though every Omega said that he was a fantastic lover, and that they wished they could be mated to him. But none felt as right as Cas. Cas nuzzled at Dean’s neck softly, curling up slightly. He was tired and wanted to fall asleep now curled up in Dean’s arm. He moved a little and his eyes widened in worry.

 “Dean, why do you look like you’re about to cry?” He traced over Dean’s nose with his thumb, brushing over the freckles.

Dean smiled and kissed Cas sweetly. “Because I found my mate,” he whispered. “And it’s made me very happy.” Cas blushed a light pink and kissed Dean back.

 “It is bedtime now? I’m sleepy.”

Dean chuckled. “Yes, it’s bedtime.” His knot down, he eased out of the Omega and cuddled him close. “My beautiful little Omega,” he purred to his mate. “My wonderful mate.” Cas purred again, nuzzling his face into Dean’s neck and curling up in his arms. Maybe in the morning he’d call Gabriel and telling him he was taking a well earned day off

 

Gabriel was having a bit of a crisis. He’d woken up to Dean phoning him, which woke up Sam, who was in heat, again. He’d done all he could and now he was making a cup of coffee with heavy eyes, handing a cup of strong black coffee to Alistair who’d woken up to the sound of Sam screaming ALPHA as he came.

 “Sorry about the wake up call.” Gabriel mumbled, taking a sip of his own drink.

Alistair rubbed his jaw, taking a long drink of his coffee. “It’s perfectly fine,” he sighed. “It’s not the first time I’ve had to escort a young Omega lawyer or someone of the like, only for them to go into heat hours later. However, I believe it’s the first time I’ve been in a mated Omega’s home when it happened. And I’m familiar with Sam’s heats. They are a mite. . . Unpredictable.” He took another sip. “Although, let me tell you, I am thankful that he is mated now. He drives any Alpha into a frenzy when he’s in heat.”

 “He’s also insatiable.” Gabriel groaned, chugging back the coffee, praying the caffeine would hit his brain and soon. His phone rang and he answered, giving Alistair a ‘wait a sec’ gesture.

 “Cas? Sup.”

 “I won’t be in work today.” Cas mumbled back, face still pressed against Dean’s chest.

 “Why’re you telling me?” Gabriel put the mug down before he threw it. “You and Sam, with your Omega tricks, have synced up your heats. I’m stuck here with a sex-crazed lawyer who’ taller and heavier than me, and I know you’re there with Dean. So I can’t go to the store either.”

 “Call Jo for me?” That was Cas’ pleading tone, and Gabriel fell victim to it as per usual.

 “Fine.” He hung up, sitting down heavily at the coffee table. Looked like he was about to be reeling in favours.

Alistair chuckled. “It’s very rare for Omegas in the same family only by mating bonds to sync their heats up. It’ll be good for Sam, if Castiel is regular in his cycles.”

  “Cas rarely comes into heat at all to be honest; for most months he has no heat. Could be the stress of managing the store but even before we bought the place it was like that.” He shrugged, leaning back in his chair and enjoying a conversation that wasn’t about yesterday. Though he was sure that was going to change soon.

Alistair nodded. “Stress does prolong heats. I’d advise hiring more staff at the store. I will also be supervising Sam a bit more closely. Especially if I’m going to groom him for partner.”

 “We’ve been trying to.” Gabe said, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl. “But Cas is the manager, and a lot of people refuse to work for an Omega.” He took a large bite of the apple and chewed thoughtfully. “Please do look after Sammy, he’s gone through a lot recently. First the alphas on him, then me.”

Alistair nodded. “Not working at a place simply because of an Omega manager is discrimination, something that needs to change. And of course I’ll look after Sam. I still remember the cheeky bright Omega that walked into my firm and almost demanded a job, six months after he passed the bar.” His eyes shone in amusement. “One of the best decisions I ever made was hiring him.” He paused. “Although, I’m still not sure about Heatgate, whether to be proud, amused, or scandalized by that”

 “I’d be all three if I were you.” Gabriel chuckled. “Cas is a good manager, he gets into work before me and doesn’t leave till after me, unless him. Dumbass overworks himself but that place is his baby and he won’t let anyone help.”  
Alistair chuckled. “Sounds like another Omega we know. Forcing Sam to take days off sometimes, or even getting him to go home is nigh on impossible, especially where an Omega hate crime is concerned. I have walked in on him asleep in our legal library the next morning.” He took a sip of coffee. “I’ve learned the phrase ‘I won’t take no for an answer’ works best with him, except that he will use it to his advantage as well.”

 “I’ll keep that in mind.” Gabriel chuckled before gesturing to the coffee cup. “I’ll bring you coffee at lunchtimes when I bring Sam’s if you want; no charge. Just leave me with your details on how you want it.” He said, tossing the apple core over his shoulder into the bin without even looking.

Alistair nodded. “I will also be more than willing to be your legal representative. I’d give it to Sam, but the conflict of interest would be too much for the press and the court system to handle. Should you find yourself in need of a lawyer, just give me or Sam the details.”

 “Could do with a lawyer for this case against the Alphas.” He sighed, rubbing a hand over the large bruise from the IV. “We gotta get ‘em put away before they hurt someone else.”

Alistair nodded. “Perhaps Sam will finally press charges, he’s never pressed charges on any of his attackers. He simply won’t. And, unfortunately, the amount of times he’s been attacked is high. I’ve been trying to get him to do it for years. Maybe he’ll listen to you.”

 “He what.” Gabriel growled, standing up slowly. “Are you serious?” Fury bubbled up inside him. Sam hadn’t pressed ANY charges against attackers?

Alistair spread his hands expansively. “One hundred percent serious. He prefers to the ‘strong, silent’ approach. You know, duck your head down, but keep it high, ne te vocabo and all that.” Gabriel groaned and shot the bedroom door a Sam worthy bitch-face.

 “Someone’s about to get told off.” He muttered. “If I were you, I’d leave pretty soon. He’s probably nearly out of the handcuffs. Dean didn’t give me the password ones, so I just used all 5 sets.” He chuckled.

Alistair laughed softly. “I will be in touch, Gabriel.” He stood up and walked to the door. “Oh, by the way, your cat likes to steal hair ties.”

 “Oh, I know, I give them to him. Steve loves playing catch.” He said, picking up a hair tie from the floor beside the chair and pinging, watching the ginger cat fling himself across the room to catch it.

Alistair gave a soft chuckle. “I shall see you soon, Gabriel.” And with that, he left.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find us on Tumblr  
> AJL: lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell  
> Itch: synergygabriel / whodoesntlovesabriel


	18. Was That a Chirrup?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has a freak out, and Castiel fixes all

Sam was almost completely out of these infernal handcuffs. His tongue poked out it concentration as he worked on the final set. Gabriel swung open the bedroom door, letting it crash against the wall and he put his hands in his pockets, swaggering towards Sam.

 “And what do you think you’re doing?”

“What does it look like?” Sam replied back cheekily, his eyes completely focused on the handcuffs. Just one more little nudge, this is so much easier with a bobby pin.

 “Stop it.” He said, a growl building in his chest, kicking the door closed with a bang. Sam ignored the command, grumbling as he realized he has to start all over. Gabriel growled slightly louder, walking over to Sam and twisting his hands in his hair. “Did you just ignore a direct order from your Alpha?”

Sam groaned, still fiddling with the cuffs. “Did Alistair piss in your Cheerios?” he replied almost innocently.

 “No, but he told me something very interesting about the fact my little Omega hasn’t pressed charges against his attackers. Ever.” His free hand trailed down Sam’s spine, barely brushing the skin.

Sam gulped. “Um. . . yeah?” he said softly. “ _Ne te vocabo_.”

“Sam…” He growled, rubbing his nose between Sam’s shoulder blades and nipping at the soft skin. “English, please?” He grabbed Sam’s ass roughly, squeezing. Goddammit Sam had a nice ass. Sam keened.

“Roughly translated, don’t let the bastards get you down,” he whispered. Gabriel sighed, letting go of Sam’s butt before giving him a hard spank.

 “Okay, but here’s another saying. Put the bastards in jail.”

Sam yelped almost happily. “I usually make them go to the hospital, does that help?” he asked. Gabriel shook his head, landing another spank harder on Sam’s ass.

 “Not really Sammy, not really.”

Sam yelped again. “Look, you’re about to give me the same lecture Alistair always does. I can fend for myself in most situations. Most of these other Omegas cannot.”

 “Oh no, I’m not about to lecture you at all. I’m just going to spank you as punishment.”

Sam smirked and arched his back, waving his rear tantalizingly. Gabriel bit his lip as he smirked and spanked Sam again. “God you love it don’t you.”

“Uh huh,” Sam moaned, wiggling his ass again. Gabriel leant down, biting Sam’s shoulder blade again.

 “Such a good boy for me aren’t you Sammy.”

“Yes, Alpha!” Sam mewled, his eyes fluttering closed. Gabriel grinned, petting the small of Sam’s back before spanking him even harder, the slap making a beautiful sound.

Sam gasped louder and moaned, pushing his rear back.

 “God, I forgot how much someone loved spanking.” Gabriel muttered, nipping at Sam’s shoulder blades and massaging the sore skin. He mewled happily, shivering at the nips. Gabriel licked softly over the bites, soothing the stinging before slipping two finger deep into Sam with ease.Sam mewled again, his heat returning even more.

  “Alpha,” he whimpered.

 “Yes baby?” He purred, free hand running over Sam’s ribs and back slowly.

“Need you, need your knot, please Alpha,” Sam begged.

 “I think you need to take what I’m going to give you.” Gabriel nuzzled between Sam’s shoulder blades, adding a third finger and pressing in harder.

Sam whimpered and moaned. “Please Alpha,” he begged shamelessly.

 “No Sammy, you’re going to wait like a good boy.” He smiled against Sam’s skin, nipping sharply down his spine, removing his fingers and running his tongue across Sam’s hole, groaning. Sam mewled and arched his back, his body quivering happily. Gabriel chuckled, licking lightly again, teasing Sam as punishment for not telling him about the kink beforehand. He whimpered shamelessly, pushing back on Gabriel’s tongue like a cheap whore. Gabriel grinned, pushing his tongue into Sam with a loud moan, closing his eyes. _Fuck_ Sam tasted good. Sam moaned and whimpered loudly, his body shaking in pleasure. Gabriel grabbed Sam’s ass, squeezing hard as he groaned, flicking his tongue against Sam before pulling back and sitting up, palming himself through his sweats.

“You want me to knot you now baby?”

“Please, Alpha, knot me, knot me good, please, Alpha!!” Gabriel smiled, tugging a condom from the stash under the bed where they were easily accessible and got ready, lining himself up with Sam and bottoming out in one strong thrust. He moaned and arched his back, wiggling to help Gabriel find his sweet spot. His hands found Sam’s hips, stroking his hip bones and pulling Sam backwards, grunting as he thrust into Sam. Sam found his sweet spot with a loud cry of happiness and rutted against Gabriel’s groin. Gabriel groaned loudly and gripped onto Sam’s hair, pulling hard, loving the noises his sweet little Omega was making below him. Sam mewled and panted, getting close to his orgasm as Gabriel pulled on his hair hard. Gabriel grinned and tugged on Sam’s hair.

 “Cum for me baby, cum on my knot.” Gabriel growled, leaning over Sam’s back

Sam obeyed, screaming “Alpha!!” loudly as his body shook and trembled. Gabriel wrapped his arms round Sam’s chest, holding him against him and kissing the back of his shoulder. “Shh… it’s okay, it’s okay, I’ve got you baby, I’ve got you.”

Sam mewled and panted, leaning his head back and resting his head on Gabriel’s shoulder. Gabriel reached forward and undid the handcuffs, pulling Sam closer and rubbing his wrists softly. “I got you Sammyboy I got you.” Gabe nuzzled into Sam’s neck with a small purr, holding his mate. He mewled softly and nuzzled back, cooing as his wrists were rubbed. Gabriel smiled, stroking Sam’s hair.

 “You’re so cute when you’re tied up, but I know you and your houdini ways… maybe I should just cuff you and lock the door so I can go shopping for more food.” Gabriel joked, pressing a kiss to Sam’s temple. Sam froze and instantly panicked. He didn’t even recognize the feeling, it didn’t come over very often, but he immediately began struggling, whimpering and thrashing underneath of Gabriel, his mouth going to hone in on Gabriel’s elbows. Gabriel yelped in pain as Sam drew blood and he threw himself backwards.  “Sam? What the fuck kiddo?” He snapped suddenly. He slammed his mouth shut when he realised how harsh it sounded and with a hand over his wound he sat down by Sam. “Shit, no, that came out wrong, Sammy?” Sam snarled at him like a cornered, wounded animal and instantly dropped low, whimpering and growling. Distressed and angry Omega pheromones drenched the air, even drowning out the horny Omega smell of someone in heat. Gabriel blanched. Something was wrong He got up slowly, holding his hands out in front of him.  “Sam… Sammy? Kiddo c’mon, it’s me, it’s Gabe…” He flipped his hands round so they were palm up, a trusting gesture. If Sam bit him now it would fucking hurt. Sam gave another snarl and lunged to bite Gabriel again. Gabriel howled in pain as Sam’s teeth sunk into the palm of his hand and he had to resist the instinct to throw a punch. He dragged his hand from Sam’s mouth and ran out the room, closing the door behind him and grabbed his phone, whimpering at the pain. Sam curled up on the bed, a low growl issuing from his throat.

 “Dean, Dean, fuck, you need to come here. Now.” He gasped down the phone, running his hand under cold water.

Dean groaned. “Why, what’s up with the freak of nature?”

 “I don’t know. I made a joke, and he’s freaked out, like, he’s acting like a pissed off Alpha. I need your help Dean, he bit me, twice, and it’s bleeding like fuck and I can’t do anything.” He rambled, running his good hand through his hair, wrapping a bandage round the injury and holding the phone to his ear with his shoulder.

Dean sighed and patted Cas’s shoulder, motioning for him to get up and dressed, that they needed to leave. “Gabe, what was the joke about?” he asked as he slowly sat up.

 “I… I made a joke about locking the door when I went to get food shopping… because of his “I can get out of any handcuffs” thing and I… I don’t know what happened Dean, I’m scared.”

Dean finished sitting up quickly. “Gabe, you can’t joke about things like that. I’ll tell you why when I get there. Right now, I don’t want you near the bedroom. I know your instinct is to comfort him, with him being your mate and all, but if you go back in, he’s liable to tear your throat out. Go into the kitchen, and stay there. Make coffee and relax.” Gabriel nodded, listening to Dean, golden eyes filling with tears.

“I really fucked up didn’t I Dean-o.” He whispered, sitting on the sofa beside Steve.

“Yes and no. Yeah, you fucked up, but you don’t know something. I will be there soon, and I’m bringing my mate.” Dean hung up and threw on clothes. “Gabe joked about locking Sam in the room when he goes to do food shopping, and Sam freaked. Let’s go,” he said. Cas nodded, standing up and dragging on clothes, following Dean to the car. 

Gabriel paced the front room, Steve following him around the room. Finally he sat down, dragging his cat into his lap and burying his face in his fur.

Dean opened the door without knocking, concern radiating from the Alpha. “He still in the bedroom?” he asked. Gabriel nodded, not looking up from Steve’s fur.

 “Yeah.”

Dean walked over to the bedroom and knocked. “Hey, Sammy, it’s Dean, may I come in?” he asked politely. A loud snarl and the sound of Sam attacking the door made Dean jump back. Sam snarled at the smell of the Alpha, even though the scent was familiar.

“I’m gonna take that as a ‘no’,” Dean muttered, running his hand over his jaw. This was bad.

He walked back into the living room. “Cas, would you mind going to see Sam? He’s not responding well to Alphas right now,” he said. Cas nodded, ruffling Gabriel’s hair before knocking on the door.

 

 “Sam? It’s me- Cas.” He whispered, opening the door, slipping into the room. Cas pushed his glasses up his nose and sat on the floor by the door. “Sam?”

Sam looked up at the other Omega, shaking and trembling, still full of anger and distress. His whole body was tense, ready for a fight. Cas shuffled forward a little, holding his arms open for Sam. “Sam, it’s Cas. Do you want to come here to me and tell me what’s going on?”

 

Dean flopped onto the sofa with a groan. Gabriel looked up at Dean, eyes rimmed with red.

 “I’m so sorry Dean.” Dean waved away his apology.

“I shoulda mentioned it back at Sam’s first heat with you. Sammy’s first heat was horrible. Sammy didn’t present until he was 16, and immediately went into heat. Dad locked ‘im up with nothin’- no food, no water, not even a fake knot. He barely remembers it, but the mention of getting locked up during a heat makes him panicked. I may’ve handcuffed him, but never locked the door.” He gave Gabriel a sidelong glance. “Kind of like what happens when you get handcuffs put on you.” Gabriel bristled and started to growl softly.

 “Please. Tell me. You hurt this man. For what he did. To Sammy.” He was shaking in rage, and Steve was meowing softly at him, pawing his cheek.

Dean nodded. “Beat ‘is ass and got Sammy out. Moment I found out. Unfortunately it wasn’t until after his first heat, but I got ‘im out.”

 “Thank god.” Gabriel sighed, standing up, cradling Steve to his chest. “I... fuck, I can’t believe I said that and I freaked him out that badly.” He sat on the sofa beside Dean with a heavy sigh. Dean reached over and squeezed Gabriel’s shoulder comfortingly.

“We all make mistakes, Gabriel, and this was something I should have mentioned.” Gabriel smiled warmly at Dean.

 “So, you mated Cas?” Steve crawled out of his arms and onto Dean’s lap.

Dean grinned. “Yep, sure did. Oh, and get this. I’m being gentle, talking soothingly to him, and he fucking growls at me. He said, and I quote, verbatim, ‘ _Dean, I love it when you talk to me, but right now, I need you to fucking stop talking and have your wicked way with me._ ’ Can you fucking believe that?” Gabriel barked with laughter, doubling over.

 “My baby brother said that?”

“Growled it, as a matter o’ fact,” Dean laughed with him. Gabriel laughed loudly, wiping a tear from his eye as he did.

 “Oh my GOD… I am never letting him live that down.”

 

Sam hesitated, but soon crawled over to where Cas was, resting his head on his thigh. Cas’ hand instantly moved to Sam’s hair, stroking softly. “What’s going on Sam?” Sam whimpered pitifully and nuzzled into the Omega’s thigh, shaking. Cas made a quiet mewling noise, bending over to nuzzle at Sam’s temple, a sign of Omega to Omega affection. Sam looked up and nuzzled his temple back.

 “Do you not wanna talk about it? We can just go lay on your bed if you’d like.” Cas whispered to Sam, gently massaging his neck. Sam nodded and mewled softly. Cas smiled gently at Sam and helped him over to the bed where the two Omegas curled up together, purring softly. Cas fitted himself into Sam’s arms and stroked circles on his chest over his heartbeat, hoping it’d soothe the Omega. Sam gave a soft, almost hesitant coo and purr, nuzzling into the smaller Omega’s temple with his forehead. Cas chirruped quietly, cuddling closer into Sam, feeling his eyelids get heavy. Sam chirruped back and cuddled closer, his eyelids drooping closed. Both Omegas now curled up around each other fell asleep, Cas purring on every exhale.

 

Dean sighed and then listened carefully. “I’m not hearing any noise from the bedroom,” he commented. Gabriel frowned as well.

 “...me neither. I hope Sam hasn’t eaten my baby brother.”

Dean stood up, beckoning Gabriel to follow him. He glanced at the door suspiciously. Dean slowly, carefully eased the door open, before giving a soft awe. “Gabe, come look,” he whispered. Gabriel came over and melted.

 “Oh… my _god._ ” He grinned. “That’s adorable.” Cas mumbled, nudging his nose more into Sam’s chest, glasses wonky on his face. Sam gave one of his soft, sleepy mewls and nuzzled his face into Cas’s hair. Dean pulled out his phone and took a picture, making sure the sound was off. Gabriel snickered before pulling the door closed, looking up at Dean.

 “Drink?”

“Apple Crown Royal?” Dean asked, sending the picture to Gabriel. He heard one of the Omegas chirrup in their sleep and his face melted.

 “Of course.” He grinned, heading into the kitchen to pour them both a glass before sitting on the sofa. “Thanks- for looking after Cas.”

Dean nodded, also sitting down on the sofa. “And thanks for looking after Sammy.”

  “Sammykins is a piece of cake. Give him green stuff and he’s happy. Cas is hard work.” Gabriel chuckled, sipping his drink.

“You do not know the meaning of difficult little brothers until you’ve endured Sam pulling all sorts of fucking stunts to make sure he can sneak out of the house to take care of his heats. There’s a reason why handcuffs became my best friend!” Dean shook his head. “Sammy would make his room smell like horny Omega, have fake knots going, the works. He’d then sneak out of his bedroom window and go preying for fucking Alphas to knot him.” Gabriel snorted in laughter.

 “Cas in his heats was so easy to deal with, one time an Alpha found him under the bridge and I got back as the Alpha had Cas’ fucking trousers down, his own half down and Cas’ shirt was shredded. I must have thrown the guy 4 feet, directly sideways. That’s when my body decided “Hey, time to present as an Alpha!”

“Great way to fucking present,” Dean noted. “Sam. . . Oh God.” He shook his head. “Every time I smelled Sam’s heats starting up, I whimpered like an Omega because oh no not again I’m not ready to do this again.”

 “My hips hate me after his heats.” Gabriel groaned, finishing his drink and setting the glass down on the table. “Cas wouldn’t let me go for literally days afterwards, he was too scared to be alone. It was the middle of fucking December and I had to give him my shirt to keep him warm. Never been that cold again in my life.”

Dean nodded. “I don’t blame ‘im, to be honest.” He finished his own drink and sighed. “We did what we could to raise our kid brothers, and I think they turned out great.” As if summoned by the conversation, the bedroom door opened, and Cas stepped up, wearing one of Sam’s shirts and yawning widely, glasses sitting right on the end of his nose.

 “Dean…” He mumbled quietly, looking around the room sleepily.

Dean’s look melted and he patted his leg. “I’m right here, angel, c’me here, sweetheart.” Cas shuffled across the room to Dean and climbed into his lap, leaning against his chest with his head on Dean’s shoulder.

 “Dean.” He purred happily, closing his eyes again, Sam’s shirt slipping off one of his shoulders.

Dean kissed the top of Cas’s head sweetly. “Did you have a nice nap, little Omega?” he asked softly, wrapping his arms around his mate.

Sam stumbled out of the room next, tripping over his feet, wearing a pair of dark blue pajama bottoms, and he yawned. “Gabe,” he murmured, his eyes not completely open yet and tripping over his feet again. Cas muttered something unintelligible against Dean’s shoulder, fitting himself into Dean’s arms better. Gabe practically glowed with happiness as Sam came over.

 “Hey kiddo, I’m here.” He said quietly.

Sam stumbled over to Gabriel and collapsed on his lap. Dean chuckled and kissed his forehead. “That’s good, angel. Such a sweet little Omega.” Cas wiggled slightly in Dean’s lap, a small smile on his face. Gabriel smiled, tugging Sam closer to him, hand tangling in his hair.

 “Feelin’ better sugar?” Sam gave a soft chirrup, followed by a purr of acknowledgement, snuggling into Gabriel happily. Dean looked over at Sam, having never heard that sound before. “Did I just hear. . . a chirrup?” Gabriel nodded, tilting his head back slightly for Sam.

 “Sleepy Sam chirrups at me quite often.” He said. “There’s my Omega, mm?”

Dean nodded, still fixated on Sam as he gave another very sleepy chirrup. Sam looked over at Cas and gave a series of chirrups and purrs at the other Omega. Cas returned the noise with a small mewl added to the end before burying his face in Dean’s neck with a smile. _Shuddup Sam._   _Teasing me about Dean._

Dean watched the exchange with a look of utter confusion. “Ummm, Gabe? What just happened.”

Sam giggled quietly and gave another chirrup, two purrs, and a mewl, cuddling into Gabriel. _You can tease me about Gabe, you dork._

“I think they’re talking about us using Omega speak.” Gabriel said, snaking his arms round Sam and kissing him on the nose. “Hm? Have I figured out your little game, ya menace?”

Dean chuckled and kissed the top of Cas’s head. “Is that so, angel?”

Sam giggled and gave a very pleased purr, kissing Gabriel’s throat. Gabriel buried his face in Sam’s hair, purring softly, that purr that was reserved for Sam during cuddles and nothing else.

Dean smiled as he watched his little brother with his mate, and turned to his own mate. “Do I have a sleepy little angel?” he teased his mate softly, kissing the mating mark. Cas squealed quietly, wiggling again in Dean’s arms.

 “Mmm… tired.” He finally formed words other than ‘Dean’. Dean chuckled and kissed his forehead. “My sweet angel.”  Sam gave a sleepy chirrup and nipped Gabriel’s nose playfully.

 “Hey! Rude.” Gabriel chuckled, kissing Sam on the nose. “Dean, if you wanna carry Cas into my room you’re more than welcome to go sleep in there.” He said, looking over at his brother in law with a soft smile. He couldn’t remember the last time he saw Cas so relaxed and comfortable with someone who wasn’t him.

Dean nodded. "Come on angel lets go get a nap, okay?" Cas nodded slowly, clinging to Dean’s shirt.

Sam mewled and nuzzled, giving a series of happy chirrups and purrs. Gabriel chuckled, nuzzling at Sam’s hair. “Yes Sammy, I’m here, it’s okay.” He hugged Sam close, closing his eyes. He was glad Sam was okay, glad Sam was back in his arms making those noises at him. 

Dean lifted Cas up and carried him to Gabriel's room, yawning.

Sam gave another series of happy chirrups and purrs, too happy to speak in English. It couldn't convey his happiness properly anyways. Gabriel chuckled, nuzzling at Sam’s hair.

 “Who’s my cute little Omega then? Is it you Sammy?”

Another series of chirrups and purrs, ending in that soft mewl that Sam only made around Gabriel. Gabriel beamed, tears coming to his eyes. “I love you so much Sammy.” He whispered, the special purr rising in his chest.

A rather long chirp, that special mewl. _I love you too, Gabriel, very much_. Gabriel chuckled and stroked Sam’s cheek, making a gruff mewling noise that just sounded weird. He’d only ever made it once before, and that was to Cas the night he presented. Sam giggled in delight, giving a long series of chirrups, purrs, and excited squeaking noises until he hiccuped. He turned bright red. Gabriel laughed, kissing Sam softly. “You’re so cute Sammy.” He whispered, kissing Sam’s forehead, then his nose. “God I love you… hell if I didn’t I wouldn’t have been able to make that noise.” Sam gave a sweet little mewl before making a couple of excited squeaks and content chirrups. “Listen to your squeaking oh my god…” Gabriel melted at the sound, lifting up his mate slightly and pulling him closer. He giggled and squeaked again, the sound slightly unnatural from a man Sam’s size. “Goddammit Sammoose that sound is going to be the death of me.” He rolled his eyes and shifted on the sofa, getting comfortable.”What would my little Omega like hmm?”

Sam couldn’t help but look up and give a series of cheeky chirrups, giggling. He squeaked and purred, nuzzling at Gabriel’s throat. ”You just wanna cuddle and have me scent you? Well I’m sure that’s doable.” He winked at Sam. Sam beamed and gave his special mewl, a couple of high pitched chirrups, and his nose honed in on Gabriel’s throat. Gabriel leant his head back, letting Sam have at it, enjoying the warm feeling of his mates breath.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading my lovelies!
> 
> Find AJL: lucifers-a-subby-sub  
> Find me: pumpkinspicegabriel / whodoesntlovesabriel


	19. See You Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some family bonding time goes swiftly south.  
> Hi Garth!

Cas nuzzled at Dean’s throat. “Sorry about the Omega speak out there… Sam wouldn’t say anything to me in English so I used Omega speak to get it out of him….”

 “Don’t be sorry, angel,” Dean cooed, kissing the top of Cas’s head. “I’ve never heard Sam use Omega speak before, but it sounds like he does it when he’s at his happiest or his lowest.” He hugged his mate closer. He heard a series of noises from outside the door, guessing they were from his little brother, all sounding blissfully happy. “Besides, it’s cute. Omegas talking about their Alphas in their own language. Makes me wish Alphas had their own language so we could do the same to our Omegas.”

 “Sam said he doesn’t use it much because he’s so big because it sounds funny.” He said, nuzzling closer to Dean. “I don’t use it much because it sounds silly coming from me… Sam likes it though.” He shrugged a little, kissing Dean’s jawbone.

Dean chuckled. “Both silly reasons, in my opinion. And it makes sense. Sam never really hung out with other Omegas before, unless they were his clients, honestly. He preferred to be with Alphas. He’s probably happy that he found an Omega friend who could understand him.” He kissed his hair. “You did a great job calming him down, though.” He beamed, kissing Dean’s jaw again.

 “It was the least I could do Dean.”

Dean hugged him close. “I’m sure. The two of you should nerd together. Does that sound good? You and Sam get together, talk about. . . Nerd things and Omega things, and me and Gabe leave you guys alone and spend some time together?”

 “I like the sound of that.” He purred, curling up in Dean’s arms. Dean kissed him sweetly.

 

Gabriel and Sam were totally on board with Omega/Omega:Alpha/Alpha time, and they started doing it a couple times a week. Most of the time, the Omegas ended up cuddling and falling asleep while talking about their Alphas while the Alphas drank and shared raunchy stories, more often than not about their Omegas.

_I think my heat’s coming up_ , Sam chirruped morosely, his head on Cas’s lap.

_Oh dear._ Cas chirruped back, running his hand through Sam’s hair. _That’s not good. I don’t think Gabriel’s recovered from your last heat yet._

Sam huffed a laugh. _It’s all the fucking stress from this case. Jury deliberation started today, which is when my heats like to hit._ Sam had been working a stressful Omega hate crime case, involving some really nasty shit, and had logged long hours at the firm. _As long as I get my conviction and sentence, I’m happy._

_This case a toughie then? I know you and Gabriel had a hard time last month trying to put away the bastards that hurt you and him._ Castiel remembered it well - he’d spent a few hours shivering in Dean’s arms, praying they’d get life sentences, and they had done.

_Any case involving Omega children and forced mating is a tough one,_ Sam confessed, sighing heavily after his chirrup. _Not to mention the other day I got attacked- again_.

_Seriously?_ Cas groaned quietly, massaging Sam’s neck. _Why don’t you ever tell Gabriel? He’d escort you to and from work. And how does forced mating even work? I thought it had to be doubly consensual._

Sam gave an impatient purr. _Because when Gabriel gets angry, it fucking scares the living daylights out of me. Also, ne te vocabo. And forced mating is nasty business. It happens more often than you think. An Alpha can always twist an Omega’s words into consent, and because children don’t understand the concept of mating, they just know it’s something adults do. So they say yes without understanding what it entails._ Sam shuddered violently. It oftentimes happens during heats, especially very intense ones.

_Jesus… I hope there’s a way you can get that Alpha away. I know I for one would be terrified if I’d been forcefully mated. And I know it scares you Sam but at the same time one of these days he’s going to see the bruising._ Cas chirruped huffily, dragging up the back of Sam’s shirt to brush his cool fingers over the deep purple bruise. _You’re lucky no one else has seen them and thinks Gabe is abusing you._

_Honestly, I’m surprised Gabe hasn’t seen the news, my face was plastered all over it yesterday, talking about the attack,_ Sam muttered, sighing as the bruise on his rib cage was touched. It felt nice. _No one sees the bruising because I never leave the house in anything less than my suit and tie._

_What if they did one day Sam? Huh? Gabriel would get in so much trouble…_ Cas shuddered to think. _And you know Gabriel is the one damn Alpha who doesn’t turn on the TV he owns. You are damn lucky about that by the way - if he did he’d be furious._ A realisation hit him. _Dean listens to the radio at work. What if Dean mentions it?_

Sam’s eyes widened almost comically. _Shit. He better not- I’ll string him up. Like a balloon. With a balloon._ He gave a weak little mewl before nudging Cas’s hand softly. _Keep stroking it, it feels good when you do that._ Cas sighed and kept stroking Sam’s bruise. He had a feeling Dean was going to mention it.

 

 “Hey, Dean, I’m nearly out of Apple Crown, you wanna come with me to the store so I can grab some? I’m sure we can leave them two alone for 10 minutes.” Gabriel asked, throwing a cushion at Dean.

“Sure,” Dean said, standing up. He knocked on the bedroom door. “Hey, we’re going to the store, we’ll be back soon,” he said.

“Okay!” Sam called in English (Thank God, Dean thought).

Dean nodded and went over to the door with Gabriel. “Let’s go.” Gabriel threw Dean’s coat to him, putting on his own and tucking his hands into his pockets. Dean slid his coat on and walked out of the door, opening up the Impala. “Hey, baby, we’re going on a Crown run,” he cooed to it.

 “Dude, you talk to your car the way you talk to Cas.” Gabriel chuckled, turning on the radio and grinning when Rock of Ages played loudly. “Aww yes, tune!” Dean laughed and drove them to the store, walking inside and breathing deeply. Gabriel followed Dean in, humming the tune to Rock of Ages before stopping at the sound of the TV on the shopkeeper’s counter.

“Prosecution lawyer Samuel Winchester once again appears at court after another attack. The Omega lawyer from Alistair and Sons Law Firm was attacked two days ago, in the alleyway behind the courthouse after court had been dismissed. Mr. Winchester once again refused to comment or answer any questions, including where his mate, Alpha Gabriel Novak, the son of Michael Novak, owner of Novak and Co, was at the time. This is the first time Mr. Winchester has been attacked since his last one four months ago, and he pressed charges for the first time after his mate had been attacked. This brings the count of times the up and coming Omega lawyer known for his wit in the courtroom up to 47, with a record of 52 cases that he has worked on with Alistair and Sons. Alistair Aligeheri has only offered the blanket statement of ‘Mr. Winchester does what he does best, and I will not punish him for excellent jobs in the courtroom’. Let’s take a look at his attacks throughout the years. . .” Video of Sam’s first attack started playing with the newswoman explaining his injuries, the camera getting a close up of Sam’s face, which featured a broken nose and two black eyes. His hair was shorter, and he literally hid his face from the cameras with his briefcase as he dodged them to go inside the courthouse. Gabriel watched the news report slack jawed. The shopkeeper turned and noticed him for the first time.

 “Novak, hey… uh…” He glanced at the TV and switched it off before more pictures of Sam’s busted face could appear. “Apple Crown?” He asked, slotting the bottle into a bag.

 “Please, Garth.” His mind was numb from the report. Sam had been attacked again and he hadn’t told him? And how the fuck did they know his name? Garth looked at Gabriel’s expression, reaching out and grabbing Gabriel’s hand, shoving the bottle into it.

 “No charge. I owe you enough - plus you look like you’re gonna need it.” Garth gave Gabriel that crooked smile, and Gabriel smiled back at the scrawny Alpha.

 “Cheers Garth. “

 “My Fitzpleasure Gabe.” Garth gave him a mock salute, blowing a bubble with his chewing gum. Gabriel turned and walked out the shop without waiting for Dean, unscrewing the whiskey and taking a mouthful right from the bottle.

Dean followed Gabriel out and escorted him to the Impala. “Let’s get you home to your mate, I’ll take Cas and head home,” Dean said as he slid into the driver’s seat. He started the engine and began driving back to Gabriel’s. “We’ll be back soon,” he promised as he killed the engine.

 “No, you and Cas, you stay. I- fuck. Dean, why didn’t he tell me?” He sighed, handing the alcohol to Dean. That wouldn’t help matters, as much as he loved the taste and the burn.       “Sam might need Cas. Or you. Or both.” He rubbed his jaw, the friction from his stubble making him think clearer. “I need to talk to Cas.”

Dean took a mouthful straight from the bottle. “My guess? Sam doesn’t want you to worry. That, and, honestly? You’re real scary when you’re angry, and he’s going to avoid saying things that make you angry. Damn the consequences. I’m guessing they didn’t rough up his face, since you would’ve known he’d been attacked sooner.” He took another mouthful. “We’ll stay, then. It might be a good idea, if Sam gets upset over something Cas can usually calm him down and talk rationale into him.” Gabe nodded, choosing not to focus on the ‘you’re scary when angry’ comment. That’s something that can be addressed later. He went into the house and knocked on the bedroom door, listening to the muffled chirruping silence behind it.

 “Hey, Cas, can I talk to you in the kitchen for a sec?” He asked, going to stand by the fridge, getting himself a glass of water. No booze, he chanted to himself.

Dean got himself comfortable on the couch with the booze. It’ll be here once Gabriel’s calm enough for it. Cas shuffled out the room, wearing one of Sam’s shirts as per usual.

 “Yes Gabriel?” He said, going to stand in front of Gabe.

Dean took a swig of booze, looking at Gabriel and making the get on with it motion. Gabriel gritted his teeth and his hands flashed in front of him, signing at Cas in their own little language they’d made up years ago when they'd been on the run, under the bridge, in parks. It was good for when Gabriel shut down, or when Cas simply didn't want to speak.

_Cas, did you know that Sam was attacked again?_

You KNOW about that?  Cas signed frantically.

Dean watched them communicate, shrugging. The Novaks were bizarre.

_Yes, I know, there was a TV broadcast on at Garth’s. I had to find out via TV about Sam being jumped again._ He fumbled over the sign for Sam, starting to get upset. _I know he’s scared of me when I get angry but this wasn’t the way to find out, what can I do?_ He rubbed his forehead with a sigh, signing question marks to Cas.

_Gabe I don’t know. I’m sorry._ “No, Gabriel, look at me dammit.” Cas signed, patting his collarbone, calling his brother in their sign language. He wasn’t watching anymore, he’d turned to rest his head on the fridge.

Dean stood up and walked into the kitchen, wrapping an arm around Cas’s shoulders and kissing the top of his head tenderly. “Suggestion, Gabe? Talk to him. Try not to get upset. Let him know that you’re hurt, yeah, and that you’re not happy with him, but leave the punishment for later. Sam’s probably scared, and he’s hurt. He’s also probably anxious, this is a prime time for his heat to hit.”

Gabriel spun around and signed something at Cas, looking at Dean as he did though, making it known it was a message for him. He signed his symbol for Cas, two taps to his left temple and a tap to the left corner of his lips, before leaving the apartment. Cas swallowed nervously.

Dean looked at Cas. “Okay, I got the sign for you, but the rest is Greek to me. Let me try, though. He says that’s not a good idea, you need to talk to Sam first, and he needs to leave?” Cas shook his head slowly.

 “He said see you round Cas.” He looked up at Dean, chewing on his bottom lip.

Dean swore. “Okay. I’m going to let him do his thing for a little while, but not long. What I need for you to do, baby, is let Sam know that Gabriel knows. And how Gabriel found out. If you have any problems, don’t hesitate to call me, okay? Sam’s going to respond better to you than me, Lord knows the stubborn idjit doesn’t listen to me.” Cas shook his head harder, taking off his glasses.

 “Dean, you don’t get it.” He turned around, dropping his glasses onto the table and grabbed Dean’s shoulders. “Gabriel never says ‘See you round’. The last time he said it, he vanished for months. And he signed my name wrong. He used his right hand, middle finger to his temple and thumb to his lip. He’s supposed to use his left hand index finger. He covered his face. On purpose. I don’t know if we’re going to see Gabriel again for at least three weeks.” He absentmindedly signed to himself. Please come home

Deans eyes widened. "Go to Sam. I’m going to find him." He left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you love the cliff hangers :* 
> 
> Find AJL: lucifers-a-subby-sub  
> Find me: pumpkinspicegabriel / whodoesntlovesabriel


	20. Story Time with Dean Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Gabriel have a heart to heart

Gabriel was sat under the railway bridge, staring at the wall, at the faded engraving he’d put there. _GN + CN_. He swallowed, dragging his fingers over the indented brick before standing up, knees creaking. They’d know he was here. It was too obvious. He had to go - go somewhere they wouldn’t look. He had a perfect idea, and strode into the night, hood up against the now falling rain. Dean followed the scent of whiskey and cinnamon, finding Gabriel walking.

 "GABE!"

Gabriel kept walking, reaching the end of the small river that edged the town. He shrugged off his hoodie, shoving his phone and wallet into his jeans and dropped the jacket into the river, spraying himself with scent neutralising deodorant before throwing the can into a bush nearby, climbing over the river, and walking down the edge of the highway, the drizzle sticking his hair to his face.

Dean ran and launched himself onto the other Alpha. "GOD _DAMMIT_ GABE!" He shouted. Gabriel grunted as his arm scraped along the tarmac.

 “Fuck _off_ Dean.” He grumbled, shoving at the other Alpha’s shoulders. “You- go home.”

 "Nope, not without you." Dean growled. He held the Alpha down. "Tell me what's going on" Gabriel shook his head, shoving at Dean again.

 “Dean, please, get off me, go home, go to Cas, and Sam, I’m just going for a walk, I’ll be back before morning.” He struggled under Dean, gritting his teeth.

 "Cas told me what you signed to him. And how the last time you did that you disappeared for months. And that you signed his name wrong." He hissed. Not to mention that you put scent neutralizing spray on. I am not an idiot."

 "Why does it matter? Get off me Dean." Gabriel struggled more, but not trying his hardest yet. He just wanted Dean to let _go_ dammit.

Dean sighed. "Nope. Because I know what you're doing. How? Because I did the same thing once upon a time. And I'll be damned if I let you do it."

 "Dean, go home." He growled, finally utilising his Alpha strength to throw Dean off him. "Get away from me."

Dean snarled and grabbed hold again. "Nope. Story time with Dean." He wobbled as he stood, but at least he was standing.

 "Shall I paint a scene? Your favourite bar. 6 years ago roughly, night like tonight, cold, wet, and dark. You just got done servicing a female Omega in heat. Raven black hair, hazel eyes, about 20. You were drunk. You tried to hit on another Alpha. Sandy hair, green eyes, freckles, was over by the pool table. Does this ring a bell? He gave you twenty thousand so you and your younger brother, an Omega, could sleep somewhere safe." Dean looked at him.

 "Wha- how'd you know?" Gabriel was taken aback by Dean's knowledge of his life. Had he been following Gabriel all this life? Was this his idea of a joke? _Let’s follow the desperate little Alpha round and watch him attempt to make something of his life._ Now Dean mentioned it, he  _did_ remember that Alpha. He remembered staring at the wad of money in his hands and breaking down crying, asking him why, why was he helping him out like that. And the stranger just smiled, ruffled his hair and left. He'd run back to Cas, got them a tiny cheap flat, getting himself an actual job, and saved up to buy Fields. Hell, a lot of the 20k had gone into Fields too. Without the mystery donor... he didn't like to think about where he and Cas would be.

Dean smirked. "I was the Alpha. I had just won that cash, but decided you needed it more."

Gabriel blinked. _What?_  "Okay, nd what, Dean? I thanked you. I bought you a drink. I looked out for you whenever I went to the bar to let you how we were going. _WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME_?" Gabriel swayed from the force of the shout. What does he want  _now._ Does he want the money back? Why does he think that reminding hi of some of the lowest points in his life is going to make him turn around and waltz home?

 "Because you helped me that night. I had just spent _17 hours_ guarding my baby brother's door because our father showed up drunk and trying to get at him while he was in heat. To kill him, most likely. Rape ‘im, mate ‘im, kill ‘im. I stood outside that door with a shotgun threatening to shoot _**my own dad**_ while my baby brother bounced on a fake knot, blissfully unaware of the situation, and I was tired of putting Sam first. So I ran the moment I could. I left Sammy with our adoptive father, Bobby Singer. I left and went to that bar after putting scent neutralizing spray on and I wasn't planning on returning for a few days. Months if I could swing it. I went down to hustle pool and drink. And hide. And lo and behold I found you, doing shit for your brother that I would not have had the balls to do. So I gave you my winnings, had that drink you bought me and went home to Sam." Dean crossed his arms, staring the smaller Alpha down.

  "You never found me again because I went scented from then on but I saw you plenty. Now tell me. If our roles had been reversed, would you have done the same for me? Probably. Consider this me doing the same. What would Sam think if you disappeared after finding out about his attack, not even from me, but from a TV in a store, where they also were showing clips of his previous attacks? I’ll tell you. He would think that you no longer want him. That he fucked up enough that you don’t even want to look at him. He thought he was _protecting_ you. I know how Sammy works. He didn’t tell you because he thought you would be angry with him, and punish him. That you would hate him for the fact that he gets attacked almost every time he’s in court. Because he doesn’t want to rely on someone to escort him to and from the courthouse just because he’s an Omega. This is his way of saying ‘I’m an Omega, and look what I’m doing.’ It’s a symbol. He’s telling Alphas that they can fuck with him, because he’ll take it for every Omega. If he’d been under that bridge, the night Cas got attacked and you presented? He would’ve stepped in and taken the rape, heat or no. He’d do it again and again, and have no regrets. If you run off, you’re telling him that he’s wrong. That he is wrong to be trying to save Omegas in court and on the street.” Dean’s eyes filled with tears and Gabriel's stance softened, shoulders dropping, hands unclenching as he watched Dean, ever the stoic and controlled come undone in front of him.

  “I don’t agree with his methods. I honestly believe that he should be escorted during the times he has to go to court, and I think he should try to press charges against every damn Alpha that’s attacked him, our father included, and I’ve tried to tell him that. But he’s not wrong. I’m fucking proud of my baby brother, who, for all the shit that’s gone wrong in his life, that he’s turned out on top. I’m fucking proud of the fact that unless there’s more than three Alphas, he can fight back and give it as good as ‘em. I’m fucking proud of him for giving a passionate closing statement while he was in full heat that won him a conviction, even though I’m embarrassed that I had to frog march him out of the courtroom afterwards. I’m fucking proud of the fact that my baby brother doesn’t give a shit that he’s an Omega, he’s gonna do the best he can, his status be damned. Are you?” The older Alpha trembled before sinking down on the concrete, fighting back tears. Gabriel stood there in silence for the longest time before swallowing his damn pride and going over to Dean, sitting beside the other Alpha. He wrapped an arm around Dean’s shoulders, pulling him closer to him.

“Of _course_ I’m proud of him.” He said quietly, taking a moment to think. “I know I don’t act like it, but I am. If I got the shit kicked out of me for doing my job I’d fucking stop but Sam carries no matter what. The thing is Dean…” He battled to stay calm, to actually explain instead of just running. Because in all honesty, Gabriel was tired of running away from everything. He needed to be able to stand on his own two feet and take life as it comes. “I’m scared. I’m fucking terrified - and I’m a coward. I get scared and I bolt. It's what I've always done. The reason I left last time was because my girlfriend, Kali, who I thought was the love of my life had been sleeping with another Alphas. And the mating bite didn’t fucking take. Do you have any idea how physically painful it is to have a mating bite reject on you? And then one night I accidentally mate Sam and then suddenly everything is just fine? I freaked out, I panicked, I’m a fucking coward Winchester and I’m sorry. Because I am proud of Sammy; which is also how I know that I ain’t the right one for him in so many ways. I’m a fuck-up… and he’s just not. I run when shit goes south with my tail between my damn legs, and Sam? Sam holds his head up high and carries on.”

Dean gave Gabriel a sideways glance. “I have attempted to mate with _40_ Omegas. 39 failed. One did not. And I’m a fuck up, too, alright? But you know what? Our Omegas don’t care, our _brothers_ don't care. They love us for who we are, and the safety they feel with us. Sure, we’ve made shitty choices over the years, but y’know what? It’s why they love us. Because we're _human_ Gabe. Should you have been in that bar taking money from Omegas in heat because you fucked em? Probably not. Should I have been in there hustling pool? Again, probably not. But we were. And that makes us who we we are. And I’m proud to call you my brother in law, yeah,  _you,_ the real you, the 'fuck up' you.. Y’know why? Because you could’ve _run_ when you mated Sam. You could’ve left him here and never looked back. But you didn’t. You stayed. You faced _me_ down and you promised to take care of my little brother. Most Alphas would’ve left. Most Alphas don’t want to be seen with the best fucking lawyer in town.” Gabriel swallowed again before leaning against Dean, his own small sign of trust.

 “I’m proud to call you my brother-in-law too.” Without thinking his left hand wandered up to his face, and he signed for Cas. His right hand moved to his chest, tracing a heart. _Sam._ Then his right arm moved off Dean’s shoulders, hand tapping his right temple once and the corner of his mouth once. _Dean_. His family. “I- we should… go home… I think I have someone to apologise too.”

Dean smiled and clasped his shoulder. “Two someones. Gotta apologize to Cas, too. He was distraught when I raced out the door after you.” He stood up and held out his hand for the smaller Alpha. “Although I have my own apology to make to my mate.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you like THEM apples?  
> Huge thank you to everyone who's reading/liking/commenting - you're all amazing and I PROMISE YOU NEXT CHAPTER IS FLUFF!!
> 
> Find AJL: lucifers-a-subby-sub  
> Find me: pumpkinspicegabriel / whodoesntlovesabriel


	21. WHY DOES HE LIVE IN THE BATHROOM?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homeward bound :)

Sam whimpered and chirruped to Cas. _Do you think he hates me now?_ They were cuddling in their usual position, with Sam’s head on Cas’s lap and Cas resting against the pillows.

_He uses the "my love" sign for you Sam, not the one we decided was your name, so I'm doubting he hates you_ Cas purred at Sam softly, running his fingers through Sam's hair. _Please Gabriel, don't do this_

_How angry do you think he is?_ Sam chirruped, sighing as Cas ran his fingers threw his hair. _I mean, I fucked up royally this time._

_No Sam, you didn't, Gabriel... he's funny with trust. His ex, she said she loved him, but she was sleeping with like 6 other Alpha's at the same time._ Cas sighed again, leaning further back into the pillows. _Kali fucked Gabriel up big time._

Sam gave a little purr. _Yeah, dunno about that Cas. I mean, yeah, she fucked him up, but I think not telling your mate that you were attacked and possibly have a broken rib is on the list of "Shit One Should Not Do"_

_The thing is Sam he loves you, and Gabriel never says I love you. Ever. I think he's said it to me ONCE. And for Gabriel to admit he loves you means he's in this for the long run, possible broken rib or not._ Cas began to massage Sam's scalp, trying to calm him down, the scent of distressed Omega filling the room. Cas sat up a little, grabbing a blanket from the end of the bed and tucking it against Sam's cheek. Gabriel's, the only thing he kept from Father's house. Sam chirruped and nuzzled the blanket, inhaling Gabriel's scent. 

_Well that's good, I suppose._

_Don't suppose Sam, he's coming back. For you._ Cas sighed, mewling Gabriel's name a little pathetically. He wanted his big brother.

Sam nuzzled Cas's temple. _For us._

Cas smiled at Sam and hugged him tightly. For us. Sam's nose picked up a familiar scent. I smell Dean, he said excitedly, wiggling in Cas's arms. Cas twitched his nose and nearly threw Sam and broke down the door. And Gabriel. He wasn't sure if Sam could smell Gabriel - he was using scent disguising deodorant and smelt like rainwater. But it was Gabriel. Upon seeing his mate, Sam gave a series of loud, excited squeaks and ran over to his small Alpha. Gabriel broke down into tears as Sam came running to him and he wrapped his arms around Sam, holding him close. "I'm sorry Sam." He whispered, voice cracking.Sam gave a soothing purr, holding Gabriel to him tightly. He gave a series of quick chirrups. _You're not leaving again. Nope. My Gabriel._

Dean walked into the house and stroked Cas's cheek. "I'm sorry that I ran after Gabriel like that, angel," he whispered softly, soothingly. Cas leant into the hand on his cheek with a smile. "Thank you - for getting him back before he skipped town."

Dean smiled. "You're welcome, angel."

"No, I'm not leaving you again Sammy, I'm sticking with you, okay? I'm here, I'm here." Gabriel held onto Sam, lilting sounds of Omega speak soothing him.

Sam frowned and looked Gabriel over, sniffing him. Okay first please remove that infernal deodorant. You absolute adorable IDIOT. What if Dean couldn't find you, hmmm? How was I supposed to sniff you out? And what if you got in trouble, hmm? How am I supposed to put an APB and a BOLO on you if you don't smell anything like yourself?

Gabriel shook his head, chuckling at Sam. "Maybe Sam, I didn't want to be found. What would you have said? Alpha, small, addicted to sugar, scared of birds?" He grinned before attracting Cas' attention. He flashed him the sign for "I'm home" and Cas beamed. 'I know.'

Sam rolled his eyes. _Male mid to late twenties, golden hair and eyes, last seen wearing ratty jeans and an old hoodie. Small sized Alpha. Fear of birds. Strong sugar addiction. Smells like whiskey and cinnamon and sugar. Possibly angry, so approach with caution._ The chirrups and purrs came short, and Sam smirked at him. _I'm a lawyer, you DUMBASS._ Dean looked on in total confusion. 

"Approach with caution!" Gabriel burst out laughing as did Cas, who translated for Dean.

"Add asshole on there too Sam, it's accurate." Cas winked at Gabe, who gave him a sign everyone in the room recognised.Sam purred and nuzzled into Gabriel. I know it is. I am his mate. I know him better than anyone.

Dean laughed. as well. "Yeah, don't ask him what he thinks of me."

Sam threw him a bitchface. _Jerk_. The chirrup came out sharp and shrill. Gabriel laughed again and leant against Sam, smiling. He was still damp from the rain, and he didn't care. "Samalam can I talk to you, in our room, for a sec?" He asked, taking Sam's hand in his. He needed to get this over and done with. Sam nodded, chirruping his consent.

He led the way to their bedroom and looked at his Alpha. Cas sat on the sofa, waiting. "We'll stay - just in case." Dean smiled and sat down next to Cas, pulling the Omega into his lap.

"My sweet little Omega."

Cas nuzzled into Dean's neck, surprised to find he smelt a little like Gabriel. "My Alpha... who deals with my asshole brother."

Dean laughed. "Yep, your brother is an asshole and so am I," he said, kissing his cheek

"Dean if you were an asshole you would have punched Gabriel out instead of talking to him." Cas said sensibly, kissing Dean's nose.

Dean chuckled. "I tackled him and scraped up his elbow pretty bad, does that count?" he asked.

"Serves him a lesson." Cas grumbled light heartedly, before cuddling into Dean. "You smell like him - did you two cuddle or something? "Dean shook his head.

"Nope. Well, he leaned his head on my shoulder, and put an arm round my shoulders, but I think wrestling with him on the asphalt rubbed off a lot."

"Lemme guess - he put up with it for a while, then threw you." Cas pursed his lips, knowing how his brother worked.

Dean chuckled. "Yep, and then I threw in a bit of Winchester trivia, and then delivered a monologue to make Vonnegut proud, and he listened then.

"You read Vonnegut?" Cas was taken aback. He knew Dean was smart but Vonnegut wasn't what he expected. Dickens maybe.

Dean laughed. "Yes. Slaughterhouse Five is one of the best books ever written."

"Okay, Sam, in English please before I start signing out of panic and confusion; what is it about my anger that scares you? I know that's the reason you've not been telling me about the attacks and yeah okay I'm a little hurt, I want what is best for you, and I don't want you to be hurt." He sat down on the edge of the bed, quickly signing his personal sign for 'Sam' when he was finished; tracing a half moon on his shoulder to symbolise mate. Sam sighed and curled up on the edge of the bed with Gabriel, resting his head on his lap.

"There's nothing I can pinpoint, specifically," he confessed in soft English. "But. . . I guess it's more of the idea that you are angry at me more than the anger in general. If that makes any sense.”  Gabriel pulled Sam into his lap, kissing him softly before resting his forehead on Sam's.

"I'm never angry at you Sammich." He closed his eyes, The smell of Sam almost overpowering, but there was something under it, a smell like caramelised sugar. Sam chirruped softly in contentment, a meaningless noise.

"Yeah, but try explaining that to a scared Omega," he chuckled. "And trust me, I was scared. I know how you get when I'm hurt."

He sighed again. "I know, I just... I love you Sam, I really do. I get worried; I'm sorry." He mumbled, holding his mate closer to him.

"I love you too, Gabriel," he murmured. "I know you get worried, and I know you don't like it when I'm hurt. And I'm definitely hurting, fucking asshole might've broken my rib."

Gabriel growled quietly and lifted up Sam's shirt, wincing at the bruising. "Jeeeesus Sam, they were really roughed you up." He stroked it carefully, golden eyes worried. Sam sighed happily, that special mewl coming out when Gabriel touched it.

"Your fingers are cold and it feels good on it. Relax, Alpha. It's not as bad as my first ever attack." Gabriel pressed a kiss to Sam’s temple, stroking the bruise again.

"I know, there were pictures on the news report. As well as my name." He grumbled, nuzzling at Sam's neck, inhaling the scent of his Omega

Sam rolled his eyes. "The pictures only show my black eyes and broken nose. They didn't show my busted lip, the fractured collarbone, or the sprained wrist and ankle," he said. "And I'm surprised they used your name, although I can understand it. It's so that way Alphas thinking about jumping me can think twice, remembering that I have a mate. Novak is a very powerful name."

"Yes, Daddy dearest will waste no time in answering any questions with 'Gabriel and Castiel are no sons of mine.'" He felt a growl building as Sam described his injuries but he bit it down, using the rumble to purr at Sam instead. He kept nosing at Sam's throat, the caramelised sugar smell intoxicating. Sam chuckled as his mate sniffed him. "Do I have a new scent or something?" he asked. "And even though your father will bark and rave and deny you as his son, you still bear his last name. And names have power."

"You smell like caramelised sugar." He purred. "Yeah, they do have power, which is one bonus." He chuckled, resting his hand on the bruise to help keep it cool. Sam looked at him, excitement showing in his hazel eyes, and he gave a series of quick, excited chirrups and squeaks, flailing around happily before falling off the bed, wincing as he landed on the sore rib. Even then, the excited Omega speak came through. Gabriel rolled his eyes at Sam playfully, running his hand through Sam's hair, picking him up off the floor

 "Someone's excited aren't they. What's tickled you Samsquatch?" He chuckled, "you speak too fast in Omega speak for me to understand."

Sam rolled his own eyes playfully, nuzzling into his Alpha's neck to scent, chirruping and squeaking slower so Gabriel could understand, too excited to convey what he wanted to say in English. _I am picking up part of your scent! Caramelized sugar is one of your softer scents, I smell more of the whiskey and cinnamon with you, but it IS one of your scents!!_

"I didn't even know that you could pick up my scent." Gabriel muttered, still stroking Sam's hair. "Am I picking up any of your scent?" He asked, kissing his mate's forehead gently. Sam sniffed and made a disgusted face, and a series of disapproving purrs. _I can't tell, because all I can smell is petrichor. Please, for my sake, WASH OFF THAT INFERNAL SCENT NEUTRALISER._

"Fine, fine! I'm gonna shower okay?" He tipped Sam onto the bed and heading into the en suite, showering quickly to wash off the smell of the rain and the scent neutraliser. He came out, a towel round his waist, and he smiled at Sam. "So, now you wanna try and smell me?" Sam bounded over, sniffing Gabriel's neck. Caramelized sugar, whiskey, cinnamon. . . _and the hint of a new book fresh off the press_. Sam squeaked excitedly and hugged his Alpha, lifting him up and squeezing tightly, making that special mewl. "I'm taking that as a yes you smell like me" He smiled, wrapping his legs around Sam's waist. "Goddammit Sam, you need to pick me up more often." Sam squeaked and nuzzled his face into Gabriel's neck, breathing in his scent. He was overwhelmed with happiness and he ran back to the bed and launched them both on it, a flurry of chirrups and purrs and squeaks emitting from his throat.

"God Sam, you're gonna kill me with adorable." He grinned, running his hands through Sam's hair. He grinned, their foreheads resting against each others.

Sam grinned back and nuzzled. "My Alpha"

Gabriel beamed and kissed Sam’s nose. “My Omega.”

Sam squeaked and nuzzled into his mate. "You know what I think this calls for?" He asked.

Gabriel hummed at Sam, burying his face into Sam’s neck to breathe in the smell of sugar “Hmm?” Sam grinned evilly and smirked. “Sammy. I love you. Mkay? I’ma just having a nice time reminding myself you smell of me and no one else.”

“Oh, I know you love me. Trust me, I do. But. . . sex.” Sam nibbled along Gabriel’s jaw a bit possessively. “Need to mark you more, my scent on you is too faint. Not to mention that I need to remind you that this tango is ours.” Gabriel purred, melting under the jaw kisses and arching his back up into Sam.

 “That’s true, my scent on you is faint… can’t be having that can we Sammy.” He sighed slowly.

“No, we can’t,” he agreed softly. Gabriel purred softly, gently biting down on Sam’s lower lip and closing his eyes. He moaned softly and closed his eyes as well. In a flash Gabriel rolled Sam over so he was straddling Gabriel’s thighs and they were kissing, a soft moan escaping him to just vanish into the kiss. Sam rolled his hips down, kissing him passionately. Gabriel whined and rolled his hips up, hands holding onto Sam’s hips, rubbing his palms over the soft curves of his hipbones.

“Can I ride you?” Sam whispered, nipping along his mate’s lower lip. Gabriel groaned softly, hands sliding round to squeeze Sam’s ass.

 “Yes baby, yes.”

Sam moaned and slid out of the boxers he normally wore when he was cuddling Cas and slipped out of the shirt. He ground against Gabriel, enjoying the feeling of his mate underneath of him. Gabriel licked his lips, grinding up into Sam and tipping his head back from the feeling. Fuck Sam felt good above him.

Sam tilted his hips and lifted up before sliding down on Gabriel’s length, gasping and moaning. Gabriel whined loudly, digging his fingers into Sam’s hips and snapping his hips against Sam, bottoming out completely.

Sam whimpered, rolling his hips in circles, bracing himself with his hands on Gabriel’s chest. “F-fuck… Sam…” Gabriel ground himself up slowly into Sam, letting his mate take most of the control.

Sam slowly ground back onto Gabriel’s hips, his eyes fluttering happily. He leaned down and kissed Gabriel warmly, passionately. The new angle slid along his prostate, and he keened into his mate’s mouth. Gabriel gasped, kissing Sam back, and he fumbled around grabbing hold of Sam’s hands and gripping onto them.

 “I love you.” He mumbled into Sam’s mouth, arching up and grinding into his mate, his lover.

“I love you too,” Sam whimpered, lacing their fingers together and squeezing them hard, his hips moving faster and harder on their own accord. Gabriel tipped his head back, baring his throat to Sam, the ultimate sign of trust between an Alpha and their Omega. Sam mewled in recognition of what Gabriel was doing and leaned down further, gently placing kisses and soft nips along the sensitive skin. Gabriel shuddered and squeezed Sam’s hands tighter, closing his eyes from the feeling of the kisses. Sam squeezed his hands just as tightly back, still kissing and nipping happily, his hips rolling firmly. He was getting close.

 “Bite me Sam…” Gabriel whispered, a heat curling in his stomach, igniting his whole body on fire. Sam whimpered back his acknowledgement, nosing along to the sensitive tendon connecting his neck to his shoulder and bit down hard. Gabriel cried out, arching up off the mattress and coming at the same time, stars exploding behind his eyes.

 “Sam, oh god, Sam.”

Sam came, unable to help himself, painting their chests white as he bit and sucked on the tendon firmly. Gabriel whined louder, holding onto Sam’s hands tightly as he shuddered through the orgasm. Sam eased off his bite, panting, kissing along his mate’s collarbone. “I got you, Gabe,” he whispered softly. “I got you right here.” Gabriel purred quietly and tried to regulate his breathing again, completely drained from the the sex and the bite.

Sam slowly sat up, gazing down at his mate, before his eyes widened. Excited squeaks and chirrups issued from his throat, deep and low, and he broke out into the biggest smile Gabriel had ever seen. Gabriel chuckled, sitting up and nuzzling at Sam’s neck.

 “Someone’s excited.” He purred, pressing kisses against Sam’s skin. Sam gently touched the bite mark along Gabriel’s shoulder and shivered. His special mewl came forth. Gabriel shivered at the touch of the bite mark and he nosed into Sam’s hand. “Yeah, Sammy, I let you mate me. I prefer the olden time ways of they mate each other, as equals. ‘Cause we are equals. I ain’t better than you ‘cause I’m an Alpha.” Tears filled his eyes and he gave that special mewl again, nosing his Alpha’s neck. “You’re a better person than me by a large stretch Samster anyway. You don’t belong to me because we’re mates or because you’re an Omega or anything. We belong to each other.” He tipped his head back for Sam, hands running down Sam’s back softly. Sam mewled again, nosing his throat happily and shivered happily. A happy series of chirrups followed the shiver. Gabriel smiled and hugged Sam to him, purring the Alpha purr.

Cas stuck his tongue out as he balanced the 21st hairband on Steve’s head, ignoring the obvious sounds of coitus coming from Gabriel’s bedroom.

Dean watched with a sense of wry amusement. “How many are you hoping to get?” he asked.

“As many… as I… can get…” He mumbled, squinting as he heard his older brother cry out. “Do they know how loud they are?”

Dean chuckled. “Most likely not. Gabe usually gags Sam, so they’re probably unaware.” Cas sighed, balancing another hairband, then jumping in surprise as a long loud _CAAAAW_ came from the bathroom.

 “Dean? Did you hear that too?”

Dean nodded. “I’ll take a look; you torture the cat.” He got up and made his way to the bathroom. Sitting in the toilet, yes, in the toilet bowl, was the biggest peacock Dean had ever seen. His tail was flared out and he looked angry.

“ _GABRIEL WHY IS THERE A PEACOCK IN YOUR TOILET?!_ ” Gabriel looked at the door, confused.

 “Sammich, I think you need to disembark the Gabriel express, Dean is having a crisis.”

“I AM NOT HAVING A CRISIS THERE IS A FUCK MOTHERING PEACOCK IN YOUR TOILET!!” Sam sighed and slowly dismounted. “Drama queen,” he murmured to his mate as he curled up on the bed. He reached up and traced the fresh mating bite proudly. Gabriel shivered a little, standing up and tugging on the first trousers he saw (Sam’s) and grabbed some tissue to wipe his chest with.

 “Okay, Dean, listen, that’s Darren, he’s friendly - I’m not scared of him, that’s how friendly he is.”

Dean stared at the peacock. “WHY DOES HE LIVE IN THE BATHROOM?”

Sam giggled. Gabriel walked into the bathroom and lifted Darren out of the toilet, letting his ruffle his feathers.

 “He likes it in here.”

Dean groaned and shook his head. “You’re special.” He ducked his head into the bedroom, shielding his eyes so he didn’t have to look at his naked brother. “Your mate is special.”

Sam purred contently. “I know,” he said smugly. Gabriel put Darren down in the bath, leaving him to his own devices again. As he was heading back into the bedroom he patted Dean on the shoulder.

 “If you don’t like Darren you won’t want to meet Basil the fox in the wardrobe.”

Sam laughed as Dean’s eyes widened comically under his hand. He went back into the living room. “Your brother is mental.” Cas nodded, although he wasn’t one to talk, he was currently playing patty cake with Steve.

Dean groaned and shook his head. My family’s _psychotic_ , he thought as he sat down on the couch.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love this chapter so much  
> it never fails to make me laugh  
> anyway, thank you for reading!! :*
> 
> Find AJL: lucifers-a-subby-sub  
> Find me: pumpkinspicegabriel / whodoesntlovesabriel


	22. Morningstar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A old face shows up. Are they friend, or are they foe?

Weeks went past, and nothing much happened. Jo congratulated Gabriel on his mating bite, they hired another person, Charlie, his regular customers could tell there was a difference in his scent but no one knew what, and he was mistaken for an Omega quite a few times as he wandered around with his shirt collar open. Not that it bothered him. He came home early one day thankfully and lay on the sofa with a deep groan.

Sam was leaving the firm after a long day at work, and he walked to his car, undoing the sapphire blue tie that had been around his neck, unbuttoning his shirt as it hung limply around his neck. He hummed happily as he went. The two cases he’d been working on since his last case were open shut, and convictions were abound. He was looking forward to a new case.

“Maybe I should take a day off tomorrow,” he mused softly as he unlocked his car, gazing at his reflection in the window. An all too familiar face appeared behind Sam’s in the reflection.

 “Hello Sam.” A voice crooned in his ear.

Sam turned on his heel, eyes wide. “Lucifer,” he breathed, his hackles raised. “W-what are you doing here? I thought you were with a firm down in Dallas.”

 “I was, but now I’m here.” He smiled at Sam, but it didn’t reach all the ways to his eyes.

“You’re. . .You’re with Alistair and Sons now?” Sam asked with a gulp. Lucifer nodded, licking his lips slowly, eye focused on Sam’s lips.

 “Not permanently, but for a while.”

“That’s. . . nice,” Sam said, attempting a smile. Lucifer’s hand was still on Sam’s shoulder, and he gave it a hard squeeze.

 “I’ll see you around Sam.” He turned on his heels and walked away, pushing his hands into his pockets. Sam stayed pressed up against his car, washing Lucifer walk away, before diving into his car and speeding home. Upon arriving, he felt calmer,  and he shook his head. Lucifer creeped him out, but he was most likely in the finance division of Alistair’s firm, so Sam would have to rarely see him. He got out and came inside, smiling at Gabriel.

“I’m home,” he said. Gabriel opened one eye, Steve curled up asleep on his stomach and he smiled.

 “I can see that. How was work sugar?” He asked, closing his eyes again, running his finger through Steve’s thick fur.

“Pretty good, Alistair’s giving me a new case tomorrow,” Sam said, hanging up his jacket and toeing off his shoes.

 “Good one?” Gabriel asked, reaching under Steve to push him down onto his thighs so he could sit up and lean on Sam. “Oh, someone shoved a letter through the door for you earlier.” He pointed at a crumpled up letter on the coffee table.

Sam raised a brow and picked up the letter, leaning over to kiss his mate. He opened the letter up and read it:

_Hey Sam. I’m back. I wanted you to the be the first person to know, and I found out this is where you’re living now. Would you accompany me to drinks Friday night? I’ll pay for you darling. Hope to hear from you soon_

_-Luci._

Sam took a deep breath and sat down in his armchair, breathing heavily. “Oh fuck,” he whispered. “Not this, I can’t deal with this right now.”

 “Sam? What’s wrong?” Gabriel shoved Steve off and sat up, reaching out for the letter.

Sam wordlessly handed him the letter, getting up to pour himself a glass of Johnny Walker, putting a couple of ice cubes in it and taking a sip. Gabriel read the letter, then screwed it up.

 “Who the fuck is Luci and what does he want with you.”

Sam sighed. “Luci is. . . an ex,” he admitted. “One that I met before Jess. And he’s. . . well, frankly, scary. He and I were in a lot of the same law classes. After we passed the bar, he went down to Dallas, I came back here. And I thought he was out of my life.” He took a long sip. Gabriel threw the paper ball into the bin and wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist.

 “Sammy, it’s gonna be okay. He’s not gonna come near you, or hurt you, I promise.” He whispered, pressing his face in between Sam’s shoulder blades. “I’ll protect you.”

Sam drew in a deep breath and nodded. “I know. He’s just. . . creepy. He’s not going to be around me a lot at work; he’s a finance lawyer.”

 “Okay, well we can count our blessings there hmm? Seriously Sammy it’s gonna be okay. He start freaking you out, you call me, and I’ll fucking run from the shop to the court to walk you home.” He mumbled against Sam’s shirt.

“Would you mind if I did drinks with him? He has a right to know that I am blissfully mated,” Sam murmured, kissing the top of Gabriel’s head. “If I get freaked, I’ll call, okay?”

 “Sammy, I’m not a controlling freak, you can go get drinks with him if you want. I’ll ask Dean and Cas to come round, so if you need picking up we can drive round.” He looked up at Sam with a soft smile.

“Okay,” Sam said warmly. “I love you, baby.” Gabriel blushed a light pink and stood on tiptoes, kissing Sam’s cheek.

 “I love you Samsquatch.”

Sam kissed his cheek back. “How was the shop today?”

 “Couple of regulars came in, noticed my bite.” he winked playfully at Sam, arms still around his waist.

Sam flushed. “Not fair, you get to show off your bite. Mine has to be covered by collars and ties.” He wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s shoulders. He grinned, unbuttoning Sam’s shirt and standing on tiptoes to kiss the bite mark.

 “Yeah but it means that when I see it it’s special.” He winked playfully. “What’re you gonna wear to see Luci? I think you should wear that blue and grey plaid, the one what shows off your collarbones and the bite.”

Sam sighed contently and chirruped in agreement. “Either that or the black V-neck,” he murmured.

 “I like the blue-grey plaid… one of my favourite things for you to wear, apart from nothing at all.” Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows at Sam.

Sam laughed softly and kissed his forehead. “You’re precious,” he purred. Gabriel pouted at Sam before grinning again.

 “I know.”

Sam grinned. “Shall we go to the bedroom?”

 “Ooh Sam, I thought you’d never ask.”

 

Lucifer raised the dark bottle to his lips and took a sip of the beer, leaning back on the bench, watching the light in the window get turned off, and another one come on. He smiled to himself, seeing shadows moving behind a curtain, and around half hour later all the lights were off. He finished the beer, left the bottle beside the Winchester-Novak door, and sauntered off into the night, a lamp post burning out violently as he walked under it.

Sam woke up early the next morning wrapped up around his mate, and he smiled. Yawning, he stretched and made one of his sleepy chirrups. Gabriel mumbled and gave Sam a sleepy _mrowl_ in response, yawning widely and dragging the bed covers over his head.

Sam laughed softly and kissed his bed covered mate. “Morning to you too,” he murmured.

“No.” The bed said and Gabriel curled himself up in the covers, making an Alpha burrito. “Too early. ‘m not ready for life.”

Sam laughed again and wrapped his arms around the burrioto’d Alpha. “I know, baby. Can I at least get my kisses?” Gabriel pushed his head out of the blankets and gave Sam a gentle kiss, his hair sticking up in funny directions.

 “Don’t wanna go shop… make coffee for people who aren’t me.”

Sam chuckled. “I know, baby, I know. Coffee for me and Alistair at noon?” he asked, slowly extracting himself from the bed. Gabriel nodded, getting out of bed and stealing one of Sam’s plaid shirts from the wardrobe, the dark green contrasting the gold of his hair.

Sam laughed as he dressed in the suit of the day, combing out his hair. "You look adorable." Gabriel beamed, brushing his hair from his face and rolling up the sleeves.

 “Is my handsome Omega going to give me a lift to work?” he asked, sliding his arms around Sam’s waist and leaning on his lover.

"He is." Sam purred kissing the top of his head. Gabriel beamed and skipped to the door, tugging on his shoes and tying them messily, opening the door and kicking over an empty beer bottle.

 “What the?” He picked up. _Devil’s Own_. Weird brand name.

"Something wrong baby?" Sam asked Sam on his jacket.

“Someone left a beer bottle on the porch, I kicked it over.” He waved it a little at Sam before going to throw it away.

"What's the brand?" Sam asked his blood running cold.

"Devil's Own." he said, dropping the bottle in the recycling bin. ."...Why?"

Sam shrugged. "Just wondering" he said. "Weird brand name."

"Is, isn't it." Gabriel chuckled, getting into the car and yawning again. He needed coffee. He stared at the recycling bin. _Something wasn't right there_. This whole situation left a sour taste in his mouth, like he got the morning after drinking. He wasn't sure what was going on but he didn't like it.

Sam headed out to the car and and got in with a sigh. He drove to the shop. "Have a good day at work baby, I love you."

"I will do, see you at lunch time." He kissed Sam's cheek, heading into Elysium's Coffee Fields. "Yo, Cassie!" He shouted, letting him know he was here before making himself a drink, donning the green apron.

Sam drove to the firm and got out unlocking his car, putting his Bluetooth into his ear. "Barb can you send Mr Milton to my office? He’s a transfer from Montgomery in Dallas"

"Yes Mr Winchester." 

Lucifer got the bell to go to see Sam and he nearly purred. Nearly. He strode to Sam's office, entering without a knock, red tie loose around his collar.

"Good morning Sam."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we come lads, plot point! ;)  
> Thank you for reading!!! ^w^
> 
> Find AJL: lucifers-a-subby-sub  
> Find me: pumpkinspicegabriel / whodoesntlovesabriel


	23. Good Old Fashioned Possessiveness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is getting a little too close to Sam for liking, and Gabriel isn't too keen on the smell of the other Alpha all over Sam.

  "Good morning Mr. Milton" Sam said, raising an eyebrow. He motioned to close the door. Lucifer closed the door and sat down without waiting for Sam to ask him too.

  "What did you want to see me about?" He asked, leaning his chin on his hand.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Thank you for informing me that you were back in town and up to your old tricks again."

  "What tricks? I was never the tricky one in our relationship Sam." He crooned, raising his eyebrows slowly.  

  "Leaving an empty bottle of Devil's Own on my front porch. Signature move." Sam shot back.

  "Hey now, I was just checking you'd got my letter. Drinks, Friday." It wasn't a question.

  "7 PM, O'Shea's." Sam's voice was hard. "And don't be wandering outside my house again."

Lucifer gave Sam that smile where his blue eyes remained cold as ice.

 "I'll see you then." He patted the desk, leaving a card with his name, number, and a small graphic of a golden fiddle on. He left the room. Sam rolled his eyes and filed the card into his Rolodex before getting to work on his new case.

 

Gabriel hummed as he walked round to Alistair and Co at lunchtime. "Hey Barb." He smiled at the receptionist, heading up to Alistair first. He knocked on the door with his elbow, waiting for permission to enter.

  "Enter!" Alistair called. Gabriel nudged the handle and grumbled as it wouldn't open, coffee spilling onto his hand.

  "Aaa _fuck_." Despite the short walk it was still really fucking hot. "Lil help bud?" Alistair jumped up and went over to help Gabriel. He opened the door and smiled at him.

  "Thank you Gabriel." He said. He chuckled at the mating mark that was showing from under the collar. "The day after that happened, Sam swaggered in like he was an Alpha," he noted. Gabriel laughed, putting both cups down and plucking a tissue from the box on the desk, wiping the liquid from his hand.

 "No prob Pops. And I bet he did, he was so damn pleased I let him do it. Didn't see any reason why not, we're equals." He shrugged, pushing Alistair’s coffee across the desk to him before pulling a brown bag from the pocket on his apron and putting it beside the cup. "Little sweet treat too, free of course."

Alistair smiled and nodded. "He was very happy. I know he wouldn't mind showing off his own but the life of a lawyer doesn't ask for such frivolities." He took the coffee and took a sip. "Thank you again, now go see your mate."

"See ya round Pops." Gabriel gave a one handed wave as he left the room, closing the door behind him with a soft _snick_ and he headed to Sam's office. He knocked on the door, humming quietly.

"Enter!" Sam called absent mindedly, doodling on a post it note.

"Why can't anyone just say come in?" Gabriel chuckled, wrinkling his nose as he smelt an unfamiliar Alpha. He knew the scent of every Alpha in the building, and though they weren't all pleasant, they were familiar. This smelt wrong.

Sam laughed and stood up. "Lawyer thing," he said walking over to his mate and kissing him warmly.

He grinned and kissed Sam back, slipping the cup of coffee into his hand and pushing a cookie into the other one. "I got you and Pops a treat, new case today." He fell into the arm chair in the corner of the office. "How you holdin' up?”

Sam took the food and drink and smiled. "Pretty good it seems pretty open and shut. Classic rape with lots of good concrete evidence. We'll see if the Alpha goes for a plea deal."

"Good for the Omega." He leant back in the chair before remembering something. "Oh, a regular of mine came in today, Pam. She's a therapist, specialises in Omega trauma. I grabbed her card, thought it might be useful for clients." He folded the card into a tiny paper air plane and threw it to Sam's desk, where it landed neatly.

Sam beamed, unfolding the paper air plane. "You are a saint," he said, opening his Rolodex and placing the card in.

"Actually, Sam, angel." He winked, fingering the name badge pinned to his chest.

"That you are. My angel." He pointed to the mating bite.

Gabriel grinned, before standing up. "I gotta get back to Fields before Cas scares away my regulars. Or makes you start paying for your stuff. I'll see you at home Sammy." He gave a camp wave and left the building, still humming to himself

"See you soon" Sam called, sighing happily as he drank his coffee. He went to work again making phone calls.

 

Gabriel got back to the café and squinted. Cas was behind the counter, left hand fluttering by his thigh. Gabriel recognised that sign. Help me. He burst in, and the customer turned, giving Gabriel a smile, before turning back to Cas.

 "Oh, Gabe, uh, you deal. I need to- paperwork." Cas hurried into the backroom, and Gabriel took his place, alpha pheromones masking Cas' scent.

 "What can I get you."

 "Black." The man said, resting his chin on his hand and he watched Gabriel make the drink. He put the cup down slightly too heavily, and the man took it. "Thank you Gabriel." He walked out, and Gabriel watched him go. _Who was that, and why did he make Gabe's skin crawl?_

 

Sam sighed and was rapidly speaking legalese on the phone, when he got a whiff of Gabriel's black dark roast coffee. He frowned. Only he and Alistair had Gabe's coffee and they both took theirs with milk and sugar, and in Sam's case espresso. He continued speaking into the phone.

 

Gabriel whistled for their new employee; Donna, who came out of the kitchen was cupcake frosting on her lip. He rolled his eyes, wiped it off with his thumb and licked the icing off his thumb. "Counter, watch." He mumbled as he went into the office, finding Cas at his desk, pen tapping on the desk.

 "Bro."

 "That man was _bad._ " Gabriel blinked a few times before sitting beside Cas, an arm round his shoulder.

 "You won't have to deal with him again Cas."

 

Sam hung up and stepped out of his office, giving a low snarl at Lucifer's retreating back, spying a coffee cup from Fields in his hands. Lucifer turned at the noise, making eye contact with Sam as he took a long swig from the cup.

 "Nice store round the corner; might wanna check it out sometime Sam." He said before turning his back and walking away.  Sam growled and retreated into his office just as his phone rang and he barked into it, getting back to work.

 

Gabriel was distracted for the rest of the day, thinking about a lot of things, from the unwanted smell in Sam's office to the man who'd scared Cas in the shop. His mind wandered to the empty beer bottle, Devils Own, and he went out back, calling Garth.

 "Garth?"

  "Hey Gabe, whatcha after?"

  "Intel."

  "Now this sounds interesting.Get my coffee, I'll be there soon." Gabriel hung up the phone.

Garth came into the shop, tatty green jacket looped over an arm and Gabriel slid the caramel latte over to him, _**DORK**_ written on the side.   

  "Nice touch. What do you need?"

  "Devils Own."

  "No you don't, that stuff is rancid." Garth said, taking a mouthful of his drink.

  "Oh?"

  "Yeah, it's... spicy. Like fireball whiskey but cheap as shit." He said, popping the lid from the coffee and scooping some of the warm foam onto his finger, licking it off.

  "Had anyone come buy it from you?"

  "Yeah actually. Tall, eyes cold, Alpha. Bought every bottle I had in stock, and asked me to get more." Gabriel didn't like this.

 

Sam sighed at the end of his workday, thoroughly exhausted. He hated doing appeals. He rested his head down on his desk and closed his eyes. There was a knock on the door. "Enter!" He shouted. Lucifer folded his arms and leant back on the door.

Sam looked up and glared at Lucifer. "Stay away from my family," he growled.

 "Family, Winchester?" He raised an eyebrow, dirty blonde hair mussed from where he'd ran his hands through it as he'd done some paperwork. "Last time we fucked all you had was Dean and your absent Daddy." Sam stared him down as he slowly slid off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. He shrugged the right shoulder off, exposing the mating bite. Lucifer gave a low whistle, walking towards Sam, but his hands didn't touch the mating bite, they slid across Sam's toned stomach and the outline of hip bones. "Mating means nothing, you know that." He sat on Sam's desk, hands back in his own pockets. Sam snarled.

 "Not just any kind of mating, Lucifer,  soulmates. And its equal, my Alpha is also marked. No doubt you saw that when you went to the coffee shop." He shrugged his shirt back on and buttoned it but left the tie off. "So yeah, it kind of means a lot."

A smirk tugged on Lucifer's lips. "Which one was your mate, short stuff with a God complex?" He ran a hand through his hair again, leaning down over Sam slightly. "Soulmates are tales we tell children so they sleep easier."

Sam snarled. "Gabriel is the best mate I could ask for," he growled, refusing to be intimidated by the other Alpha. "He is sweet, loving and can look after me, and he knows you were in here earlier, the first thaw of the year scent isn't working for you anymore."

Lucifer shook his head slightly and patted Sam's cheek as if he were a child. "Sam, Sam, Sam, you're getting me confused with the other guy who's scared of your _'Alpha'_ who's 50 shades of pure." He got up and sat down in the armchair that Gabriel had been in a few hours ago, wrinkling his nose. "Smells like a sweet shop over here." He rubbed a hand on his neck before rubbing his hand on the back of the chair. "Better. The first thaw of the year scent got you in bed how many times with me?"

“Too many,” Sam said, waving his hand expansively. “And Gabriel ain’t as pure as you think. Besides, it wasn’t so much your scent, it was mine. You said it yourself; peppermint drove you wild.”

“And it still does, Sammy boy,” he winked at Sam, leaning back into the armchair with a smug look on his face. “You love my scent though, and you know it”

“Sorry, it’s now whiskey and cinnamon,” Sam replied. He cracked his neck.

“I have cinnamon flavoured whiskey,” he purred, ignoring the crack. He could overpower Sam- he’d done it before.

“Not the same as my mate,” Sam shrugged.

Lucifer stood up again, stretching, before going to Sam’s desk, leaning over it and kissing the Omega on the cheek. “You’ll come back to me, Sam.” He left the room with a small wave, closing the door behind him. Sam sat there stunned for a moment, shivering, before getting up and leaving quickly. He got home and smiled at Steve as he flung the hair tie from his hair. “Man, Steve, Lucifer is trying to scare me.” He paused. “He’s succeeding.” Gabriel left the shop, Garth in tow, both mumbling about Garth gathering info. Gabriel trudged home through a light drizzle, shoving open the front door and slamming it closed.

“Home!” he called, shaking his head like a dog.

“Hey baby,” Sam called from the kitchen, where he was cooking. “How was work?”

“Fucking creep came in today. Terrified Cas. The only thing Cas would say about him was that he was a ‘bad man’ and that’s not like Cas.” Gabriel hung his hoodie up before entering the kitchen. “Saw Garth though.” He ran his hands over Sam’s back with a small smile. “How was your day after I left?”

“Busy with phone calls. ‘Tis the season to appeal,” Sam said, shivering happily at the hands down his back. “I’m making beef stew for dinner.”

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?” Gabriel joked, wrapping his arms around Sam’s waist before recoiling, rubbing his nose. “Who the _fuck_ is that smell?” He frowned; not at Sam, but the smell.

Sam grimaced. “Give you three guesses,” he said, stirring the stew. “Fresh thaw of spring?”

Gabriel leaned forward and sniffed. “Ice. Smoke. And. . . yeah, first thaw. It’s Luci isn’t it?” He felt himself bristling. Why was he rubbing his scent all over his mate?

Sam nodded. “Came to see me after my day was done. Fucking kissed my cheek before he left.” He turned back to the stew. “Freaking creeped me out.”

Gabriel snarled before gritting his teeth. _Don’t get mad, Gabe, don’t get mad, it’s not Sam’s fault._ “I don’t like this guy Sammykins, he gives me the heebie jeebies.” Gabriel sighed, burying his face between Sam’s shoulder blades and inhaling the peppermint sugar blend.  Sam turned and hugged Gabriel to him, letting the sugar, cinnamon and the whiskey wash over him.

“I know,” he said soothingly. “It’s only for a few months and he’ll be nothing more than a bad memory.”

“He can get his fucking scent off you for one,” he grumbled, rubbing his cheek on Sam, rescenting him as his. Sam grinned and let Gabriel rescent himself happily. The faster Lucifer's scent was off him the better.

“Yes, he can, and I know just the Alpha to do that.”

“Damn fucking right,” he mumbled, only stopping when he was happy Sam didn’t smell like Luci anymore.

Sam grinned. “After dinner, you can make sure I don’t smell like him anymore. For a while, hopefully. Anything you want baby, remember, I’m your-” He dropped his voice down to a whisper and continued, “needy little Omega.” He punctuated it by lightly nipping his ear.

Gabriel chuckled and licked his lips. “I’ll make sure he knows you’re fucking me.” He grinned, nipping Sam’s ear back. “And I know you’re my needy little Omega.”

Sam chirruped and shivered. “After dinner,” he promised. “Which is just about done, get bowls?”

Gabriel stood on tiptoes, tugging the bowls from the cupboard and handing them to Sam. “Are you sure you can wait?” he purred, tugging at the collar of the shirt he was wearing, letting it slide slightly off his shoulder to show off the mating bite.

Sam shivered at the mating bite but shrugged, dishing out the stew. “I don’t know, can you?” he asked, sliding his button down off and onto the floor, leaving him shirtless.

“I guess. . . I could just bend you over the table and have you now,” Gabriel pondered, taking the bowl from Sam with a sly smile, eyes roaming over the toned planes of Sam’s chest and stomach.

Sam smirked. “You don’t like the taste of reheated stew though,” he teased, licking his lower lip.

“True, but I like you way more than dinner.” He grinned, sitting down at the table and had a mouthful of food, making a long, pornographic moan around it.  Sam chuckled and sat down, eating his own food calmly, but was obscene whenever he licked the spoon. Gabriel watched Sam, finishing his food way quicker than needed before standing up and stretching, showing off a flash of stomach.

Sam grinned and finished his food, stretching in his chair. "Well dinner is done" he said casually."So it seems..." Gabriel licked his lips, staring at Sam's mating bite.

Sam smiled and cracked his neck. "And there is absolutely nothing to do. And appeals are exhausting. I think I'll turn in for the night," he said in his most blasé tone. He got up and gave a massive fake yawn.

"Well if that's what you want Samshine." Gabriel shrugged a little. "I had a long day too, I guess I'll come with you." He stretched again before unbuttoning the shirt half way, letting it fall off his right shoulder.

Sam smiled. "You just get cold without me," he teased, taking off his belt, making his pants sag on his hips.

"Oh for fucks sake." Gabriel growled, reaching forward and grabbing Sam's waistband, dragging the taller Omega to him and kissing him hard.

Sam moaned and kissed him back just as hard, smiling against his lips. "Works every time," he murmured. "Time to make me scream."

"Damn right you're gonna scream." Gabriel pulled Sam into his arms, nipping on his bottom lip. "Carry me to the bedroom."

Sam laughed and hauled his mate over his shoulder, taking them to the bedroom. "How loud?"

Gabriel squeaked as Sam threw him over his shoulder and he grabbed Sam's ass. "As loud as I can get you. I wanna hear my name coming from those pretty pink lips."

Sam moaned and lightly tossed his Alpha on the bed. "Oh you will" he said, crawling onto Gabriel and rutting against him.

Gabriel groaned, grinding back up into Sam and biting his bottom lip. "Good." His eyes were dark with lust.

Sam shivered. "Need you, Alpha," he breathed, grinding down some more.

Gabriel growled again, before flipping Sam onto his back and slotting himself between Sam's thighs, grinding at exactly the right angle. "Do you now?"

Sam moaned and nodded. "Yes please," he groaned, grinding his hips back. "Real bad too"

Gabriel tucked his head, nipping at Sam’s neck. "I'm not surprised... god I'm gonna fucking cover you in my scent, everyone's gonna know you're mine." He purred into Sam's ear, unzipping Sam's trousers and shoving them down along with his boxers.

Sam moaned and squirmed out of his boxers and pants. "Gonna mark me up too?" He asked breathlessly.

"Damn fucking right. You're my mate, my Omega, and the world needs to fucking know." He ran his hand between Sam's thighs, caressing the pale skin before running his nails across the skin. "God Sammy I love your body."

Sam shivered and moaned. "Alpha need you please Gabe, hurry up and fuck me."

Gabriel chucked, slipping two fingers into Sam, crooking them and instantly finding his prostate. "Do you now?”

Sam bucked his hips and whimpered loudly. "Yes Gabe please," he begged.

Gabriel grinned before sitting up, pushing his slacks off and putting protection on, before sliding into Sam. He bent over and fucked his mate hard, gripping onto Sam’s waist and nipping along his jaw, growling as he did. "Mine." He mumbled against Sam's cheek.

Sam moaned and arched his back into Gabriel offering himself completely up to his mate. "Yes yours," he panted. "More need, more please." Gabriel smirked, pounding into Sam, nipping down his neck to the mating bite, which he nibbled lightly, nails digging into Sam's skin. God he loved hearing his mate begging underneath him. Sam mewled and squirmed happily. "Alpha, need more, need you to possess me, take me, I’m yours!" Gabriel groaned and bit down over the mating bite, reestablishing the connection and he felt an intense surge of pleasure that nearly made him cry out. Sam howled in pleasure and his body trembled on the edge, clawing at Gabriel's back needily. Gabriel purred and bit down harder with a growl and slammed in harder, his knot slipping into Sam and he came with a loud shout. Sam exploded as Gabriel bit down harder and knotted him, his vision going white for a brief moment as his body shook and quaked underneath of his mate. Gabriel shuddered and wrapped his arms around Sam, holding him close and kissing his pulse point.

"Shhhh okay... I've got you Sam... I've got you baby..." Sam whimpered and continued to shake and tremble as he calmed down, nosing his mate's neck, seeking the usual calming factor that came from smelling the whiskey and cinnamon blend. "Theeere we go..." Gabriel purred, running a hand through Sam’s hair and holding him close. "I got you Samshine." He breathed slowly, the smell of peppermint and sugar making him purr. Sam gave his special mewl, feeling a lot better.

"As much as I love cumming on your knot," he mumbled against Gabriel's shoulder, "It always makes my body think it's being threatened. And I think I nearly blacked out this time."

"Oh baby," Gabriel mumbled, nosing at Sam's ear softly, clutching his mate to him.

Sam nuzzled into his mate and smiled. "Not complaining too much, it's awesome. It's just strange."

"Good." He chuckled, stroking Sam's back. "I'm sure you smell sufficiently like me now." He purred, nosing at Sam's neck.

Sam purred and nosed Gabriel's neck. "Hmmm. . . Maybe we should wake up early tomorrow, have another round. . . y'know, so he knows that I'm being well taken care of. Aka, I want to go into that office smelling like you and sex."

Gabriel groaned softly and buried his face in Sam's neck, rubbing his cheek on the skin. "Fuck. Yes."

Sam chuckled and held his mate close to him. "So, let's get some sleep so we CAN get up early enough for you to drill me into the bed again."

"Mmmm..." he mumbled, already half asleep with his face in Sam's neck.

"Good night, baby," Sam whispered, falling asleep shortly after. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading!!  
> don't forget to like and comment, tell us what you liked, did we make a mistake?
> 
> Find AJL: lucifers-a-subby-sub  
> Find me: pumpkinspicegabriel / whodoesntlovesabriel


	24. Blood is Thicker than Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel receives some bad news

The morning sex was accomplished in short order, and Sam didn't even bother straightening his hair until he was in his office, a swagger in his step and a smirk on his face. He sat down at his desk and began working.

Gabriel headed into the shop with a love bite on his neck and his hair very post-coitus. "Someone had fun." Castiel commented with a small smirk.

Sam looked up from the file he was reviewing with a frown. "Enter," he bade. He ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up even more. Even his dress shirt couldn't hide the love bites on his pulse points, nor the slight handcuff indentations.

Lucifer swaggered in, eyebrow raised. “ Really Sam? Morning sex to make me jealous?" He sat in the armchair, loosening his black tie and staring over at Sam.

Sam smirked and shrugged. "I think he knotted me thrice last night as well," he said casually. "Kept biting the mating mark whenever he knotted me. Nearly blacked out all three times." He shrugged and stretched, cracking his neck. "But enough about my glorious sex life. What can I do for you?"

"Was it as good at the same I chained you to the bed, gagged you, put a cock ring on you and fingered you till you were crying, writhing and begging me to let you come, before I fucked you ruthlessly, nails in your hips till I drew blood and knotted you as I took off the cock ring and let you come?" He crooned, palming himself through the dress pants he was wearing.

Sam smiled and nodded. "Last heat. 'Bout day 4. Chained to the bed with 5 sets of cuffs, gagged, and fake knot in me. Left me there for a little bit, then came back in as I was just about out of the fifth set of cuffs- which, you know is one of my favorite past times to do. Beat my record, by the way- and he slams all five cuffs back on tighter, slid the knife across my shoulders and lapped up the blood before rimming me for an hour.And then, and only then, would he knot me. Oh, all while biting bruises into my skin."

Lucifer chuckled and reached into his pocket, pulling out a tiny pair of toy handcuffs and he clicked them open and closed. "Do you remember the punishment you got the first time you got out of your handcuffs with me? How big was that fake knot I got in you?" He wasn't even looking at Sam anymore.

Sam pondered it, massaging the back of his neck absently. "I believe we calculated it at about fourteen inches in diameter," he said. "Gabe doesn't punish me for doing it, surprisingly. He finds it amusing, that his little lawyer boy can do get out of cuffs, even in the middle of a heat."

"I bet you take more than that now." He purred, clicking the tiny handcuffs shut again before tipping his head back and looking over at Sam. "Your Alpha's a pussy."

"It takes one to know one, Luci," Sam taunted. He ran his fingers through his hair again. "I get all the pleasure I want, whenever I want. Within reason, of course; I'm not going to ask him to abandon the shop to come blow me here in the office. But what Sammy wants. . . Sammy gets."

Lucifer purred again, throwing the handcuffs onto Sam's desk, before standing up and leaning over it, kissing over a visible love bite. "I'll see you Friday at 7." His voice was quiet and his breath ghosted over Sam' ear, before he left the room. Sam rolled his eyes and dug into his desk drawer, pulling out a small spray bottle. Spritzing it over his skin, he smirked and swept the handcuffs into the drawer.

"Mr. Winchester? The Omega in the Cristo case is here," Barb said in his earpiece.

"10-4, send him in"

 

Gabriel yawned loudly, handing Pam her coffee and she beamed at him, pushing her sunglasses down her nose.

 "Someone got some this morning didn't they boss man?" She asked, Gabriel smiled.

 "Yep. Sam's creepy ex is at Alistair and Co, and he had his scent all over Sam. So I changed that."

Sam sighed as his lunch break came around. Standing up and bidding a client good-bye, he stepped outside of his office and Alistair stopped to stare at the Omega before laughing.

"Oh, Sam, did you really show up this morning looking like an Alpha's wet dream?" he teased.

"Sure did," Sam smirked, nodding to Kevin, one of the paralegals. "The transfer from Montgomery? Ex boyfriend. And Gabriel scented him on me yesterday. So. . ." Sam spread his arms expansively.

Alistair nodded, chuckling. "Possessive. I like it," he said, and Sam gave a light flush. "Oh, Sam, you're not the first Omega lawyer I've ever had. But you are one of my best."

Sam beamed. "Thank you. I'm running over to Fields real quick, check on him. Want me to pick up your coffee?"

"Please," Alistair said. He shook his head, pointing to the lovebites on his pulse. "Did he do that intentionally?"

Sam nodded. "He likes my pulse." He shrugged. "See you in ten?"

"Of course, Sam," Alistair said with a smile and a warm hand to his shoulder.

Sam almost skipped to Fields and promptly leaned over the counter to kiss his mate's cheek. "Someone got jealous," he sang warmly. Gabriel beamed, purring at the same time.

 "Good." He slid Sam and Alistair's coffee over the counter and hopped up onto the counter, swinging his legs slightly. "C'mon cutie."

"I love riling up people who deserve it," Sam sighed, sitting on the counter. "Where's my coffee?" he asked. "Need the caffeine." The smugness of what happened in his office rolled off of him in waves. He waved at Cas and gave a cheerful, pleased chirrup.  Gabriel handed him the coffee and pressed a kiss to Sam's cheek as Garth walked in, brandishing papers and out of breath.

 "Gabe, out back, now." He panted, hands on his knees. Gabriel followed Garth through the kitchen out back and read what Garth handed him. He slammed his fist into the fridge with a loud snarl, and Garth jumped, resting a hand on Gabe's back.

Sam heard what was going on and swung his long legs over the counter and went back. "Gabe? What is it?" he asked, immediately sensing his mate's distress and anger and adding his own distress.

Gabriel swung around and walked out the kitchen, placing a hand on Sam's chest as he did, clutching the papers Garth had brought to him. He had someone he needed to speak to.

"Gabriel," Sam said, alarmed. He looked at Garth. "What is it? I know it's about my ex, but what exactly about Lucifer is it?!" Gabriel strode into Alistair and Co, waving at Barb.

 "I need the office of a Milton. Lucifer Milton."

 "66 - down the corridor." She gestured, sensing the angry Alpha, and he went, not even knocking on the door.

 "Hey bro."

 

Garth swallowed. "Gabriel and Lucifer are half-brothers."

 

Lucifer spun around on his chair and raised his eyebrows, smiling at Gabriel.  "Ah, so you know."

"Listen to me, you stay the fuck away from Sam, you hear me?" Gabriel's voice was low. "You so much as touch him and I will be ramming my fist so far down your throat it comes out of your dick." He stepped forward, placing his hands on the desk. "Just because Daddy kicked you out."

Sam bolted out of Fields to go find Gabriel at the firm. "Mate?" He breathed.

"Milton's," Barb answered.

"Thanks," he gasped and bolted towards the office, skidding in and falling into one of the plush arm chairs. Gabriel moved, standing in front of the chair with Sam in.

 "I'm serious Lucifer. You touch my mate again and I am going to kill you." He bristled, lip curling into a snarl. If he'd had wings, like the real archangel, they'd have had been spread across the room, protecting Sam from the ex. Sam hoisted himself up and wrapped his arms around his mate, nudging his shirt down a little and kissing the mating bite on his Alpha's shoulder.

"Gabriel, he's not worth your time," he whispered in his ear. "Leave the fuckboy and go back to Fields. I'll make your favorite dinner and dessert, and then I'm all yours." If looks could kill, Gabriel and Lucifer would have smited each other right there and then.

 "Mm. Right. Oh, and one more thing Milton. You're barred from Fields. If I see you or smell you in there you're in trouble." He rolled his shoulders slightly, squaring up. "Just put it fucking past me." He stormed out of the office, fuming with anger still.Sam followed his mate and ushered him into his office, wrapping his arms around his mate and kissed the mating bite again.

"You okay?" he whispered. Gabriel blinked for a second before nuzzling at Sam's neck, inhaling deeply.

 "M'fine Sammy, you?" He mumbled, arms snaking around Sam's waist.

"I'm okay," Sam whispered. "Worried about you, I've never seen you so angry before. It scared me a little." He held him close, not wanting to let him go. Gabriel kissed Sam's jawline softly before nuzzling his nose.

 "'m sorry, didn't mean to scare you, just pissed me off to find out I'm related to a fuck like him." He closed his eyes and let the peppermint scent calm him down. "Don't like he stalks you, don't like he knows where we live. Don't like him."

"I know, baby," Sam soothed, kissing the top of his head. "I don't blame you. Can you believe I spent two years with him? Two years. And I left. He's. . . he's crazy, and he scares me. Do you know what he did the first time I Houdini'd out of his handcuffs?"  Gabriel shook his head.

 "What'd he do to you Sammy?"

"Rehandcuffed me. Spanked my ass until I cried, and then shoved a giant fake knot into me. 14 inches in diameter." Sam's voice was soft. Gabriel gritted his teeth.

 "He gives me one more reason to hurt him and I'm going to." He sighed, not letting himself get mad this time, and just leant on Sam, nuzzling his neck and kissing the mating bite that was still a dark purple from the night before. Sam sighed and kissed the top of his head, groaning as his mating mark was kissed.

"I'm a big boy, I can look after myself" he teased softly. Gabriel chucked, kissing the mark again.

"We should get back to work."

"Yes we should," Sam laughed softly, returning the mating bite kiss. "I love you Gabriel"

"Love you too Sam-my-man." He winked, before leaving the room with a hip wiggle. He headed back to Fields, feeling a little better. Sam always made him feel a little better

Sam smiled and went back to work, humming a little tune as he began working on a second case, groaning as he looked it over. This one was going to to be rough. Gabriel made himself a hot chocolate when he got back to the shop, sipping it as he worked. He could not wait till it was time to go home. Just before closing, Pam came in and dropped a small bag on the counter.

"Gift for you boss man."

Sam wrapped up for the day and headed home, indulging himself by playing his music loudly. He got home, let himself in, and flung his hair tie across the house, smiling before going into the kitchen working on his three meat meatloaf. Gabriel came home a little while later, mouthful of blueberry muffin and a wide smile on his face.

"Honey, I'm home!" He called as he came through the door.

Sam smiled and laughed. "You knew I was making meatloaf, " he teased.

"Pam brought it in for me!" He protested, breaking off a piece and popping it into Sam's mouth. "C'mon, it tastes almost as good as you." He winked playfully. Sam chewed on the muffin, hugging his mate close.

"Mhm, it does almost taste as good as me," he agreed.  "Just so we're clear are we talking about my cum, my slick or my blood?" He added impishly.

"All three." Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows and went to sit on a kitchen chair, missed, and ended up on his ass. Sam laughed and came over to help his mate.

"Are you okay?" He laughed, holding out his hand for Gabe to grab. Gabriel looked up at Sam's hand and turned away, eating his muffin from the kitchen floor.

 "Nup, I meant to do that. I'm fine down he-" The letterbox rattled, and an envelope came through it. Sam glared at the offending envelope and marched over to it, wearing his "kiss the lawyer" apron and picked it up. He opened it and let out a snarl close to an Alpha's after reading. Gabriel stood up, placing the rest of the muffin on the side and walked over.

 "Sam. What does the letter say?" Sam snarled and threw a punch into the wall ignoring the pain radiating through his knuckles, hot tears stinging his eyes.

"Sam!" Gabriel shouted, standing in front of him and grabbing his hands, dragging them down. "Sam, Samster, hey, look at me, look at me, it's okay, tell me what's wrong, Sam, c'mon sweetheart." Gabriel muttered softly, dropping the crumpled letter in favour of stopping his mate from hurting himself. Sam was trembling with rage and distress, tears flowing freely down his face.  He could barely speak in English so he told Gabriel in broken Omega speak to read the letter. Gabriel sighed and reached around Sam, picking him up bridal style and carrying him to the bed, and curling up around him, stroking his hair and purring quietly.

 "I've got you Sammy. it's okay." He whispered, clutching his distressed mate close. Sam shivered and whimpered pathetically, trembling in fear and rage and distress. Gabriel held Sam close to his chest, rocking him slowly, pressing kisses into his hair.

 "I've got you Sam, you're safe, he can't hurt you, I promise." He whispered, closing his eyes. "You're safe baby." Sam whimpered louder and curled in upon himself. He was so angry and distressed even Omega speak was beyond him. Gabriel kissed Sam's hair, reaching into his pocket and calling Dean.

 "Dean, here, now. Bring Cas." He said, not giving any explanation.

Dean hung up and looked at Cas.  "Sam needs you" he said. "Gabe didn't offer an explanation."

Cas sat up straight away, shoving his glasses onto his face and grabbing his trenchcoat.

"What are you waiting for?" He asked Dean, throwing him the keys to the Impala.

Dean caught the keys and hurried out. His baby brother needed family at the moment. When Cas got in the car he sped to Gabe's.  "Go I’m right behind you." Cas ran through the door, kicking an empty bottle that was resting on the doorstep over before going into the bedroom. He went white when he saw Sam and he dashed to his side, crouching down and making quiet mewling noises. Sam? Sam what happened? Sam mewled meaningless and cried a little, his body trembling. Gabriel gently disentangled himself from Sam, handing him to Cas and grabbed the letter, going into the living room. He yanked open a drawer, grabbing a box.

"Outside, with me, now Dean." He growled. Dean followed Gabe outside.

"Sup?"

Gabriel opened the box, shoving a pair of glasses much like Cas' onto his face, and tugging out a cigarette, wedging it in his mouth and lighting it, closing his eyes as it burned his lungs. He knew he shouldn't smoke, but right now he needed the fucking nicotine.

 "Sam's batshit ex is in town." He finally said, blowing a large smoke ring. "He sent Sam this." He shoved the letter into Dean's hands. "And it got that reaction. I can't read it Dean, I'll lose my fucking mind and go snap the bastards neck." he pushed the glasses further up his nose, not knowing what to do. Dean read the letter before crumpling it like Sam had done.

"Lucifer" he growled. "He’s in town and Sammy didn't tell me?"

"He- we've been dealing with it." Gabriel dropped the cigarette, stamping it out, and noticing the bottle Cas had kicked over. Devils Own. "This-" He picked it up. "Is the last fucking straw. I'm calling every goddamn Alpha I know that likes Sam. We're gonna go remind Lucifer that Sam isn't his goddamn chew toy." He snatched the letter from Dean, only now realising he needed to read it.

Dean nodded. "Benny. Alistair. Hell everyone at his firm adores him. He’s great. I’ll call up Fergus Crowley too"

"Garth, Garth'll come. Trust me, he's scrawny but kid's got brains. Ash from The Roadhouse. Definitely get Crowley." Gabriel sighed, thinking of all the Alpha's he knew. "Bobby?"

Dean nodded. "Of course."

He looked down at the letter, reading.

W _hen you come back to me Sam, you're going to be in so much trouble. Good little Omega's don't leave their Alphas. Good little Omegas do as they're fucking told. So when, and I know it's a when, you come home to me, you're gonna find yourself tied and locked in my bedroom, and I'll have the key. Houdini your way out of that. You run away from me, and you go find Pipsqueak and you let him mate you? You're a fucking whore Sam, you know that, don't you remember all those nights with my buddies? You were such a good slut for me. Such a good little boy. The way you cried was so delicious baby. Hmm? Sure you don't. I'm waiting for you Sam._

Gabriel shoved the letter into his pocket, vision blurring red.

"Go inside and call them Dean." Dean placed a calming hand on Gabriel's shoulder.

"Will do." He went inside to make the phone calls. Gabriel waited till Dean was inside before striding down the street, empty bottle of Devils Own clutched in his fist

Cas ran a hand through Sam's hair, wiping his cheeks free of tears and whispering to him in omega speak. Sam, I can't help if you don't tell me what's happened.

Sam gripped onto Cas' s thigh. My crazy ex came to town and he's been stalking me and threatening me, and I’m scared Cas. I just got a letter from him detailing what he plans on doing with me when I return to him, and Cas I’m so upset and scared he rambled in Omega speak crying at the end.

Cas swallowed quietly and wiped Sam's cheeks more, using his strength to sit Sam up so they were looking eye to eye, hazel to blue. Gabriel is not going to let your ex hurt you. You're not planning on returning to him; are you? No, I didn't think so. Therefore they're all empty threats, and there is nothing he can do. Gabriel will NOT let him hurt you Sam. He said quietly, but sternly to Sam, before pulling him in for a tight hug. We're going to keep you safe.

Sam nuzzled into the other Omega. You dont understand Cas. What Lucifer wants Lucifer gets, and I’m scared he's so much bigger than Gabe and he's ruthless and cunning and he scares Gabe. I’m not just scared for me I’m scared for Gabe, and you, and Dean.

Cas actually laughed. Sam... you've not seen Gabriel seriously angry yet. Trust me, being bigger than Gabriel won't stop him.

 

Gabriel's foot made contact with front door of Lucifer Milton and it flew off it's hinges with a crash.

"MILTON."

 

Sam nuzzled into Cas. _Okay_

 

Lucifer looked at Gabriel, a smirk on his face.  "Hello shortstuff."

 "Don't talk to me like we’re buddies. I didn't come for a chat." Gabriel snarled, hand tightening around the glass bottle in his hand.

 

Cas nuzzled Sam back, holding the larger Omega, listening to Dean talking in the other room. Something was off; he couldn't smell Gabe.

Sam held onto Cas tightly and sighed. _I want this to be over. I don’t want Lucifer near when I start working this second case I picked up._ He admitted. _I want him gone, why can't he see that I’m happy and healthy, and leave me alone?_

Cas held onto Sam tighter. _I don't know Sam, I just don't know._ Cas was getting increasingly worried by the fact he couldn't smell Gabriel.

 

"Now you listen to me you arrogant dick, what gives you the right to waltz into town like you own the place huh?" He strode up to Lucifer and grabbed the front of his shirt.

 "Maybe I'm just the bigger man Gabe, more than in height and cock terms."

"Oh, the bigger man huh? So the bigger man comes and torments another man's Omega does he?" When Lucifer did nothing  but smirk Gabriel shook him, violently. "Does he?"

Sam whimpered. I think alpha went after Lucifer. he said. I can't smell him.

 

Cas held Sam tighter, nosing his hair. _Trust me Sam - I’ve seen Gabriel angry, and I've heard the story about when he was at his angriest. He is going to be fine. Can't say the same about Lucifer._

Dean poked his head in on the omegas. "Gabe left," he said. "We’re gathering a bunch of Alphas to protect you Sammy. Lucifer isn't going to hurt you ever again. Ali's is on his way as we speak."

Sam mewled. _I want my mate._ Dean knew enough Omega speak that he knew what Sam said. "He'll be back soon Sammy. Just relax." He looked at Cas. "Get him to sleep if you can."

 

Lucifer blinked as he was shaken before a hand latched into Gabriel's longer hair, pulling roughly. Gabriel felt a clump of it come out and he hissed, swinging a punch into Lucifer's face, grabbing his shirt again and throwing him across the room. His eyes were dark, jaw set, feet shoulder width apart. Lucifer's head hit the wall and he was dazed for a split second before getting back on his feet, reaching into his boot and pulling out a small dagger.

 "I think you should leave Novak." He growled. Gabriel shook his head.

 "I'm not leaving. You're going to get in your car, and you're going to leave town, and you're never going to touch my mate again, do you hear me?"

Lucifer dived for Gabriel.

 

Cas looked at Dean as if to say 'Sure, I'll replace his damn mate shall I?' before turning back to Sam. I know Sam, I know. _He'll be back soon, he's not left for good, I promise._

Sam whimpered. He's in danger, no matter what. Lucifer ALWAYS keeps a weapon on him. Gabe's. . . Alpha's unarmed. Agitated, Sam leaped off of Cas and began dressing in dirty jeans and a beaten up shirt.

Dean stood in front of his little brother. "I'm not letting you go after him, Sammy. I can't loose my little brother."

"And I can't loose my mate!" Sam snapped, digging into the night stand and pulling out a gun. "I'm not gonna just sit here idly while my mate is in danger." He jumped out the window and began running before Dean could stop him.

"SON OF A BITCH, SAMMY!!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliffhangers galore
> 
> Find AJL: lucifers-a-subby-sub  
> Find me: pumpkinspicegabriel / whodoesntlovesabriel


	25. I Told You... I Always Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe and Lucifer have a bit of a punch-up
> 
> WARNING: GRAPHIC DESCRIPTION OF ABUSE

Gabriel was winning. He'd pinned Lucifer down, one knee on the crook of the elbow holding the knife, one hand wrapped around his throat. A deep growl emanated from his throat. _You fucked up when you chose my mate to fuck with._ He moved slightly, but that was enough. Lucifer slipped from his grip and within seconds there a hand around Gabriel's throat, lifting him off the floor.

 "I told you," Lucifer purred. "I always win." Gabriel felt white hot pain between two ribs and he struck out wildly as a choked cry was drawn from his lips. One flailing limb hit Lucifer in the ear and he was dropped. He doubled over, going cold at the sight of the hilt between his ribs. He stood up shakily, making eye contact with the other Alpha and wrenched it out, throwing it to the floor with a clatter. _Fuck you Lucifer_. Thunder rumbled in the distance, and the two Alphas stood, watching each other.

Sam skidded in front of Lucifer's house, and he growled as he smelled the fact that his mate was hurt. He ran in the front door and snarled at seeing the bloody knife on the ground, and Gabriel looking wobbly. He brought his gun up and trained it on Lucifer.

"Stay. Away. From. Me." He snarled, standing in front of his mate. "Stay away from me, stay away from my family, stay away from here. No. My answer is no. You hear? NO!"

Gabriel slowly sunk to his knees behind Sam, hands pressed against his ribs. _Idiot, you know better than that, better than to pull out a damn knife_ he thought to himself and the world shimmered. No... fucking _NO_. He grabbed the kitchen counter, hauling himself up, before stepping in front of Sam, using the distraction of Sam plus gun to wrap a hand around his throat again.

 "Fight me." He whispered. "I fucking dare you."

"Gabriel, get out of the way." Sam's voice was cold, calculating, Alpha like in nature. "One wrong move, I pull the trigger. And I don't want you in the way. This is between him and I." He moved a little closer, trying to find an angle where he wouldn't hit his mate. "Lucifer's very familiar with this, isn't he? The night I left. I stood there, told him I was leaving. I did it with this very gun, too. He let me go. I should've blown his fucking dick off before I left. I would've been well within my rights to. And guess what, Luci? I still am. Statue of Limitations hasn't expired, not with Alpha-Omega abuse. Section VIII, paragraph 3(a)-8(c)."

Gabriel gritted his teeth before letting go, a bloody handprint on Lucifer's neck. Lucifer put his hands up nonchalantly. "Guys, guys-". 

"Shut up." Gabriel snarled. The air crackled between the three of them and Gabriel felt like the biggest in the room.

"I won't hesitate to shoot, Lucifer," Sam said quietly. "Don't. Test. Me." He nodded to his mate. "Or him. And you know what? That whole encounter between the two of you? Videotaped. When you arrived back in town I put hidden cameras into every stitch of clothing the two of us own. I have documentation of everything. We have eyewitnesses and the like, and let me tell you, I'm pretty sure I can riddle you full of bullets and have any jury in the country find me not guilty."

Gabriel looked at Sam. He'd done what? He turned back to Lucifer, a smug smile on his face.

"Sam, why are you telling your loving mate lies? Hmm? I didn't abuse you baby, I gave you what you needed. You needed cock I fucking gave you it, you never, NEVER safe worded during the group fucks, or anything else. So why're you telling him that's what I did?"

"You never gave me the _chance_ to use my safe word. You never even _asked_ what my safe word. And I safeworded. Thousands of times. You never listened. Must I remind you that you one time electrocuted me because I refused to be a cockwarmer for one of your buddies? Or how about the scars that I still have on the bottom of my foot with your initials on it because I ran away and you caught me? Maybe you don't remember fucking choking me with a leather belt until I passed out, and then came to with you beating my ass with said leather belt, all because I didn't feel like blowing you?" Sam's voice shook with hidden rage. "Or maybe that very first punishment, with the fourteen inch fake knot that you shoved into me _unlubed_. I had to have surgery on it, you fucking _asshole_. You were abusing me, Lucifer. Gabriel gives me what I need. He gives me warmth. He makes me feel loved. I have never felt used or unwanted with him. He makes me laugh and when I'm upset he knows what to do to calm me down. The sex is also fantastic, but I can't explain to him why if I think he's mad at me I'll bare my neck. I can't explain to him that I don't like telling him things that happened to me because it makes him furious and I still can't handle an Alpha being angry at me." He drew in a deep breath and let it out. "I can't tell him that we had attempted to mate, and it failed. And you got so angry at me, you chained me to your bed and left me there for four fucking days. Without food. Without water. Without a fake knot. Because I went into heat. And it was the worst heat of my life. Because I nearly died."

Gabriel blinked. And then he hit the rage Cas had told Sam about. Pheromones filled the room like a bomb and Gabriel forgot all the the stab wound, all about the fact Sam was training a gun on Lucifer. He stepped forward and threw a punch into the blonde man's throat, wailing on him like a punching bag, finding every single pressure point, every single bruise. Without even trying he snapped Lucifer's left arm, the sound not even bothering him. He bent down, nose centimetres from Lucifer's and a voice that didn't even sound like it belonged to Gabriel issued from his throat. It was gravelly and low, without a hint of human emotion. "I have every mind to snap each and every bone in your body and watch you writhe in pain. I could use your own knife and slice your skin off strip by strip, adding vodka on the fresh wound. But I'm going to them take you to prison because that's what my Sam would want. You have no right to humanity after what you did to my mate a-"

 

Lucifer had a second knife.

 

Sam reacted. He lined up, aimed, and shot, hitting Lucifer's left shoulder. Lucifer keened in pain and Gabriel let out a pained choke, falling off Lucifer and landing with a thud, curling into the fetal position. Sirens wailed outside and Gabriel could smell Alpha. His eyes watered. Everyone had shown up right in time to see him die.

Sam kept the gun trained on Lucifer and ran over to his mate. "I got you, Gabe, you're not going to fucking die on me," he whispered, putting his free hand down and putting pressure on the knife wound. "Alpha, listen to my voice, concentrate on my scent. That's Benny." He could tell it was the officer, the smell of Cajun cooking wafting through the door.

Benny walked in with a group of EMTs, who attended to Gabriel while he walked over to Lucifer. "Don't ya dare hurt the best la'yer I've ever seen," he snarled. "You are under arrest for stalking, attempted murder, and threats."

"NO I AM NOT LEAVING MY MATE!" Sam shouted as the EMTs told Sam he couldn't go with his mate. "My Alpha. My mate. I'm going with Gabriel."

Gabriel’s lower lip trembled. He was cold; so cold. He looked over at Sam pitifully, reaching out a hand. "Sam..." was all he could say before the world shimmered into black.

Sam took his hand. "Gabe, I'm right here," he whispered, holding it tight. The rest was all a bit of a blur- the ambulance ride, then wheeling Gabriel into surgery, where he paced the hallways like a wounded tiger, snarling at anyone who came near. If most people didn't recognize the lawyer, they would've mistaken him for an Alpha.

When he was allowed to go in and see him, he swept in and pulled up a chair next to his mate's bed, taking his hand and resting his cheek on it, finally allowing the tears to flow.

"it should've been me," he whispered. "Oh God, it should've been me. . . Please Gabe. . . I love you, please don't leave me. . . "

Gabriel groaned softly and opened his eyes, squinting at the bright lights. "I feel like I've been stabbed - twice," he said hoarsely, turning to look at Sam with that glint in his eye that Sam knew and loved.

Sam slowly lifted his head up and gave a very weak, special mewl. "Gabe," he whispered, leaning over and immediately inhaling his scent, climbing into bed with his mate and holding him as tight as he dared. "I'm not letting you go. Not now, not ever. You're not allowed to go out of my sight anymore I almost fucking lost you. . . " A fresh wave of tears came

Gabriel didn't have the heart to tell Sam he wasn't out of the woods yet, things could still so wrong. He closed his eyes, breathing in the familiar peppermint smell and he smiled softly. "I always come home to you Sammy." He whispered. He shivered. It was cold. Or was he cold? What was even happening? His brain was numb and confused as he drifted in and out of consciousness. Sam held Gabriel close, watching him drift in and out of consciousness. When the doctor, Dr. Milligan, asked him if he wanted a cot, Sam shook his head.

"I want to remain right next to my mate," he whispered. The doctor nodded and left.  It was about 4 AM by the time Sam fell into an uneasy sleep, protectively holding Gabriel.

Gabriel was awoken by the quiet beeping of the heart monitor. Or rather, the slowing lack of beeping. He looked at the green line that bobbed up, and down, up and down, slower and slower until he couldn't watch anymore and his eyes rolled into the back of his head, the green line going flat, and numerous other alarms and beeps sounded. Sam woke up and before the doctors and nurses could even react, he had already started giving CPR on his mate, his mind on autopilot.  "You are not dying on me, Gabriel Novak!" he hissed as he started doing his compressions. "Swear to fucking Jesus Christ _I ain't gonna let you die_!"

Dr Milligan ran into the room with Nurse Mills and he grabbed the defibrillators. "Charging 40 - _CLEAR_." he said, the electric pulse darting through Gabriel's body, making him jolt. More compressions, more nothing. "Charging 60 - _CLEAR_."

Sam held onto Gabriel's hand, squeezing it tightly. "Gabe. Gabriel. It's me. Come back, it's not your time, fuck no. We were just starting our lives together. I need you. I need you to remind me to take a day off and stay at home and do nothing. I need you to be there when I've been attacked and need comfort. I need you in our bed, cuddling. I need you to hold my hand and make me laugh and bend me over the nearest surface. I need you, Gabriel. I love you. You hear? I love you, and I always will. Don't die on me, Alpha, please. . ."

Cas walked in the room at the wrong moment. "Ga... Gabriel?" He stammered - his brain not taking into account what what happening. "Charging 70 - _CLEAR_." Dr Milligan shouted, sending another course of electricity through Gabriel's heart.

"Come home to me," Sam whispered, squeezing his hand tighter. "Gabriel, come home to me, please," he whispered, his eyes filling with tears.

Dean came in behind Cas, and he quickly steered Cas out, holding his mate close to him, shaking. "If the worst comes to past," he whispered, "I'm tearing Lucifer apart."

Dr Milligan put the paddles down with shaking hands. "Sam I'm sorry- I don't think... I don't think I can do... anything more." Cas overhead this and let out a heartbroken wail that echoed through the hospital walls. Dean felt tears come to his eyes and held Cas close.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you're welcome for the ending :*
> 
> Find AJL: lucifers-a-subby-sub  
> Find me: pumpkinspicegabriel / whodoesntlovesabriel


	26. Operation Lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some fluff/smut as an apology for the last chapter >o>

"NO!" Sam shouted. "GABRIEL! _GABRIEL!_ " He stood up and rummaged around in one of the drawers, finding a needle and a vial full of adrenaline. He expertly filled the needle and lined it up perfectly and pressed the plunger. "Don't be dead, don't be dead, please don't be dead," he chanted, tears falling down his face in droves, watching the substance go into Gabriel, throwing off the doctor and the nurses who were trying to get him away from his mate.

The green line twitched. Up slightly. The smallest beep. Then it happened again. And again. And again. Gabriel's chest moved up slowly, painfully slowly, before falling where it was still for a fraction too long, before inflating again.Sam wept happily, holding onto his mate's hand. "Come on, Gabe," he whispered.

Painstakingly slowly Gabriel cracked open an eye. "I told you..." he whispered uncharacteristically quietly. "I'm always gonna come home to you." He smiled weakly, enjoying the warmth of the hand his was held in. "Don't cry Samster, I'm fucking hardcore."

"You just nearly fucking died again, let me cry" Sam hissed, kissing his mate warmly.

Gabriel kissed back gently. "I should probably stop nearly dying." Dr Milligan looked stunned at the two of them. "Gabriel- you were dead. You had no heartbeat. I don't even know..." he shook his head, smiling. "Mr Novak?" He said to Cas quietly ushering him inside.

"Yes, you should, because that should be me," Sam whispered. "You're damn lucky that I rarely take no for an answer, and that I somewhat know my way around needles and the powers of adrenaline."

Dean ushered Cas in, and he breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God," he breathed

"What should be you- Cassie!" Gabriel broke into a wide smile when he saw Cas. Cas chirruped and hurried over, purring at the sight of his older brother not dead.

Sam gave a warm chirrup at Cas before glaring at his mate. "It should be me laying where you are right now, you idiot." he said affectionately, but seriously.

"Think I proved if the situation calls for it I can protect too. Mates protect each other." He nuzzled into his Alpha's neck. Gabriel tipped his head back for Sam, purring quietly and closing his eyes. Being alive was a good feeling.

Sam nosed his mate's throat, inhaling his scent. "'M sorry you had to hear all of that." he murmured.

Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam and sighed quietly, holding his mate close. "I'm sorry for every time I've gotten angry around you, I didn't know what it dregged up for you." He mumbled, the smell of peppermint and books making him feel calm.

"'S okay" Sam murmured, climbing back into the bed. He carefully rested his head on Gabriel's chest over his heart. "Don’t wanna remember it so I don't talk ‘bout it"

Gabriel nodded, running a hand through Sam's hair. "It's fine Samalam I understand." He nuzzled his hair purring quietly.

Sam purred softly and sighed. "Sleepy, but dont wanna sleep. Last time I fell asleep you flatlined.  No. Staying awake. My mate."

Dean chuckled, kissing the top of Cas' head. "Do you want to stay here or come home?" He asked his mate softly.

"My mate." Gabriel repeated, nuzzling into Sam's hair again. "Can't wait till we go home. Wanna be able to cuddle with you properly."

Cas nibbled his lip. "Gabe's house." He looked up at Dean hopefully. Sam purred and gave a sleepy chirrup.

Dean nodded and smiled. "Let’s go then leave our crazy kids alone."Gabriel fell asleep curled up around Sam, his nose nuzzled into Sam's hair. Sam fell asleep shortly after, still holding Gabriel's hand and his head over his heart.

Cas shuffled into Gabriel's bedroom, dragging the duvet out and wrapping himself up in it and burying his nose in Gabriel's scent. "Brother." he mumbled quietly, closing his eyes.

Dean smiled and slid in beside Cas, on Sam's side, and he mumbled "nerd brother" as he wrapped his arms around his mate. "Love you Cas" he whispered before he drifted off to sleep.

"Love you Dean." He mumbled back, burying his face in into Dean's chest and falling asleep quickly.

 

Lucifer was discharged before Gabriel and the moment Sam sniffed him, he snarled and immediately covered his mate's body with his own, acting more like a pissed off alpha than his normal soft spoken demeanor. Lucifer looked shocked at the sight when he poked his head in. "See you in court," Sam growled and Benny yanked Lucifer back with a bark and an apologetic look to the couple. Sam still was growling when the smell of the first thaw and smoke went away. Gabriel woke up slowly, frowning.

"'ammy? Wassup kiddo?" He mumbled, tangling his hands in Sam's hair. Peppermint, cajun spices, smoke- _SMOKE_. He snarled quietly.

Benny came back in, holding his hands up in surrender. "Bastard had gotten the jump on me. All is good. He is in a squad car car his way to the jailhouse, where I heard a nice warm welcome waited for him. Alistair is pushing for ADX Florence. I got men starting to desensitize the hallway as we speak."  Sam nodded, very slowly calming down.  The cop gave a crooked grin. "Novak your Omega is a treasure. Never seen one act like an alpha's as much as he did last night. That shot was perfect"   Sam couldn't help but preen at the compliment.

"Oh Benny, I know he's a treasure." Gabriel smiled and nosed at Sam's hair again. "Thank you - for coming so quickly yesterday. What Alphas showed up?" He asked, running his hands down Sam's back, enjoying the closeness of his Omega.

"Everyone that could," Benny said. "Ron, Ruby, Alistair, Crowley, Garth, like 85% of the firm and half the guys on the force. Alistair and I the first. Only one I know wanted to but couldn't last minute was Jeffrey Cross, and that's ‘cause his pup was born as he was walking outta the house. Even Omegas showed up."  Sam blushed and buried his head shyly into his mate's chest

"Gimme a whole list bro everyone who showed up is getting a drink on me when I'm outta here." He ruffled Sam’s hair. "Bobby show?"

Benny nodded. "Yep and he's worried sick about him." He chuckled at the suddenly shy Omega. "I’ll get ya a list. Gotta get back to work now though." He left.  Sam cuddled deeper into his Alpha and purred.

"Cheers Benny!" Gabriel called after him, cuddling into Sam more. "Awwww look at you getting all shy because everyone cares about you."

Sam blushed and buried his head more. "You didn't have to do that."

"Yes, I did." Gabriel chuckled, nosing Sam's hair more.

"Nuh uhhh." Sam mumbled petulantly.

"Yes." Gabriel said, running a thumb along Sam's bottom lip and taking that moment to appreciate how good it felt to have Sam in his arms. Sam sucked the thumb into his mouth and bit Gabriel gently, shaking his head. Gabriel made a small squeak and tugged at his thumb weakly.  Sam giggled and let his thumb go without any more prompting.

Gabriel blushed. "You are a menace." Sam squeaked happily and beamed up at his mate, glowing with happiness. Gabriel rolled his eyes and wiped his thumb dry before stroking Sam's lip.

 "I love you, I really do Sam."

Sam purred. "I love you too Gabriel."

"No but, Sam, I really mean it. Like, you're the most special person in my life." he pressed a kiss to Sam's forehead. "I look forward to waking up every morning because I know you're going to be by my side."

Sam blushed and nuzzled. "And that's why I couldn't let you die. That's why I ran after you despite my own fears. Because i love you."

Gabriel grinned and forced himself to sit up a little so he could hold Sam closer. "You know, the night we met I was cursing Cas for having Fields open so late. But now I would work 24 hours straight if it meant I got to be with you."

Sam laughed. "I can see it," he teased. "I’m so glad I stopped that night at Fields"

"So am I." He sighed happily, kissing Sam's nose softly.

Sam smiled and nosed his mate's throat. "Did you see my shot?" He asked happily.

"I did, I was so proud of you Sammy, so brave coming after me like that." He tipped his head back and purred loudly.

"Couldn't let him hurt you when he wanted me," Sam muttered. "No one hurts my alpha. My alpha." He bit down gently on his mate's throat. "MINE"

Gabriel inhaled sharply. "Yes, Sammy, I'm yours, all yours." He chuckled quietly, basking in the glow of Sam's possessiveness. Sam retreated and nuzzled into his Alpha, purring warmly. Gabriel chuckled at Sam.

 "When do you think they're gonna let me out hmm?" Sam shrugged. "When they’re confident you’re not going to die on me again"

Gabriel made a dismissing noise and waved a hand. "I'm really not planning on dying again anytime soon Samaroo."

"How does your body know that?" Sam challenged.

"It just does, mmkay? Plus I need to get home, I have something that I need to ask you." He winked playfully at Sam ruffling his hair again.

Sam was confused. "What?" He asked. "Why does it have to wait until we get home?"

"Because I said so." Gabriel grinned at Sam and wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

Sam giggled. "Can I have a hint?" He asked

"No." Gabriel laid his head on the pillow, staring up at the ceiling.

"Please?" Sam asked, using his natural Omega charm and his practiced puppy face.

Gabriel shook his head, closing his eyes against the puppy dog eyes. "No Sammy, you gotta wait till we get home. Would you be a dear and go grab me a muffin? Please? And pass me my phone?"

Sam pouted. "What flavor?" He asked, passing Gabriel his phone.

"Chocolate or blueberry." He purred. "Thank you sweetcheeks!" He sent rapid texts to everyone, telling them what he was planning. Garth - Operation Lifetime is ago.

Sam smiled and went fetching Gabriel his muffin. He came back with a double chocolate muffin and a coffee for him. "There you are handsome" he purred.

Gabriel purred as he saw the coffee and took a long drink before taking a huge bite of the muffin, groaning. "Oh god.. food..." Sam chuckled and kissed his mate's forehead before crawling back into bed with him. Gabriel sent Dean a text; _get the place ready_ and waited impatiently for Dr Milligan to come in and let him go home. Dean got the text. _10 4 gabe. Everything's almost ready_ \- Sam cuddled into Gabriel and purred happily.

Cas saw the text and grinned, doing a quick headcount of who was there. Ron, Ruby, Rufus, Crowley, Bobby, Alistair, Benny, a lot of the firm and the force, Alpha and Omega alike, humming around the living room, Steve enjoying the attention. "I can't wait Dean..." He said, grabbing into Dean's hands.

Dean grinned. "Neither can I baby" he kissed his mate sweetly. "Sammy’s going to be so shocked and he'll probably start crying." He hugged his mate close. "They deserve this after all the shit they've gone through." Cas beamed, waving at Charlie and Jo who came into the house at that moment. Dean also waved.  

Dr Milligan walked into the room, flipping the pages on Gabriel's notes. "Now... I know this is a little early but... come in next Monday so I can check up on you, but you can go home." Gabriel punched the air in glee. Sam squeaked excitedly and beamed.

"Home" he purred.

Gabriel swung his legs out of bed and hummed as he got dressed, sticking his fingers through the knife holes in his shirt. "Edgy." He chuckled, leaving the room with a swagger in his step, sending Dean another text. _omw home_. Sam bounced along beside Gabriel glad that his mate was alive and coming home, where Sam had plans to basically pin his Alpha to the bed. For the rest of the day.    Dean got the text. "They’re on their way in positions!"

Garth nearly dropped his drink and Crowley laughed, clapping the scrawny Alpha on the shoulders. Everyone hurried into positions, and Gabriel jingled his keys loudly outside the door, letting everyone know he was outside. Cas was practically vibrating by this point, clinging to Dean.

Dean chuckled and held his mate. "You’re on making Sammy cry and translation duty, you know this is going to send him into Omega speak."    Sam was laughing happily, doing a ballet dance move clumsily. "So good to be home. . ." He started taking his hair out, getting ready for Steve. Gabriel unlocked the door and had to hide the grin that came from seeing his house packed will everyone who loves he and Sam. He let Sam walk in first, mainly so Sam couldn't walk back out in surprise.

Sam stepped in, ready to fling the hair tie as his jaw dropped at the sight of his friends and family. And the cat, who attacked the dropped hair tie with enthusiasm. He looked around, confused and surprised and happy.  Dean started up a slow clap that was quickly joined by else in the room, making his little brother blush furiously. Gabriel kicked the door shut and held his hands open, Garth throwing him a small golden box. Gabriel ran his thumb over the golden velvet, beaming at Sam's reaction. "Welcome home Sammich." He whispered.

Sam's eyes filled with tears. "You’re too much, you know that? But god that's why I love you." He turned to his mate smiling happily still blushing. When Sam turned to Gabriel, Gabriel was on the floor on one knee, looking up at Sam with a soft knowing smile on his face.

Sam bit his lip, running his hand over his jaw. "G-g-gabe?" He barely whispered happily, not daring to believe what was happening.

Gabriel fought back a smile that was threatening to take over and he licked  his lips. "Sam, I uh, I have something I wanna say..."

"Brilliant statement there," Sam teased, and both Alistair and Dean laughed.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and cleared his throat.

 " We're no strangers to love, You know the rules and so do I, A full commitment's what I'm thinking of, You wouldn't get this from any other guy, I just want to tell you how I'm feeling, Gotta make you understand. Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, Never gonna run around and desert you, Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye, Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you." He sung making eye contact with Sam the whole time, eye glittering with mischief.

Sam fell into giggles, a few tears trailing down his face. "Did you just. . . . RICK ROLL me during what I am deducing is a proposal?!?" He asked

Gabriel stood up, laughing, taking Sam's hands in his. "Sam, I hated Fields opening late, but then you walked into the shop and I was the happiest I've ever been. Sure we fell on hand times, and I fell on a knife twice last night, but you're my mega, my mate, and I would fucking get stabbed another 100 times if it meant you were safe. I wake up every morning and I look into your eyes and I feel happy. I come home to you cooking, or to cook for you, and it feels like. I've never felt more like myself than when we dance round this very room singing in our pyjamas on a Friday night, and I can't think of someone I'd rather spend the rest of my life with. You give me hope, and faith in a better world for everyone to live in." He opened the box, revealing a silver band. "Sam Winchester, will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

"You absolute idiot." Sam said affectionately, more tears falling. He gave his mate that special mewl offering his left hand to his mate shyly.

"Is that a yes?" Gabriel smirked, taking Sam's hand and kissing it softly.

Gabriel leant forward, cupping a hand around his ears. "Sorry Sammy, I don't think think I can hear you very well." He was grinning from ear to ear, enjoying teasing Sam.

"Oh for fucks sake" Sam sighed, grabbing Gabriel but the lapels of his jacket and kissing him hard, much to everyone's amusement. Gabriel let out a surprised squeak and nearly dropped the ring box before melting into the kiss. The room exploded in cheers and Jo spun around, letting the camera she'd been holding see everyone. Cas was crying into Dean, clutching onto him as he watched them. Sam let his mate's lips go. "That answer loud enough?" He asked breathlessly.   Dean held Cas to him, shaking his head in amusement.

"Baby you weren't supposed to cry," he teased playfully.

Cas swatted at Dean weakly. "You're meant to be crying, your baby brother just got engaged dammit." Gabriel slid the ring onto Sam's finger with wet eyes. "DRINKS!" He cheered, throwing his hands in the air.

Dean rolled his eyes. "And I’m happy for him"   Sam kissed his mate after the ring was slid onto his finger and grinned. "One drink and then everyone out, cause you won’t want to be here for long after I take Gabe to our bedroom"   Dean and Alistair both nodded rapidly in agreement.

Garth cheered and ran into the bedroom, dragging out the largest box of booze Gabriel had ever seen. "Booze!" He beamed, and everyone laughed. Gabriel went all out on this, he really did. "Ohh Sam," he mumbled to his fiancé . "Do I wanna know what you’re gonna do to me?"

Sam grinned wickedly. "Ohh Gabe" he whispered back. "I’m going to ride you all night long"

Gabriel went scarlet and grabbed a beer, downing half of it. Benny came over and handed him his slightly battered glasses "Found these at Lucifer’s. Yours." Gabriel nodded, shoving them onto his face.Sam laughed warmly and sipped his own beer, starting to mill about, showing off his ring and talking in Omega speak to some of the shyer Omegas coaxing them to come out and mingle.

Dean came over to Gabriel and grinned. "Look at him" he said pointing ti Sam. "Look at how proud he is to be an Omega."

Gabriel grinned at Dean, clicking the necks of their bottles together. "He should be proud. Nothin' wrong with being an Omega."

"After Lucifer he was proud but he never showed it. Guess he thought he was a coward for not shooting him. But look at him. He’s so fucking proud. He’s speaking in omega speak in front of people. And look at how proud he is to be yours"

Gabriel flushed pink. "I'm glad. I'm so damn glad he's mine you have no idea Dean." He put his arm around Dean's shoulders and gave him a one armed hug.

Dean returned the brotherly hug. "I am too. I’m glad he's found someone who'll treat him well."

"Same back to you with Cas. I'm glad he's got someone like you." Cas noticed the two brothers in laws, and he nudged Sam, pointing them out.

Sam looked and beamed at the sight. _They’re talking about us he said with a giggle._

Cas rolled his eyes. _Of course they were._ He said back, watching Garth play patty cake with Steve, and Crowley and Bobby get engaged in a long conversation.

Sam giggled again and hugged the other Omega. _You’re the best Cas_ he purred, nuzzling his temple.

 _No, you_. Cas said, leaning into Sam's affection. Gabriel chuckled at the two Omegas, patting Dean on the back before downing his beer. "I enjoy having everyone here but... Sam."

Sam grinned and hummed happily. Dean laughed. "Say no more" he cleared his throat. "Hey guys, so thanks for coming and all but Gabriel is going to be pinned to his mattress very shortly so please get out while you can. Thanks."

Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows at Sam and leant on the wall beside the bedroom door. "You all are in line for a free drink at Fields, come in or text me when you want it!" He called, and finally Dean closed the door, though not before throwing Sam a box of 18 condoms.

 "Hello Sammy."

Sam caught the condoms and threw a bitch face at his older brother's retreating back. He set them down and marched over to Gabriel to kiss him soundly. Gabriel felt his knees go weak and he groaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Sam's neck, using his mate to keep him standing. Sam moaned and wrapped his arms around his mate's waist, gently crushing the Alpha to him. Gabriel tangled his fingers in the soft hairs at the nape of Sam's neck, leaning into the taller Omega. Sam groaned softly and picked his shorter mate up, cupping his rear. Gabriel's legs wrapped around Sam's waist and he clung to Sam, licking his lower lip softly. Sam opened his mouth hungrily, giving a warm whimper. Gabriel groaned loudly and flicking his tongue into Sam's mouth, exploring and deepening the kiss. Sam moaned and ground on his mate's hips, allowing Gabriel to control the kiss. Gabriel whined loudly, gripping onto Sam's hair and pulling back, breaking the kiss with a gasp. "Bed. Now." He panted, eyes dark with lust, resisting the urge to dive back into the kiss. Sam nodded breathlessly and carried Gabriel to the bed quickly, laying him down on it before crawling on top of him and kissing him again. Gabriel arched his back up into the kiss, groaning softly and nipping at Sam's lower lip. Sam moaned and ground his hips down, his body thrumming in pleasure. Gabriel whimpered, grinding up into Sam.

"Gonna ride you all night long," Sam whispered against his lips. "Gonna be so full baby… need you."

"Oh god Sam your voice is fucking sinful." Gabriel muttered, running his hands down Sam's chest and side, marvelling at the sheer muscle under his skin.

Sam shivered and moaned, getting to work on removing as much clothing as possible. "So is the way you praise me," Sam moaned.

"Oh yeah, you love it when I praise you, don't you Sammy." He ran his thumb over Sam's slightly swollen bottom lip before helping him remove both their shirts.

"Uh huh" Sam whimpered shirtless and working on his belt and jeans, panting needily.

Gabriel pushed Sam's hands out of the way, pulling off his belt and throwing it, unbuttoning Sam's fly. "So impatient Sammy."

"Need my Alpha," he whimpered needily, leaning down to kiss the mating bite.

Gabriel groaned as he felt Sam kiss the mating bite and he shoved at Sam's jeans. "We need less trousers." Sam chuckled warmly and slid out of his jeans, fumbling with Gabriel's. Gabriel helped him rid himself of jeans before he sat up a little, capturing Sam's mouth in a hungry kiss. Sam groaned and kissed him back hungrily, grinding down on him. Gabriel ran his hands over Sam, grinding into him, thanking every deity he could think of for Sam and his damn perfect body.

"How do you want me to ride you?" Sam whispered nipping his collarbone.

"However you want Sammy you're on top." He mumbled, running his hands through Sam's hair and giving it a gentle tug.

Sam moaned, head following the hand. "It’s about you tonight Alpha, I want you to feel your best"

"I want you to face me," Gabriel purred. "Wanna be able to see that gorgeous face." He trailed a hand down Sam's cheek, stroking his jaw. Sam shivered and nodded.

"Okay" he whispered. He lifted his hips slightly up and guided himself to sink down as slow as he dared onto his mate's cock. Gabriel bit his lip, tipping Sam's head back and trailing his fingers down Sam's neck, brushing the pads of his fingers over Sam's nipples before resting on his stomach. Sam finally seated himself fully on Gabriel's cock, moaning loudly.

Gabriel fought every urge to slam in harder, hands gripping Sam's thighs, the muscles tense under his grip. "Fuuuck..." Sam rotated his hips, running his hands down his chest to tweak his nipples.Gabriel whined at the sight, digging his nails into Sam's thighs for a second before sitting up a little more and flicking his tongue one of Sam's nipples, batting his hand away. Sam moaned, his hand going to stroke Gabriel's hair. Gabriel made a soft noise of approval and he ground up into Sam, rolling Sam's nipple around gently between his teeth.

 "FUCK" Sam swore, his hips bouncing. "Oh that feels good"

Gabriel grinned, swapping to the other nipple and giving it the same loving attention as Gabriel ground his hips upward.

Sam whimpered and bounced more. "Fucks . .  Why haven't. . . We played with. . . . These more?" He managed to gasp.

"I think someone forgot to mention it..." he let about a soft moan, giving the nipple he was currently focusing on a soft suck before again flipping his attention:

Sam keened.  "Never really… played with em…”

Gabriel grinned and bit down slightly harder and purred, palms rubbing Sam's hips. "So responsive... such a good boy..." Sam moaned and squirmed, giving a firm bounce in response at the praise. Gabriel tipped his head back, groaning. "So good..." Sam mewled and bounced more. He gripped onto Gabriel's shoulders as he did so fucking himself on his cock. "Fuck, Sam, you feel so damn good." He whined, arching his back under his mate.

Sam moaned. "So do you hhhh. . . " he arched his back and gasped as he hit the perfect angle. He reached back and held onto Gabriel's ankles as he bowed his back, bouncing even harder. Gabriel howled, slamming his hips up into Sam, before running his hand up his chest, pressing on the mating bite and tugging on his own hair. "Sam, oh god, oh FUCK, you're so good, such a good boy, fuuuuuck..." Sam whimpered and bucked harder on the edge of orgasm. Just a few more bounces… Gabriel sat up, gripping Sam's hips and thrust up into him hard, sinking his teeth into the mating bite with a loud snarl of _**mine**_.  Sam gasped and exploded, screaming as he shook and painted their chests white.  Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam as he came inside Sam, shuddering and clutching at his mate.

"Sam, Sam, oh fuck..." Sam collapsed forward, nuzzling into his fiance as he mewled and nosed his neck, breathing heavily. Gabriel tipped his head back, letting Sam nuzzle into him as he shivered through the orgasm. "I got you Sammy, fuck, I got you Sammy." Sam mewled his special mewl, regulating his breathing and nuzzling happily. Gabriel started purring like an Alpha, rubbing his hands up and down Sam's back, working the tense muscles out. Sam purred like an Omega, safe and warm. Gabriel nuzzled into Sam's neck, nipping gently, claiming Sam as his own, rubbing his scent on him. "My mate."

Sam mewled softly. "My mate," he agreed, nuzzling his neck.

Gabriel purred louder, nuzzling at Sam's pulse point. "Don't go into work tomorrow Sammich, stay here with me. Please." He mumbled, , kissing softly.

 "I think if I did, Alistair would march me right back out," Sam murmured back. "Besides, I need a day off."

"Good." Gabriel mumbled, reaching between him and Sam and scooping a little of Sam's come into his fingers and licking it off, making eye contact with Sam and wiggling his eyebrows.

Sam groaned. "Ow. My dick," he said. "Please, hold off on the sexiness until I've recovered some more.

Gabriel pouted playfully before easing out of Sam, kissing his chest and cleaning them both up, tugging on Sam's pj trousers. He realised now he barely wore his own pyjamas anymore. He held his arms out for Sam. "Cuddles in the meantime?"

Sam curled immediately into his mate's arms. "Always," he whispered.

Gabriel chuckled, tugging Sam into his arms and holding him against him. "My sweet little Omega." He chuckled, nosing Sam's hair.

Sam purred and nuzzled deep into his mate. "My warm Alpha." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARE WE FORGIVEN?
> 
> Find AJL: lucifers-a-subby-sub  
> Find me: pumpkinspicegabriel / whodoesntlovesabriel


	27. Equal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure Destiel

Cas meanwhile was being slammed against a wall in Dean's apartment, groaning he was hungrily kissed by the Alpha. Dean hungrily kissed Cas, rutting against him roughly. "Need you, baby, can I have you?"

"God Dean, yes." Cas panted, gripping at Dean's shirt and rutting back against him. Dean began tugging Cas's shirt off of him, keeping him pinned to the wall. Cas whined impatiently and tugged his own shirt off, grabbing at Dean's shirt, tugging on the buttons with desperate fingers. Dean just ripped his shirt off, working on Cas's jeans. Cas groaned as Dean ripped his shirt off.

 "Dean, oh wow, you showing off your strength is so hot..." He mumbled as they kissed heatedly again, Cas yanking off Dean's belt and throwing it to the floor. Dean nibbled on Cas's lower lip roughly and tugged off his belt, not even bothering to take it off before undoing the Omega's fly. Cas shoved Dean's jeans down, palming his cock through his boxers, biting Dean's lower lip back. Dean shoved Cas's boxers and jeans down in one smooth push and rutted against his naked mate.

Cas ground against Dean, panting and scratching his chest. "Dean please, fucking take me."

"I'm gonna, angel, don't worry," Dean soothed, shoving his boxers down.

"Deaaaan." Cas whined, biting Dean's bottom lip with a soft growl, demanding.

Dean laughed darkly. "Such a bossy little Omega," he teased

Cas whined loudly, rutting against Dean. "Damn right I am, I want you to fuck me, now."

Dean chuckled and slid home into his mate. "Like that?"

Cas closed his eyes, tipping his head back. "Yes, fuck like that, Dean, fuck me against the wall, please." he panted. Dean moaned and started fucking him hard, Cas pinned against the wall. Cas nuzzled into Dean's neck, wrapping his legs around the Alpha's waist

"Good, baby," Dean grunted, nibbling along his shoulders and fucking harder. Cas nipped at Dean's ear softly, panting as Dean fucked into him. Fuck he needed this "Fuck, Cas, you're perfect," Dean whispered, his hips bucking into his mate's hard.

"Fuck, Dean, fuck, I love you, I love you." Cas whimpered, burying his face into Dean's neck and clinging to his Alpha, starting to shake from the pleasure.

"I love you too, Cas, Jesus," he breathed, holding Cas's head to his shoulder as he pounded into him. Cas nibbled at Dean's shoulder, letting himself get drunk off the smell of Dean and sex. Dean groaned and pounded into Cas as hard as he dared, keeping him pressed firmly against the wall

"Harder, Dean, fuck, as hard as you can." He whimpered, nipping Dean's shoulder harder.

 "You sure?" Dean breathed, gasping at the harder nip.

"God, yes, yes." Cas panted, kissing the spot he'd nipped at gently, pressing his nose into Dean's shoulder.  Dean grunted and groaned, bucking into him harder and faster, his fingers bruising his mate's hips. Cas tipped his head back, exposing his neck to Dean, enjoying the harder thrusting. Dean honed in on his throat, nipping and sucking. Cas yelped in pleasure, gripping onto Dean's shoulders. Dean fucked him harder, sucking dark marks into his mate's neck.

Cas whimpered in pleasure. "Oh Dean..." He was about to cum, and he was sure it was about to be the best orgasm of his damn life.

"Cas," Dean breathed, gripping his mate's ass. "Come on, bite me"

Cas licked his lips, swallowing softly before nosing into Dean's neck, finding the sensitive sweet spot. Dean whimpered and bucked harder into Cas. Cas bit down on Dean's neck with a shout, coming hard and shuddering in Dean's arms. Dean came hard and shouted, whimpering. Cas whimpered into Dean's shoulder, biting even harder, quivering like a leaf

"Hey, hey, I got you," Dean soothed, rubbing his hands up and down his mate's back. "I got you, angel." Cas let go of Dean's shoulder and whimpered softly, nosing under Dean's chin and against his neck, clinging to him for dear life. "That's it, baby," Dean soothed. "Oh, you beautiful angel. . . I got you. Won't let you go, baby." Cas nodded softly and nosed into Dean more, muttering quietly in Omega speak

Dean chuckled softly. "What was that, angel?" he asked. "You know my Omega speak is very limited."

"I don't wanna say it it's embarrassing." Cas muttered, flushing pink

Dean chuckled again. "Please, baby, for me?" he asked softly.

"I said I am your angel and I always wanna be your angel." he muttered against Dean's neck, hiding his face.

Dean awed and kissed the top of your head. "Damn straight," he whispered.

Cas blushed a little more and nuzzled more. "You let me..."

"Yeah, I did," Dean whispered, smiling. "Of course."

Cas nosed at the bite softly. "Bed time?" He asked hopefully..

Dean nodded. "Bedtime," he whispered. "Need me to carry you, angel?"

"Please." Cas yawned widely, moving his hand to nudge his nose, trying to push his glasses up before realising he'd taken them off. Dean chuckled softly and carried his mate to their bedroom and hugged him close. Cas whimpered softly and refused to let go of Dean when they got into the room. Dean hugged Cas close and kissed him sweetly. Cas nuzzled into Dean and yawned widely, snuggling into him. Dean snuggled back into him and smiled. "Good night, angel. I love you" Cas fell asleep curled up in Dean's arms, purring softly instead of snoring. Dean chuckled softly and nuzzled into his boyfriend, also falling asleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> Find AJL: lucifers-a-subby-sub  
> Find me: synergygabriel / whodoesntlovesabriel


	28. High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe and Sam... relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: DRUG USE
> 
>  
> 
> Okay they're getting high
> 
> But it's a great stress reliever  
> And Gabe d i d get stabbed.

Gabriel whimpered in his sleep, waking up slowly and rubbing his eyes. His chest hurt and Sam was curled up away from him on the other side of the bed, snoring quietly. He got up, padding into the kitchen and pushing his tortoiseshell glasses onto his nose. Sam mewled in his sleep and rolled back over, his arms seeking out his mate before waking up. Gabriel headed into the garden, tucking another cigarette from his box in his mouth and lighting it up with a sigh. He'd stop, soon, just when this stress was over. Sam got up and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Gabriel blew soft smoke rings into the sky, leaning back on the wall of his house. Sam walked out of the house, dressed in just his blue pajama bottoms and saw the smoke rings.

"Really, Gabe?" he teased. Gabriel raised his eyebrows, blowing smoke from his nose.

"Really what?" He asked, nudging his glasses up his nose and taking a long drag.

 "The smoking," Sam said. He picked the cigarette out of Gabriel's fingers skillfully and took a drag himself, blowing out a beautiful smoke ring.

Gabriel chuckled at Sam, taking his cigarette back. "Well if you're doing it Mr Lawyer Man then why can't I? Plus, okay, I nearly died."

 "I never said you can't," Sam said, pulling out a cigarette out of his pajama pockets. "I'm just simply amused." He lit it up and breathed the smoke in happily. "I'm usually using weed at this point, but I'll happily do the nicotine"

Gabriel raised his eyebrows again. "You, a stoner?" He laughed, killing the fag and dropping the butt into a pail of water.

Sam nodded. "Occasionally, yeah." He took a long drag. "Usually after a difficult heat, so I'll eat my weight in food."

Gabriel thought for a second. "You ever done shotgunning?" He asked nonchalantly, leaning on the wall again, looking down his garden. Sam shook his head, taking another drag. Gabriel had himself an amazing idea. He slipped past Sam into the house, before coming back out with a joint between his lips, winking at Sam. "I know what we're doing.” Sam grinned. He took another drag of the cig, smiling. Gabriel pulled a lighter from his pocket and lit up, taking a long drag and closing his eyes. "Oh wow I forgot this was ammy... so damn good."

"Gimme," Sam said, finishing the cigarette and stamping it out.

Gabriel shook his head. "Nah uh, shotgunning Candycane. I take a mouthful, then we kiss and I give you the smoke." He grinned cheekily, taking another long drag and tapping the ash from the end. Sam ducked his head down to kiss the Alpha. Gabriel gave Sam an open mouthed kiss, letting the sweet smoke drift between them. Sam moaned, inhaling the smoke down and into his lungs.

Gabriel chuckled, a wisp of smoke escaping from his nose as he did before pulling back, handing Sam the joint. "Drink up Samy." Sam rolled his eyes and took the joint from him. He took a nice, long drag, rolling his eyes in enjoyment. Gabriel chuckled and stood on tiptoes, kissing along Sam's jawline. Sam sighed, blowing the smoke out slowly

Gabriel was standing very close to Sam. "Good, isn't it. Some of the best damn stuff I've ever smoked."

"Oh god yes," Sam breathed. Gabriel chuckled again, feeling the buzz starting to numb his brain. He took the joint, flicking ash off again, taking another long hit. Sam watched, waiting until the joint had left his lips before kissing him again. Gabriel groaned softly, letting his tongue flick against Sam's. Sam deepened the kiss, inhaling as much smoke as he could in large, deep breaths. Gabriel groaned softly, leaning into Sam, the hand not holding the joint snaking round Sam's wait. Sam cupped the back of Gabriel's head, moaning softly. Gabriel's breathing deepened as they kept kissing. Then he broke the kiss, doubling over in laughter.

"What is it?" Sam asked breathlessly, his face splitting into a smile

"Can you imagine...okay... a cat in a baseball hat… and a sports jersey... on a conveyer belt?" He looked up at Sam, killing the joint before laughing again. "It would be so confused."

Sam cracked up laughing. "Oh my God, it would be!" he agreed, giggling at the image.

Gabriel wiped his eyes. "And the X Files theme in the background." He wheezed. Sam giggled even harder, holding onto his fiance for support. Gabriel clung onto Sam, tears streaming down his face as he imagined this cat going round, and round... and round. Sam laughed loudly, imagining the cat trying to get the hat off of him.

"Oh, oh god, Sam, please, imagine the cat just spinning to the tune of you spin me right round baby right round..."Gabriel lost his shit again right when he thought he was about to calm down. Sam fell to the ground laughing, unable to stop himself from rolling around in giggles. Gabriel sat beside Sam, clinging to his partner.

Sam rolled so he was straddling Gabriel, grinning broadly and rutted. "I should've mentioned that smoking a joint gets me really fucking horny," he breathed softly into his mate's ear.

Gabriel gave a sinful groan, rutting up into Sam. "I cannot think of anything fucking better than having high sex with you." He whispered back.

Sam moaned. "Neither can I," he whispered again, biting down on Gabriel's neck. Gabriel arched up, tangling his fingers in Sam's hair and tugging, hard.

Sam moaned and rutted firmly into him. "Wanna do it here?" he asked. "Or do you want to go to bed? I'm all yours, baby." Gabriel grinned, using Alpha strength to pick Sam up, carry him just inside the house, before slamming him against a wall, biting on his lower lip. Sam gasped from the impact of being slammed against the wall, moaning as his lower lip was bit. He wrapped his long legs around Gabriel's waist. "Much noiser, too," he purred

"Fucking good.  Love it when you're noisy." He growled, ducking his head to kiss Sam's nipples, giving one a hard bite, grinding up into Sam.

Sam keened and arched his back. "Let's be honest," he rasped, fisting his mate's hair, "when am I not noisy?"

"You're always noisy, and you know I fucking love it." He muttered, rolling Sam's nipple between his teeth before giving it a few soft licks to soothe the stinging skin.

Sam moaned and squirmed. "Nghhh!" he whimpered.

"Yes baby?" Gabriel purred, switching to the other nipple, giving it an equally as hard bite. "You know," he mumbled through gentler bites. "Being here with you against the wall is great," another bite, "but in our room I could tie you up," another bite "or I could throw you onto the sofa and blow you till you scream."

Sam whimpered, his eyes rolling back as he considered his choices. "Bed, definitely bed," he said quickly. "It's been too fucking long since you've tied me up." Gabriel grinned, glad that was Sam's choice, and took him into the bedroom, practically throwing him onto the bed, flipping him onto his stomach before grabbing the handcuffs, cuffing Sam's arm behind his back.

Sam moaned and rutted against the bedspread. "Is this your solution to me not being able to Houdini my way out?" he teased.

"I don't think I asked for sass Winchester." Gabriel growled, spanking Sam hard. "As much as I would love to gag that smart mouth, I wanna hear you scream." He knelt in front of Sam, pushing down his own trousers. "Now, blow me first baby?" he winked, stroking the side of Sam’s face.

Sam bucked at the spank. "You love my sass," he teased. He leaned forward and easily swallowed Gabriel's cock.

Gabriel tipped his head back with a loud groan, gripping Sam's hair tightly. "I love your fucking mouth." He teased, stroking Sam's cheek with his free hand. Sam was so damn good at that. Sam moaned and sucked, nosing the golden curls. "Fuck Sam, you're way too good at this." He purred, showering his partner in praise. Sam moaned and sucked a bit harder, looking up at his mate with wide hazel eyes. Gabriel went weak, tugging on Sam's hair. "Oh sweet fucking Jesus stop before I blow my load right now." He groaned, hips stuttering. Sam reluctantly pulled his mouth off of his mate with a loud pop. Gabriel groaned, leaning down to kiss Sam's perfect lips, nipping the lower one again. "So damn good to me baby, you wanna be fucked now?"

Sam moaned loudly. "Please" he begged. Gabriel sat himself behind Sam, running his hands over Sam's ass, giving it a small squeeze before running his tongue slowly over Sam's hole. Sam keened and moaned, rutting shamelessly

"So good for me." Gabriel whispered, teasing Sam with his tongue slowly, pushing one finger slowly inside Sam. When Sam moaned and rutted again unable to stop himself, Gabriel pulled his finger out and purred, teasing Sam with the tip of his cock. "This is what you want; isn't it Sam."

"Uh huh," Sam whimpered. Gabriel gripped into the chain in between the handcuffs as he sunk into Sam.

"Ohhhhh… yes...." Sam moaned loudly.

Gabriel yanked on the handcuffs and bottomed out, before pulling out and slamming back into Sam. "You feel amazing Sam." Sam shouted happily, arching his back into the thrusts. Gabriel tangled a hand in Sam's hair, pulling hard. "My good boy,"  Sam arched his back and moaned even louder. Gabriel leant over Sam's back, nipping at his shoulder before pushing Sam down into the mattress, fucking him roughly. Sam shouted, chanting Gabriel's name. "God baby, you feel so good, so good for me..." he purred, tugging Sam's hair harder. Sam whimpered and his eyes fluttered closed.

 "Alpha. . . Close" he rasped.

  "Come for me sweetheart," Gabriel panted, feeling his knot swelling and he gave one last powerful thrust, burying it inside Sam.

Sam came the moment he felt Gabriel's knot inside of him, screaming as he spilled all over the sheets below, collapsing into it once he was done. Gabriel whined loudly as he came as well, pressing his face into the dip between Sam's shoulders, shuddering. Sam laid still on the bed, mewling softly. Gabriel kissed Sam's shoulders softly. "You okay baby?" He purred, hand sliding up Sam's waist. Sam nodded, mewling again.

 "You gonna get up so I can clean up?" He chuckled, kissing Sam's ear. Sam shook his head, shivering. Gabriel chuckled warmly, kissing Sam's ear and nuzzling into his neck. "Okay then, menace." Sam shivered and made a soft noise, his eyes closing. Gabriel ran a hand through Sam's hair before undoing the handcuffs, rubbing Sam's arms and shoulders, now free of the bonds. "It's okay sugar I got you." Sam let his arms fall to his sides, grounding himself through Gabriel. Slowly he massaged Sam's shoulders, working out the tenseness from the bondage, making sure Sam was okay.

Sam gave a happy moan at the massage. Talk to me, that helps ground me he said in Omega speak, the sounds soft and lazy.

 "Mkay Sammy, no problem. You were so good for me, such a good boy." He chuckled, nosing into Sam's hair. "So responsive and pretty beneath me." Sam purred and smiled a small content smile.

Gabriel eased out of Sam with a small groan. "C'mon baby, roll over for me, I'ma get you cleaned up and put some clean sheets on the bed yeah?"

Sam rolled over onto his back, his limbs loose and lazy. Gabriel rolled his eyes good naturedly, making sure Sam was cleaned up before he hoisted the sleepy Omega into his arms, carrying him over the armchair in the corner of the room and laying him down out the way so he could change the bed covers. Sam curled up on the armchair with a happy sigh, closing his eyes.

It took Gabriel 15 minutes to change the covers. "Bedtime?" He asked, crouching by Sam and stroking his hair slowly.

Sam purred softly, yawning. "Mmmmmm.  . ." He hummed, nuzzling the hand in his hair.

Gabriel scooped Sam into his arms and cuddled him as he took him back over to to the bed, laying him on the dark blue covers. "Sleepy Sammich." It occurred to him then that of course Sam would be sleepy, it was practically morning by this point. Sam chirruped in reply, yawning and sprawling on the bed. Gabriel slid into bed beside Sam, holding him close with a soft yawn. Sam immediately snuggled deep into the Alpha, yawning and closing his eyes fully. "'Ve 'o'" he mumbled before sleep overtook him.

"'Ve you too Samquatch." He whispered, holding Sam close as he too fell asleep.

 

 _Lucifer stood over him, a leather belt in hand. "You disobeyed me, Omega." He purred. Sam inched away, backing up from the alpha. "Oh no Sammy you're going to get punished. Good little Omegas do as they’re told, they listen to their Alpha's." Sam whimpered. "Gabriel. . . " "He's not here to save to you and neither is Dean. You’re finally where you're meant to be. . . As my little bitch."_   Sam woke up drenched in sweat and shaking, whimpering softly.

Gabriel heard the whimpered, and the could smell the distress from his Omega, waking up slowly. "Sam?" he mumbled, opening his eyes a fraction.

Sam jumped at the voice. He breathed deeply. "Go back to sleep baby," he said soothingly. "I’m fine"

Gabriel frowned, blinking to wake himself up, tightly his hold on Sam. "Samster, you gonna tell me what's wrong?" He asked. "I can tell something's bothering you.

"Just a bad dream," Sam said with a soft smile. "Just a really bad dream." He kissed the top of his mate's head.

"It's okay, I got you baby, you're safe." Gabe purred quietly,  snuggling Sam. "No one's gonna hurt you. I've got you."

Sam snuggled into Gabriel, nosing his neck. "I know" he whispered softly. He sighed and concentrated on his Alpha's scent.

Gabriel murmured soft comforting words and held Sam, letting his Omega calm down. "You wanna tell me about it?"

Sam shook his head. "Too fucking scary" he muttered.

"That's okay sweetie, you don't need to tell me. Just remember, I am not going to let anyone hurt you." He purred quietly, holding Sam to him.

Sam purred and nuzzled more into his mate's neck. "Your omega. Yours. No one else's"

"Damn right, my Omega." He kissed Sam's hair. "I mated you, you mated me, we're now engaged. So we're together forever."

Sam purred. "Good" he nuzzled more and wrapped his body around his mate. "Yours" he said again, glaring at the wall as if it were his ex. "Mine!"

"Yes Sammich, I'm yours. And you're mine." He muttered, burying his face in Sam's hair. "I have the most possessive Omega."

Sam purred loudly, content. "Mine," he said more happily, cooing.

"Yep, I'm yours baby, all yours." He purred quietly and snuggled into Sam further. "I'm your tiny Alpha."

"And I’m your huge Omega" he giggled.

"Yep, you are, you're so huge and I'm so tiny." He laughed, cuddling Sam close. Sam purred and cuddled more, blissfully closing his eyes. Gabriel ruffled Sam's hair and cuddled him close. "I got you Samshine."

Sam purred and chirruped. "I know. “Gabriel held onto Sam, yawning widely. Sam smiled and nuzzled closer.

"How you feelin?" He asked, running a hand through Sam's hair.

Sam cooed. "I should be asking you that I’m not the one that nearly died twice and had to get saved by an Omega with a gun." he teased.

"I'm fine, my chest is a little sore, and I'm gonna have some gnarly scars, but I'm fine. You're the one with the abusive piece of shit ex." He poked Sam in the ribs gently.

Sam squeaked.  "I’m okay" he said.

"Are you? Don't lie to me Sammich?" He purred, tickling his Omega softly.

Sam giggled and squirmed. "I’m. . . .it’s going to take time before my brain realises that he can't hurt me anymore," he confessed. "But. . . I’m okay cause I know we'll get through it"

"Yes, we will. He's gonna be put away, and he won't be able to hurt anyone anymore." Gabriel stroked Sam’s hair softly glancing at the clock. Yep, he was going to take the day off work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find AJL: lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell  
> Find me: synergygabriel / whodoesntlovesabriel


	29. Blanket Forts and Disney Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do not let the title fool you

Sam sat in the courtroom, his head bowed as he waited to hear Lucifer's sentence. The last few days looking at Lucifer smirking and making innuendos on the stand was wreaking havoc on his mind, and he more than once had to leave the courtroom in tears. He had had nightmares of Gabriel dying and Lucifer kidnapping him, and all sorts of terrifying things he wasn’t too keen to recall. His sleep was very minimal, but there were of course benefits to being engaged to a barista. Gabriel swallowed and gripped Sam's hand tightly. The trial had taken a lot out of him and Sam, Sam especially, and all he wanted right now was to hear the maximum sentence come out of the judges mouth, to hear that he and Sam would be safe.

The jury filed back in and they all stood up, Sam muttering fervent prayers under his breath of _Please lock him up please lock him up._

"We, the jury find Lucifer Milton guilty of all charges and recommend maximum sentencing."   Sam breathed out a loud of breath, smiling to himself as Judge Turner agreed and sentenced Lucifer to a top security prison. Lucifer looked shocked and was shouting insults to Sam as he was hauled away. Sam began to cry, this nightmare was over. He was free from of Lucifer Milton.

Gabriel stood up, punching the air, and hugging Sam tightly against him, grinning. "We did it Sam, we fucking did it! He can never hurt you again."

 "Fuck you Sam Winchester, fuck you and your pussy Alpha, you just fucking wait, _I'll come back for you, I'll fucking come back and I'll fuck you up, I'll fucking KILL YOU_." Lucifer snarled from the door, thrashing against the guards. Sam cried happily into his Alpha's shoulder, shivering at the harsh words from Lucifer. He hugged Gabriel to him tightly, so tightly that Gabriel had to wheeze out a ‘Can’t breathe down here Samajam’. Alistair walked up to the happy couple and smiled.  He nodded at Gabriel.

"Take him home, and don’t let him come to work for a few days," he told the other Alpha. "He needs a rest. And to be doted on, I know this wasn't easy for him, rehashing everything."

Gabriel grinned, giving Alistair a quick hug. "Cheers Gramps, I'll make sure that Sam doesn't come into work for a few days. I'm taking him home, and I'm going to look after him.”

"I can hear you both y'know" Sam mumbled.   Alistair laughed softly. "Sam you've been working overtime since I let you come back to work on top of preparing yourself for this trial.  I’m not letting you back in for a few days." He hugged the shorter Alpha back. "Now run home you two.”

"Smell ya later Gramps!" Gabriel called over his shoulder at Alistair, grabbing Sam's hand and dragging him out of the courtroom, running backwards and laughing. "I can't... we did it Sammy, we fucking won."

Sam grinned and raised his face happily to the sun. "We did it" he whispered. "We did it!"

"Yes!" Gabriel hopped up, wrapping his arms round Sam's neck and legs round his waist, pressing a kiss to Sam’s lips with a laugh. "We did it." He didn't care there were cameras snapping pictures for newspapers and the news - he was too damn happy.

Sam laughed and kissed his mate back. "Now let’s go home."  

"Mr. Winchester"

"Mr Winchester!" The reporters were quick to attack them but Sam gave his usual smile and shook his head.

"Decline to comment."  

"Omega prosecutor Sam Winchester won another victory in the courtroom, but this time as a member of the community. Lucifer Milton will receive life in prison for Omega abuse, stalking, and attempted murder. According to the blanket statement he gave to the press the day of the trial, only to be read at victory, Mr Winchester said 'I have suffered abuse, rape, and a sub par childhood. I let people walk all over me because I am an Omega. But I learned and I changed. I am encouraging other Omegas to do what I did - because it is possible.' Here he is outside of the courtroom, celebrating his joy with his mate, Gabriel Novak. Novak, a barista at Elysium Coffee Fields, was nearly murdered by Milton and if it weren't for the heroic efforts of Winchester, he might have died."

 “Take me home" Sam whispered to Gabriel.

 "Damn right we're going home." Gabriel said, still clinging to Sam. "Though I'm currently clinging to you - so I can't really take you home, more you take me." He chuckled, kissing Sam's nose softly. "You're not just an Omega Sam, you're a lawyer, a survivor, and mine."

Sam smiled and kissed Gabriel sweetly. He expertly wove through the throng of media personnel to his car, carrying his mate much to the amusement of the reporters. He kept kissing his mate, unable to stop the wealth of happiness flowing out of every pore. He put Gabriel in the passenger's side and made his way to the driver's side. "So, Sam, stop by Fields for a drink? Or straight home? And how're we going to celebrate?" He asked, shutting the door and waving to the cameras telling them to go away now.

"We're going home and cuddling for the rest of the day," he said, sliding in and buckling. He waved at the cameras with a fond smile and backed out. "I just want some quality almost platonic snuggle time with my mate and fiancé."

"That sound amazing. Disney movies, a sing a long, and hot chocolate?" He asked hopefully with a wide yawn. They'd had to get up early that day to get to the court and now he just wanted to go home, nap, and snuggle with Sam.

Sam grinned. "Of course. Lion King?" He yawned as well.

"Sam, this is why I love you." he beamed, nearly falling out of the car as they pulled up outside his house and barrelled through the front door to get the hot chocolate made.

Sam laughed and walked up to their home, shaking his head in amusement. "Blanket fort?" he asked. Gabriel froze, turning around to look at Sam.

"We're going to get married - literally right now." He swooned, turning the kettle on and climbing up onto the counter to reach the hot chocolate and the mini marshmallows.

Sam laughed and came over, kissing his mate's cheek. "Love you too.” Gabriel paused, sitting on the kitchen counter.

 "We could." he said, looking up at Sam, still holding the hot chocolate.

"And get murdered by our brothers?" Sam teased. "And everyone else? Babe the wedding is in a month, we're fine." He kissed his mate's forehead. "You know Dean Cas Benny Alistair and Garth would kill us."

Gabriel pouted, but knew Sam was right. He wrapped his legs around Sam's waist and tugged him closer for a soft kiss. "True..." He hummed as he made them both hot drinks, opening his mouth for Sam to feed him the small marshmallow.

Sam fed him the small marshmallow and kissed him back. "Let me go make the fort okay?" He asked.

Gabriel nodded, chewing on the sweet, stirring the drinks. As he let them cool for a minute he padded into the bedroom, changing out of the smart clothes and getting into pyjamas. He stared at himself in the mirror, running his fingers across the ugly dark scars from where Lucifer had stabbed him.

Sam came in, still dressed in his suit blanket fort finished and he kissed his mate's shoulders. "My wonderful brave alpha." Gabriel looked up at Sam and leant back against him.

 "Next time I defend your life I kinda hope this shit doesn't happen again." He said, poking the higher up scar and flinching as it smarted.

"Don’t poke at it," Sam murmured. "And there shouldn't be a reason for you needing to defend my life, the reason for that is in prison where he'll be given a rapist's welcome. Which means he's the one getting penetrated."

Gabriel chuckled darkly at that, before realising he probably shouldn't be laughing and looked a bit sheepish. "Yeah but still Sammich, I don't need more scars to add to my collection. Hell these are more than I needed."

Sam smiled and kissed his cheek warmly. "I know.”

Gabriel forced a smile and kissed Sam back before grabbing a tshirt and tugging it on.

 "Film?"

Sam chuckled. "Already in the DVD player. Let me get changed out of my suit and into pajamas myself." Gabriel nodded, skipping back to the kitchen to take a sip of his hot chocolate and go to turn his phone off. He noticed he had a text.

 _We need to speak._ Unknown number. He scowled, going into the garden. _Call me?_

Sam whistled and happily changed into his pajamas, taking the time to observe his own scars. He sat down on the bed and lifted his foot frowning as he reread L.D.M. on it. It was a souvenir from a past that was now screaming profanities over his loss. He shook his head. He should probably get the surgery to remove it from his skin. He sighed and smiled as he traced the long line of hickeys up the inside of his legs, still fresh from when Gabriel went to town on him so he'd sleep.

 

Gabriel listened to the familiar voice on the other end of the phone, nodding curtly at the pauses, making quiet noises of agreement. He chewed on his bottom lip, staring at the floor, not being able to make himself say anything more than 'mhm' and 'yep'. Eventually he hung up, heading back into the house, wrapping his hand around his lukewarm cup of drink.

Sam eventually made his way downstairs, dressed in his dark blue pajama pants and smiled down at his mate. "You okay?"

Gabriel sat at the kitchen table and rubbed his jaw. "Sam, sit down please, I need to talk to you about something."

Sam nodded. "Sure," he said. He sat down and reached across the table to grab his mate's hand. "What is it?" Gabriel sighed, staring down at the table, tracing the grain in the wood with his left hand, unable to formulate the words to tell Sam the news.

Sam waited patiently. "Take what time you need," he said softly.  "I'm not going anywhere." Gabriel was quivering as he mouthed the words slightly, hands fluttering as his first instinct in a time like this was sign, was to withdraw and back out, shut down and just escape.

Sam read his lips and looked at the demeanor. "Oh, baby," he said softly. He tugged Gabriel’s chair to him and pulled the smaller Alpha into his lap, holding him close. "That… bites. I’m sorry." He kissed the side of his head, nosing it. "But you know what? There’s THOUSAND of kids that need a home like ours. And you know Dean and Cas are gonna make a fuckton of babies, we'll just be the dorky uncles who spoil them all the time." He kissed his mate again. "And we can always try. I mean, what's the harm? If it happens it'll be a miracle." He kissed again. "Just like you’re my miracle."

Gabriel teared up, burying his face in Sam's chest. "Dad always said I'd never amount to anything and now this is just proving him right I guess." He muttered, clutching onto his mate for dear life.

"Now hang in a minute," Sam said, frowning. "Did I just hear that right? My mate doesn't amount to anything, hmmm? Well I say that's not so. You're sweet and generous and you are an amazing Alpha. You help provide for your mate, you calm me down, you make sure my heats are manageable. You force me to take days off and time to myself, and I think you proved your worth a thousand times over when Lucifer's knife that was meant for me slid in between your ribs. You are my whole world Gabe. Damn your father. He can fuck off and suck my omega dick."

Gabriel whimpered softly, pressing himself closer to Sam, trying to shut out the words the doctor had said to him. "I'm sorry Mr Novak, the tests came back. You're infertile." He choked back a sob at Sam's words. "I do all that because it's what you deserve from an Alpha Sam, a decent fucking Alpha. And I can't provide one of the key things that an Alpha should be able to provide. If... if you wanna leave then you can, I'm not gonna... blame..." his mind just shut down, and he closed his eyes, whimpering, hands flashing out signs close to his chest.

Sam frowned. "Gabe I knew children may never be in the cards for me," he said softly. "There's thousands of children that parents abandon. Maybe we could help them. Not everyone wants kids Gabe, and you’re not any less of an Alpha for being infertile. I am not leaving the best thing that ever happened to me just because we can't have mini versions of us running around." He kissed his fiancé’s head. "Stupid society. Let’s rewrite awesome, okay? A married equally mated pair, with the Omega being a hotshot lawyer and the Alpha being the barista? And the Alpha looks to be more like an Omega and vice versa? We are walking contradictions, Gabs, and the fact we can't have children sucks yes, but there’s more to life than offspring." He kissed him again. "Besides now we don’t have anyone that will try to steal our Disney collection.”

Gabriel nodded slowly, chewing on his bottom lip, giving the sign for thank you at Sam, still clinging to his mate. He didn't want to let go of Sam, he felt numb, shell-shocked, and he just wanted to shut down, to stop thinking, to stop being him. _His father was right, his father was righthisfatherwasrighthisfatherwasrighthisfatherwasright._ He couldn't stop shaking.

Sam sighed and shifted Gabriel in his arms, tugging his alpha closer. "Let me put it this way. Say I was the infertile one. Let’s pretend that this situation was reversed. I just found out I’m infertile. Would you leave me because I can't have kids, even though that's what society tells me I need to do, is to make babies to make my Alpha happy?  Of course not. So why is this any different?" Gabriel shook his head, burying his face further into Sam, barely responding to what he was saying, words going in on ear and out the other.

Sam cuddled him. "Your father isn’t right,  he can suck my dick and use it to ride me while he's at it. Am I sad we can't have children? Of course. But that's apparently not what we're meant to do." He tilted his mate's face up and smiled warmly, dimples flashing. "I love you Gabriel,  children in the picture or not." Gabriel couldn't stop shaking, fear in those golden eyes as he drunk in Sam's smile. _Father was right,_ his brain whispered and he thought he was about to snap. _I love you_ he signed at Sam, unable to open his mouth and speak, unable to do anything more than the simplest signs and nodding.

Sam kissed him. "Im going to strangle your father one of these days. He’s a piece of shit. What can I do to help? Hmmm? What’s it gonna take to see my beautiful mate's amazing smile?" He asked warmly, nosing his mate's hair. One of his hands reached up to rub soothing circles into the mating mark. Gabriel whimpered softly again and pressed himself closer into Sam. He didn't know, there was nothing to say nothing to do. He traced a small tentative heart on Sam's chest. Sam tsked and kissed Gabe's head again. "My poor angel," he cooed. "Let’s go watch Disney, okay? We'll do Lion King then Mulan,  and then probably Lady and the Tramp. And I’ll sing off key and dance and snuggle you. Doesn’t that sound good?"

Gabriel shrugged, before signing at Sam and signed, hoping he'd get the message. _Call Cas please? I think I need him._ His hands were shaking so hard he could barely sign.

Sam frowned, translating, before nodding with a warm smile. "Of course," he said. He picked up his phone to dial Cas. "Hey Cas? Could you come over? Gabe got some bad news and really needs you," he said softly.

Cas picked up the phone with a snappish "Hmm?" As he was swamped in paperwork, but threw the pen to his desk as he heard Sam. "I'll be right over," he said, hanging up and going out front, pulling on his coat. "Jo - you're in charge." He said, throwing her the keys. "Gotta go, emergency." He said, sweeping out the door and beginning the walk to Gabriel's house. If Gabriel needed him right now, then it was bad.

Sam hung up and cradled Gabriel to him. "He's on his way, baby"

Gabriel nodded and waited to hear the key in the lock and see Cas come in. He whimpered, holding out a hand for his brother. Cas hurried over taking his hand briefly before signing Gabriel, _what happened?_

_I’m infertile Cas, I can't have kids, Father was right, I can't do anything._

_Don't be stupid Gabriel you know Father was wrong about many things, you've done a lot with Sam_

_I know I have but Sam deserves more than what I can give him, I’m a faulty model._ Gabriel started to cry and stopped signing, clinging to his brother, hands twisting in his trenchcoat.

Sam rubbed Gabriel's back comforting. _I’m going to grab him his hoodie, he hasn't stopped shaking since he found out_ he said to Cas in Omega speak. _There's hot chocolate on the stove if you want any.  Try to make him understand that I love him no matter what, please?_ he smiled and kissed Gabe's forehead before going to go get a hoodie for his mate

Gabriel clung to Cas, who held his brother close, whispering soothing words. "Sam loves you Gabriel, no matter if you two can have pups or not." Cas sighed, resting his forehead on Gabe's. "I can't have children either Gabriel." He admitted, causing Gabriel to sit up sharply, breaking out of his daze.

 "What?"

Sam stood in their room gathering the hoodie and Gabe's blanket gnawing on his lower lip.

Cas smiled softly at Gabriel, brushing his hair from his face. "Yeah, exactly. You're not alone in this Gabriel. Hell I haven't told Dean yet, and I don't know how to tell him." He gave Gabriel another hug. "You're going to be fine." Gabriel clutched to Castiel, shock wavering through him.  Sam came back downstairs hoodie and blanket in hand.

"How's my beautiful angel doing?" He asked. Gabriel held out his arms for Sam with a small murmur of Sam as he saw his mate remerge. Having Cas there made it a lot easier to deal with. Sam easily transferred his mate from Cas' arms to his own, where he kissed his mate's forehead and tucked him against his chest. Gabriel made a quiet happy noise and cuddled closer into Sam. Things were going to be okay, they had to be alright. Sam... Sam was okay with his infertility. Now he had to be okay with it

Sam chuckled and he looked at Cas. Thank you he said softly. I heard what you said, have you told Dean yet?

Cas shook his head slowly. No, I didn't want him to freak out or anything. Hell I don't even know if Dean wants kids. Cas said, heading over to the stove to make Gabriel another mug full.

Sam smiled. Dean loves kids. But he'll be understanding, and like I was telling Gabriel, there's always adoption. an amused smile crossed the youngest Winchester’s face. Honestly you Novaks underestimate us Winchesters he kissed the top of Gabriel's head and gave his special mewl. Gabriel grinned, giving Sam his special purr back and nuzzled into his neck as Cas handed him a mug of hot drink. We don't underestimate you Winchesters, I think us Novaks just have issues with commitment.

Sam smiled and nodded. Winchesters get no prize for commitment either but when we do commit we commit 100%. He kissed Gabriel's forehead again. "Feeling better are we, hmmmm?" He asked his mate in a Yoda impression

Gabriel nodded, sipping the hot chocolate. _It's only been me and Gabe for a while, and most people just leave us a lot of the time so... I'm not surprised Gabriel here had a shut down. He'll be find now._ Cas purred to Sam with a soft smile, watching his brother relax.

Sam smiled. _Good. We have a victory to celebrate. No more scary Lucifer. Just reporters hounding the firm for a few days._

Gabriel beamed up at Sam and kissed his cheek. "Movie time now?" He asked quietly, taking another sip of his drink. _I'll see you two round._ Cas said with a small wave. _I think I'm gonna go tell Dean._

Sam nodded. "Yes movie time now," he purred. He waved back at Cas. Go tell him and you'll see. He carried his mate to the blanket fort and slid in it, tucking his mate against his side.

Cas left his brother and his fiancé to watch Disney films and he tucked his coat under his chin. He grabbed his phone and called him. "Hello Dean, what are you doing in an hour? "

"I’ll be on lunch then," Dean said, sliding out from under a truck in his creeper. "Why, angel?"

 “We uh - we need to have a chat. I'll come by." Cas said, nudging the door to the shop often and waving at Jo. She nodded and gave him a thumbs up having heard what he said. God Cas liked having multiple employees.

"Okay baby I’ll see you in an hour," Dean said with a smile. "Love you angel."

"Love you too Dean." Cas went in his office and ruffled papers. As he was getting ready to leave he picked up the letter from his doctor. He stuffed the paper in his pocket, heading round to the garage and waving as he saw Dean.

Dean waved and kissed his mate's cheek. "Hey there angel." he said lovingly.

 "Hello Dean." He smiled, kissing Dean's cheek back. "Listen - let's uh - let's go sit. I need to talk to you." His fingers tightened around the paper in his pocket.

 "Okay," Dean  said warmly, escorting them to where Dean usually went over the books. He sat down. "What is it angel?"

 "I'm infertile." Cas said bluntly - handing Dean the crumpled letter. "I did a test and... yeah. I wanted to let you know." He sighed softly, hoping Dean wouldn't freak out. Dean's face immediately saddened as he read over the note. He pulled his Omega into his lap and kissed his hair.

"Oh shit, Cas baby, you okay? But hey, there's adoption right? Can Sam and Gabe? "

Cas shook his head. "Gabriel - he was ruined by the news. Genuinely broken, he went into a full shut down and everything." He sighed heavily, leaning his head on Dean's chest.

Dean tsked. "As much as I am mildly relieved about that it breaks my heart. Poor us." He kissed his head again rubbing his back. "We can always adopt. I'm sure there's a messy sandy hair kid with the bluest eyes ever that we can find." He squeezed his mate to him. "Love you Cas."

 "I bet there is." Cas chuckled, nuzzling at Dean. "D'you think we should find the name for an adoption agency? Maybe not for us- I mean unless you want." Cas blushed a little. He did want kids with Dean.

Dean kissed his flushed cheeks. "I’d love to raise a child with you. Start looking if you want."

Castiel beamed and threw his arms round Dean's neck, hugging him tightly. "You - you mean it?" He checked, stroking Dean's cheek, wiping a small smudge of motor oil away.

Dean laughed. "Of course I mean it angel. Go ahead look up adoption agencies. I would love to have children with you adoption or natural." He kissed his mate sweetly. "Does that sound good?"

Cas nodded, pressing his forehead against Dean's. "I'm so glad." He couldn't stop smiling, this was all he'd ever wanted in a mate and more. He couldn't wait to tell Gabriel he was going to be an uncle.

Dean smiled happily and kissed his mate again. "I love you Castiel."

"I love you too Dean." Cas mumbled, nuzzling his face into Dean's neck.

Dean smiled and held him close. "I can't wait for us to be parents" he whispered.

 "Me neither. Okay, okay I'll let you get back to work and I'll uh.. I'll go back to work, and tonight we'll find some agencies, yeah?" He asked hopefully.

Dean laughed. "Yes. Tonight." He kissed his mate. Castiel was buzzing as he left the garage at the end of Dean's lunch hour, feeling like he was lighter than air. He got back to the store and did more work than he'd done in a long time, trying to get it all finished so he could go home on time to Dean. Dean sang loudly along to the radio, excited to go home.

Gabriel jumped up, bursting into song as his favourite song from the Lion King came on. "I'M GONNA BE A MIIIIGHTY KING, SO ENEMIES BEWARE."

Sam grinned. "Well I've never seen a king of beasts with quite so little hair" he sang back, flipped his own.

"I'm gonna be the MAIN event, like no king was before, I'm brushing up on looking down and working on my ROAR." Gabriel sung, plopping himself down in Sam's lap and giving a very Alpha snarl as he sung roar.

"Thus far a rather uninspiring thing" Sam teased, kissing his mate's nose with a grin.

"Oh, well I just can't wait to be kiiiiiing~" He finished off the harmony by giving Sam a tender kiss, wiggling along the music still. Sam missed his cue to return the tender kiss. Gabriel chuckled and nuzzled at Sam's nose, cuddling closer to his partner. "How's the wedding planning going babe?" He asked, stroking Sam's cheek.

 "I go in for my tux fitting in two days," Sam said, nuzzling the hand. "And I have the cake tasting the day after."

"Right sweet. Am I still wearing the white dress?" Gabriel winked playfully.

"Oh of course, baby, your fitting is while I'm cake tasting," Sam teased.

Gabriel beamed and kissed Sam on the nose, running his hands through his hair. "Sounds good to me." He already knew what he was wearing though, his fitting had been a few days ago.

Sam beamed and sighed, enjoying the hands in his hair. "I figured.”

Gabriel stroked Sam's hair softly for a little while before humming. "Who the hell am I gonna ask to walk me down the aisle?" He mumbled quietly, only now realising he had no father figure in his life.

Sam chuckled and nuzzled his head. "I thought we decided that I was walking down the aisle," he whispered.

"Did we? But I'm the small one." Gabriel giggled, nuzzling Sam's nose softly. He was sure they had decided, but on the basis that Sam was an Omega, and that wasn't fair. Sam laughed softly and nuzzled his nose back. "Seriously Sammich, I don't mind." He grinned at Sam, thumb ghosting over Sam's lower lip.

"I know," he said softly nabbing his thumb and nibbling on it. Gabriel let out a small squeak, blush creeping up his neck and cheeks. Sam smirked. Gabriel wrinkled his nose at Sam and weakly tried to tug his thumb back. "Sammmm," he pouted. "Why you being so mean to me?"

"I'm not being mean," Sam said, releasing the thumb and smirking.

"You're teasing me, and teasing is mean." Gabriel said, giving Sam a knowing look. "Plus, I could easily return the favour." Sam raised an elegant eyebrow. Gabriel leant into Sam, pressing his chest against Sam and running his hands through Sam's hair. He winked, giving Sam's hair a rough tug before letting go and leaning back. Mission accomplished. Sam groaned at the hair tug and closed his eyes. "Told you." Gabriel winked, putting his hands behind his head and surveying Sam underneath him. Sam smirked and ran his hands up and down his thighs. Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows mischievously and leant in to give Sam a gentle kiss. Sam grinned and kissed him back just as sweetly. "Please tell you're going to get a chocolate wedding cake?" Gabriel asked, lips barely touching Sam's.

"What kind of mate do you take me for?" Sam asked, amused. Gabriel practically groaned as he kissed Sam again. He has chosen the best accidental mate. Sam kissed Gabriel back, his hands reaching back to cup his mate's rear. Gabriel purred as Sam did, leaning into the kiss further. Sam kissed back more firmly, a similar purring sound coming from him. Gabriel nibbled on Sam's lower lip with a soft and happy sigh. Sure they couldn't have kids, but they had each other. Sam moaned softly and opened his mouth up to his mate. Gabriel grinned, deepening the kiss, taking control of the kiss expertly. Sam moaned and allowed Gabriel to take control. Gabriel ran a hand through Sam's hair and swore loudly as he heard his ringtone floating through the 'door' of the blanket fort.

 "Are you shitting me right now." He grumbled, not making any move to go get it.

Sam pinned Gabriel underneath. "Now you can't answer it," he said pleasantly. "Oops, sorry, I was getting ridden by my mate."

Gabriel let out a soft moan and wrapped his arms round Sam's neck with a smile. "Being ridden by my mate sounds like an amazing reason to not answer the phone."

"Doesn't it, though?" Sam asked, rolling his hips down.

Gabriel whined softly and grabbed onto Sam's hips. "Fuck, yes it does." Sam grinned and began shimmying out of his pajama bottoms. Gabriel purred as he watched Sam undress. "Watching you undress now is just as much as a treat as it was when I first brought you home Samstar."

Sam grinned. "I'm sure of it," he purred back, now completely naked. Gabriel purred louder and sat up, flicking his tongue over Sam's nipple softly. Sam moaned and began working Gabriel out of his own pajamas, eager. Gabriel lifted up his hips for Sam, letting his push the trousers off as he nipped at Sam's nipple, looking up at his omega through his eyelashes. Sam moved the pajama pants down just enough to free Gabriel's cock, the idea of his Alpha pretty much clothed while he was naked turning him on extremely, moaning at the nip. Gabriel reached around to cup Sam's ass giving it a squeeze and biting down slightly harder. "Fuck Sam, you're so pretty, so eager to ride me." He crooned quietly against Sam's skin. Sam moaned and lined himself before sinking down on him swiftly, a cry of pleasure ripping from his throat. Gabriel keened, arching his back and pressing himself up into Sam, fingernails sinking into his soft skin. "Fuuuck Sam..." Sam rolled his hips down firmly, his back arching and his head tilting back, baring his throat. Gabriel sat up a little further and nibbled down the column of Sam's neck, grinding up into him hard as he did so, growling praise against his neck. "Such a good boy for me.” Sam whimpered and moaned, gripping Gabriel's waist tightly. Gabriel presses open mouthed kisses to Sam's neck, his tongue a whisper against where he'd nibbled, roughly fucking into Sam. Sam whimpered and weighed as he rode Gabriel hard, fingers leaving bruises into Gabriel's skin.

"Fuck baby, you're so good to me." He purred, hands snaking up to grip Sam's, and he pushed Sam's arms behind his back, holding his wrists together. "How well can you ride me without holding on?" Sam whimpered loudly and bounced harder. Gabriel tipped his head back and let out a low moan. "Jeeesus Sam... you're so good.." Sam mewled and circled his hips clenching down on him. Gabriel gasped, closing his eyes in pleasure. He went to say something but it just came out in a complete garbled mess. Sam bucked into Gabriel harder whimpering and moaning loudly. "Sam, fuck, 'm gonna...." Gabriel managed to stammer before he came hard inside Sam, bucking his hips up hard. Sam shouted loudly coming with his mate, screaming loudly, his back bowing back and thrusting his chest out. Gabriel whined as he heard Sam's shout, letting go of his partner's wrists so Sam could support himself if he needed too. Sam collapsed forward bracing himself against Gabriel gasping and shuddering.

"Shh... it's okay sugar, I got you." Gabriel cooed, running a slow hand through Sam's hair. Sam nodded taking in a huge lungful of air still shaking. Gabriel made soft calming noises at Sam as the Lion King's rework of Can You Feel The Love Tonight played, and he smirked.

Sam mewled happily and nuzzled into his mate. "The irony is strong.”

"It is, isn't it." Gabriel chuckled holding Sam close with a quiet purr.

Sam nuzzled into his mate inhaling the scent of whiskey and cinnamon from the source. "God you're gonna have to do that again."

"Do what again?" He asked, nuzzling into Sam's hair and holding his mate close.

"The restraining thing while I’m riding you. God Jesus fuck that was hot." Sam panted.

Well that gave him one hundred and one more ideas. "You did seem to enjoy it... I will definitely keep that in mind." He said, kissing Sam's forehead. "Now, however, I don't have the excuse of a hot Omega riding me, so I should probably go check who called me."

Sam mewled. "Don’t wanna move," he murmured.

Gabriel huffed a laugh, running his fingers lightly down Sam's spine. "Then don't."

Sam shivered and mewled softly.  "Good. Cause that means you're not moving."

"If I'm stuck under you Sammy I don't mind not moving." He purred, tucking Sam up under a stray blanket. Sam purred and nuzzled down a relaxed happy smile coming upon his face. Gabriel kissed Sam's hair, holding him close. Times like this were his favourite, basking in the afterglow of mind blowing sex with his wonderful mate. Sam was soon asleep, warmed and comforted by his mate. His arms wrapped lazily around his alpha holding him close. He gave a sleepy chirrup as he slept. Gabriel awwed quietly at his mate, lounging underneath him, watching the end of the film and closing his eyes. Sam purred and nuzzled into Gabriel more in his sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware this fic is about to get sad about to get sad again ehehe
> 
> Find AJL: lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell  
> Find me: synergygabriel / whodoesntlovesabriel


	30. Sam Winchester and the Unplanned Bitch Slap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unfriendly face shows up

Cas hummed as he waited for Dean to come home. Someone had obviously come in with a desperate situation and Dean was too nice to say no. He'd prepped dinner, and was curled up on the armchair reading wearing one of Dean's shirts when he heard a knock at the door. Dean was driving up when he saw a strange man at his door and he frowned. He parked the Impala and got out.

"Excuse me? You looking for somebody?" The man looked at him.

"I was told that Castiel Novak lived here."

"Who's asking?" Dean asked bristling.

"My name is Michael Novak. I’m Castiel's father." The man replied and Dean took in the dark hair. Right, there was the resemblance.    

"Let me see if my mate will see you" Dean snarled. Michael merely raised an eyebrow as Dean pushed his way into the home. "Hey angel… um... your father is outside."

Castiel went white. "What? No - no no no. Where's Gabriel, where's my phone." He threw himself from the armchair, grabbing his phone and calling Gabriel - who didn't answer. "No no _no_..." Cas was shaking, staring at the door as if it was about to bite him as his chant of no just became a whimper.

"Hey, hey, hey" Dean said soothingly, running over to his mate and hugging him tight to him. "Do you want me to tell him go to hell?" He asked, gently stroking the mating bite and allowing his shirt to drift off his shoulder, exposing his own.

"No - he'll - I don't know what he'd do. If - if he can't speak to me he'll go find Gabe..." Cas hid himself in Dean's arms. "L-let him in... I'll t-text Gabriel and he'll come as soon as he can..." Cas was shivering as he let go of Dean, sending Gabriel a quick text.

Dean nodded. "Just come into the living room when you're ready," he soothed. He walked into the living room and opened the door. "He'll be in shortly" Dean said escorting Michael in. Michael nodded and sat down stiffly into a chair. "Drink?"    "Glass of water please." Dean went and got the water and grabbed a beer for himself.

Cas came into the living room almost instantly and sat down at the furthest point from Michael. "Father." He muttered a greeting, not daring to look up at his family member.

"Hello Castiel." Michael said.  "You know you're supposed to look at me when you address me." Dean came in and handed Michael his glass of water, setting a mug of tea in front of his mate and he sat down next to Cas. He reached over and grabbed his mate's hand. Michael saw the gesture and raised a brow. "Tell me about your mate, Castiel."

Cas fought back a whimper at the tone in his Father's voice. He couldn't make himself look up no matter how hard he tried. "T-this is Dean. He's a mechanic." Cas muttered, not knowing what else Michael wanted to know.

Michael nodded. "Go on. What kind of person is he? Is he a good alpha? Traditional progressive neither? Talk about him." He sipped his water. Dean scowled.

"I’m _right_ here!" He said taking a swig of beer. Michael ignored him looking at his youngest son.

Castiel shuffled a little, cupping his hand around the warm tea in front of him. "Dean’s a good person - gruff and blunt at times but I wouldn't want him any other way. He's a better Alpha than every other one I've met, excluding Gabe of course. And he's progressive, like most are these days." He said before taking a sip of tea. His chest swelled with pride at the tiny snip he'd taken at his father.

Dean beamed with pride. Michael nodded. "And what have you been doing with your life Castiel?"

"I'm the manager of a coffee shop." He said, swallowing his fear and the tea, finally looking up at his father, trying to keep the terror away from his eyes.

Michael blinked. "You? A manager?" He sipped his water. "You haven’t thought to provide your Alpha with pups yet?"    Dean slammed his beer on the table.

"You have overstayed your welcome. Get out of my house. And stay away from my mate. My mate is no longer your concern. He is a terrific mate and a damn fine manager. What he does with his life is not your problem. He is a person."

"An Omega," Michael stated staring down the angry Alpha.

"For fucks sake I hope you don’t use Alistair and Sons for your lawyers" Dean snarled. "Cas is not just an Omega he is a person. He is a human. Leave."

"Dont you think you should ask your "mate" if he wants me to leave?" Michael asked mildly. Dean lunged and pinned Michael down snarling and growling.

Cas made eye contact with his father - feeling more confident due to Dean beside him. "I want you out." He said quietly but his voice didn't waver. "I'm not just an Omega Father," he spat the word like it left a sour taste in his mouth. "I'm a human being. Dean and I are equally mated and I'm happy living my life as person." He stood up, fists clenched even though they shook. "Now leave." Dean let Michael up and the oldest Novak left. Dean rushed over to his mate and wrapped his arms around him peppering kisses all over his face. Cas shivered, clutching onto Dean.

 "He's going to Gabe's- he's going to find Gabriel I know he is." He stammered, burying his face in Dean's chest.

"I know baby, I know," Dean soothed, holding his mate close. "Here let’s go sit back on the couch and you can curl up in my lap angel, how does that sound? And when you're calmer…. let’s find an adoption agency." Cas nodded softly, clinging to Dean so Dean could carry him over to the sofa.  

 

 

Gabriel and Sam had fallen asleep in the blanket fort, and Gabriel was rudely awoken by a loud rap at the door. "Go away." He shouted, not willing to get up.

Sam groaned. "No interviews to the press will be given at this time!" He shouted. Michael knocked again. Sam sighed and untangled himself from his mate and put on his pants.  "I'll go take care of it" Sam murmured kissing his mate. He padded over and opened the door. "May I help you?"

Michael looked up at the giant omega.  "I was told that Gabriel Novak lives here.”

“And who are you?" Sam asked. Cheeky little-  Michael thought sourly.

"Michael Novak. " Sam regarded the Alpha with a frown.  "Gabe! Give you three guesses in who is at the door.  And you're not gonna like it."

Gabriel stood up, wrapping a blanket around his shoulders and spotting his Dad.

 "Get the fuck away from me!" Gabriel shouted, running forward and slamming the door, pressing his back against the wood and shivering. "Sam, get my phone, call Dean, tell him if he doesn't know already. Get Cas out of here I don't care how or where but get him out of town." He said, gesturing towards the kitchen table where his phone was as he shivered, holding the door as if his dad was about to kick it in.

"Gabriel Novak, open this door right now!” Michael shouted. Sam ran to the phone.

“It sounds like that was who called when we were having sex" he said.  "And from the angry shouting I'm guessing that my brother told him to go to hell." He ran over to his mate and held him close.  "Sshhhh it'll be okay baby it'll be okay… I'm right here I won't let anything bad happen to you."

Gabriel gritted his teeth and pushed Sam back slightly. "Sam, go into our bedroom and lock the door. Now." He said, pushing Sam a little harder. "Please baby, I can deal with him I swear. But I can't have you caught in the crossfire." He looked up at Sam, pleading.

Sam rolled his eyes. "No. What kind of mate would I be if I wasn't there for you? It's just one more bigot.  I promise I'll be a good little Omega and not say much okay?" He stepped forward and nuzzled into his mate, tracing his bite gently.

Gabriel nodded and opened the door, standing in front of Sam, chest puffed out in defiance. "What are you doing here." He asked coldly, staring his father down.

Michael rolled his eyes. "Save the dominance displays, Gabriel. I am merely checking in on my sons. Although I am unable to get a hold of your half brother, Lucifer.  Do you know where he is?"

 "Prison transport," Sam said firmly. He kissed the top of his mate's head. "Baby do you want me to get you something to drink?" He murmured.

Michael raised a brow but didn't question Sam's statement. "Glass of water, please." He requested.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Didn't ask you yet, now did I?" He said. He couldn't help himself.

"Lucifer is on his way to ADX Florence for harassing and raping my mate in their previous relationship, and trying to murder me." He said, blocking the door. "And who said you were coming into the house? Because I don't recall wanting you on my premises."

Michael raised another eyebrow, choosing to remain silent. Sam stood behind his mate and rubbed his shoulders gently. "Then I guess I'll be doing this right here. Tell me about your mate."

"He's tall dark and handsome. What else?" He asked, growling quietly. Sam hid a smile in Gabe’s hair.

Michael rolled his eyes. "Well I can see that. What is he like? What does he do? Obviously you are a progressive Alpha but still how do you punish him when he's misbehave? And of course, is he planning on providing you with pups?" Sam's fingers tightened into his mate's shoulders at the mention of being punished.

"He's a lawyer for Alistair and Sons. No, I don't punish him, because he's not an animal and he doesn't belong to me. He is my partner and we're equal. And no, we're having pups, because I'm infertile." He felt Sam's hand squeeze his shoulder and he stood up taller. "What else? Or are you done."

"Dear Lord you're worse than your brother," Michael marvelled.

Sam swiftly stood in front of Gabriel, glaring down at the Alpha. "Leave. Gabriel is the best mate I could have asked for. He is my mate, my partner and he soon will be my husband. He didn't ask for an opinion on his life choices. He didn't choose to be infertile and frankly I don’t care because it doesn't make up who he is. Please leave this house and do not come back. Also stay away from Elysium Coffee Fields and Alistair and Sons. Leave my family alone."

Michael smirked. "Well then, Gabriel, you should really take steps to control your-" Sam's broad palm struck Michael’s face and the Alpha went reeling backwards, enough for Sam to close the door and lock it. Michael stood outside in disbelief. "I will have your job for this Omega." he shouted before leaving. Sam was trembling and baring his neck whimpering.

Gabriel saw red, storming out the house and grabbing his father by the blazer, slamming him up against the nearest wall. "His name is Sam." He snarled viciously, before spitting into his father's face, dropping the man and heading back to Sam.

Sam was on the floor, whimpering and curled in a ball when Gabriel came back in. Upon seeing his mate he bared his throat showing his submission. Gabriel sat down in front of Sam, holding his hands palms up.

  "Sam, sugar, I'm not gonna hurt you. C'mere." He whispered softly, all the anger leaving him and instead trying to send out calming pheromones. “He can't get you." He waited for Sam to come to him. Sam whimpered and slowly crawled to his mate, stopping when he could rest his head on Gabriel's lap. Gabriel ran his hands through Sam's hair, thumb brushing the shell of his ear and he sighed softly. "'M sorry about my dad, I am, he won't touch you or your job Samshine, I promise." He murmured quietly, trying to calm Sam down. His dad better not show up at least. Not after Sam's reaction.

Sam whimpered and curled up tightly around Gabriel. "Shouldn't have slapped him" he whimpered.

 "Sam are you kidding me?" Gabriel hooked his hands under Sam's arms and lifted him so Sam was sat in his lap facing him. "You have -no- idea how proud I am of you right now." He beamed at Sam, kissing his nose quickly before squishing his nose again Sam's. "My brave Omega protecting me."

Sam mewled. "You’re… proud of me?" He squeaked softly.

"Damn right I am!" Gabriel laughed, kissing Sam softly. "Sam even I have never landed a hit on my dad, I've been too scared of him." He admitted, a hand lazily stroking Sam's hair from his face.

Sam swallowed. "He… he just reminded me of Lucifer and… I couldn't… I just couldn’t.... " he buried his head in Gabriel's shoulder.

Gabriel held Sam close to him and ruffled Sam's hair. "I got you sugar you're okay, you're safe. Listen, you wanna crawl back into the blanket fort whilst I call Gramps? Make sure he knows my old man's comin for him." He pressed a kiss to Sam's temple.

Sam mewled and nodded. "Yeah" he sniffed. He reluctantly left the warmth of Gabriel's lap and crawled over to the blanket fort, curling up in it. Gabriel grabbed his phone, thanking his lucky stars he had Sam's boss on speed dial. He hit the button and hummed as he waited for him to pick up.

"Alistair and Sons" the lawyer answered.

"Sup Gramps, it's Gabriel. Listen, my ol' man's in town and he's done a routine check on me and Cas, but he overstepped his boundaries at mine and got a right smack from Sam. He said he was going to try and get Sam's job and I wanted to give you a heads up a pissed off Novak is possibly on his way over."

Alistair processed this information. "Sam did _what_ now?" He asked trying to hold back his laughter.

"Sam gave Michael Novak a bitch slap and it was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Gabriel said - just loud enough for Sam to hear too.

Alistair cracked up laughing. He couldnt help it. "Oh my God.  . . Sam Winchester actually hit someone without being physically hit himself?!" Sam blushed at his mate's praise and burrowed more into the fort.

"Damn right he did Pops, I am literally glowing with pride right now." He leant on the table, picking up an orange and starting to peel it one handed. "But yeah, this is my heads up that there's a pissed Novak making a beeline for you."

Alistair chuckled. "Thanks for the heads up. Proud of that boy. Now go tend to him."

"Will do. See ya later Gran'pa." Gabriel hung up and sauntered over to Sam, sitting with him. "So, my knight in baggy pyjama pants, what would you like to do?" Sam squeaked in embarrassment and buried underneath the blankets hiding.

"Hey you, why you hiding from me?" Gabriel teased, reaching into the blankets to pull out a very red Sam. Sam blushed to an even darker red and hid his face behind his hands and ducking his head his hair hiding him from view. Gabriel brushed Sam's hair out of his face and kissed his forehead. “ Cutie." He teased. Before he could say any more his phone began blaring Rock of Ages - his signature ringtone for Dean. He answered with a grunt, clutching Sam to him so he couldn’t run away again.

Sam squeaked and squirmed, hiding into Gabriel's shoulder.   "You and Sam okay?" Dean asked not even needing to address what he means.

"My perfect little Omega right here bitch slapped my Dad so hard he stumbled." Gabriel said, a grin on his face and he nuzzled into Sam's hair. Sam blushed harder and squeaked in embarrassment.

Dean fell over the couch laughing. "Sammy bitch slapped your dad? Do I even want to know what that bastard dared to say? " He wiped a tear from his eyes. "Oh fucking hell that's my baby brother. Good for him!"

"My dad decided to ask me whether I punished Sam when he misbehaved. I said no, of course not, and he compared me to Cas and Sam just swoops in, tells him to fuck off, and just lands one right on his cheek. I'm telling you Dean I have never been more proud of Sammy. Even Gramps laughed." He said, teasing Sam more.

Dean grinned. "Good for my baby brother. I’m one proud big brother." Sam buried his head under Gabriel's shirt, hiding his face from view.

Gabriel squirmed. "Sammoose that tickles!" He swatted at Sam playfully. "I'm guessing he came to you? Cas okay?"

Dean grinned. "Yeah he's okay. He was shaking pretty bad but a cup of tea and the laptop open helped," he said, planting a kiss on top of Cas' head. "No, not that one, they segregate the kids based on how they're gonna present. No." He said to his mate. Sam shrugged and continued to hide under his mate's shirt.

Gabriel nearly dropped his phone. "Are... are you two looking at adoption agencies?" He asked, not really daring to believe it. Was he going to become an uncle?

"Hell yes we are!" Dean said proudly. "You and Sammy are gonna be uncles. Cas wanted to start looking right away so… we're doing it."  Sam gave an excited squeak at hearing the news.

Gabriel grinned, nearly jumping for joy. "Okay, me and Sam are gonna come round, and we're gonna celebrate that, and the fact Sammy did something neither me nor Cas could do." He grinned, frustrated by another knock at the door.

Sam groaned and latched onto his mate. "No."

Gabriel whined, hanging up the phone to Dean and nuzzling at Sam's hair. "Saaaam.."

 "Novak, open up"

 "Sam it's Benny, I can go let Benny in right? COMING!" He called, detaching himself from Sam.

Sam sighed. "I suppose" he said curling up in the fort. Gabriel opened the door, and Benny looked dishevelled and worried.

 "Y'alright Benny?" Gabe asked, straightening his shirt.

 "Not really. Get some shoes on please. I... shit man, I'm under orders to arrest you.

Sam jumped up at Benny words. "And for what is my mate being arrested for?" He asked.

Benny rubbed his top lip. He looked distraught. "Uh... assault. He came in, saying Gabriel struck him, slammed him into a wall and spat in his face." Benny looked solemnly at Gabriel. "Gabe, I have the Alpha handcuffs with me but I really don't wanna have to use them man..."

Sam bristled. "I’m the one who slapped Michael Novak. Gabriel and I were insulted and Michael was suggesting that Gabriel should punish me for trying to get him to leave. Trespassing. Also under Section 5 paragraph 14(a) clause 9 of the Omega Protection Act an alpha is allowed to use physical violence in the case if he feels like his Omega was attacked." Benny swallowed and looked up at the taller Omega, then back at Gabriel who'd gone white.

 "Okay, okay, I'll - I'll go back to the station, and I'll explain to Mr Novak the laws and stuff and hope he doesn't try and pursue anything." He sighed. "I'm sorry to be botherin' you both, I really am."

Sam nodded. "Tell him he's welcome to call meif he wants a thorough reading of the law. And if he still insists on it, tell him to hire a lawyer and a good one because I will chew his ass out and spit it back in his face in front of a jury." He wrapped his arms around his mate protectively. His demeanour softened. "We know you're just doing his job. Also if you need evidence, security system caught everything." Benny nodded and went back to the car, and Gabriel slumped to the floor.

 "He's trying to ruin me Sam, he's trying to drag me away from you, from Cas, he knows I'm braver now, he knows he can get to me through more people now and he's going to." His voice cracked.

Sam crouched down. "And do you think I'll let him? And do you think Dean will do the same with Cas?  Winchester brothers dont take shit from anyone. I’m calling Alistair and Dean and bringing them here. Michael can't arrest any of us, security tape and the Omega Protection Act helps us there. And I'd like to see him try to interfere with Dean and Cas’ adoption plans. I will tear him up in court. I've met Michael's main lawyer and he's an idiot. Good but an idiot. You are safe. I am safe. And you know what I found out?" His voice dropped to a whisper for effect. "Technically Lucifer is an illegitimate child. That’s why he doesn't have the Novak last name. Milton is his mother's last name. His mom was a one night stand Michael had. And think of what that would do to Michael's image if it… slipped out?"

 

Gabriel's jaw dropped. "Sammy... are you sure you could do that? He'd find a way, he always finds a way of hurting people, and it'd be you he hurt because he'd know it'd get to to. He'd destroy you Sam if he could, he's a sick and twisted man." He shuffled closer to Sam and pressed his phone into Sam's hand. "We - I - need more Alphas round. It's not safe, not with just me here."

Sam grinned. "That’s the beauty of being an anonymous source." He took Gabriel's phone and hugged him close. "My reputation is better than his. Everyone knows that Michael Novak is a sick bitch. Everyone knows Sam Winchester is a hero. And I’m saving my family."

Gabriel nuzzled at Sam, cuddling himself closer. He'd know - though. Michael would know it was Gabriel or Sam and they'd be punished for it. He just knew it. But right now he wanted to focus on Sam, his Sam, and the fact he was going to be an uncle soon. He couldn't help but worry about what Michael Novak was going to do next.

Sam stroked his hair. "I won’t reveal it unless it becomes necessary," he murmured. "I’m a lawyer I know how to play people" he stroked Gabriel's mating mark. "I’ll never play you unless it's necessary okay?" His phone rang. He sighed and answered it. "Winchester"

"I want to speak to my son." Michael said coldly down the phone, not impressed with the fact Gabriel hadn't been the one to answer.

"I am sorry Gabriel is currently unavailable at the moment" Sam said pleasantly. "May I take a message?"

Michael sighed, rubbing his brow. "I want to talk to the failure of a son that's probably curled up in a corner somewhere crying over the fact an Omega has more balls than him." He growled down the receiver.

"Hmmm. . . Yeah again no can do. Gabriel is actually very busy doing something else," Sam said, adding a breathy little moan at the end. He winked at his mate, mischief flitting across his face.

Gabriel got the message and palmed at Sam through his pyjamas. If he was going to play this game, he would have to play it right. "Do not sass me Winchester. I can and will have you wiped off the face of the Earth."

Sam moaned again. "Mhm can you? See I just don’t believe - baby not with the teeth not now." he said.

Gabriel grinned as he sunk his teeth into Sam's mating bite, rutting against his partner to give the moans a realistic quality. He took the phone from Sam's hand. "Gotta go asshole, I have an Omega to fuck." He said, making eye contact with Sam as he said it, throwing the phone to the side as he hung up. Michael looked at the phone in disgust.

Sam laughed warmly and rutted back moaning loudly. "And that is how you get rid of someone who don’t want hear from" he rasped.

"You're such a fucking genius." Gabriel growled, cupping the back of Sam's head and kissing him possessively. Sam moaned and kissed Gabriel back, drinking in the feeling of being possessed. Gabriel purred, holding Sam close and deepening the kiss, scratching his hands down Sam's back. Sam moaned and held onto Gabriel hissing in pleasure at the nails. Gabriel shifted a little, scooping Sam up and kicking the bedroom door open, dropping Sam onto the bed with a dangerous grin.

Sam bounced on the bed and grinned up at his mate. "I like that look," he said happily. "Means I’m about to get fucked into the mattress."

Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows, crawling over his mate and grabbing his wrists, pinning them over his head. "Fuck yeah you are. My brave and quick mouthed Omega gets a reward."

Sam blushed and moaned arching his back. "Awesome."

Gabe chuckled, leaning down to nibble at Sam's nipples gently. "And because this is all about you, you choose what you want me to do."

Sam mewled and moaned. "Shit..."

"C'mon sugar, this is all about you and what you want." Gabriel purred, nosing at Sam's neck and kissing his jaw.

Sam moaned and arched his back. "Dunno" he panted. Gabriel rolled his eyes as he ground down into Sam, nipping his earlobe and letting his hands ghost over Sam's skin, purring at the feeling of the soft hot skin underneath his hands. Sam mewled and offered himself up wordlessly to his mate, begging to be taken with his body. Gabriel pushed Sam's pants down and knelt up before flicking his tongue over the head of Sam's cock, purring quietly before taking it all in at once, looking up at Sam. Sam gasped and moaned his head lolling back in pleasure as his hips bucked. Gabriel swallowed slightly around the head, letting out a soft moan. He loved watching Sam come apart like this. Sam moaned in pleasure and bucked his hips again, leaving his hands where Gabriel put them.

Gabriel pulled off, swiping his tongue over the tip again as he did. "Oh Sam, you're such a good boy leaving your hands there... would you like me to tie them there?"

Sam nodded rapidly. "Oh yes, please, oh yes Alpha."

Gabriel smirked and kissed a line up Sam's chest as he moved to clip handcuffs around Sam's wrists. "There you go sweetheart." He purred, leaning down to give him a soft kiss.

Sam moaned and kissed Gabriel back. "Thank you."

You're welcome my sweet." He purred, nosing at Sam's neck, running his hands up Sam's chest to lightly pinch his nipples. Sam gasped. Gabriel chuckled, pushing his pants down and lining himself up with Sam. "You want this baby?”

"Uh huh" Sam whimpered squirming. Gabriel eased the tip in, edging in slowly. Sam whimpered and squirmed more, begging for Gabriel to slam into him.

Gabriel grinned, leaning over Sam and nipping at his shoulder, edging in a little more. "Nah uh baby, I wanna feel you with every single inch." He purred.

Sam mewled and thrashed. "Gabriel please."

Gabriel grabbed onto Sam's hips, holding him still. "Be still my pet," he soothed, finally bottoming out in his Omega. Sam stilled, purring at the pet name as he gazed up at his Alpha. Gabriel nosed Sam's shoulder, pulling all the way out before slamming back in. "Fuck Sammy..." Sam cried out in pleasure, trying his hardest not to move. Gabriel kept slamming into him, holding his hips tightly so Sam couldn't move. "Good boy, such a good boy for me." Sam moaned and gasped, letting Gabriel pound into him, relaxing and tumbling headfirst into subspace. "Good boy, good pet, " Gabriel whined, ducking his head to roll Sam's nipples in his teeth. Sam shouted and gasped in pleasure, having completely undone underneath of his mate.

Gabriel whimpered loudly as Sam did, thrusting in harder, the sound of their groaning filling the room. Sam laid there, enjoying the feeling and the sounds of pleasure crashing over him and he let himself relax into it, whimpering in pleasure. Gripping Sam's hips harder Gabriel forced himself to stop thrusting, pressing his hips flush to Sam's and grinding steadily, burying his face in Sam's neck and inhaling the scent of his mate. Sam tilted his head back and to the side moaning and whimpering. Gabriel nipped at the sensitive skin, hissing as he accidentally pierced the skin. Sam felt his skin break and he moaned, his eyes fluttering shut. It didn't even hurt, but he was gone in subspace. Gabriel was sure Sam knew what was coming, and as he thrust roughly into his Omega, he flicked his tongue across the small beads of his blood with a quiet groan. am mewled and came hard, screaming and bucking and unable to not remain still as his orgasm tore from him.

Gabriel came as Sam did, the scream tipping him over the edge and he ran a hand through Sam's hair, nosing his cheek. "Good boy, fuck, good pet, you're so good Sam." Sam whimpered and squirmed,  his body unable to calm down. Gabriel unlocked the handcuffs and pulled Sam up so they were both sitting up. "There we go sugar, there we go, I got you." He whispered, holding his Omega close. Sam whimpered and squirmed in Gabriel’s arms, attempting to calm down and snap out of subspace. "Shhh.. okay Sammy." Gabriel purred, stroking Sam's hair softly, trying to help ground him. "I've got you, I've got you baby."  Sam grasped Gabriel's shoulder and took a deep breath his eyes starting to focus. "There we go." He whispered, giving Sam a gentle kiss. Sam felt himself focus and he mewled into the kiss

Gabriel chuckled and stroked Sam's cheek with his knuckles softly. "Earth to Sammy?"

"Ground control to Major Tom" Sam mumbled

Gabriel kissed Sam's forehead and held his Omega close, purring quietly. "How you feelin' sweetie?"

"Dazed." Sam murmured, purring back as he nuzzled into his Alpha. Gabriel held Sam as he fought back a small yawn, nuzzling at Sam, scenting him as his. Sam melted and cuddled his mate.

"Sleepy Sammy." he mumbled.

"Sammy go to sleep then." Gabriel chuckled, kissing the top of Sam's head.

"Your fault." Sam teased before yawning and falling asleep. Gabriel nodded, cradling his partner as he fell asleep before carefully laying Sam down, tucking him up in the blankets.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice l o n g chapter for you! :)
> 
> Find AJL: lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell  
> Find me: synergygabriel / whodoesntlovesabriel


	31. Cas and Dean Get Some Good News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff!  
> And Michael comes back  
> But nothing too painful
> 
>  
> 
> yet

Cas chewed his bottom lip as he waited for a call from the agency. He hadn't stopped staring at the _fucking phone_ in hours.

Dean rubbed his shoulders. "Watched pot never boils" he murmured.

Cas shot a look at Dean and nearly fell off his chair as the phone did ring. He answered it, putting on his professional voice. "Novak-Winchester residence." Dean scrambled to a chair and sat down eagerly waiting bouncing up and down. Cas nodded, chewing his lip still. "Mhm. Okay. Alright. Seriously? I - oh god. Okay, okay. Will do. 5? Alright. Thank you, thank you so much." He hung up the phone and squeezed it, looking over at Dean with glimmering eyes.

Dean leaned forward taking Cas' hands in his. "When?" He asked.

"Tonight, at 5. Home viewing. They said they have a little girl who needs somewhere soon and they think we sound perfect."

Dean grinned tears coming to his eyes. "We're gonna be daddies!"

"Yeah we are!" Cas hugged Dean tightly, before thinking about how they were going to make sure the house looked good enough to pass the inspection. The next few hours were a complete blur of clearing and tidying up. Dean nearly fell over a chair when a knock came at the door. Cas swallowed and opened the door with a small smile, nudging his glasses up his nose.

"Castiel Novak or Dean Winchester?" The young looking woman (Omega) said warmly.    Dean stood up. "Im Dean Winchester ma'am, and this is my mate Castiel Novak. Please come inside."

The woman came in, shaking their hands. "Alexis Clark, I spoke with you on the phone."

Cas shook her hand back, smiling. "Yes, we did. I understand you have some questions for us?" He said softly, nerves racking his mind. What if he fucked this up?

Alexis smiled and nodded. "Perhaps we should sit? It's just the basic questions, going over what you had placed in your application."

Dean nodded, and gestured to the armchair. "Can I get you something to drink, Miss Clark?"

"You can call me 'Alexis', Miss Clark sounds so old," she laughed. "And if you've got some good strong southern sweet tea, that'd be good."

Dean smiled. "Be right back," he said. He went into the kitchen and he got a glass of tea for her as well as a glass of water for himself and a mug of tea for Cas before heading back in. He handed her the tea and sat down next to his mate, reaching down to take it.

Alexis awed. "Now, it says here that you are an equally mated pair. How long have you been mated to each other?"

""A few months now." Cas said with a small smile, slipping his hand into Dean's. "Dean mated me first, and about a month afterwards I mated him." Cas smiled at the mug of tea and took a sip, closing his eyes briefly. How did Dean always get this right?

Dean smiled and nodded. "That's right. I don't like the old ways of only the Alpha mating the Omega. Seems wrong."

"There's legislature to fix that," Alexis said smoothly. "Now, Dean, you're a mechanic, and Castiel, you're the manager of Elysium Coffee Fields, is that correct?"

Dean nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Alexis narrowed her eyes. "Alexis," she said again, firmly but gently."

Dean blushed. "Yeah, sorry, you're just official and all."

Alexis chuckled warmly. "I understand. I prefer to be on a first name basis."

"Could you tell us more about you?" Dean asked curiously.

Alexis smiled. "I'm twenty four, been working with the adoption agency for two years now. Obviously, I'm an Omega, and I'm unmated. I was raised in a progressive home, and I am also infertile, but not by birth." Cas smiled sympathetically at the other Omega. He felt sorry for her, both being a female and an Omega. Being infertile as both of them must make it extremely hard for her.

 "Being raised in a progressive must be nice." he chuckled quietly. "That's what I want to offer to any child me and Dean take in, Alpha or Omega."

"I take it both of you were raised in more traditional homes?" Alexis asked.

Dean nodded. "Cas's dad kicked him out when he presented, and my younger brother's an Omega - my dad locked him in his room when he presented and went into heat."

Alexis shook her head, tsking softly. "There's no longer any place for a traditional home, in my opinion," she said softly. "I was fortunate enough to have grown up in a progressive home, and I would love to give a child that same advantage."

Dean smiled. "We'd love to have one of our own, but..." he squeezed Cas's hand, and Alexis nodded in understanding.

"Cruel, isn't it? How those of us who want families badly are unable to," she said. "You have my sympathies. I cried for days."

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you get to be infertile?" Dean asked, ignoring Cas's elbow jab.

Alexis chuckled. "Long story short, my eggs were forcibly taken from me and sold on the red market," she explained softly. "About four years ago."

Dean winced. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

 

Castiel smiled softly at her before whispering quietly in Omega speak. _I know what that's like. The doctor's say the reason I'm infertile is something to do with my father but I didn't ask what, he's done enough harm in my life._ He took another sip of tea and took Dean's hand again, lacing their fingers together.

Alexis smiled sadly. _I'm not surprised. Michael Novak is a coldhearted sonofabitch_. she whispered back. _Unfortunately, I wish I knew who took my eggs, I was kept under the entire time. It was a kidnapping. Nothing like waking up in a bathtub filled with ice._ She tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. Dean squeezed his mate's hand, listening to the Omegas speak. "Now, the only child rearing question I have is how you plan on disciplining the child when she misbehaves," Alexis said. "Routine question."

"No violence." Cas said without hesitation. "If she does something wrong, I'll sit her down and explain why what she did was wrong and put her in time out for a while. Just... no violence." He had too many shit memories of his father to even think about harming a hair on a child’s head. Dean nodded.

Alexis nodded in agreement. "Well, I see no reason to move Diana into the home as soon as possible. Would you like to see a picture?"

Cas beamed. "Oh- please." He gripped Dean's hand tighter. They were doing it, there were getting a daughter, they hadn't fucked it up. Alexis chuckled and pulled out her phone, showing them a picture of a one year old baby girl. Cas bit his lip and nudged Dean softly. She looked perfect. He could feel himself tearing up, but he was pretty sure he didn't want to cry in front of Alexis.

Dean awed, tears coming to his own eyes. He touched the soft brown hair coming down in ringlets, bright green eyes gazing up at him. "When?"

Alexis beamed. "Hopefully by the end of the week," she said. "I have to go finalise the paperwork and all, but I'll say, congratulations on your baby girl"

Cas couldn't help it anymore. He threw his arms around Dean and hugged him tightly, burying his face in his shoulder. "Dean, Dean oh my god we're... we're going to be... Dean... Gabriel, I need to call..."

Dean laughed and hugged his mate back. "Thank you," he said to Alexis, who was dabbing her eyes with a tissue.

Alexis nodded. "I will send you a picture of her to show family and friends," she said. She stood up.  

"Thank you, thank you so much." Cas said, shaking her hand and beaming. "I- I literally cannot thank you enough."

Alexis laughed and shook his hand back. "No thanks is necessary, Castiel," she said. "I just sent the picture to your phones, and I will be in touch shortly."

She left the premises and Dean hugged his mate. "WE'RE GONNA BE DADDIES!!"

"YEAH WE ARE!" Cas laughed, hugging Dean just as tight, kissing him hard. "C'mon, we need to go tell Gabe and Sam." He wiped his eyes. He could hardly believe it.

Dean grinned and kissed him back just as hard. "Let's go, get your coat, angel." Cas grabbed his trench coat, pulling it on and half running out the door before he remembered he needed to put shoes on and he ran back in, scowling at himself. Dean laughed and kissed the top of his mate's head.

Cas grabbed Dean's hand, running out their house and heading to the Impala. "C'mooooon Dean, you're so slow!"

Dean laughed and ran out after his angel. "Okay, okay," he laughed, getting into the Impala.

Cas stumbled out the car and burst into Gabriel's house, admiring the blanket fort in the living room, before knocking on the bedroom door, peeping in and noticing the two of them asleep curled up around each other. "Oh well that's adorable. I'll make them coffee to wake them up with." He said quietly, closing the door behind him. Sam mumbled something and nuzzled into Gabriel more as Dean took a discreet picture. Gabriel made a soft whining noise and curled up around Sam, burying his face into Sam's hair, the scent of peppermint lulling him into a deeper sleep.

Cas finished the coffee and entered the room, placing them on the respective bedside tables. "Hey... guys?" Sam poked his head up from the bedcovers.

Coffee? He squeaked sleepily.

Cas smiled at Sam and gave him a small wave. _Coffee. Me and Dean have news, you two come into the living room when you're ready._ He said, leaving the couple alone for a few minutes.

Sam mewled happily. Thanks. He nudged Gabriel awake. _Alpha, our brothers are here and they have news. Cas made coffee,_ he squeaked. Gabriel sat up with a grumble and sipped the drink.

"Cas gave me yours." he said, handing Sam the cup and standing up, picking up the right cup and trudging into the living room. "Hmm?" He asked, sipping the drink. Sam stumbled into the living room after his mate.

Cas looked at Dean. "You wanna tell them? Or shall I?"

Dean looked at Cas. "You tell 'em, baby," he said.

"We're... we're getting a baby. The woman came round, he loved us, and she's going to hopefully be with us by Friday." Cas wiggled happily, tucking himself against Dean's side. Gabriel dropped his coffee and threw himself at his brother, hugging him tightly. "Oh my god!"

Sam grinned and hugged Dean. "Congrats, big brother," he said.

"Thanks, you two want to see a picture?" he asked.

"OF COURSE," Sam shouted.

Cas unlocked his phone and showed them both, Gabriel cooed over her, and leant on Sam. "She's gonna have the best Dad's in the area."

Sam cooed as well. "She's adorable," he said, hugging Gabriel to him.

Dean beamed. "She's gonna have the best uncles, too."

"Yeah, ones who'll spoil her to death," Sam said. "What's her name?"

"Diana." Cas said with a smile, relocking his phone and leaning into Dean. "And I know you two are going to spoil her to death. Especially you." He pointed at Gabriel, who feigned innocence.

Sam and Dean laughed. "Adorable," he said.

Gabriel got up, humming a cheery tune and grabbed a cloth to clear up the spilled liquid, flicking the coffee covered rag at Cas as he did. "You know if I didn't spoil her you'd be mad."

"He’s right angel" Dean laughed kissing his mate. "So did old man Novak call you?"    Sam grinned. "Gave him a Sammy special." Gabriel grinned.

"Sam pretended we were having sex, and hung up on him. And then we did have sex." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Dean laughed. "How explicit was he?"

"Ohhhh pretty explicit. Moaning and everything." Gabriel chuckled, plopping himself into Sam's lap with a content sigh.

Sam beamed. "Don't sass me, Winchester," he mocked, holding his mate.

Dean laughed. "Yep, that's Sammy. I... may've given a play by play." Gabriel roared with laughed and leant against Sam.

 "Y'know, between the two of you, I think you traumatised him. And I am so thankful for that."

Sam also laughed. "See I just subtly hinted that Gabe was blowing me. I didn't give him a play by play."

Dean grinned. "I thought Cas was going to murder me, though."

"I was." Cas grumbled, leaning against Dean with a while. Sure, Dean was embarrassing and hearing him describe their sex life in detail to his father was gross, it did mean that he'd left them alone.

Dean hugged Cas to him. "It was great."

"It was but... did you have to go into such detail?" Cas said, leaning his head on Dean's shoulder.

"Hell yes!" Dean said, stroking his mate's hair. Cas shook his head and rolled his eyes. Of course he did. A knock at the door made the Novak siblings jump. Gabriel's nose twitched and he knew who was at the door in an instant.

Sam stroked Gabriel's side. "Who is it, baby?" he asked.

"Guess." He said, standing up and opening the door. "How many times so I need to tell you, you're not welcome" Gabriel growled. He was about to become an uncle to a gorgeous baby girl, he couldn't afford to let his guard slip now.

Dean and Sam both stood up and moved to flank Gabriel at the door glaring at Michael."Section 9 paragraph 14,  clause 15, Omega Protection Act of 2010" Sam stated. "Do you need me to recite it or are you familiar with it?"

Gabriel put a hand on Sam's chest and gently pushed him backwards. "It's okay Sam, I think I can deal with him." His voice was low and dangerous as he made direct eye contact with the man with which he shared half a genetic makeup. "What, do you want." Sam barely stood down.

Michael smirked. "What, I can't see my sons without being attacked?" he mocked. Dean growled low in his throat.

"You can, but seeing as you have a rather poor track record I don't think I can blame the Winchesters for not trusting you." Gabriel said coolly. "Sam, take Cas, and go into my room. Whatever Mr Novak wants, he can discuss with me." He gave his father a wolfish grin, all teeth and no warmth.

Sam nodded and kissed his mate's cheek. "If you need me you call." He whispered. He retreated and nodded at Cas. Cas clung to Sam, hiding behind the taller Omega, and he slipped the lock into place once they were in the bedroom.

Michael chuckled. "Your Omega has more balls than you, and you send him away?" he asked.

Sam held onto Cas. It's okay, I won't let Michael get to you, he whispered softly. How about we start looking at things for  Diana?

"I know your dirty tricks, and I will not let you harm Sam." Gabriel growled, moving slightly so Dean could stand closer to him. The two had gotten very close recently, and whoever picked a fight with Gabriel tended to pick one with Dean too by proxy. "Now, what do you want?" Dean stepped closer to Gabriel.

"Oh Gabriel do you really think so low of me? I have a reputation to maintain and I was seeing if either of you were suitable to come back home." Michael said. "It seems that I am wrong since Castiel mated beneath his station as well as a progressive Alpha and you mated an Omega with bigger balls than you." Gabriel stepped out of the front door. Although he was shorter than his father he had a bigger presence.

 "Listen to me, you arrogant son of a bitch. I didn't want to come home. Because that's not 'home' any more. Home is here. Home is coming back on a Friday night and watching film with Sam with the sound off as we improvise dialogue over the top. Home isn't being scared of a beating if I didn't look you in the face when I spoke to you. Home is somewhere I don't feel like you're going to murder my thirteen year old brother just because he's presenting as an Omega." He was raising his voice, and he knew Sam and Cas could hear him from the bedroom. "Home isn't somewhere I need to run away from with Cas and the clothes on my back because I feared for his life. Home is warmth, and comfort, and you never provided that, not once. All you wanted was your Alpha sons to take over Novak Incorp and now you're just pissed off I grew up to be a better and bigger man than you will ever be. Sure, I'm progressive, but I don't treat my mate like a slave. I treat him how he deserves to be treated. And Cassie didn't mate 'below' anything, he mated with Dean because Dean actually gives a shit about him, unlike you." His last word was accompanied by a harsh poke to Michael's sternum.

Michael raised a brow. "I raised my sons the way that they should be treated. I raised them to be men, not pussies. Castiel gets a free pass, due to the fact that he's an Omega, but you? You're the biggest disappointment."

Dean stepped in front of Gabriel. "I think a bigger disappointment is your eldest, Lucifer, getting sent off to ADX Florence for stalking, abusing, and raping my baby brother for two years. Sammy has nightmares and curls up in a ball whenever he thinks Gabriel or I am mad at him. He bares his throat when we're angry, showing his submission, because he thinks we're gonna punish him. It breaks my heart, but it hurts Gabriel more. My brother is the sweetest and most gentle person on the planet. He's pretty much had a meltdown after he slapped you, one that I'm sure Gabriel handled admirably. My brother isn't ready to have pups yet, because of all of this and more. Me and him were raised in a traditional home as well, and let me tell you, it sucked giant dick. He is one of the best lawyers in the goddamn state and he is well on his way to being partner. Don't insult him, don't insult my mate, and don't insult us. What do you even mean by, 'mating beneath his station'? What, am I not 'good enough' for Cas because I'm a mechanic and I don't wear a suit and do shit like that? I worked hard to open my own auto shop, and I am a damn good mechanic. I put my brother through four years of college and three years of law school because he's better at that type of thing. Rethink your archaic notions that Omegas are subhuman, because Sammy and Cas can do whatever the fuck they want." Gabriel dragged Dean back, patting him on the chest before standing chest to chest with his father.

 "You know what MIchael it takes one to know one. You were the worst father I could have dreamed of having, and now I'm finally free and you come to drag me back? Why? Because you can't get hold of either of your other Alpha sons? Well tough fucking luck. I'm not yours. I don't belong to you."

Michael bristled. "And when I retire, who is supposed to take over the business?" he asked. "Novak and Co has always been a family owned incorporation. Lucifer was first in line, but as he is in prison for treating an Omega properly-" Dean snarled and bared his teeth posturing.

Gabriel grabbed onto his father’s collar, wheeling him round and slamming him against the wall of his house. "Raping an Omega is not treating them properly. Is that what you did to his mother huh? Is that what you fucking did? Because I know he was illegitimate. I fucking know this." He stood on tiptoes, face to face with the man he'd heard threatening to kill Cas due to his Omega presentation. "I do not care who runs your company. Ask Raphael, ask Uriel. You have other sons." He pressed him against the wall harder. "One more bad word about my mate and I will not hesitate to punch you in the face."

Michael turned white. "How. . . how do you know?" he whispered.

Dean smirked. "We know someone with a very special set of skills," he said casually.

Michael struggled. "Oh, let me guess, the illustrious Sam Winchester, attorney at law? The little fucker. I am glad that Lucifer fucked him up good-" Gabriel's fist moved faster than any of them could see and it connected with Michael's nose with a sickening crunch, blood spurting and covering his white shirt.

 "I warned you." He snarled, voice like that of an animal. His eyes were dark with fury and he wasn't sure if Dean could pull him off at this moment in time if he decided to wail on Michael. Michael held his nose, swearing like a sailor.

"Omega Protection Act," Dean said proudly. "You insult or assault an Omega, their mate is legally allowed to defend their honor with physical violence. You provoked him. And you can't use aggravated assault as an excuse, the security system picked everything up, so your case is invalid." He looked at Gabriel. "Good punch."

"You broke my nose, you little bastard!"

"Be thankful he didn't break anything else," Dean snapped.

Gabriel raised his eyebrows, drawing his fist back again. “Wanna go again old man?" He snarled, not listening to Dean. "Fucking fight me. Send my other brothers round see if I give a shit, I've fought four Alphas at once and been nearly murdered protecting Sam, if you think I wouldn’t give you or anyone else a fucking shiner, you're dead wrong." Michael snarled.

Dean placed a hand on his shoulder. "Gabriel, let him go," he said in a low voice. "Let him go, see if he follows through. I'd like to see him try."

Gabriel snarled low, the sound coming right from his chest; the sound of a true Alpha protecting his mate. His upper lip curled into a sneer and he let his fist drop, relinquishing his grip. "Get out of my sight."

Michael dropped, before standing up and straightening himself out before walking out. Dean closed and locked the door behind him and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God," he whispered.

Gabriel slumped against the wall with a soft groan, sliding down it. "He fucking wanted to kill Cas when he found out he was an Omega." He swallowed, running his hands through his hair. "I took him and ran. He - I was 16, he was 13." He looked up at Dean, tired. "I'm tired of running from that man. I've spent my life doing it."

"I know" Dean said softly. "But you don't have to run anymore. Cas and you are safe. He has no power over you anymore; you proved that. You are an amazing Alpha. Sam got lucky with you." He held his hand out to help his brother in law up. "Let's go check on our mates."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're "enjoying" the entrance of Michael Novak
> 
> Find AJL; lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell  
> Find me: synergygabriel / whodoesntlovesabriel


	32. Mother

Cas leant on Sam as they searched for baby things, trying to ignore the shouting. He chirruped when he saw something he liked, grinning.

"Cheers Dean." Gabriel gave him a quick one armed hug. Brief, yeah. But the feeling was conveyed.

Sam grinned and chirruped back, nodding in agreement. _She'd look adorable in that,_ he purred. _Do you think she should have a crib, or do we look for toddler beds?_

Dean returned the brief hug and led the way to the bedroom, putting his ear up against it. He frowned at the Omega speak. "What are they saying?" he whispered softly.

 _Not sure, she's only one._ Cas chirruped back, quickly googling the best bed to get. Gabriel chuckled. "Baby things." He headed into the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of his favourite whiskey.

Sam smiled and started looking up cribs first. _Oh, Cas, look at this one,_ he cooed, showing him a beautiful ivory coloured crib that was open and had intricate wood carvings on it. _It'd be perfect._

Dean smiled and beamed. "I love our mates," he declared, heading into the kitchen. "Pour me two fingers, please?"

Gabriel did so, sliding the glass over to Dean. "Same." He sipped the neat alcohol and smiled. "I'm damn lucky I bumped into Sam that night at Fields." He sighed quietly.

Dean smiled. "So am I. I'm also glad I went to Fields, intent on tearing you a new one, and meeting Cas."

Gabriel groaned, remembering Dean showing up at Fields. "I honestly thought I was going to lose my two front teeth that day." He laughed. "Thankfully they're still in my face."

Dean laughed. "I don’t usually punch people in the face right away. But Sam looked so much more relaxed and I had to give you a chance. And I’m glad I did."

Gabriel blushed slightly. "I'm glad you did too." He paused for a short while in the comfortable silence.  "Fuck, I’m just... so in love with Sam and he came with the best mate I think I could ever have hoped for for Cas." He downed the rest of the whiskey. "Jesus the wedding is in a month."

Dean laughed and nodded. "Can’t believe it. And Cas and I are getting Diana on Friday." He took a sip of his whiskey.

"You're Sammy’s best man, Cas is mine." He put the glass down upside down on the counter. “Gonna walk down the aisle alone, fuck tradition." He chuckled, fondling the whiskey bottle, watching the golden liquid inside sway to whichever side he tipped.

Dean chuckled. "Fuck tradition" he agreed. An excited squeak followed by giggles emitted from the bedroom and Dean looked at the door confused. "You catch any of that?"

"...something about a bumblebee." He frowned, rubbing his jaw. "Anyway, with me and Sam who needs tradition? He's a hotshot lawyer, I'm a barista, I look like an Omega, I understand Omega speak and we're mutually mated. How more off the norm can you get?" As if as an answer the peacock in the bathroom let out a shrill cry.

Dean laughed. "Perfect timing" he said.

"Shuddup Darren." Gabriel called, and he yawned, flexing the hand he'd hit Michael with. "Well that's sore. Not as sore as his face, but still."

Dean chuckled. "It was a solid punch" he said. "It was awesome." More excited squeaks and giggles came from the bedroom as well as bed springs and he sighed. "Our Omegas are having fun," he commented. "Glad they found a bright spot to all of this"

"He deserved it - shit talking Sam." Gabriel shrugged. "Talk shit get hit." He chuckled. "Yep, they're definitely having fun." He smiled at the door before looking at the front door. "Hey Dean, babysit those two for like an hour? I have something I need to go do." He looked over at Dean. "No I'm not going a runner I swear, I will be back."

Dean smiled. "Can I know the all important errand?" He asked.

"S'not an errand." He said, picking up his keys. "There's someone I need to go see."

Sam giggled _She's gonna be the cutest little thing! Ohhh do you think we should get something for the wedding?_ he asked.

Dean raised a brow. "Can I know who? Or is that a secret?"

Cas nodded, pushing his glasses further up his nose. _What's your colour scheme again?_

Gabriel sighed, biting his lip. "I'm going to go see my mother."

Gold and green. Sam replied. She’d look good in like a mint green.

Dean nodded in understanding. "Go."

 

Gabriel smiled gratefully, grabbing a jacket and leaving the house. It was early evening and the sky was like a giant watercolour canvas above his head, pink, orange and blue all melting into one huge masterpiece that was being sprayed with speckles of white to create the stars. First left, second right, second left, and Gabriel pushed open the gate, heading in. He sat on the grass cross legged, fingers tracing the headstone engraving. "Naomi, wife, mother, angel." He sighed, rubbing his thumb over the word Mother and he ducked his head.

"Hey Mum." He whispered, staring blankly at the grass. "I - I have a mate. His - his name’s Sam a-and I think you'd l-like him." He started speaking, beginning to cry somewhere among the way. "He's s-so great, and he had an older brother so Cas mated with him." He pauses, thinking "I j-just... I should have been there. And I let you down.” Gabriel sniffed, hand still resting on the headstone. "I miss you."

 

Cas hummed quietly as he sat on the end of Gabriel’s bed with Sam. _Shouldn't I tell Dean about this stuff?_ he asked softly.

Sam hummed. _He’s sitting outside the door, invite him in._

Cas hopped up, opening the door. "Dean? Come in." He held his hand out invitingly.

Dean smiled and took his hand. "You two been having fun? " he asked.

"Come look at what we're thinking of for Diana!" Sam said excitedly. Dean chuckled and came over, looking at all the stuff.

 

He knew he needed to get up and go home. Gabriel knew this, for a fact, but he just couldn't make himself do it. Even as it began to rain, he couldn't make himself move. His hands balled into fists, and the rain water blended with his tears.

 

Dean checked the time.  Gabriel should be home by now. And as much as Sam was almost oblivious to his mate's absence, he knew it would only be a matter of time before Sam starts asking for his Alpha. "Hey I’m gonna go get Gabe, he had an errand and it looks like he got held up," he said, kissing his mate's head. "You two will be okay?"

Sam nodded yawning.  "Mhm." Dean smiled. "Okay kids, I'll be back. Do whatever it is Omegas do behind their Alphas backs." He kissed Cas sweetly before heading out and going to where he knew his friend and brother in law was.

Sam yawned and placed his head on Cas's thigh. Nap? he asked. Cas nodded, tucking himself under the larger Omega's arm and against his chest. Nap sounds good to me. He liked napping with Sam,, was a lot bigger than him and it made him feel safe. Sam purred softly and closed his eyes. Napping with Cas was like napping with a warm teddy bear… that had a tendency to grumble.

Dean found Gabriel as still as a statue in front of his mother's grave. He quietly approached him and sat down next to him, waiting to be acknowledged. Gabriel looked over at Dean and gave him a weak salute.

 "How'd you know where to find me?" He asked quietly. Hell, he hadn't even told Sam about his mother yet.

Dean pointed at a worn headstone about twenty yards away. "Mom's right there" he said softly. Gabriel leant back a little, squinting to read the name Mary Winchester and he reached over, gently patting Dean's knee.

"'m sorry." He didn't know what he was supposed to say, sure it wasn't much, but it was something.

Dean gave a soft smile. "Sorry as well." He sighed. "It’s difficult. I think our fathers would've been different if our moms were living. Death changes people."

"Dad was the one who drove my Mum to the grave." He said, venom dripping off his voice. "It was his fault. And he tried to blame me." He growled before moving over slightly to lean on Dean.

Dean wrapped his arm around Gabriel. "Dad blamed Sam for Mum's.  Electrical fire in his nursery. She was putting him back to bed after he woke up crying and… everything went up in flames. Dad barely got out with Sammy and he tried to go back in for mum but..." he shook his head. "And he always blamed Sammy for it. As if a six month old baby could start a fire."

Gabriel growled softly. "Babies can't start fires." He sighed. "Mother committed suicide." He was quiet and way more subdued than he thought Dean had even seen him before.

Dean winced. "How old were you and Cas?" He asked softly.

"It was just after we left due to Dad's temper and hatred towards Cas. He... his anger at his two sons and the fact we'd vanished did it." He sighed, rubbing his stubble with the back of his hand. "We tried to go to the funeral."

Dean nodded. "He blamed your mother for not raising her sons properly, probably beat her, and then she did it to escape." He said. "Sammy dealt with a case similar to that when he first joined the firm. He cried himself to sleep every night."

Gabriel sighed, leaning into the larger Alpha. "We tried to go to the funeral. We tried so hard. Dad had people outside watching for us. I had to put Cassie's shoulder back into place."

Dean gave a low growl of anger. "I want to go punch his face in."

"Hey, I just did that, remember?" He nudged Dean and chuckled. "Right, should we go home?" He asked, reaching out to brush his fingers over the word 'Mother' again.

Dean nodded. "The mates wore themselves out over looking at stuff for Diana, they were thinking about naps." He stood up and held his hand out to Gabriel.

Gabriel took Dean's hand and stood up, running a hand through his wet hair. "Bless 'em. After the wedding... then me and Sam can think about it."

Dean nodded. "That sounds good." He smiled. "Let’s go home." Gabriel nodded back, brushing grass from the seat of his jeans and walking beside Dean in a comfortable silence the entire way home.

 

 


	33. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY C H A P T E R

Sam sighed and ran his comb through his hair for the hundredth time, nervously checking his watch. "Is he here yet?" He asked nervously. Cas took the comb from Sam's hair, shoving it in his own pocket.

  "Stop brushing your damn hair." He hissed. "And yes, he's here. Breathe Sam, this is going to be amazing."

  "That's easy for you to say" Sam shot back, looking in the mirror and straightening the dark green tie. Again. "You're not the one getting married!"

  "What, I can’t tell you it's going to be amazing because you're the one getting married?" He laughed, patting the larger Omega on the back.  Sam laughed and looked at Cas. _Can't believe this is actually happening_ he chirruped.

 _I know what you mean... I never thought Gabriel would settle down._ He winked at Sam playfully, hooking their arms together. _C'mon, show time. You remember your vows right?_

 _Maybe_. Sam said playfully, squeezing his friend to him.

 

Gabriel was pacing, wringing his hands. "Oh god oh god _oh god oh god_."

Dean stood up and wrapped his arms around the smaller Alpha.  "Relax Gabe. It's just a wedding."

"JUST A WEDDING?" He said, huffing at Dean. "Dean how am I not supposed to be freaking out. I'm about to get married to your baby brother after all." He was grinning, despite the nerves.

Dean laughed and wrapped an arm around Gabriel's shoulders. "Got the vows?" He asked.

Gabriel patted his pocket with a nod. "Damn right." Gabriel took in a deep breath, turning to look in the mirror, adjusting his golden tie that accented his eyes perfectly. "Is it time?" He asked.

Dean nodded. "Yep." He peaked his head out to see what was going on. "Hot damn, Cas looks good," he whistled softly.

Gabriel laughed. "Damn right he does, I actually managed to get him to brush his hair." He shook his head, looking at himself in the mirror one more time. "You gonna go join Sammy?"

Dean nodded, straightening his waistcoat. "As ready as I’ll ever be." He walked out and joined his little brother, winking at Cas. "Looking good" he whispered to his brother.

"Thanks" Sam whispered back. He bounced lightly on his heels waiting for his mate to join them.

 

Gabriel nearly fucking bottled it. But he didn't, he was just a minute or two slow. He opened the door and headed out, feeling hundreds of pairs of eyes on him. Sure, breaking tradition was great and all but he really wished he had someone to walk him down the aisle. The photographer was bouncing around, waiting for Sam to turn around. Sam finally turned around, ignoring the photographer and his dimples shone through as he looked at his mate. He was radiating joy and happiness and ease, the dark brown suit and the dark green tie highlighting his warm hazel eyes. Gabriel went red and ducked his head, fighting back a smile that threatened to take over. Oh jesus Sam was gorgeous. He ran a hand through his hair through sheer instinct and pulled a face for a fraction of a second when he realised what he'd done. It was then he realised he'd stopped walking, he was just standing there awkwardly. Cas rolled his eyes, squeezing Sam's elbow before walking over to his brother, wrapping an arm round his shoulders and leading him down the aisle.

 "I expect you to walk me down the aisle in return." He hissed, and Gabriel poked him in the ribs.

Sam and Dean looked at each other and chuckled warmly, Dean elbowing his baby brother.    Sam walked over and collected Gabriel from Cas with a mouthed thank you before turning to his mate. "You look stunning" he whispered. Gabriel grinned, taking Sam's hand, lacing his fingers with Sam's.

 "I could say the same about you." He turned to the priest.

 "Marriage is what brings us... together." Sam's shoulders slumped in silent laughter. Gabriel let out a snort before looking embarrassed but he couldn't stop himself.

"Princess bride? Really?" Sam whispered, laughing softly.

Gabriel shrugged, nudging Sam again. "It's me, did you expect anything less?"

"And now, I do believe they have written their own vows? Sam, would you like to go first?"

Sam drew in a deep breath and nodded, squeezing Gabriel's hand as he looked at him. "Gabe, ever since I walked into that coffee shop I have felt complete. From our accidental mating to today my life has been complete. In you I have found everything I ever wanted in a mate. You make me strive even more to set right the wrongs in the world. We have so much in common, and nothing makes me happier than knowing I’m coming home to you. I am so glad that you are my mate and in a few short minutes my husband. Just know that I’m never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna run around and desert you. Thank you for loving me for who I am. I love you Gabriel."

Gabriel took a deep breath, mentally cursing Sam for the fucking Rick Astley reference that he could see Dean trying not to burst out laughing at.

 "I was sat there, cursing my baby brother for opening so late. And now I wish I could go back and I could hug him, and thank him for being open so late. Mating you, accidental or not, has been the best thing I've ever done. Coming home from a long shift at Fields to find you at home cooking is my favourite thing, and I don't think I could have even dreamt of someone I'd rather spend the rest of my life with. You accept all my flaws, and you're patient with me when I start to shut down, you protect me even though I'm the Alpha, and all in all you're the best fucking human being I know. Thank you for ordering a  light roast with four shots of espresso, milk, and sugar, and yes I made the milk soy. I love you Sam." Sam squeezed his hand, tears coming to his eyes. He looked over his mate's shoulders at Cas mouthing for the rings. Gabriel was grinning, and Cas reached into his left pocket for the rings. And then his right one. And then his left one again. Ohhh no.

Sam rolled his eyes. _Does Dean have them?_ he asked his friend.

Cas looked wide eyed at Dean, mouthing _please tell me you have them_.

Dean began searching his pockets, only to look back where Benny had Diana bouncing on his knee, sighing in relief when he saw the ring boxes in her tiny little fists. "I'm afraid our daughter has confiscated the rings. No doubt she takes after her Uncle Sammy," he teased as he went back to his daughter and gently retrieved the ring boxes. He returned and handed the ring boxes to the grooms. Everyone laughed in the audience and Gabriel sighed softly, rolling his eyes at his niece. He took the ring box and opened it.

 "Hey, Impressive Clergyman, you wanna do the formalities?" Diana waved her arms at her parents, spouting nonsense.

Dean awed and retrieved his daughter, bouncing her on his hip. "Shhh, baby doll, Uncle Sammy and Uncle Gabe are trying to do very important things." he said, unable to stop grinning. Sam opened up his own ring box, heart pounding in his chest.

Gabriel leant over, taking Diana's small hand and kissing it gently. "I'll give you a cuddle in a sec baby." He whispered, pinching her cheek before turning back to Sam. Sam took Gabriel's hand and held up the gold ring before sliding it onto his finger.

"Samuel Lewis Winchester, will you take Gabriel Steven Novak as your lawfully wedded husband, for better and or worse, for richer or for poorer, for sickness and in health, until death do you part?”

"I do." Sam said warmly. Gabriel chewed on his lip.

" Gabriel Steven Novak, will you take Samuel Lewis Winchester as your lawfully wedded husband, for better and or worse, for richer or for poorer, for sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

 "I do." He slipped the ring onto Sam's finger

"I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom." Sam grinned and leaned down, kissing Gabriel warmly and passionately. Gabriel stood on tiptoes, practically vibrating with excitement as everything they knew stood up and cheered. Sam cupped his husband's face and deepened the kiss.

Dean looked at his mate and sighed. "Do you want to separate them?"

He asked. "Or should I have the baby do it for us?" He held up his squirming daughter.

Diana squirmed and leant backwards, grabbing Dean's collar. "Papa!" Gabriel smiled into the kiss and lowered himself back off his tiptoes.

 "Baby, party time." He winked at Sam.

Sam grinned. "Party time" he winked back.

Dean chuckled. "Yes, dear, it's Papa," he said, kissing his daughter's head. Gabriel turned around and bowed at everyone, holding onto Sam's hand as the photographer danced round them, taking photos from every angle, making sure she got good lighting and the stained glass window in the background. Sam laughed and wrapped his arm around Gabriel, beaming broadly. Gabriel leant on Sam as they left the church, heading to the hall they'd booked for the reception. Gabriel being himself had put Garth in charge of drinks meaning waiting for them was the biggest spread of booze anyone had ever seen. Sam walked with his husband and kept tilting his head down to kiss him, unable to stop himself.

Gabriel laughed at Sam, playfully poking him in the side. "if you're this affectionate before the booze then I'm in for a lucky night aren't I." He teased, throwing Sam a bottle of his favourite cider carefully. Cas too Diana from Dean, nudging him towards the table.

 "Go get yourself a drink, I've got Missy here." He said as his daughter wrapped her hand in his hair and gave a small tug. "Oh, ouch, baby no."

Sam laughed and caught the cider, kissing his mate. "Oh, of course, baby, the honeymoon starts when I'm riding you," he teased.

Dean laughed and went to grab himself a beer. He returned and gently removed Cas's hair from their daughter's hands, handing her the tie instead. "Here you go, baby doll," he purred, kissing the top of her head.

Gabriel grinned, giving Sam's tie a playful tug, and sipped his own drink. "What did you pick for our first dance by the way?"

Cas let out a small sigh of relief as the child held onto the tie, waving it a little at him and Dean as if to show them it. "Yes darling, Papa's tie."

Sam shivered and smirked. "Not saying a word," he said. "'s a surprise"

Dean awed and nodded. "Papa's tie," he agreed, cooing. "She's adorable. As are our brothers. Did Sam tell you what he chose for the first dance?"

Cas shook his head, shifting his daughter to the other hip to see better what was going on. "No, what is it?" He asked, wrapping an arm around Dean's waist. "And yes, she is adorable."

Dean grinned. "Dunno, was seeing if you did. Damn." he rested his head on his mate's shoulder.

The lights dimmed, a spotlight focusing on the floor, and Gabriel raised an eyebrow "Is this our cue?" Sam nodded, taking Gabriel's hand and dragging him out onto the floor, as the opening chords of "All of Me" started playing. Gabriel's jaw dropped and he teared up, recognising the song instantly. "S-Sam..." He whispered.

Sam smiled warmly, kissing his cheek. "Yes, Gabriel?"

"I... fuck Sam, you know I love this song- and..." he stopped talking, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand and hugging Sam tightly, burying his face in Sam's chest.

Sam nodded and hugged Gabriel back, rubbing his back gently. "I thought it'd be appropriate," he whispered. Gabriel's hand twisted round Sam's tie, holding him closer. This song was way too damn accurate for him and Sam. He had the smart mouth, and he did love all of Sam, he loved his 'perfect imperfections' - the way he put so much into his work he forgot to put time into himself.

 "I'm so glad I married you sugar." He purred.

Sam trilled happily and gave his special mewl. "Likewise."

Gabriel looked up at Sam and wiped his eyes again. "I love you, so much." He bit back a laugh and kissed Sam softly.

"I love you too," Sam whispered back, kissing him back just as softly

Cas bit his lip, leaning on Dean. "Oh... Dean. That's.. Sam is so perfect for Gabe."

Dean nodded and hugged his mate close. "And Gabe is so perfect for Sam," he whispered. He kissed Cas's cheek warmly. "Did Gabe choose the next song?"

Cas shrugged. "I think so?" He purred at the kiss, cuddling their daughter close.

Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows at Sam. "My turn next."

Sam smiled. "Wonder what song you chose?" he wondered aloud.

Gabriel winked at a trumpet fanfare played before he jumped backwards, pointing at Sam. "YOUNG MAN. THERE'S NO NEED TO FEEL DOWN."

Cas nearly dropped Diana laughing. "Of course he chooses YMC- what?" The song changed in the first line, a soft piano playing, and it became Can You Feel The Love Tonight. "Ah, typical Gabriel."

Sam cracked up laughing and tugged Gabriel to him again. "You dork." he said affectionately.

Dean cracked up laughing as well, shaking his head. "That's hysterical."

Gabriel grinned, wrapping his arms around his husband's waist. "I know, and you love me for it."

"Yes, yes I do," Sam said, wrapping his arms around Gabriel's shoulders.

Gabriel beamed, standing on tiptoes to kiss Sam again. "Now is it time to get drunk, and actually dance to YMCA?"

Sam laughed. "Can't get too drunk, we still have to get to our hotel and begin our week long honeymoon."

"Ah, that's true." He purred, that trademark half grin coming out, the one he reserved for Sam, and Sam only. "Sounds like we're gonna have some fun."

Sam smirked and stretched a little. "I packed all of our favourite toys, so I'd say so," he said casually.

"I knew there was a reason I married you." He winked, and kissed Sam's cheek. "I'm gonna grab another whiskey, and then I do believe I promised my niece a cuddle. You comin' Samster?"

Sam nodded. "Of course. Let's get Cas and Dean on the dance floor."

Gabriel skipped over and scooped Diana out of Cas' arms, grinning as he waved Dean's tie at him.

"Hello there mon cherié," he cooed and she cuddled into him. "Oi, you two, go dance."

Sam got behind the two and shoved them towards the dance floor. "We got the munchkin," he laughed.

Dean looked offended at the married couple, but held onto Cas's hand. "I. . . I don't know how to dance," he admitted.

Cas smiled at Dean, moving his mate's hands to his waist. "Just sway babe." He shrugged, wrapping his arms round Dean's neck.

Gabriel pressed a kiss against Diana's hair as she clung to him. "Yes babe, Papa and Daddy are over there." He purred as she pointed at them. Dean smiled and let himself sway to the beat of the music.

"Mhm and your uncles are gonna spoil you" Sam added, chuckling.

"Ohhhh damn right we are Sammy." He grinned, giving Sam a kiss on the cheek.

Garth nudged Alistair, pointing at Gabriel and Sam with his beer bottle. "You can tell they're gonna be great parents." He said with a small smile.

Alistair nodded. "Yes they are. Sam's so sweet with kids and Gabe's gonna give a child so much sugar Sam's hair will go permanently grey." He sipped his cognac with a smile. "It’s going to be weird not having Sam attempt to come into the office all week" he admitted.

Garth laughed. "Cheers to that. Though you've not seen Gabe with many kids, he babysat for two weeks for a friend of mine, the happiest I've ever seen him before he met Sam of course." He said, watching the newlyweds poke fun at their respective brothers. Alistair laughed softly and shook his head in amusement.

Diana was mumbling to herself as Cas came back over, stroking her cheek with hi thumb. "Uncle Gabe take care of you huh?" He asked, gently taking her back from her uncle. Gabriel pretended to be offended.

"Of course I did!"

Sam laughed softly and kissed the top of her head. "We're not insane Cas" he teased.

 

"Gabriel is." Cas winked at his brother. Gabriel turned to Sam and raised his eyebrows.

"So, Sammich, you wanna blow this joint and get blown?"

Sam coughed slightly blushing. "Did someone forget the garter throw?" He asked.

"I'm not wearing a dress, how are you going to get it off me?" He asked, chuckling. He was actually wearing the garter, because why not. It seemed funny.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Are you actually wearing the garter?" he asked.

Gabriel paused. "Yes, Sam, I am wearing a golden lace garter, because you know what, I thought it would be amusing, and I am amused." He wiggled his eyebrows at his husband. Surely Sam didn't put it past him to actually wear the thing.

Sam laughed and rolled his eyes. "And I'm wearing a dark green lace garter," he shot back, winking.

Gabriel looked at Sam, then his thigh, before laughing. "Did we both wear a garter as a joke?" He rubbed his forehead. Fuck they were perfect for each other.

Sam laughed as well. "Yes, yes we did," he said.

"We're perfect for each other." He grinned, taking Sam's hand. "C'mon Samshine, let's go start our honeymoon." He winked.

Sam laughed. "Our first sexual act as a married couple is gonna be BJs in a public bathroom getting garters off, this is perfect," he said.

"Oh, are we not going to make it to our room?" He teased, wrapping his hand in Sam's tie and pulling him down for a heated kiss.

"Nope," Sam said before kissing Gabriel back. "Not if we want to be there to see our brothers catch our garters."

"Actually, yes, that sounds great." He purred, dragging Sam into the bathroom and locking the door, before pressing him against the door, kissing him again. Sam moaned and kissed him back. Hand still wrapped in Sam's tie, Gabriel used his free hand to undo Sam's belt, wasting no time at all. "Fuck, Sam, I feel like a damn teenager again."

"You and me, both," Sam gasped. Biting down on Sam's lower lip, Gabriel loosened Sam's tie and pulled it off, tying it round Sam's wrists with a wink. Sam's eyes widened and he lifted his arms up, hooking the tie around the hook for jackets and purses, offering himself up to Gabriel.

"Good idea Sammy." He purred, unbuttoning Sam's shirt and kissing down his chest, barely stopping to pay attention to Sam's nipples, both hands now free to trail down Sam's sides, pushing his pants down and dipping his thumbs beneath the waistband of his boxers. Sam's breathing became erratic as he became more and more aroused.

"You want this Sammy, hmm?" He crooned, nipping his hip bones, kneeling in front of him.

"Uh huh" Sam whimpered. "Please."

Gabriel pulled his boxers down, licking a slow stripe from the base to the tip. "Ask and ye shall receive."

Sam moaned and shivered. "Gabriel please. . . Please blow me. . . " Gabriel groaned, swirling his tongue round the tip before sucking the head into his mouth, running his hands up Sam's thigh and under the dark garter.Sam moaned and shivered, tilting his head back in pleasure. Gabriel grinned, taking Sam more and more, painfully slowly. Sam bucked. Gabriel choked slightly and he glared up at Sam, putting his hands on Sam's hips and slamming them backwards into the door, pinning them there. Sam moaned, looking down at Gabriel apologetically. Gabriel kept Sam pinned to the door as he took him all, swallowing slightly. Sam moaned and shivered, trying to buck his hips. Gabriel held Sam's hips back as he made a quiet choking noise, and he looked up at Sam, gold meeting hazel. Sam mewled and whimpered reaching the edge. Gabriel chuckled and took Sam whole again, groaning quietly, the small noises turning him on more and more.

"Gabe," Sam moaned, whimpering as his thighs trembled. He was close. Gabriel let go of Sam's hips and trailed his hands down Sam's thighs, scratching lightly. He looked up at his husband again, pretty pink lips wet and swollen. Sam went over the edge, biting his lip hard to hold in his screams as he came, looking down at his husband.

Gabriel purred happily, swallowing, and slowly pulling off, swiping his tongue over the tip gently before standing up and tugging the tie off of Sam's wrists. "Good boy." He purred.

Sam moaned and kissed Gabriel, his tongue sweeping in to taste himself. "My turn," Gabriel moaned softly into the kiss.

 "I'm yours for the taking Samski." Sam turned and put Gabriel up against the bathroom door and began fiddling with his belt and pants, nibbling on Gabriel's jaw. Gabriel tipped his head back, making it easier for his taller partner. Sam slid his pants and boxers down before kneeling down and nibbling around the gold garter. Gabriel made a soft whimpering noise, running his hand through Sam's hair. "You like that huh?" He winked. Sam nodded with a broad tongue stroke before kissing his way to Gabriel's length. Gabriel squirmed. That was something to remember. Sam kissed the head of his cock before swallowing him down with a moan. Gabriel groaned, tipping his head back and tightening his grip on Sam's hair. Sam nosed his curls as he sucked hard swallowing him. Gabriel's knees went weak and he let out a long, deep moan, tugging on Sam's hair. "Fuck, fuck, Sam." Sam raised his eyes, his hazel eyes big round and innocent as he sucked on Gabriel with filthy noises.

"Oh my god sweet jesus." He growled, panting hard, both his hands tangled in Sam's hair. "Fuck, I'm so close... fuck..." Sam hummed softly and sucked him harder, watching him with his huge innocent eyes. Gabriel melted under Sam's gaze, those perfectly innocent eyes throwing him over the edge as he came with a choked cry of Sam. Sam moaned and drank him down, swallowing as he slowly pulled off of Gabriel. Gabriel cupped Sam's face, giving him a deep kiss, tasting himself with a soft whine.

Sam moaned, cupping the back of Gabriel's head. "That’s hot" he whispered.

"Hell yeah it is." He whispered breathlessly, reaching down and tugging at the ribbon on Sam's garter, pulling it off.

Sam mimicked the movement. "That was fun.”

"Yep." He winked, slipping out of the bathroom, neatening his hair slightly. "C'mon Sam!" Sam laughed and ran his fingers through his hair and followed his husband out.

Gabriel ran back into the main room and threw the dark green garter at Dean. "You're welcome Dean-o."

Sam laughed and threw the gold one at Cas. -there you go your turn- he teased.     Dean looked at the garter. "Really, Gabe?" He asked.

Gabriel nodded, grinning. "Damn right." He chuckled. Cas scrunched his nose and threw the golden garter at Gabriel.

Sam laughed as Dean mimicked Cas' idea, ducking underneath the garter. "Awe but guys it's your turn next!" He cooed, picking up the green garter and handing it to Diana who squeaked happily with the new toy.

Cas took the green lace away from his daughter, handing it to his brother. "Do you mind." He said, glaring Sam.

Sam winked, a boyish smile creeping across his face. It’s not like there's cum on it Cas, I made sure to clean Gabriel off before removing the garter he chirped innocently. Dean glared at the offending garters, now both of them in Gabriel's hands.

Cas groaned loudly and turned around. "Nooo no no no I don't need to listen to this." He said, walking away, cradling his daughter.

Sam laughed warmly his smile mischievous and his eyes shining brightly.     "What did he say?" Dean called running after his mate and daughter.

"Nope, not repeating, la la la!" He called over the sound of the music, now YMCA was playing nice and loud.

Dean stopped in front of Cas and kissed him sweetly. "I can guess. Sammy gave the details didn't he?" He placed a tender kiss on their daughter's head.

Cas nodded, cuddling his baby close and kissing her hair. "Our baby doesn't need to be hearing this."

Dean chuckled and kissed his mate's forehead. "Well at least he said it in Omega speak." He said, smiling warmly at his family. "Should we give Diana to Benny so we can usher our newlyweds off to their honeymoon?"

Cas nodded, and went to find the Cajun. "Benny, take Di please? Me and Dean need to take Gabe and Sam to their honeymoon." He said, cradling the squirming girl.

Benny awed and took the squirming baby. "Go chase em off i got the little tyke" he said warmly, bouncing her on his knee.    Dean smiled and looped his arm through cas's.  "To our brothers!"

"Thanks!" He said, walking with Dean back to the newlyweds. "Right, c'mon, off we go."

Sam grinned.  "Gotta catch me first!" He laughed sprinting off. Dean shook his head and looked at his mate. "You get Sam I get Gabe?" He asked. Cas nodded and chased Sam out and darted down a corridor, trying to cut Sam off. Sam laughed and changed course, giggling.

Dean in the meantime was running after Gabriel. "Yeah you better run shortly!" He called. Gabriel ducked into a corner, sliding around and turning around. Dean slipped and fell as he attempted to pull the same maneuver.

Sam launched himself over a table.

Gabriel laughed, and Cas remembered a shortcut, cutting through and crashing into Sam with a thud.

 

Dean got up grinning as he cornered the other Alpha into the corner. Sam squeaked and scrambled to his feet running back the way he came from.  Gabriel gave in, hands up. "It's fine, it's fine, you got me" He said, letting Dean frog march him to the car.

Cas sighed getting up and running again. Dammit Sam.

Dean laughed and escorted Gabriel to the car. "Ha! I win!" He laughed as he saw that the two Omegas were notably absent. Sam laughed as he ran, turning to see how far behind him Cas was before nearly running into a pole. He squeaked as he jumped around it, stumbling.

"Yeah yeah you win." He grumbled. "Sam's giving Cas a run for his money."

Dean laughed. "That I have no doubt of."

Cas ran headfirst into the pole and grunted. "Well... ouch." He whined, staggering backwards.

Sam stopped and looked back, running over to Cas.  "You okay?" He asked softly.

Cas jumped up, putting  Sam in a headlock. "Gotcha." He grinned, feeling proud of himself.

Sam laughed and playfully squirmed. "Okay, okay fine." he said.

Cas let him go, and linked arms. "C'mon let’s head off."

Sam laughed and nodded. "Sure thing." he said. They got to the car, and Cas bundled Sam into the backseat beside Gabriel. "Let's go Dean!"

Dean laughed and kissed Cas' forehead as his mate slid into the front seat. "He lead you on quite the chase didn't he?" Sam purred and nuzzled into Gabriel. Gabriel purred, nuzzling back into Sam. Cas nodded, rubbing his sore nose. Dean started driving, humming softly to the cassette in the car. Sam laid down, resting his head in Gabriel's lap. Gabriel laced his fingers with Sam's hair and smiled, massaging Sam’s scalp. Sam cooed softly and smiled happily. Sam nudged Gabriel's hand softly and Dean smiled as he chanced a glance at the rearview mirror.

Gabriel smiled down at Sam, thumb stroking his cheek. "Oh, Dean, can we go via my place?" He asked. "I need to feed Steve."

Dean nodded. "Sure," he said. "It’s pretty much on the way." he made the turn.

Gabriel hummed quietly, gently moving Sam off his lap. "One sec Sammoose."he whispered, jumping out the car and being too head to the house. As he did, he noticed a small bundle on the front step. Sam yawned and smiled contently as he waited for his mate. Gabriel bent down, picking up what he thought was a bundle of blankets. Until it started crying. Sam heard crying and he sat up. He unbuckled himself and got out of the car before stopping dead in front of Gabe who was holding a baby.  His heart melted as he approached his husband and the baby. He tucked her into the crook of his arm and gently pried a note from the blankets.

I know Sam is a good lawyer, and you seem really nice Mr Novak. I can't look after her - her name is Delilah. Please take care of her.

Sam opened the blankets up and he melted at the sight. "Gabriel she's only a few days old" he whispered. "Hey there Delilah."

"I... Sam, holy shit." He whispered, giving Sam the letter and digging in his pocket for his keys. "Get Cas, and Dean, get them both- and call Benny? Is this even legal?" He was stammering over his words, and he couldn't find his bloody keys.

Sam sighed and gently took the baby from his husband and withdrew his keys. "Yes it is," he whispered. He handed his keys to Gabriel and he walked over to the Impala. Dean took one look at the baby and his baby brother before killing the engine. "Looks like that honeymoon is delayed, huh? Let us come in."

Sam nodded. "She'll probably be hungry soon. Huh? Won’t you?" He cooed at the baby. Gabriel unlocked the door with shaking hands, letting everyone in before sitting on the sofa, shell shocked. He had not been prepared for this. One second he was going on honeymoon with Sam, and the next he was a father and he... he just wasn't expecting it. He rubbed his jaw before remembering why they'd come home in the first place, and he jumped over the back of the sofa to feed Steve. Sam came into the house next, cooing at the baby as she looked at him with curious eyes and Dean came in after his brother with an indulgent smile.

Once the cat was fed and watered, Gabriel hurried back to Sam, golden eyes worried. "Sam, do you and Dean wanna take the car and go grab the essentials? We don't have any.." He said gently brushing his thumb over the baby's forehead.

Sam smiled and kissed his mate's forehead. "Of course," he said, smiling brightly as the baby stretched in his arms before curling into the Omega. "Awe such a sleepy little baby" Sam cooed. His whole being thrummed with holding the baby. Dean came over. "Mommy we need stuff for her" he said.

"Jerk" Sam muttered as he kissed his husband. "I'll be back soon," he promised.

Gabriel smiled, before gently lifting the baby from Sam's arms. "I'll look after chéri," He whispered, kissing Sam on the cheek before watching the Winchester brothers leave. "Cas - I - oh god Cas ." He could feel himself tearing up.

 

Sam and Dean didn't talk much on the way to the store, but Sam's excitement was too much and Dean found himself happy for his baby brother. It wasn't until they were looking at formula and Sam was overanalyzing ingredients that he started to cry. "Hey little bro it's okay. You and Gabe are gonna do fine." He said rubbing Sam's back. "You and Gabe will be just fine."

"What if it was someone I defended?" Sam whispered through his tears. Dean grinned. "Then they had an awesome lawyer and they knew that they could trust you with her." He said. "Come on stop over analyzing ingredients in baby formula and buy one" Sam nodded selecting one before hugging his brother. "Bitch" Dean said.

"Jerk" Sam replied.

Cas sat beside Gabriel. "Gabriel, you're gonna do fine, I've seen you with Diana, and all those times you babysitted other kids, okay? You're going to be great. Right now, I think we should get her out of those blankets, I'll call Dean and get him to buy her a new one, present from us." He said. Gabriel nodded, letting Cas take the baby and carefully unwind the blankets before Cas handed her back. Dean got the message and darted to get a blanket while Sam looked over car seats.

Gabriel held the tiny baby close to his chest, pulling off his tie with one hand before stroking her head gently. "God... Cas, this is real, isn't it, this is actually happening."

Dean and Sam were soon on their way home and Sam was bouncing in his seat with excitement. When they got home Sam took in an entire armful of shopping bags before beelining for his husband and baby. "Was she good?" He asked his husband.

"Sam she's been perfect." He whispered, trying not to disturb her as she was curled up, asleep on his chest. Cas jumped up, grabbing the bags from Sam, letting Sam go over the other member, no, members of his family.

Sam smiled and sat down next to Gabriel, wrapping his arms around him and looking down at the baby. "She's so beautiful," he whispered softly.

"Yeah, yeah she is." He whispered, leaning against Sam, lost for words for the first time in his life. Cas grinned, unpacking the bags and flipping the kettle on. He needed tea, and he needed to show Sam and Gabriel how to mix up the formula at some point.

Dean came in and kissed his mate peeking in on the new family. "Sam is so excited." He said softly.

Sam smiled and held his family close, stroking the baby's hair. "She's gonna have blonde hair just like her Papa I can tell," he whispered.

"So is Gabe... they deserve this." Cas said, dropping a tea bag into the mug."

Dean sweetly kissed his mate. "They definitely do." He smiled warmly. "Should I call Alexis so she can get the paperwork for them? Or how does this work?"

Cas shrugged. "I have no idea... call her anyway, she might know something."

Gabriel grinned, kissing Sam on the cheek. "Yeah but she's gonna have the brains and the looks of her Dad." Dean nodded and dialed Alexis and softly explained the situation. She said she'd come over after getting the address.

Sam smiled. "And Papa's sweet tooth no doubt."

Gabriel chuckled, before very carefully handing her over to Sam. "I need coffee." He kissed his husband on the head, before heading into the kitchen. Cas got a mug from the cupboard for him and slid it along the counter.

Sam took her and cradled her against his chest and Dean looked at Gabriel.  "I called the girl who helped Cas and I adopt Diana," he said. "Figured she might be able to help and she's on her way." A knock came at the door the soothing scent of dark chocolate and strawberries wafting through. "That’s her." Dean confirmed.

Cas went and opened the door, smiling down at Alexis. "Hey, thanks for coming so quickly." He said, and Gabriel took a sip of his coffee. He was a little worried they might take her away, because she wasn't legally theirs, right?

Alexis smiled and nodded. "Not a problem. Oh Jesus that coffee smells good." She held out her hand to Gabriel. "Alexis Clark, and since you don’t look like Dean I'm going to assume you're Gabriel."

Gabriel nodded with a smile and shook her hand. "I'm a barista, Elysium Coffee Fields. I work for Cas, my brother." He said. "Would you like a drink?" He asked,  lump forming in his throat.

"Oh God, some of that coffee would be fantastic," Alexis said. "Please. Nothing decent at the office, and I haven’t had the time to have a cup." Sam came in holding Delilah. "Miss Clark," he said in surprise. "Why if it ain't the great Sam Winchester. Gabriel you lucky dog" she laughed, shaking Sam's hand warmly. "Let me see the baby. And you know better than to call me Miss Clark," Sam blushed as he handed Delilah to the tiny Omega. "Oh she's beautiful." Alexis cooed holding her delicately. "Found on your doorstep?" She asked.

"You two know each other?" Cas asked, as Gabriel hurried to make Alexis a cup for coming in and handing it to her. "Yeah, we stopped off here to feed my cat on our way to the honeymoon and she was on the doorstep." He said.

Alexis laughed. "Sam and I shared classes in Omega rights. It was my minor as well as Sam’s even though I was two years younger." She expertly transferred the baby to one arm as she took the coffee and sipped it. "I also worked with Sam on a case about two years back involving a kidnapping from one of the kids. It got a whole slew of legislation passed but I gave all the credit to Sam." Sam blushed. "She's beautiful and healthy looking. I have the paperwork to make her officially yours. Krista's Law."

Gabriel smiled. She wasn't going to be taken away. He hugged Sam tightly, not knowing what else to do. "I-isn't there like house checks and stuff? Questions you need to ask?" he checked. Sure, Sam checked out, but with his father, did he?

Sam hugged Gabriel back. "Not really with this," he said. "Krista's Law states that if a child is abandoned at a home like ours then unless there are unseen issues when an official comes to call the baby is adopted by that family." Alexis beamed at Sam. "Good job lawyer boy," she teased.  "And what is the routine question I must ask no matter what?"

Sam looked at Gabriel.  "Its simple. No violence. Not with us not ever."

Gabriel stiffened. "No. No violence. I don't know how much you know about mine and Cas' father but I can assure you that no one will be violent towards my daughter." He laced his fingers with Sam's.

Alexis's face hardened. "I’m afraid I know more about Michael Novak than I ever wish to know," she whispered softly. Her demeanour softened and she gently kissed the top of Delilah's head. "Precious baby," she smiled and set down the coffee and picked up her briefcase and opened it. "There's the paperwork gentlemen," she said. "Have at it." Sam began looking it over dragging his mate with him.

Gabriel pulled up a chair, filling in all his details. _Alpha, Male, Barista, Mated, Married, all the simple things. Mother; deceased. Father; estranged._ he signed the bottom, sliding it over to Sam.

Sam filled in his own details. _Omega, Male, Lawyer, Mated, Married, Mother; deceased Father; unknown,_ signed and dated the bottom as Alexis smiled and held onto Delilah. "Well then boys that's it."

"We need to find you a mate" Sam said standing up to take his daughter. Alexis blushed and handed Delilah back.

"No Alpha would want me." She said. "Not after the incident." Sam shook his head.

"You'll get mated. Scent like that? Yeah." She blushed more. "Stop pretending to court me Sam you're married. By the way congrats. And Gabe? Keep him out of trouble." She waved good bye and left.

Gabriel waved with a large smile, before looking up at Sam. "Garth?" He winked playfully. He didn't care about playful flirting between Sam and a friend. He took his daughter from Sam, kissing her head softly. "Delilah Winchester-Novak." he purred.

"I was thinking Benny," Sam said just as playfully. "You know how crazy he gets with scents like chocolate." He purred deep in his chest at the sound of his daughter's name.

"Oh god, yes Benny would be perfect." he chuckled, purring softly as the baby tugged on his shirt, cooing. "Yes baby Papa's got you, and you're not going anywhere." He beamed as her.

Dean laughed and nodded in agreement. "Benny would love her"  Sam kissed his husband's cheek. "Nope Daddy and Papa have you," he agreed. He looked at Gabriel. "Two weeks invite everyone over to meet her? Have a party? And then in a few weeks we can have our honeymoon."

"That sounds great." He kissed Delilah's head again and sniffed softly. Bananas. That was all he was getting from her. Bananas.

Sam inhaled his daughter's scent. Ice cream. that's what he was getting. Vanilla ice cream. "What are you getting?" He asked softly.

"Bananas." He chuckled. "And now you mention it, vanilla ice cream. And... is that popcorn?" He asked, pressing a kiss to her head.

Sam took another sniff. "Buttered popcorn. Well don’t you have an interesting scent" he cooed. He kissed her forehead. "She's so beautiful."

"Yes she is." He smiled, kissing the tip of her nose. "Our baby." He purred softly, resting his cheek on her head and cuddling her close.

Sam purred with his mate and tugged his family close. Dean wrapped an arm around Cas. "Let’s go get Diana from Benny and let him know about this party in two weeks. Completely forgetting to mention that an unmated pretty little Omega will be in attendance." He grinned.

Cas grinned, looping an arm around Dean's waist and pulling him close. "Yeah, let's go get our daughter and head home, leave these two to bond with their baby." He grinned, kissing Dean's cheek. Gabriel wasn't really listening to Cas, he was just holding his child and just absorbing the fact that she was his, theirs. Dean smiled and lead his mate out of his brother's house quietly.

Sam sat there, stroking her fine hair as he nuzzled his husband. "Our daughter" he whispered.

Gabriel stood on tiptoes, kissing Sam gently. "Okay, whilst I feed Missy here, can you go put her bed together?"

Sam nodded. "Sure." He said kissing back.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	34. New Habits and Terrible Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some facts come into the light and Gabriel makes a terrible discovery

Gabriel scooped Delilah up into his arms, cooing at her as she babbled at him.

 "Yes baby, c'mon, uncle Garthy wants to see you." He pushed the door open with his foot, heading back out into the party. Everyone who'd been at the wedding reception was there in the house, quiet chatter filling the room. It was mainly a "Hey look the Winchester-Novak household gained a kid" party, but a lot of people could guess it was also a 'Get Benny and Alexis to chat' arrangement.

Sam stood up and kissed his mate's cheek and the top of Delilah's head. "Benny is here, Alexis is on her way she got tied up with CPS" he whispered. "He doesn't suspect a thing."

Gabe grinned at Sam. "Good he doesn't suspect anything. Everything okay with CPS?" He asked, swapping the baby to the other arm.

  "Removal of kid from abuse these cases tear her up" Sam said, stroking the baby's cheek softly.  A knock came at the door and he grinned. "Shall you go answer it?" He asked. "Gonna grab her a drink."

Gabriel weaved his way through people, opening the door to find Alexis standing there, hair messy but otherwise she was fine. "Come in darlin', Sam's grabbing you a drink." He said, ushering her in. Delilah made a soft noise, reaching out for Alexis.

  "Hey sorry, this case was a bitch," Alexis said, reaching out for the baby. "Hey there Delilah, tired of being held by Papa?" She cooed, kissing the top of her head. "Oh what I wouldn't give to have a little one of my own." Sam came in and handed her a glass of apple juice and fireball. "Oh Sam you remembered my apple pie drink" she said, taking it with a smile and sipping it.

Sam winked. "It’s all you drank in ethics." He teased. "Hush"

Gabriel pretended to be hurt. "Lilah, how do you not love your Papa?" He squeezed her hand gently before heading off to grab himself a drink from the kitchen.

Alexis and Sam laughed and he gestured towards the party.  "How is the adoptions going?" "Smoothly except for today's case. It was heartbreaki-" she collided with Benny and Sam had to turn away to hide a smile at the blush on his friend's face.  "Oh my God I am so sorry, sir" Alexis said, turning red.

Benny went bright red, and his hand moved to catch Alexis' elbow so she didn't spill her drink. "It's okay, it was an accident." He smiled gently down at her, still blushing red. Gabriel peeked round the corner from the kitchen and saw the whole scene, beaming.

Alexis went scarlet at the touch and smiled shyly. Delilah cooed and reached out for Sam, who took her. "Benny this is Alexis Clark. She and I went to Stanford together. Alexis this is Benny Lafitte.  He’s an officer in the area."

  "Oh Jesus where are my manners?" Alexis blushed, holding out her hand shyly. Sam caught Gabe's eye and gave a thumbs up. Gabriel winked, coming out the kitchen with a single of whiskey, watching the two of them. Benny took Alexis' hand, shook it briefly, before raising it to his lips and kissing it gently.

  "Pleasure to meet you." Gabriel raised his eyebrow and nearly laughed at the archaic gesture, that was romantic nevertheless.

Sam bit his lips and threw his arm around Gabriel, cradling Delilah close. Alexis gave a shy little chirrup at the gesture and Sam snickered softly into Gabe's hair. "And it’s a pleasure to meet you," she replied.

Gabriel poked Delilah on the nose, before turning around a small cry of "Papaaaaaaaa." Diana was tugging on Dean's shirt, before pointing at grapes solidly. Girl knows what she wants.

Dean laughed. "Alright baby doll lets get you some grapes." He said, raising a brow at the sight of the tall Alpha and the very tiny Omega. He made a sign for did it go okay? Sam just grinned back in response as Dean filled a bowl of grapes and handed it to his daughter.

Diana beamed and took one, before staring at it, and pressing it to Dean's mouth. "Papa." Gabriel laughed at the sight, before noticing Benny and Alexis were sat on the sofa, deep in conversation.

Dean opened his mouth with a smile and ate the grape. "Yes, okay do you want to eat a grape?" He asked. Diana opened her mouth and made a soft squeaking noise. Dean melted and scooped his daughter up. "Shall we go feed Daddy some grapes?" He asked. Diana squealed in delight at the mention of Daddy. "I’ll take that as a yeah," Dean laughed as he carried her and the grapes to Cas.

Sam also noticed the sight and kissed Gabriel's cheek. "Check," he whispered. Diana opened her mouth and made a soft squeaking noise.

  "Check what? I'm not gonna disturb em." He whispered back. Garth came over, draping an arm around the smaller Alpha. "Sup guys."

  "Not much" Sam said. "It’s a chess term, dork. It means that the king is about to be taken but there's still time to save him." He kissed his mate's cheek.

  "Who the fuck are you calling a dork, dork." Gabriel hissed at Sam, playfully poking him in the ribs. Garth grinned at the exchange.

Sam squeaked and poked Gabriel in the ribs.  "You know I think we did a good job" he said. He grinned. "Matchmaker, matchmaker, make me a match," he sang softly, trying to contain his giggling.

Cas took his daughter from Dean as they came over, kissing her hair. "Hello you two." He leant against Dean as his daughter fed him a grape. "Okay, I'm eating grapes now."

"Hey hey, no fighting with the baby." Garth said, carefully taking Delilah so the married couple could poke at each other.

Dean laughed and nodded, holding his mate close to him. "Benny and Alexis seem to be getting along," he noted, watching as the Omega blushed and hid her face shyly at something the Alpha said. Sam giggled and tickled his mate playfully.

Cas beamed. "Good." He kissed Diana's forehead as she wrapped her arms round his neck, clinging to him. "Benny works hard, and we all owe him enough favours to do this."

Gabriel squirmed under Sam's hands and pushed him weakly. "Sam, Sam no you don't wanna do this."

Dean laughed. "I’m not sure on how trying to hook him up with an Omega is repaying a favor but I’ll go with it." Sam laughed and nodded. He kept up the light tickle grinning maniacally.

Gabriel broke away from the tickle, running over to Dean and hiding behind the taller Alpha. "Deansavemeplease." He squeaked.

Dean laughed and shook his head. "You know better than to poke Sam." He said as Sam came bounding over like a puppy and he sat down happily, eyes rapt on the sofa.

Dean chuckled. "See? Saved."

  "Thank you Dean, I am eternally grateful." He clapped the Alpha on the shoulder before tickling Diana lightly, Garth still holding his daughter.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Hush. I’m trying to watch the soap in front of me" and Sam bit down on his lip in laughter.

Benny leant over, tucking a stray piece of hair behind Alexis' ear with a gentle smile, hand lingering for seconds too long before swallowing and pulling his hand back. Alexis blushed and ducked her head shyly, a warm smile on her face. She shyly rested her hand between them palm up.

  "Fifty bucks says they'll be mated in a month" Dean whispered. Sam nodded in agreement. Benny blushed a little as well, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand, before resting the other hand on top of hers.

Gabriel nodded. "They'll be dating in two weeks." Alexis wrapped her fingers around his hand,  meeting his eyes shyly.

Sam took out his phone and discretely took a picture. "He's such a gentleman with her I've never seen him like this."

Gabriel chuckled, leaning over behind Sam, his hands running over his husband's shoulders and down his chest. "Me neither, but then again Cassie never saw me as quiet as I am with you." He whispered, kissing Sam's ear.  Benny was grinning and he moved slightly closer to her. Not too much, maybe just an inch, but that was it.

Sam smiled and looked up at his husband. "I suppose that's true" he mused.

Alexis saw and she smiled more warmly up at him and Sam huffed a laugh. "We got em hook line and sinker."

Cas grinned, before nudging Dean and looking pointedly at Sam and Gabriel. "You know, I swear they get more and more smitten with each other as every day passes." He whispered.

Dean nodded and kissed his mate's cheek. "Agreed," he said.

Cas shifted his daughter on his hip and smiled as she yawned. "Maybe we should think about heading home? Someone's getting sleepy."

Dean nodded and stood up. "Sounds good. It’s time for her nap anyways."

Cas nodded as well, patting Gabriel on the back. "We're gonna head off, got a sleepy baby." He said, waving goodbye to Benny and Alexis, and pressing a quick kiss to Delilah's cheek as they left. Alexis waved good bye, giving a little one to Diana, before turning back to her conversation with Benny.

Sam shook his head. "I've seen her this way once, and that was before the incident."

Gabriel kissed Sam's ear again. "What was the incident?"

Sam sighed. "She got kidnapped and they knocked her out with a drug. Next thing she knows she's in a bathtub full of ice. They stole her ovaries."

Gabriel swore quietly. "Fucking hell. World's full of scu-" he frowned. A really bizarre memory had just come back to him. He stood up quickly. "I'm gonna... get some fresh air." He hurried into the garden, a scowl on his face.

Sam nodded and waited a few minutes before following Gabriel. "Baby what is it?" He asked, wrapping his arms around his husband. Gabriel rubbed his temples. _Ice. "Dad, why's there an empty bag that says Ice on it in the bathroom?" I was having a cold bath Gabriel put it in the bin and go to bed._

Sam stroked his husband's hair. "Something was triggered," he stated. Gabriel shot him a look that basically said 'well yeah genius' and closed his eyes, thinking. _Cas! Don't touch that. It's a needle, it's sharp. Cas did you spill your shampoo again? Wait no you can't have done you ran out of the strawberry stuff a week ago. Why is the bath cold?_ He paced the garden, running his hands through his hair. He was infertile. So was Cas. No, no no no no no. He looked up at Sam, terrified as the jigsaw seemed to all come together now.

Sam waited patiently for Gabriel to say something. "Its about Alexis and Cas and Michael isnt it?" He asked. "And you," Gabriel nodded, having no words to express what he was thinking, or feeling. He cracked his knuckles before opening his mouth.

 "It was him." he said hoarsely, mouth dry.

Sam nodded and opened his arms, sitting down in the rocking chair that was in the garden. "Come here baby" he whispered softly. "Come here."

Gabriel stood there, not knowing what to do. He wanted to sit with Sam, to talk it out. He also wanted to go find his Dad and demand answers. "One sec." He croaked, and he headed back inside, holding his arms out to Garth, who placed his baby in his arms. Garth frowned at the worry etched on Gabriel's face, but he didn't say anything, and he let Gabriel head back outside, wrapping a pale pink blanket around Lilah and nosing at her soft hair.

Sam let Gabriel do what he needed to do and he smiled as he came back with their daughter. "Now will you come cuddle?" He asked softly. He nodded, sitting beside Sam and cradling Lilah to his chest, inhaling the gentle smell of vanilla and popcorn. Sam wrapped his arms around his family and sniffed the scent of whiskey and cinnamon. "Whenever you're ready to talk I'm here" he whispered. "If you don’t want to talk to me about it, but Alexis, let me know okay?"

"I just don't understand why." He whispered. He kissed his baby's head, before handing her to Sam. "And I'm going to go find out. Not for me, hell not even for Cas. For Alexis. For every other person he's probably hurt. I need to do this Sam. Look after Lilah, I'll be back, I promise." He whispered, giving Sam a gentle kiss before heading into the house, grabbing Garth's sleeve on the way and dragging him out with him, explaining the whole thing. Gabriel wasn't stupid.

Sam nodded and held his daughter to him. "Ask her her story, she's able to recall it in detail. But don’t shove Benny away. He deserves to know."

He watched his husband leave and he rocked his daughter. "Papa hates people getting hurt by mean bullies." He cooed to her. "So does Daddy. That’s what he does he helps put bad people in jail.” Gabriel went over to Alexis and knelt down, warm hand on her knee.

 "Lex, I'm sorry I need to ask you this, but I need you to tell me something about... the incident."

 

Alexis nibbled on her lower lip, slightly confused, but nodded. Gabriel was Sam’s mate - therefore he could be trusted. "It was while I was at Stanford year after Sam graduated. Was walking home from my night class when I smelled an Alpha and he… he didn't smell right. Oranges and something else. I ran but I didn't get maybe thirty yards before I was tackled. I screamed but then I stopped. Because there was a syringe on my neck. The next thing I know I was in a bathtub full of ice. My stomach hurt. There was a note. 'Go to the hospital' it read and next to it four thousand dollars cash. I was naked and there were no clothes for me. So I creeped into a room and snagged a T shirt. It was huge on me, but it had this wonderful scent on it and I felt safe. It came from an Omega, that much I knew. And I took the cash and the note and ran to the hospital. And… that's when they told me that my ovaries had... were missing." Tears came to her eyes and she ducked her head, shielding herself from the Alphas sitting near her.

Gabriel gritted his teeth. "This... this scent. I need you to try and describe it for me." He sat beside her, an arm going around her shoulders. "I know this is hard, I understand I do, but I need, need you to try." He whispered soothingly. _Please_. He purred, thankful for the many many hours he'd spent learning Omega Speak with Sam to help send Lilah off to sleep.

Alexis took a deep breath. _The alpha that took me smelled like oranges. That’s the only scent I was able to identify. The Omegas shirt smelled like freshly fallen rain and homemade blueberry muffins. There was a hint of sugar too, but it wasn't from the Omega,_  she managed to say in Omega speak. Her hand gripped Benny’s tightly, her small body racking with unwashed tears. A scared mewl came forth and her body trembled.

Gabriel stood up very slowly. "I'm going to go and find the man who did  this to her." He leant down and pressed a quick kiss into her hair. "It's going to be okay. I promise. Sam's in the garden with Lilah, why don't you go out to them." He said, a hand on her back. He made a move for the front door, but before he could leave though, Gabriel darted into his room, grabbing one of Cas' shirts he had here for when Cas came round to speak to Sam, and handed it to her. "This is the scent, right? The one of the Omega?"

Alexis took a deep breath and nodded, standing up shakily. She took the shirt and sniffed it. "Yes yes it is," she whispered. "It's diluted but this is the Omega. I still have the shirt actually. I keep it nearby for bad days and heats." She swayed where she stood.

Gabriel pushed the shirt into her hands. "Here." He cupped her face and made her look up at him, gaze gentle. "I am going to go find the man that did this to you and I am going to bring him to justice, I swear." He whispered, before escorting her into the garden. Sam smiled at the other Omega and invited her to come relax and hold Lilah.  Alexis smiled and went over to Sam,  curling up and nuzzling into the baby and letting the scents of Omegas and babies calm her down.

Gabriel marched out the house, dragging Sam's hoodie on, inhaling the scent of his Omega and his daughter. Michael Novak could not, and would not, hurt anyone else. He broke into a run, ignoring Benny's shout from behind him. "Michael Novak!" He called back, blood pounding in his ears as he skidded up the driveway of the house he knew his father was in, and he caught his breath, before slamming the heel of his boot into the lock, the door swinging open. He was making a habit of kicking doors open.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for reading, hope you enjoyed and I'm //not sorry about the cliffhanger :*  
> Also sorry for the slowness of the updates, been busy :)
> 
> Come find us on Tumblr!  
> AJL: lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell  
> Me: synergygabriel / whodoesntlovesabriel

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ALL OF YOU for reading this collab between me and AJL!  
> Find her on Tumblr: lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell  
> Find me: synergygabriel / whodoesntlovesabriel


End file.
